Forgotten Fox
by Titanfall007
Summary: Also there was a guest who told me I was trash and my grammar was terrible. Yes yes, it was, because this is one of my first stories. Telling me I can go kill myself and never come back? Please your opinion doesn't matter because of what you said. Anyways this was one of my first stories, it's not good in grammar and I don't know how people still view it.
1. A New Start

New Start

 **So, I'm back with a new Naruto Story. Honestly, I don't have the care anymore for Naruto Uchiha Student of a God. In due time, I will make a Fairy Tale and High School DxD story without Issei. I will most likely have Natsu be the red dragon emperor. That's all I'm saying about that. Now! Let's try this new story I thought of for a while now. I know there are other ones like this, but hopefully, I can get this to stand out.**

It was a rough time for the 4th Hokage. His wife Kushina has just given birth triplets. Their first born was Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze. Their second was Ninato Uzumaki/Namikze, and their last one was Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. There was also a mysterious man with a spiral mask who was able to pull the Kyuubi out of Kushina. Minato was able to fend him off as he grabbed Kushina, Naruko, Ninato, and Naruto. He Hiraishin them into his house, Minato Hiraishin on top of the mountain. He looked at his children as he held them in his arms.

"Minato! Don't tell me you're going to seal the nine tails into your own children!" Sarutobi shouted.  
"Don't worry Hiruzen I wouldn't do it if I didn't believe in my children". Minato smiled as he Hiraishin near the nine tails.

Minato gently laid his kids down in a bush as he looked up to find the spiral asked man. "So, you're the cause of all this!"

"Ah! Lord 4th! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the man with the one Sharingan eye glowed.

"So, you're an Uchiha! You from this village?" Minato asked annoyed.

"Maybe I am! Maybe not! You will have to find out and see!" The man charged Minato.

Minato and the spiral masked man had a tough battle, but Minato was victorious. Minato saw the nine tails was still rampaging around. Minato summoned multiple alters as he placed his three children in them. Minato ran up as he got the seal ready, Minato made a clone to allow it to distract the nine tails.

After a few minutes of distracting and dodging, Minato successfully was able to seal away the nine tails away into his three children. Since Naruko and Ninato were older. Naruko was given 4 tails and Ninato was given 3. Minato put 2 tails in Naruto. However, there were many casualties leaving a scarred boy an orphan.

 **6 Years Later**

A boy with spiky blonde hair was starring out the window. He only 4'5, he was pretty small for his age. He had whiskers a trait his siblings never inherited. Unlike the rest of the kids in the family, Naruto was the only one who had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sky. He was the only one to inherit Minato's golden blonde hair. Naruko had red-hair with violet purple eyes, and Ninato had red hair that was a bit spiky on top, but most of the hair dangled to the side of his head.

It was a nice day outside for the boy to be playing, but this boy wasn't playing. He was inside because he didn't want to go outside. All he wanted to do was train with his family, however, he was told that his elder brother and sister needed to train. Naruto was left in the house as he watched outside his window. He watched as his brother was running up trees, swinging a sword around, or his sister throwing shurikens and kunais at targets. His elder brother and sister also were working on their ninjutsu. Ninato had an affinity for earth, lighting, and water, and Naruko had wind and water. Ninato was about 4'8 which was pretty tall for his age, and Naruko was already at 5'0 at the age of 6.

Naruto was alone for most of the time, he did, however, go outside once in a while. He hated hearing the laughter of happiness from his family. He would go out and walk around the village. Naruto was walking around as he saw some kids at the park. Naruto slowly made his way over towards the swings and sat down. He looked over to see a chubby kid, a kid with black hair that looked like a pineapple, and a boy with a weird jacket on him with goggles. They also had some other kids with them playing. Naruto went over to play with them, but he heard his family coming over.

Naruko and Ninato were walking with Minato and Kushina at their sides. "Shikamaru! Choji! Shino!" Ninato shouted as he called out for his friends. Naruto watched as his brother's friends run up to him fawning over him. There was another girl with blonde hair and teal eyes with a bang covering her face was fawning over Ninato.

"Well, isn't my son popular with the ladies!" Kushina smiled at Ninato.  
"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ninato blushed.

Naruto felt his stomach drop, so he decided to walk away leaving them alone. Naruko, however, saw off on the corner of her eye as she watched Naruto walk away. "Hey, Naru-!" Naruko was cut off by her mom.

"Naruko! Go play with your friends! They are waiting for you!" Kushina smiled.

Naruko ran off as she looked back at Naruto walking off. Naruto kept walking as he made his way over towards the shopping district. He looked around as he saw bustling people around him until a man points him out.

"Hey look! Isn't that the demon! The one who attacked the village!" A man shouted.

"Demon?" Naruto said quietly.

"Are you sure don't you think he looks like lord 4th's son?" Another guy asked.

"He may have the same hair and eye color, but he has those damn whiskers that demon had! No one in the 4th's family had facial features with whiskers! Plus his kids only have red hair! There was however a baby by spotted as the nine tails were put into a blonde kid!" The man assured.

"Then he really is the demon! Get him!" The one man shouted. Then soon more people stopped moving to stare at Naruto. The all started to run after him, Naruto tried to run as fast as he could. However, he doesn't have that much stamina he is only a child after all.

Naruto tripped as the mob gathered around him. "Kill the demon!" "Make him pay!" another shouted.

Naruto only coward in fear, "What did I do! If I did anything I'm sorry!" Naruto was starting to cry.

"Saying sorry isn't going to cut it! You can't bring our families back!" A man growled with a kunai in his hand. Others were holding kitchen knives, torches, bats, or wood bats.

They began to torture Naruto stabbing, beating, kicking, punching, or trying to set him on fire. Naruto barely escaped the fire as he ripped off part of his shirt that was burning to the ground. One of the Anbu members heard the cry as he came running over. He landed in the middle stopping the people who were beating the kid. "The hell do you think you're doing! Beating on a little kid!" The people around him stayed silent.

When the Anbu went to look at who it was, the kid was gone. He vanished from the scene without even leaving a trail of blood, or scent behind. Naruto was running past the gate of Konoha as he found himself in the middle of the forest. Naruto fell on the ground face first into the mud, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The next day Naruto woke up with his body aching everywhere. He looked up to find himself in the hospital. Naruto saw no one in the room, but he did see a figure walk through the door. He didn't seem to be too tall, but he had to be about 13 or 14. "Hey you alright kid?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Naruto sat up as he took his bandages off. The Anbu looked at Naruto funny, the wounds on Naruto's body were gone. There wasn't even a trace of any attacks or wounds on him,  
"I hope I see you again, what's your name?" The Anbu looked at Naruto.

"The name is Naruto". Naruto averted his gaze at the ground.

"Mine is Itachi, but please don't let other people know. I'm the Hokage's bodyguard. I will be around to make sure you're safe kid, see ya". Itachi left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed as he got up and walked out the hospital room.

Naruto made his way over towards the front desk he let the woman know he was checking out. She didn't say anything but stare at Naruto with a look of hatred. Naruto didn't say anything else, but he looked at a visitor sign-in sheet. Naruto didn't see a single person's name he recognized, which means his family didn't even know he was gone. Naruto flipped it back one more page as he saw **Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze** Sign at **9:00 pm** Sign out: **8:00 am** Naruto looked at the clock as it was 8:30 am.

Naruto made his way back towards his house putting back on his tattered clothes. He walked up to the house as he looked up. He went inside to see if anyone was around. "Where the have you been mister!" Kushina walked out steamed.

"I was" Naruto tried to respond but was cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Go to your room mister!" Kushina pointed at Ninato's room.

" _That's not even my room mom"._ Naruto said to himself. Naruto walked into his room as he passed Naruko.

"Hey, little bro! How are you feeling today?" Naruko gave her little brother a smile.

"I feel better Naruk. Thanks for visiting me last night". Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Naruko! Ninato! Let's go we need to get breakfast and then training!" Kushina shouted.

"Okay, mother!" Naruko and Ninato ran out.

Naruto kept walking until he heard Naruko's voice, "Mom can Naruto join us?" Naruko tried to plead with their mother.  
Minato squat down to her height, "We can't do that Naruko. We need to train you two, especially so you guys can control the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto may have 2 tails, but he should be able to train when you guys start the academy". Minato ruffles the top of Naruko's red hair.

Naruto's smile turns into a frown as he goes into his room. Naruto was in his room once again as he looked around. He realized again how little things he owned. He had no toys or action figures his brother or any of his other friends had. They always had something to play with while Naruto had nothing in his room. He had a mattress on an old wooden frame that was old. He had covers for his bed but had holes in them. He had a blanket, but his blanket was a few pieces of a string being held together. Naruto had no curtains as the curtain's holder broke a year ago. He got punished for breaking them. The thing is, they broke because the screws were loose and just so happened to be underneath the curtain. His floorboard squeaked, his closet had only a few sets of clothes with only one pair of shoes that he found in the village dumpster.

Naruto was starting to get sick of having to stay in this house. Naruto was starting to long for the affection and love of a parent. At this point, Naruto realized that this wasn't going to happen. Naruto left the house once again deciding to leave for good, Naruto thought he had better chances living in the woods than in his house. Naruto walked outside and into the forest.

He sat down as he found a decent spot to set up his "camp" or even if you could call it that. Naruto remembered reading chakra scrolls from his father's library. Minato accidentally left his scrolls for chakra and how to access it out on his desk in his den. Then a figure appeared next to Naruto as he was about to try to catch fish and cook it for breakfast.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.  
"Hi! Itachi! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"What? You can still recognize me?" Itachi said surprised.

"Well, yeah first of all your short to be an Anbu so that was a clue, but I can also recognize your chakra too!" Naruto smiled.

" _Could he be a sensor type?"_ Itachi thought to himself. "What are you trying to do?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, I'm practicing my chakra control!" Naruto smiled. Naruto focused his chakra into his feet as he walked out onto the water. He was standing on the water, then he relaxed as he started to walk on water with no issue.

"Naruto! That's really impressive at your age! Most genin can't walk on water until they start D rank missions". Itachi was wide-eyed.

"Itachi is there a way to find out what my elemental affinities are?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh Oh! Uh Yeah! Here I got some chakra paper with me". Itachi pulled the paper out as he gave it to Naruto.

"If I remember reading the scroll right, if it wrinkles its lighting, wet its water, sets on fire its fire, cuts its air, and earth if it turns into dirt". Naruto said silently as he poured chakra into the paper gently.

" _Wow, he also pretty smart too! I wonder who his parents are?"_ Itachi wondered to himself. Then Itachi's thoughts were cut off as his jaw dropped to the floor. An abnormal large wind blade cut the paper in fourths, one-fourth of the paper wrinkling, one set on fire, other is wet, and the last fourth turns into earth. "The hell? Does that mean I got all 5 elemental affinities!" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, it does Naruto". Itachi said stunned. "Naruto since I got some time on my hands would you like to train under me?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah! Would I ever!" Naruto smiled with stars in his eyes.

Itachi giggled as he poked Naruto with his fingers at his forehead. "Not now Naruto, meet me here two days' time, then we can train". Itachi smiled as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto smiled, Naruto decided to walk back to his house for the last chance. He also remembers it was his birthday too. So, Naruto was a little excited but was also a bit worried.

* * *

 **FLashback**

The last 3 birthdays were birthdays he couldn't forget. He was completely forgotten about, his parents left him in his room. After they were done training on their birthday, they went out to eat immediately. They were also accompanied by a blonde woman with a Dimond on her head and a man with white spiky hair with the kanji for oil on his head. He hard the man with white spiky hair letting Ninato sign a toad summoning contract. Naruko got to sign a slug sage contract.

A couple of days after that they had a giant party for his siblings. Naruto saw the banner outside as the banner said, "Happy Birthday Naruko and Ninato!" Like what the fuck it's his birthday too! Naruto walked inside as he found everyone gathered around his siblings and parents. Naruto was heartbroken, that's when his demeanor changed towards his parents. How could his parents forget that he was their son too! He was born on the exact same day as his siblings. His brother got all the attention as he was even said he could become the next Hokage of the village. That hurt Naruto, he remembered stating he wanted to be Hokage first when they were 4 years old. His parents and people of the village gave Ninato and Naruko everything they wanted, toys, money, weapons, clothing, etc.

This only fueled the fire more to Naruto, it came to the point where Naruto was furious. Naruto wanted to march in and yell at all of them. Something, something kept Naruto back. He didn't know what it was, it was most likely because his sister Naruko was the only family member who acknowledged Naruto. Besides her, Naruto thinks that Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't even know who he was or if they knew he was Minato and Kushina's son.

 **End of FLashback**

* * *

Naruto came up to his house, but before he opened the door he heard the laughter of kids playing. He heard grownups talking loudly. Naruto's hand was just barely on the knob when he stopped himself. No, they weren't his family. Naruko maybe his family member he could think cared about him. That point he wasn't too sure anymore. Naruto backed up as he turned around high tailing it towards Hokage Mountain.

Naruto got there as he slammed his fists into the ground. "What! In! The! ACTUAL! FUCK! DO THEY NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! DID THEY FRICKEN FORGET ABOUT ME!" Naruto was crying as she slammed his fists into the mountain more making the crater bigger. Naruto sat there as he looked up, he looked up at the sky, "If my family doesn't even love me then what the hell was I born for? Why the hell did they even had another kid if they were just going to neglect me". Naruto curled up in a ball as he cried the night away.

The nine tails were watching everything Naruto was going through. **"Huh, I'm supposed to be a demon, but yet seems like he had had it way harder since they keep calling him the demon".** Kuruana scoffed at the idea at how poorly Minato raised his son.

Minato and Kushina at the party were talking to everyone as the party continued. Kushina said to herself, _"Something feels off? I feel like I'm missing someone?"_ "Kushina! How are Naruko's and Ninato's training!" Kakashi walked up. Kushina smiled, and Minato smiled back at his student. They all drank and partied the night away.

The next day Naruto woke up as he found himself shivering in the cold. Naruto got up as he walked down at the bottom of the mountain. Naruto made his way over towards the Uchiha compound to look around. He saw children playing, they were all smiling and laughing having a good time. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he envied their happiness, but he had to face that he was never going to receive that they had.

Then it finally clicked, _"If people didn't even acknowledge my existence; and people don't care about him. Would it be easier if he were to just disappear? Would it be easier if I were to just die and not be a bother anymore? The only person who may have seemed to care about was Naruto was Naruko, but Itachi too_. _I think it better off if I really was gone. It may hurt Naruko for a little while, but she will get over it. For Itachi, well I don't think he will feel anything since I don't even know him"._ Naruto sighed as he made his way towards Hokage Mountain.

Naruto walked back to the mountain through the Uchiha compound. Naruto walked past the head clans house as he saw a girl with black hair and raven black hair. Her hair came down to her shoulder blades. She smiled at Naruto waving to him, "Hello there!" She smiled.

"Hi…. bye". Naruto's final words trailed off to a bye, it was soft enough for the girl didn't hear Naruto.

Naruto kept walking as he made his way out of the Uchiha compound. Itachi walked up behind his little sister, "Hey Satsuki? Who was that? Your new boyfriend?" Itachi poked fun at his little sister.

"HEY! Itachi! No! You stupid Baka! I just said hello!" Satsuki puffed her cheeks out. She let the air out putting her finger on her chin, _"Well he was pretty cute thought"._ Satsuki smiled.

Naruto marched his way back up as it was already late in the day. To make is ironic Naruto was standing on top of Minato's face. Naruto was to jumps off so, he didn't have to live anymore. All Naruto did pray before he jumped off was that to wish a kid like him never has to go through what he did. He would personally ask Kami if he were to go to hell asking him never to allow a kid to go through what he did.

Naruto took in the sight one last time, he looked at the horizon as he watched it. The breeze hit his face as his hair flowed in the wind. He closed his eyes as he slowly leaned forwards starting to slide off. Naruto remembers the few good times he had with Naruko. He remembers that she would crawl into bed with him if she was cold. She would hold him when he was upset or try to involve him in family activities. Ayame and Teuchi, the the last person he thought about was that black-haired girl at the Uchiha compound. Naruto had to agree that whoever she was, she was cute. Naruto finally slipped off as he was falling towards the ground. He felt the rush of air hit his face, he felt his stomach in his throat. Naruto was forced to grow up early he hardly had much of a childhood, so in a way, it didn't matter anymore.

Naruto heard some screams of a woman yelling that someone jumped off the mountain. However, Naruto didn't care he knew it was going to be over very soon. Then he felt himself stop falling, but instead, he was moving up. Then back down, then back up. Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up. He saw an Anbu with a with his cat mask on. "I-Itachi!" Naruto's eyes were wide.

Itachi landed back down in the Uchiha compound, "Naruto what are you doing jumping off like that!" Itachi scolded Naruto. Naruto kept his mouth shut as he averted his gaze towards the ground.

"Itachi who is that?" A woman with black hair and black eyes walked out.

"Oh, mother this is my student, but I just saved him from jumping off the Hokage mountain". The words shook Itachi's mother to the core, "Bring him in! We should talk to him". Itachi's mom said worriedly.

Naruto only kept his gaze at the ground as he stayed silent. He walked inside as he sat down in the family room. He was on the couch with Itachi standing behind him, the woman on the opposite side on the couch. Then a man who seemed to be Itachi's dad, but then a little girl came from her room as she peeked around the corner. Naruto looked at her as she looked back at him. For a moment there was a second of bliss as time stood still for Naruto.

"So, Naruto mind explaining why you jumped off the Hokage Mountain?" Itachi asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Before I explain why I should have told you my full name". Naruto said depressed.

"Full name? What do you mean Naruto?" Itachi asked confused.

"Well I'm Mikoto Uchiha, I am the mother of Itachi and Satsuki". Mikoto gave Naruto a sweet smiled.

Naruto was memorized by her beauty as he blushed, that why he thought her daughter was really cute.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha I am their father and husband of Mikoto". He gave Naruto a smile.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze". Naruto said as he felt a jolt of pain in his heart.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Satsuki eyes widen as their jaws dropped. Mikoto tried to keep her composure, "N-Naruto w-why did you try to kill yourself". Mikoto said nervously.

Naruto went on to how he was treated by his parents earlier in life, he did add in how Naruko was the only one to show him that she cared. Naruto spoke about the birthdays that his parents missed, he had hardly any belongings and was not even allowed to train with his siblings. If they went out to eat, they would forget to bring Naruto along. Birthday's were spent with him by himself. Naruto also said, "Oh, Teuichi and Ayame are always there for me too. They don't know the position I am in, but they know I come in occasionally by myself". Naruto smiled at remembering the two.

Mikoto and Fugaku were furious, they can't believe that their childhood friends would do this. It's almost as they don't even recognize their own friends. "Maybe we should go talk to them Naruto?" Mikoto suggested.

"No! I don't want to go back! I'm not going back home! They probably don't even realize I'm not at home. What's the point if they aren't going to come to look for me!" Naruto was starting to ball up and letting tears run down his face. "I've never been so alone! I have a family, yet they don't act like it! The only person who tried was Naruko!" Naruto argued back.

This left Fugaku and Mikoto shocked, but they smiled when they saw Satsuki walk up to Naruto. "Naruto I may not understand everything, but I know! Maybe you can be part of our family! I've always wanted a younger brother! We may not be blood-related, but would that be fun!" Satsuki smiled.

Naruto blushed, "I don't know I don't want you guys to get in trouble". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Naruto, "Naruto if you want you can stay with us for a while. Until you make your mind up why don't you stay here until you know what you want to do". Mikoto smiled at Naruto.

"Eh! Really!" Naruto's eyes lighten up.

Mikoto smiled as she let a little laugh escape, "Yes, Naruto! We want your parents to know unless you want them to or they find out first". Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto you're going to be part of this family. I'm more than happy to accept you as a surrogated son".

Naruto started to let more tears roll down, "Thanks! I have always wanted to be able to act like a real family! Mom! Dad! Satsuki! Itachi!" Naruto was crying. The additional Uzumaki/Namikaze heir was added to the Uchiha clan.

"How about you slowly start working your way into our household. If they hardly ever notice you, just be there every now and then, so they won't get suspicious. Eventually, you will be able to move in here as our family member! As my Naruto-kun". Mikoto caressed Naruto's whiskers. Naruto enjoyed that as he let out a small little purr making Satsuki and Mikoto blush and giggle.

 **A Few Months Later**

Naruto began to hang out at the Uchiha compound more and more. He was rarely ever at the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound. No one ever notices, but Naruko was the only one who realized Naruto wasn't there as much. Naruto trained more and more with Satsuki and Itachi. Itachi introduced Naruto to his friend Shisui Uchiha. He was like an older brother to Naruto.

Naruto would relentlessly work on moves he remembers Minato teaching his other siblings. He also practiced in all areas of his ninjutsu. He made sure to try to make his elemental affinities equal in power and strength. Itachi, Shisui, and even Mikoto would teach Naruto jutsu. Naruto performed them with ease and great power. His main issue was making sure he didn't use up too much chakra. His reserves are high, he still needs to be able to balance the amount used and held within.

 **Week later**

"Mom! Its been a week! We need to look for Naruto!" Naruko yelled at her mom.

"Naruko! For the last time he probably just in his room. I don't know what been with him, just leave him alone". Kushina tried to blow it off.

"I'm sure he is in his room Naruko". Minato placed his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

Jiraiya and Tsunade also knew who Naruto was, but they don't think they never really saw him before. "Minato what does Naruto even look like? I don't think me or Tsunade even remember what he looks like". Jiraiya said worriedly.

"Kushina are you sure you saw Naruto recently? I don't think I even saw him at the birthday party?" Tsunade's eyebrow went up.

"Wait but that wasn't even his birthday? Wait…. Was it?" Kushina was trying to think. "Minato Naruto was born a month after Naruko and Ninato right?" Kushina started to sweat.

"I think so? He is the youngest I know that?" Minato was starting to sweat.

"Are you guys kidding me!" Naruko snapped.

Ninato stayed silent as he never really cared about his younger brother. He always seemed like a weird person, he was always a weakling or a shut-in. He didn't have the time to deal with him.

Kushina and Minato both looked at one another, they both walked down the hall of their house. They came across a room, but before they could open it.

"Mom? Dad? That's my room?" Ninato raised an eyebrow.

Kushina and Minato were both sweating bullets. Jiraiya and Tsunade were not happy either, they don't remember this part of the house. Kushina kept walking further into the house, "Wow I don't even remember the kid's hallway being so deep". Kushina said with a worried voice.

They walked up to his door as they looked at the door. The handle had rust on it, the door was old wood. The floorboard beneath them creaked like metals doors grinding on hinges that haven't been oiled in some time. Kushina knocked on the door gently, "Naru…. Naruto you in there?"

No, response.

"Naruto, its mom. Can I come in?" Kushina said nervously.

Again, no response. Kushina turned the knob as it squeaked when she opened the door. As she opened the door the room was filled with dust that kicked up from the air pushed from the door. Kushina and Minato coughed as they waved the dust off. They looked around the room, it was dark, cold, and wore down.

"Kushina the how long as it been since you dusted in here?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know I don't dust my kids' rooms". Kushina said nervously.

Jiraiya studied the room, "By the looks of it as if no one has been living in here for a month". Jiraiya said confused.

"But didn't we just see Naruto a day ago?" Kushina tried to remember. She looked at Minato.

"Was it two days ago?" Minato was trying to think. Kushina looked at Ninato.

"I don't know". He turned around and walked out of the room.

Kushina looked at Naruko, she was looking down with an agitated look her face, "Mom it been months now Naruto stopped living in here". Naruko turned around and walked out.

Kushina and Minato's eyes widen as Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widen as well. Kushina starts to bawl her eyes out, "WHERES MY BABY! MINATO! WHERE IS MY BABY! MY NARUTO! WHERE IS MY BABY BOY!" Kushina was crying her eyes out.

"Guys look at this" Jiraiya walked over at the desk in the room. "It's a letter from Naruto, it has the same amount of dust on it like the rest of the room. I say he wrote this about a month ago too".

 _Dear Dad, Mom, Ninato, and Naruko,_

 _I decided to stop living with you guys. I have been ignored for far too long. I'm happy that you guys loved and cared for Naruko and Ninato. I don't have anything against Naruko she was the only one to visit me in the hospital. I don't know how my own two parents didn't know I was in the hospital. I also am writing this to let you know I hate both of you. I don't think I can ever forgive you guys for forgetting me and neglecting me. I even had a bet to whether it is a month or not until you realized I was gone. I figured Naruko would find out and she did. I told and let her know everything. Apparently, she is the only person I can consider family who is actually related by blood. Don't try to find me, I don't want to see you two again if I do I will not be addressing you two as such people I use to call family. I found people who actually cared about me and took me in. I'd wish I was born into a different family, but also to wish that Naruko was also by my side. Don't try looking from me. I don't want to see you or any of my god parent's faces either. I know they have also helped you train them. I know who they are, I only met them once. That moment was short lived as I tried to approach, you guys darted off for Naruko and Ninato. If you don't even know when my birthday was or where my room was, then you guys are even worst parents than I thought._

 _Don't love,_

"Naruto". Jiraiya finished the letter.

Kushina fell on her knees as she began to cry her eyes out. "Minato! What did we do wrong! We were only doing what was best right!"

"I thought we did! I thought Naruko and Ninato having more tails would make it harder for them to control their tails". Minato said in shock as he put his hand in his hair trying to process things. Jiraiya and Tsunade were even surprised, but now that Naruto mentions it, they remember that event. It was for Naruko and Ninato's birthday party.

 **In the forest where Naruto and Satsuki was training**

"Satsuki try the fireball jutsu! I know you got it!" Naruto smiled.

"Sure!" **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** A large flame ball spews out of her mouth as it evaporates some of the water in the lakes. "You try it Naruto!" Satsuki smiled.

"Let me try!" **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** Naruto unleashed a fireball that was twice the size Itachi was able to do at his age.

"Wow! Naruto! That was even bigger than Itachi's when he was your age!" Satsuki said surprised. "Dad is going to be so proud of you!" Satsuki smiled.

The two were smiling at one another, Satsuki couldn't help but feel something for Naruto. The way he smiles, his bright blue eyes, and his spiky yellow hair. It made Satsuki blushing when she is close to him. Naruto on his side he was blushing as he felt his heart thud in his chest.

Then Naruto felt a presence as he turned around. There was a Shinobi from Sand, "You're coming with me, little girl! You're going to help the sand get their own clan of Uchiha!" the Sand ninja had a devilish look on him.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her!" Naruto put his arm in front of Satsuki.

"Please a brat like you couldn't possibly hurt me!" The ninja laughed.

Naruto did the only other jutsu he remembered watching Minato teaching Naruko and Ninato. Naruto swirled the chakra in his hand and compressed. Since no one would teach him anything, he taught himself how to read! Naruto pushed a bit more chakra into the sphere he practiced on his own time. The chakra ball formed as it spiraled into life. **RASENGAN!** Naruto slammed the ball into his stomach sending him flying.

Thanks to Naruto having a lot of free time, he would do a lot of training with his chakra on the side. He hasn't practiced enough physically, but enough where he was a mid genin. The Sand-nin stood back up as he clenched his stomach. "That hurt brat!" He gets back up and runs quickly as he kicks Naruto into a tree as Naruto spat out some spit.

Naruto cursed himself for not working on his body physically. He slowly got up, but the man worked his way towards Satsuki as he grabbed her wrists. He snickered as gave her a once over. "I'm taking you back with me! The sand will be glad to take you in as the next Uchiha Clan Heiress in the San!" He smiled as he began to walk out.

Naruto didn't know what the hell this guy was talking about, but he didn't like it. "Get away from her!" Naruto shouted.

The nin ignored him. Satsuki was screaming for help.

"N-Naruto!" Satsuki screamed.

The scream echoed as Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Ninato. The Uchiha family heard Satsuki scream Naruto as they ran over. The others heard Naruto's name as the ran over.

" **I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! I WON'T LET YOU PUT YOUR FILTH HANDS ON HER ANYMORE!"** Naruto's body was enveloped in a red chakra cloak with one tail. Naruto stuck his hand out as wood trunk shot from his hand. The wood at the end split into four different points as they stabbed the Sand-nin impaling him in the chest and stomach. **"DON'T YOU DARE HURT SATSUKI!"** Naruto's voice bellowed.

"TCH! *Spits blood out* Dammit! You're a jinjuruki! Also, with his wood release! Fuck! When Sand invades, we will be screwed". The Sand-nin passed out and dies.

Naruto's chakra cloak recedes as he huffs and puffs, he sees his hands are connected to the wood. On the end, if the dead body of a Sand shinobi. _"Wood release what the hell?"_ Naruto was huffing and puffing out of breath.

Naruto looked over to see everyone standing there, including his old family starting at him wide-eyed. He looked to his left to see Satsuki starting at Naruto in shock while holding her arms over her chest. "Satsuki are you okay". Naruto breaks off from the wood passing out.

 **A/N: How was it? Too much? Not enough? Too little? A little rape but not my intention. I needed a way to draw out Naruto's wood release.**


	2. Uchiha's Pain

Uchiha's Pain

 **HELLO! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! I had no idea this would be liked so damn fast. You don't seem me complaining though. Thanks to hall who have supported me, if you wish to not read through all 77 followers you can skip to the chapter. I want to get everyone in. Also, special shout out for** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark! I remember him as he was always active in my other story I had. So, that's how I can remember readers, just be active and always leave a review!** **wizardgeek298** **, wasa999,** **vergil234** **, solplay,** **mastergamer45** **,** **kamikage86** **,** **fraxures** **,** **carminea956** **,** **Xerox45** **,** **WolfCoyote** **,** **The unlucky boy** **,** **Therjj** **,** **TheBlackEntity** **,** **ShadowxNinja62** **,** **PkmntrainerCam** **, Nieraa,** **Labor** **,** **BigBoySpartan** **,** **snow-kim** **, shadow7002,** **sebimitch** **, renatto, raio10,** **raelarial1** **,** **nini-mercy** **,** **Naruto king of demon** **,** **mclovinofdark** **,** **maya9231** **, marcoantoniolopesgil4,** **kazutoayoma** **, jack3160, gandalf der weie,** **digreg** **,** **brunoas** **,** **ant88** **,** **T-Reaper94** **, SoulOfLacunae,** **Skull Flame** **,** **Shouzaa** **,** **Roy Diamond1** **,** **Rheanseel** **, ReallyZero,** **RamDLC28** **, Pat123,** **Nogitsune96** **, Mustang79,** **Lunnara** **, Luis2323, LoverOfArtemis, Lizy Black, KTlovesmoney,** **Hmason** **,** **Hikage97** **, Highline,** **Hendrie9870** **,** **FlameXFullmetal** **,** **DragoFae24** **,** **Dr1zzy** **,** **Demon Bro the 14th** **,** **DeathBlade55** **, Dark Blood Fox,** **CrazyRuSh** **,** **CaptainWho112** **,** **Benjamin Rrvik** **,** **Azrael489** **,** **Animaman** **, AltairHunter,** **AgoodFella** **, Aceofspades2255, omega677,** **ojko24** **,** **jazz.971** **, ennjunior,** **eimajssof** **,** **TheRock2M** **, and BK201DarkKitsune. Phew!**

* * *

 **In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opens his eyes as he sees his world dark and around him. Naruto looked up to see a large golden cage. There was shallow water that was on the ground. Naruto saw a giant shadow beginning to stir in the darkness. A large crimson eye opened as it started at Naruto. **"So? My container finally decides to come in and say hi".** The voice of the spoke.

"Uhhh who are you?" Naruto was scratching the top of his head.

The giant fox turns towards Naruto as it seems to get smaller and smaller. The being stopped standing on all fours as it began to stand on its hind legs. Naruto heard bones creak and crack as the fox changed into a more human form. Soon light is shown on the figure as it was one of the prettiest girls Naruto has ever seen. She had red-orange hair with her fox ears resting on her head. Her eyes were still blood red with slits, but they seemed calm, warm, and welcoming. She was wearing a red-orange flower kimono as her chest came out. Naruto did a once over as she seemed to have a curvy stature for a fox. She had nine tails that sprawled out from her kimono.

" **Hello, Naruto-kun! It's finally nice to meet you".** The woman's voice changed as it wasn't as demonic and loud. Honestly, in its fox form, people would mistake it for a male. Clearly, he was a she the way she spoke and looked. Her hair came down to her hips. She had whisker marks on her cheeks just like Naruto.

"W-who are you! You're so pretty!" Naruto didn't know what to say.

" **W-what!"** This startled the nine tails as she was shocked. She was blushing madly, _**"The hell! This is just a kid! Let alone knowing what a relationship is!"**_ **The nine tails tried to calm herself back down.** **"Anyways, Naruto-kun I am Kuruana. I am the Nine-Tails Demon Fox"** Kuruana was waiting for the boy to cower in fear.

"Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? Is that your true form?" Naruto asked.

" **Yeah, this one is. The other one you saw is just my beast state, that is only my spirit animal form. However, this is my true form".** Kuruana was a bit shocked.

"You're not as scary as most people say you are? You're rather prettier. I can't believe people call you a demon!" Naruto was scratching his head in confusion.

 _ **"The HELL! The brat isn't afraid of me!"**_ Kuruana was shocked, she expected him to scream in terror. Try to run away or escape, but this boy, this blonde boy thought she was pretty. Kuruana felt her heart skipping a few beats. This boy this wonderful boy was treating her like a real woman. A woman who has never had another human think of her as pretty. Most people ever thought of trying to keep her inside. Try to not allow the monster out of the cage.

"Which reminds me, why is this place so dark and lonely? Like there is hardly any light in here. It's really depressing". Naruto looked around as he didn't like the view. "What if we changed it to a mountain, vast valley of forest, animals, sun, and a nice large lake with a waterfall! Then a nice house you can live in!" Naruto smiled.

Then almost instantly the entire scenery change as it changed to what Naruto wanted it to be. Kuruana saw the giant bars break down as they disappeared. Trees shot up, mountain raised up like an earthquake making a new island. A house then appeared from nowhere as it was furnished with just about everything Naruto wanted. **"NARUTO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"** Kuruana couldn't even think of what just happened. She just met Naruto, he has already done so much for her. However, all she did was cause him pain and suffering.

Kuruana wrapped her arms around Naruto as she hugged him. Naruto didn't argue as he blushed as she stuffed his face into her chest. **(A/N: She got double Ds).** Naruto smiled, "Not a problem! I don't want to be a rude host!" Naruto smiled at her.

Then Kuruana smile turns into a frown, **"Naruto how can you forgive me s easily. All the pain I caused you. Those people beat you because of what I am. How do you not bear any hatred towards them?"** Kuruana asked worriedly.

"I do hate them, but I could honestly care less about them. I cannot however never forgive my parents". Naruto gave her back a cold stare.

" **Hey Naruto I know you may not be on greatest of terms with your parents, but you think you could see me as a family member?"** Kuruana was had to ask as she was worried.

"Of course! I will be more than happy to call you a family member! I know you won't leave me! Kuruana!" Naruto gave her a hug wrapping his arms around her waist. Kuruana blushed as she let her new friend.

" **So, now you there's something you need to know. You may not know it Naruto, but you have Senju Blood and Uchiha blood running through your veins. I know a man was with Mito Uzumaki, she had a secret child who was a male. I know this because I was sealed in her. The man who had her first child was Madara Uchiha. However, he died before the child could be born. Mito Uzumaki sealed the Uchiha blood. The seal lasted for a few generations after it finally broke when you were born. The Uchiha and Senju blood through their veins too, but it is still sealed. The last of the seal didn't reach you, I personally made that happen".** Kuruana smiled.

"So, does that mean I got their Sharingan? Is that what it is called" Naruto was trying to think.

" **It's a possibility".** Kuruana tried to think.

"You think you can remove the seal for Naruko?"

" **Sorry, Naruto. If I knew you didn't want me to keep the seal off her I would have done so. Sorry".** Kuruana gave Naruto a sad looked.

"That's alright! You couldn't have known that we were to be friends". Naruto sighed.

" **Naruto its time to wake up, before you go. I will promise to share my chakra with you. The funny thing is Minato thinks he sealed 2 tails in you. He actually sealed 5 tails in you".** Kuruana smiled.

Naruto eyes widen, "How!"

" **Not that hard, I was close to the range that allowed me to send some of my chakras into you. I'm glad because your brother only has 1 tail and Naruko 3 tails".** Kuruana giggled as she remembers how she played the so-called Fuinjutsu master.

"Did they ever access the one tails mode?" Naruto asked.

" **Naruko did then you, but Ninato never did".** Kuruana giggled.

"Kuruana you're so mean". Naruto has her a sly look.

" **See you later Naruto! By the way, don't let them know you can talk to me!"**

"Got it!"

 **Back in the real world**

Naruto slowly feels his body as he starts to stir. Naruto turns his head to the right as he sees Mikoto asleep in the arms of Fugaku Uchiha. Just to his right is where Satsuki was sleeping soundly next to Naruto. The sun laid gently on Satsuki's head as the sun made her hair glow. Naruto felt someone stir next to him as he found Naruko sleeping on his left side of his bed. Naruko was hugging his left arm for dear life as she was asleep. Naruto tried to recall everything yesterday as he realized he could use wood release. Naruto knew he could do so much more.

Naruto snaked his arm out of Naruko's grasp as he sat up in bed. He felt a bit tired, but he felt some chakra being pushed through his body. _"Thanks, Kuruana!"_  
 _ **"Not a problem".**_ The connection was then cut when Mikoto awoke from her sleep.

Naruto looked up as he smiled.

"Naruto! How are you doing! How are you feeling!" Mikoto was checking Naruto's body.

On the other side of the room, Kushina awoke from hearing Mikoto's voice. Naruto was smiling at Mikoto as she brought him into a hug. "Naruto! You saved Satsuki! You saved my baby girl! Thank you so much!" Mikoto had a few tears running down her face.

Fugaku stood up as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. Naruto looked back at him with a smile. "Naruto you did a very good job in trying to protect Satsuki. You saved my daughter I can never tell you how thankful I am for what you did". Fugaku gave him a warm smile. For Naruto he was in heaven, he was getting the affection he longed for, the affection he deserved.

Satsuki woke up and so did Naruko from each side of Naruto. Soon the rest began to wake up as Minato realized Kushina wasn't sleeping on his lap anymore. Jiraiya and Tsunade awoke from their chair as well. Naruto sat up as he swung his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. "Naruto! You're okay! You saved me from that terrible man! Thank you so much, Naruto!" Satsuki cried as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest.

"Yes, yes. I would do it again for you Satsuki". Naruto rubbed the back of Satsuki.

"Naruto how are you doing?" Naruko looked at her little brother.

"I'm great Naruko. I'm just great! I'm happy I can call you to my big sisters". Naruto hugged both close to his chest. Naruko and Satsuki blushed as they felt Naruto's chest. With his training with Itachi and Shisui, he was starting to get some defined muscles.

Naruto let a sigh out as he turned his head and looked at Minato and Kushina staring at him. "N-Naruto! How did you do that? How did you use the wood release? I thought that was only Hishirama's ability?" Minato asked in wonder.

"Hai Naruto how dd you even learn the chakra control, or to even release it?" Kushina asked wondering.

"When did you learn the Rasengan?" Minato looked at his son.

Naruto's face grew colder and more agitated. "Why should I tell you?" Naruto stared at them with cold eyes. Mikoto and Fugaku were even shocked at Naruto's actions towards his parents. Naruto may be a kid, but he is highly intelligent, this cruel world forced him to grow up faster than most kids.

"Because we're your mom and dad". Kushina inched her way towards Naruto reaching her arms out to hug him.

Naruto said, "Stay away from me. You're not my mom and dad! So, stay the hell away from me!" Naruto growled at them. Satsuki and Naruko were shocked at Naruto's actions. For a kid to be so hostile towards his own parents. Hiruzen walked in as he heard Naruto growling at his parents. Hiruzen was in the room as Kushina was halfway in the room with her arms reached out with wide watery eyes.

"Naruto I'm you're mom… I-I gave birth to you!" Kushina was starting to break down.

"Do you even know the true meaning of family? A family doesn't have to be blood-related. A family is a group of people who love each other unconditionally! A family who lives together as a household. Regardless of blood, they treat everyone equal with love and affection. If you don't know that, then your just too simple-minded". Naruto started with even colder eyes. "The worst mistake you made is asking me about my abilities instead of my wellbeing. You should have asked how I was instead".

Kushina and Minato were stunned by Naruto's words. How could a kid at his age be able to think so highly intelligently? He was smart enough to be able to watch and observe them. The way he was, he was not a kid anymore. He lost his childhood innocents long ago.

They couldn't have been more right.

Naruto turned towards Mikoto and Fugaku, "Mom, dad can we go home now! Naruko! You want to come back with us to play?" Naruto smiled at Naruko.

"Yeah! It's been such a long time since we got to play together! Wait, this is really the first time in a long time since we go to play together!" Naruko smiled

The three kids grew quiet when Kushina and Minato walked up to Mikoto and Fugaku. "Mikoto! What the hell did you do to my son! What ways did you make him turn on us!" Kushina screamed at her best friend.

Mikoto grew angry, "I'm doing something you should have done when Naruto was a still a little boy! Naruto has been trying so hard to live a normal life! Naruto is still a child! I'm trying to help him hold onto that innocence! Because what you and Minato did! Naruto has little to none left! Can't you see we are trying to make a better life for your son!" Mikoto shouted.

"NARUTO IS MY SON! MY FLESH AND BLOOD! I CARRIED HIM AROUND WITH ME FOR 9 MONTHS! HE IS MY CHILD!" Kushina sneered back.

"Hey maybe your son, but is he your family?" Mikoto raised her eyebrow.

Minato glared at Mikoto and Fugaku, "I'm going to take my son and daughter back home. Whether you like it or not! I am the 4th Hokage and he is my son!" Minato sneered back.

"SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naruto stood up. Minato and Kushina were once again stunned by Naruto. Naruto's body began to leak some Kyuubi chakra as his eyes turned red with black slits down the middle. **"YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER MY FAMILY! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS YOU NEVER WERE! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NARUKO-NEESAN HAS BEEN THE ONLY FAMILY TO ME! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO TRULY CARED FOR ME! SHE DID HER BEST TO LOVE ME, BUT YOU KEPT PULLING US AWAY! IF YOU CALL THAT GOOD PARENTING! IF YOU THINK THAT THEN I THINK YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN! WHERE WERE YOU FOR MY BIRTHDAY! FOR KAMI SAKE WHEN IS MY BIRTHDAY HUH! HUH!"** Naruto began to control the Kyuubi chakra not letting too much leak out.

Kushina and Minato could only stand in fear. Their youngest child hated them, despised them, and they didn't know what to do. Kushina began to stutter, "U-um its w-was N-November 24th?" Kushina tried to get it close to the month after Naruko's and Ninato's.

"hehehehe AHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY! THAT'S PATHETIC! THAT'S SAD! THAT'S SO SAD ON SO MANY LEVELS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED YOU GUYS TOU-SAN AND KAA-SAN! I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG TO EVER CALL YOU THAT!" Naruto's fist was bleeding due to the immense anger that was coming off him. Naruko and Satsuki hugged Naruto as his fist relaxed, "Calm down Naruto-Otto". Satsuki hugged and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you, Satsuki". Naruko grew a bit jealous, but that wasn't the time for it right now.

"It's October 10th just like our birthday's". Naruko looked down at her feet as she grits her teeth.

Kushina's and Minato's eyes widen, how could they forget? Naruko and Ninato were born on the same day. That doesn't make any sense how could they forget the date their own child was born? There's no way that's possible. "You guys were so busy celebrating our birthdays and training to even remember Naruto's birthday. Mom, Dad that's pathetic". Naruko stated as he hair began to hide her face.

"Naruto p-please f-forgive us. We didn't know y-you went throughs-so m-much p-pain!" Kushina was crying and stuttering through her words.  
"Please, that isn't all the pain I suffered". Naruto scoffed at his ex-parents or even if they deserved to be called parents.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" Minato was wide-eyed and plain out scared. He was so close to breaking down like Kushina was.

"When I went on out, somedays I will be left alone. One day I was being chased out by the villagers. I was hunted like some god damn prized animal to be killed and skinned. When you sealed the demon fox inside me, apparently the villagers saw a blonde baby with whiskers on his cheeks. They knew that I apparently "was" the demon. I was saved by a certain Anbu". Like that Itachi appeared in the room on one knee.

" _Itachi"_ Rang through Minato's had.

"He saved me and took me to the hospital. Naruko was the only one who visited me. I know she stayed the night as it said on the sign in the visitors' sheet. Nowhere did I see your names, some parents you are. When I got back you yelled at me. For what? Being injured and hurt and dying? I couldn't help it. You told me to go to my room, well what the actual fuck you thought the room you pointed was mine. Your idiots, that was Ninato and he even pointed that out. You saw my living conditions. You know a nice thin bed sheet, old mattress, squeaky door, old door, floorboards creaked, the curtains were old and broke. Let me guess it did take a month before you even realized I stopped living there. I only told Naruko I was moving out, she was the only one who didn't want me to leave. She at least cared to talk to me about it, honestly, she was okay with it". Naruto looked at Naruko was a gleam in his eyes but faded as he looked back at his "parents".

Kushina and Minato just kept hearing Naruto's crappy life they thought he was living a lazy and peaceful life. A life of solitudes, but they were dead wrong. So, horribly wrong it couldn't even be described.

"I'm living in the Uchiha compound now, I got a new family who cares about me. Naruko is always welcomed. However, I will never speak to you guys again. If I ever do I will only address you as your titles, nothing more". Naruto kept his disgusted face on.

"B-but Naruto you're my Baby! You can't leave home yet! You're still my Baby! You're my N-Naruto!" Kushina kept weeping.

"If you wish to weep, make a grave in the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze graveyard that says Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. That person died a long time ago, you guys are dead to me. You two are nothing more than Hokage and his wife with two children. The 3rd child died of an unknown reason. I have only my new family with the Uchiha to call family, and my last remaining family member who I recognize as my older sister, Naruko". Naruto kept staring at them making the feeling worse and worse.

Itachi intervened, "Lord 4th, lady Uzumaki. You drove Naruto into depression as he almost killed himself the dad of their birthday. He jumped off Hokage Mountain off your face lord 4th. He wanted to end his life he thought he had no more use in the world. No one loved him, accept Naruko, Teuchi, and Ayame those were his words".

Minato and Kushina were still speechless as they had no idea what to do or say. They felt horrible, they felt like the entire world just took one giant ass shit on them. Their world was flipped upside down in almost in an instant. "N-Naruto"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR WHINING! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! YOU MADE ME WHO I AM! SO, QUIT YOUR WHINING AND GROW UP! In this world, there is always pain, hate, love, war, and family. We humans get so little, yet we take it for granted. What is easily given to us can be returned. You may have lived through love, hate, and war. You have never gone through the loss of a child. So, I suggest you pull your big boy and big girl panties on, because you lost one at the age of 6".

Naruto walked out with Fugaku, Mikoto, Naruko, Itachi, and Satsuki. Before they left they bowed to Hiruzen as he gave a small bow back. Before they left Naruto stopped at the door as everyone else walked out. He turned his head showing his left eye glowing crimson red with slits down the middle, "This day forth I am no longer your son. I am Naruto Uchiha". Naruto turned his head and walked away.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were horrified and stunned. The life they all had couldn't have been so easily changed, only if they included Naruto. Things would have been different if Kushina and Minato trained the kids together at once. This led them to focus on the child of prophesy, "How, how could have this happened! I thought the child of prophecy was supposed to be Naruko or Ninato! They have more tails than Naruto! They received training! They! They!" I don't understand!" Minato shouted.

Jiraiya thought more and more about the prophecy the frog told them. "A child with great strength shall rise above the shinobi. The child will grow and surpass their siblings in strength, master the Kyuubi's power, and awaken the locked away powers of his ancestors. This being will bring peace to the shinobi world. Depending on how this individual is brought up, the will either walk the path of either dark or light". Is what the frog said about the prophecy. **(A/N: Prophecy My Ass! LOL!)**

As the group walked towards the restaurant to celebrate Naruto's late birthday it began to rain. Naruto looked up as the raindrops hit his face, the rain ran down his face caressing his whiskers. He felt cooler and a bit calmer, but he couldn't help but still have the stinging pain his heart. The pain increased as his pain ran through his heart and into his eyes. Naruko and Satsuki realized Naruto wasn't in with them right away. They turn around as they see a lightning bolt that ran across the sky as it stuck behind Naruto missing him. Naruto felt the massive energy, he was a good distance away not to be harmed. The light that illuminated his face as they both saw Naruto's eyes in a different pattern as his eyes were spinning wildly.

 **A/N: PHEW! I hope that was good! Naruto really let his hate out. I did indeed forget to add in that Naruto has been attacked by the villagers more than once. That was I intended to write in the first chapter. I realized that until I finished this chapter. To let everyone, know Naruto did, in fact, get hunted down by the villagers more than just once. I hope it was awesome the way Naruto was. He isn't emo, but he had something to get off his chest. I MEAN A LOT! I hope it makes sense with all the stress and pain he had to go through was enough to trigger his sealed abilities.**


	3. The New Prodigy

The Next Prodigy

 **Hello! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! It's the weekend for me so I got 3 days to crank out three chapters! I may or may not do three right away, hell I might do another chapter tonight! I'm glad this plot is still very strong. If you guys think Naruto is at all thinking of forgiving his parents, well I think that ship has sailed. Naruto already dug that old grave for 'that Naruto' and threw him into the grave. I'm glad you guys like this so far! Sorry, for the guest I will not be adding Ino. If you people already figured it out its only Naruto x Naruko, Satsuki, Kyuubi which is Kuruana, and Ayame. Let's get on the chapter after I call out the people who followed the story!** **AShadowsMorale** **,** **nayilgervinhoahmad** **,** **Irina Akashira** **, Final Fantasy13 fan,** **Dudemil** **,** **Daifos** **, Cbscbs,** **Aoutis35** **, and** **AWhiteLight.**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

In this world, a boy was living in a compound with his family. They were had dark raven-like hair. They all had obsidian black eyes, but one child has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His name is Naruto Uchiha. Naruto's life hasn't been very fair to him, he was pushed to the side without much thought by his own parents. The only real family he has left is his precious older sister Naruko.

"Common Naruko! You got to have more than that!" Naruto smiled.

"Geez Naruto! How much training did you do with Itachi?" Naruko complained.

"Hehehehe! Itachi has been training for 2 years now. He helped me master my Sharingan, but shhh I don't want anyone to know about it". Naruto smirked

"Naruto you're amazing!" Naruko was wide-eyed.

"Hey what are my two children doing!" Mikoto came walking out from the house.

"Mom! Naruto and I were only sparring!" Naruto smiled.

"Well, I hope you didn't hold back! I know Naruko is going to be a strong Kunoichi! I know Satsuki will be too!" Mikoto smiled at the two.

"Hey Naruto it is getting late I should probably head home, but I will come back in a few days after training with my Dad!" Naruko smiled.

"Got it! I hope you can even stronger! I will keep my training up as well!" Naruto smiled. Satsuki came walking up as she hugged Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto" Satsuki wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Satsuki y-your too close!" Naruto was surprised.

"Hehehe what you don't like me being so close? You don't like it when your big sis is close?"

"No, it's not like that". Naruto blushed. Naruko and Satsuki stared at Naruto a bit confused. Mikoto, on the other hand, knew what Naruto was thinking. Naruto already knows about the anatomy of a woman. Where he learned it from, it's a mystery she couldn't find out. However, there was a certain fox woman who taught Naruto the wonders of a woman.

"I love you Naruto!" Naruko joined Satsuki and Naruto in the for the hug. Naruko placed a kiss on Naruto's lips as she quickly tried to hide the blush and ran off. She turned her torso and waved them off smiling.

Naruto was shocked by the action. Naruto put his fingers up to his lips, _"They were so soft…. Naruko kissed me!"_

Satsuki puffed her cheeks out as she had a slight blush on her face. "Stupid Naruko!... Naruto is mine". Satsuki said the last part under her breath.

" **Hey! Tell her to stay away from you! You're mine!"** Kuruana growled in the seal of Naruto.

" _Calm down Kuruana I will have you meet them one day. I know you will like them"._

Mikoto smiled as she put her hand up to her mouth to hide her blush and laugh. _"Seems like Naruto has got Naruko and my Satsuki to fall for him! Well, I shouldn't expect any less than form my son. He is quite the ladies' man, he doesn't even know it"._

* * *

 **Next day at the Academy**

Naruto is walking to the academy with Satsuki as they are chatting about Itachi and Shishui's training. Naruto saw Naruko running up to them as he smiled, "Naruko! How are you doing!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm good! Ummm Naruto you remember what happened yesterday?" Naruko had a blush on her face. Even though the two grew close over the years, Naruko and Satsuki always had a bit of a rivalry over Naruto.

"Y-yeah! I do…. Which I want to ask about that". Naruto was rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto!" Satsuki yelled grabbing her surrogated brother's arm.

"W-what Satsuki!" Naruto said shocked.

"Naruto!" Naruko grabbed Naruto's right arm.

"Naruko! Satsuki what are you guys doing!" they pulled his arms into their chests as they yet to understand the birds and the bees. Naruto was starting to panic as the two kept pulling his arm.

"HEY! NARUTO! SATSUKI! NARUKO! The class is starting, hurry up!" Iruka shouted at the three.

"Comming!" The three said at the same time running into the classroom.

Naruto walks into the room as he looks around. He sees the bunch of people, but mostly Naruko's and Satsuki's friends stuck out. There were Ino and Sakura who would fight over sitting and talking to Naruko and Satsuki. Every chance they get they would swoon over Ninato, the 4th's eldest son. Little did they know, that Naruto was also the 4ths son as well. Naruto told Iruka that he was no longer of the Uzumaki and Namikaze but was a surrogated Uchiha member. Iruka didn't ask why he just went along with it.  
"Alright, class we will the first sex ed class. You will have this class once a year for now on until you graduate. I need you all to pay very close attention".

Then out of nowhere, there was an explosion as a banner came down saying, "It's the Incredible, Sexy, and Single Anko Murasaki". "What's up brats! Ready to talk about the birds and the bees!" Anko smiled.

"You're early again Miss Murasaki". Iruka deadpanned.

"No matter! Will all the ladies please come with me". Anko waved to them.

"The boys will be staying here with me". Iruka sighed, _"I hope Anko doesn't do anything to threaten the future of more kids"._

Naruko and Satsuki waved Naruto by as they walked out. Naruto waved to them too, but he knew as soon as they get back. Things were going to be weird between the three of them.

* * *

 **After 2 Hours of pure torture I mean, meaningful education**

Naruto was sitting back in the main classroom waiting for the other girls to come back. A lot of thoughts were going through the boy's heads in the academy. Ninato who sat in the front was next to Kiba, he was quiet as he twirled a piece of his red hair. _"So, then that's what I'm supposed to do with Satsuki when I get her as my wife?"_ The young Namikaze heir thought to himself.

Kiba had thoughts of, _"That's making feel weird. I'm supposed to do that it Naruko"._ Were the thoughts of the Inuzuka heir.

Naruto looked at them as he had an idea of what they were thinking. _"They get too close to either of them. I will make them suffer"._

" **Naruto when do you think we can go at it?"** Kuruana giggled at Naruto.

" _Kuruana you know you have to wait. Plus, I need to learn how to let you leave the seal, without me dying"._

As if on cue the girls came walking back into class. Most of them were blushing as they couldn't look at the opposite sex. However, Naruko and Satsuki walked in they were blushing. The thing is they really didn't mind. Naruto is the only true man in the classroom, Naruto is more of a man than any of the other idiots in the classroom.

As they walked to their seats Naruko and Satsuki sat on both sides of Naruto. They leaned their heads on his shoulders as they blushed.

"Alright class, you guys can go home. I think your tourtu…. I mean your lesson is over for today". Iruka had a sweat drop.

"If any of you brave boys wanna come at me, call me". Anko said smirking and holding the 'call me' sign with her hand.

The kids began to walk out as Naruko, and Satsuki was hand in hand with Naruto. They didn't leave him much room to walk. Kiba walked up to the three saying, "Hey Naruko! You wanna ditch his loser and come with me! I'm the heir of the Inuzuka clan! I think you should be my mate! What do you say!" Kiba smiled at Naruko thinking she would agree.

Before anything could respond or react Naruto says, "Screw off dog breath, I'm not letting some dog boy take Naruko for some tool". Naruto pushed past him as he grabbed Naruko and Satsuki by the hand.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm the heir of the Inuzuka clan!" Kiba growled.

Naruto turned his head, "Shut up Fido". Naruto unleashed a wave of killing intent that made Kiba fall on the ground. Kiba was on the ground on all fours as they saw Kiba wet his pants under Naruto's pressure. Walking by them was Ninato who walked past Naruto without saying a word. Naruto turned his head to see Kushina and Minato standing there for Ninato and Naruko.

Then Fugaku and Mikoto walked up to as they made eye contact with Minato and Kushina. Ninato walked over as he made his way towards his parents. "Common Naruko, Uhhh Naruto would you like to come home for dinner?" Kushina tried. Naruto frowned as Kushina asked him once again for him to return home.

Naruto turned around and said, "Naruko if you want you can go home with your parents, if not then I will see you later for training".

"Hold up dummy!" Naruko at this point didn't care what her parents thought of Naruto or her anymore. It was rough at first, but Naruto and Naruko were able to patch their relationship up. They also made their bond even tighter when Naruko made sure he was going to the get the love he should have gotten from her.

Naruto turned around as he felt Naruko wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. "I love you Naruto!" Naruko pressed her lips against Naruto's. Naruto didn't fight back as he put his hands on her hips. Naruko had her hands cupped on Naruto's cheeks. Minato and Kushina were taken back by this as they had no idea of how close Naruto and Naruko really were. Hell, Naruko was showing more of a lover role than the older sister. _"If Naruto was able to forgive Naruko, would he forgive us? How can we get him to finally come home? To his REAL family"._ Kushina thought to herself.

She couldn't be even more wrong. The way her questions were, she would never understand that Naruto truly despises both.  
"Naruto you idiot!" Satsuki blushed. She cupper her hands-on Naruto's face as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, Satsuki! He is mine!" Naruko ran over hugging Naruto.

"He is mine!" Satsuki yelled.

Naruto bonked both on the head, "Calm down you two, I love you both. Don't fight over me. You two are best friends or maybe even sisters, I'd rather break up with you two than have you two fight over me". Naruto rubbed their heads.

"Alright sorry Naruto, I love you Naruto". Naruko hugged Naruto.

"Yeah sorry, Naruto". Satsuki hugged Naruto.

Naruko broke away as she walked back with her family. However, she always does feel upset that Naruto won't step foot inside their house.

Kushina and Minato stood there and watched Mikoto, and Fugaku taking their son home. Their son, their son that the neglected. Now he doesn't even want to come home to them, see them. Kushina broke down as she buried her face into Minato's chest. "Minato! I j-just want my b-baby back home!" Kushina was crying.

"Forget about the loser, he never was one for a family. Why care about him now if you never did before". Ninato shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anything important in him. He just another brat who doesn't understand anything. Naruko kept shrugging his shoulders.

"YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE BORN SECOND! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE BROTHER NINATO!" Naruko screamed at her brother.

"What brother?" Ninato said raising an eyebrow walking away. _"I'm not letting his stupid ass think he is better than me. Hell, he stole Satsuki from me! We would always play together! She liked me! I liked her! Those two years ago, the day he left us. Is the day I officially hated him, He is no brother he is just a traitor"._ Ninato said while kicking a pebble across the ground.

Minato and Kushina looked at their eldest son, _"What happened to him! He used to be so sweet, sure he could get cocky, but he is a kid. Naruto is his brother how does he not love him"._ Minato and Kushina were confused beyond belief.

Naruko sighed as she said, "Our family is falling apart". Naruko began to walk off back home. Naruko really did think about moving in with Naruto. She wanted to do so, Naruto would be alone. So, she could be there to be the big sister/lover. However, she doesn't regret the decision of her and Satsuki promising each other to marry Naruto together.

Kushina and Minato were just horrified. It was already worse as it was when Naruto left, but Ninato hates naruto with a passion. Naruko is more neutral, but she loves Naruto more than just as an older sister. She wants to give him the love that Kushina and Minato couldn't. Love that was longed for, love that never came true for Naruto. A fallen wish that was once flying but has long since fallen.

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

Its been 4 years now as Naruto is a true member of the Uchiha clan. A clan member loved by his entire clan. Everyone loved him, adored him, and even had other Uchiha clan girls looking at Naruto. He was a prodigy in this time, along with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. Naruto trained with them vigorously. Satsuki and Naruko become some of the strongest soon to be Kunoichi of the leaf. Naruto also introduced Kuruana to Naruko and Satsuki, they weren't happy at first, but they were happy that Naruto was loyal. Naruto stood at 5'5 taller than most of the kids in his class. He was well toned and clear muscles on his body. He had little to no baby fat on him, he was the new hot guy in the academy over the years. Taking the position away from Ninato.

The issue, there was major tension between the Uchiha clan and the village. Many people speculated that it was an Uchiha member who used the nine-tails to attack the leaf. Tension only increased over the years.

* * *

 **In an Uchiha Clan Meeting**

"I said it once I will say it again! I resign! I see the errors of our way! We will die if we keep going! I'm not letting my family die!" Fugaku yelled at the Uchiha clansmen. He stormed out of the meeting, but he made sure to stay in the compound. He doesn't want unwanted people to enter his house and harm his family. A family that seemed to grow with new kids. Kids in his life that helped him change. He was a better father, mentor, and husband.

"Itachi, I know I am asking a lot but please make sure your mother and your brother and sisters are safe. If I die I die, but make sure they stay safe. If I could live that be great, but if not that's alright". Fugaku smiled at Itachi.

Itachi had tears running down his face, "Dad I will do this for you! I will ask Minato to allow me to spare your life!"

* * *

 **Flashback 2 Months**

"Hey, Naruto". Itachi smiled at his little brother.

"Itachi? What do you need!" Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to do a blood test. Ever since Shisui and I helped you master your 3 tomoe Sharingan I wanted to see something".

"Sure? what for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it. This is for in case you ever need a blood transfusion we have some of your blood to give you". Itachi smiled.

"HAI!" Naruto smiled, he didn't care what was going on. His life was at its highest, he couldn't have been happier. He had two wonderful girls at his side and a family. Parents he loved back unconditionally, they love him back unconditionally.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

It was late at night as Naruto, Satsuki, and Naruko were out enjoying dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. "Teuchi-Jiji! Ayame-Neesan! How are you doing!" Naruto smiled at them.

"AH! Naruto! It's good to see you!" Teuchi smiled at Naruto, "Hey Ayame! Get the stove fired up! We got some guests!"

"Naruto!" Ayame came out smiling, she was also blushing madly.

Naruto was done training for the day with Shisui and Itachi. Naruto was wearing black Anbu pants with orange stripes down the side of the legs. On his angles, he had orange straps that wrapped around a white tape on his angles. He had black opened toed sandals as well. On his wrists were black gauntlets with orange lacing on them. He was wearing a shirt that was black with orange fill on the shoulders with some orange lines running down the shirt. He was wearing a fishnet mesh shirt underneath. Itachi hit Naruto with a fire jutsu that burned off some of Naruto's shirt. His shirt had burnt hole on it as his fishnet mesh undershirt was torn from a kunai he dodged from Shisui. Thanks to that the girls all had a view of Naruto's pectoral muscles as they were well toned and tight. His biceps showed he worked out, but also he had his slim figure. In all, Naruto was the hottest student in the academy with all the girls falling for him.

Naruko and Satsuki would put it to a stop as soon as they could yelling at the girls telling them to back off. It's like that for them vise versa, threatening the boys in his class to stop eyeing Naruko's and Satsuki's C cup breasts. Ayame isn't a shinobi and she is already at C close to D cups. While Naruto was busy eating and talking to Teuchi, Naruko waved Ayame to their side.

"Ayame do you like Naruto?" Naruko asks out of the blue.

Ayame chokes on her own spit, "*COUGH* *COUGH! * Where did *cough* that come from!" Ayame blushed.

"Don't lie to use Ayame! I and Naruko can read your actions like a book! You blush every time you see his chest!" Satsuki snickered.

"Well, I-I mean like Naruto is really the only boy that I-I saw who s-seems cute! BESIDES HE LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER to ME!" Ayame tried to dig herself out.

"I'm Naruto's biological older sister". Naruko says nonchalantly

"I'm his surrogated older sister". Satsuki says nonchalantly.

"Hmmm that's true I remember everything". Ayame sighs, "I admit I think he is cute, besides I doubt you two would want to share. It is already three girls in Naruto's life. Plus, I don't know if he even likes me. I'm like 16 years old". Ayame looks down.

"Don't worry about it Ayame. Naruto likes you". Naruko smiled.  
"W-what! H-how do you know!" Ayame snapped back.

"He calls our names out in his sleep". Satsuki snickers.

Ayame blushed, "Hmmm wow… I didn't think he liked me…". Ayame kept blushing.

"Hey, guys it's late we should start to head home!" Naruto smiles.  
"Go it!" The girls said. Naruto paid as they all left.

As the group was walking home Naruko gave Naruto a kiss goodbye as she would see them tomorrow. Naruto and Satsuki walked hand in hand as they walked back home. As soon as they reached the door gate Naruto smelled iron in the air. Naruto pulled his kunai out as he motioned Satsuki to be quiet and be on guard.

Naruto and Satsuki heard a Klink of metal as they ran towards their home. "MOM!" Naruto said. Naruto and Satsuki booked it home. "Check the house Satsuki! I'll head into the back!" Naruto barked the order. As Naruto said that he made a clone follow her inside.

 **(Play the song The Animal by Disturbed)**

As they make it to the back of their house they find Fugaku laying on the ground dead. Mikoto was on the ground with tears in her eyes with a sword just inches away from her heat. She looked over and was wide-eyed as Naruto was standing there before her. Naruto had his Sharingan on, Naruto heard Mikoto's words, "I love you Naruto. I love you, Satsuki, Itachi, and Naruko. You guys were my life. I love you all". Like that, a sword was plunged into her heart as she smiled when she died with a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth.  
Naruto stood still as she saw a man in a black, red cloud cloak. He wore a spiral orange mask, "Finish him". The man disappeared in a swirl, other Uchiha clan members Naruto knew ran at him with weapons in their hands.

Naruto gripped his kunai, his eyes stung, his eyes hurt, and his ears were ringing. "MOM! GRRRR, I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU ALL! FOR MOM AND DAD!" Naruto's eyes morphed into a six-bladed shuriken. The shuriken itself was black with the outside being all red. The Uchiha clan members were shocked.

"Hey got the Mangekyou!"

"Who cares to kill him! Then we take the leaf down! We kill Minato and his children!" A male said.

Naruto's anger overtook him as an orange ribcage surrounded his body. "I'm going to kill you". He said quietly while his eyes were bloodshot as his eyes narrowed.

"What did you say, kid?" Another man asked.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU! IM GOING TO HAVE YOU HANG BY YOUR INTESTINES! WHILE CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Naruto's battle cry raged on as he shoved the kunai into a person's eye. "DIE BASTARDS!"

Naruto took his kunai as he cleaved men's head from their shoulders. He punched them so hard he shattered bones and crushed skulls. Naruto fought the entire clan that was turned against him. "Kuruana I need some chakra'.

 **"Okay be** **careful".** Kuruana said worriedly.

Naruto's eyes had black slits in the middle as a red 2 tail cloak appeared around his body. He rampaged through his enemies who were now a mix of random EX-Shinobi who must work for the man with the spiral mask. He took his claws that cleaved through his enemies with ease. He separate heads from shoulders and tops from their legs. He impaled his enemies as he ran his claws through 3 people. He lifted all 3 grown men who would slide farther down on his claws until they died of blood loss.

The enemy fled as Naruto was in the middle of the Uchiha compound as he fell on the ground tired. Satsuki was in her room where she was knocked out by Naruto. He sent her to check inside, but he knew that he didn't want her to see anyone gets hurt. Naruto sent a shadow clone to knock her out. Naruto laid on the ground all he could think of was, _"My fucking eyes hurt, my body hurts. Itach, Shisu, Satsuki. I hope you're okay"._ Naruto passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

 **A/N: Okay! I hope that was good! MIKOTO AND FUGAKU NOOOO! Well, something had to happen. This was the Uchiha massacre, but the Uchiha who was against the leaf was someone else and not Fugaku. Well, sounds like Naruto is going to have a hell of a time!**


	4. Altered Lifestyle

Altered Lifestyle

 **Hello! As I am writing this its 2:15 am in the morning for me! Why am I still up? I don't know, I got nothing else to do! I decided to go ahead and write this chapter! Somethings will be revealed others hidden, or more will show up. Guess you will have to try to keep track of what the actual fuck is going on!** **Demory was the only one to recently join, I expected only a few or one person to follow! Lol unless others join I will add them after this!**

 **Recently** **DarkBringer94 joined as well**

Naruto slowly sits up in the hospital bed as he looks around. Naruto looking around, but he feels a weight on him. Two in the matter of fact. He looks to his right finding raven-haired girl sleeping soundly next to him. She is holding onto his arm for dear life. Naruto thinks for a few seconds on what in the actual crap happened. Naruto had a shot of pain go through his head, _"Mom! Dad!"._ Naruto's words echoed in his head. _"Just when I find a family who loves me! I JUST FOUND A FAMILY WHO LOVED ME!"_ Naruto wanted to beat himself up. He failed to save his family. _"Whoever that masked man was, I will kill him. I will avenge my parent's deaths! I WILL KILL HIM!"_ Then Naruto's train of thought was broken when arms wrapped around his neck.

"Naruto calms down Kuruana is telling me that your distraught". Naruko wrapped her arms around Naruto. Kuruana sent some positive chakra through Naruto's coils trying to calm him down. Naruko cupped his face, "When we get strong enough, you and I will find out who did this to your mom and dad". Naruko gave Naruto a slight smile.

"Thanks, Naruko I don't know what I do without you". Naruto pressed his lips against Narukos as they held it there for a little bit.

Satsuki finally sits up as she is also in a bit of a daze. She looks at Naruto and frowns. "N-Naruto, mom and dad are gone…. What happened". Satsuki was about to bawl her eyes out. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Satsuki I will tell you, but I need you to mourn after I tell you everything. Once I tell you, don't think about going out for revenge. Revenge will lead to hatred, hatred will lead to killing. The cycle of revenge will start all over again. When we can we need to find out what the reason was slaughtering out parents. However, I don't know if I can talk. I slaughtered so many of our own clansmen. I feel like a monster! I feel like a murderer!" Naruto gripped Satsuki tighter.

Naruko wrapped her arms around all of them. Then Itachi and Shisui appeared in the room with their Anbu gear on. "Itachi! Am…. Am I a murder?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Of course, not Naruto. You simply defended yourself, then the village. They planned on taking over the village for their selfish desires. You did what was right, you saved a lot of people that day". Itachi hugged and rubbed the hair on Naruto's head.

"That's right Naruto don't think for a second that you're a killer. You did what you had to live and protect the village. Although your not a full fledge ninja yet". Shisui comforted his student.

"Common we need to get going. Lord 4th wishes to speak with us along with Sarutobi and Jiraiya". Itachi watched Naruto's eyes twitch at the words of them.

* * *

 **In the Hokage Office**

Naruto is there in the Hokage office as he had Satsuki, Naruko, Itachi, and Shisui next to him.

"Naruto I know you don't want to talk to me, but we need to talk things out. I need to know if you saw the enemies the other night? Who were they following?" Minato asked.

"Lord 4th" Minato winced at Naruto's first words. "The entire Uchiha clan turned against all of us. They killed Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. I knocked Satsuki out in the house so she wouldn't be harmed. I used a clone to do it, I went into the back where Fugaku was already slain. Then I saw my mom killed right in front of me". Naruto took a deep breath. "The man wore a black cloak with red clouds on his outfit. I have never seen this guy before, he had short spiky black hair and a single Sharingan eye in his right eye. He wore an orange spiral mask that covered the rest of his face. He disappeared in a swirl to wherever he teleported off to. The rest of the Uchiha were taking orders from as they went in to kill me. I killed each and every one of them, I decapitated some or cleaved some in half using the Kyuubi's chakra. I used a two-tail cloak and used the claws. I then fell unconscious due to chakra exhaustion". Naruto left the part out of his Susanoo partially activating and how he can actually tap into the Kyuubi power at will. With the little no side effect of using it.

Minato was just terribly shaken to the core; his son grew so dark and cold when he killed those people. "How do you feel after killing all those people?"

"I feel like a monster. Itachi told I did it to protect myself, and then the village. They said they were coming after you. I didn't want them to get to Naruko, that's why I killed them all. I didn't let a single Uchiha member live except the ones I hold close". Naruto looks at Satsuki, Itachi, and then Shisui.

"Due to the problems and issues at hand. Itachi you will be appointed the head clan member do you accept this role?" Minato asked.

"I must decline that offer, I feel like a better-suited person would be Naruto. He is wiser than we all think he is. He may be young, but with the correct guidance, he will make a good Uchiha Clan Leader. I'm sure with the new birth of New Uchiha. Will bring prosperous and happy, me and Shisui are already old and have many morals and principle we live by. Naruto is still fresh, if he can be moved the right way, he should make a good leader". Itachi bowed.

Minato cleared his throat, "Naruto Uchiha/Uzumaki/Namikaze do you accept this role as Head Leader of the Uchiha Clan?"

"As long as Satsuki doesn't oppose, she would be next in line after Itachi". Naruto looks at Satsuki.

"Yeah! I'd love it!" Satsuki places a small peck on Naruto's cheek.

"I don't see any furthermore use in keeping you here. I would like it if Naruto, Itachi, Shisui, and Satsuki to stay. Naruko you may wait outside or meet them for Ichiraku Ramen". Minato smiled at his daughter.

Minato stands up as he walks over towards the window of the Hokage office. "You a hate me now, or you could have been thankful earlier. Honestly, I had no idea so powerful would rise up and take control of the rebellion of the against the Village. I was going to instruct Itachi to slaughter his entire clan. I was going to have him go rogue and join a notorious group known as the Akatsuki. Jiraiya has many spy networks, he has been trying to find who these people are". Minato turns back around and looks at Naruto and Satsuki.

Satsuki was shocked, she didn't know, but she did have an idea. He family would have been spared, but Itachi would have to suffer being branded a traitor. Naruto hugged Satsuki, "We couldn't have known what was going to happen. All we can do it prepare for the future. I for one don't mind the idea. Sadly, Itachi would be forced out of his home, that's something I don't agree with".

"I decided to do it myself. I was willing to die for you two and my parents. That's what family is for Naruto". Itachi messed with Naruto's hair.

"Besides that, I don't have anything else to say. Graduation will be starting soon, but I think you, Satsuki, Naruko, and Ninato will pass with flying colors. However, I will be putting Naruko, Satsuki, and Ninato on a team. They will be the new team 7 under the Johnin Sensei Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki".  
"Wait for what about Naruto?" Satsuki got worried.

"I'm placing him as a freelance genin. His skills and level are already so high, that it will allow him to go out and join any team. However, when he does the Chunin exams he will be on team 7".

"Hai, I'm okay with that". Naruto said without much care. Minato and Jiraiya perked up, but they didn't realize that Naruto may be on the team with them. That doesn't mean Naruto has to say a lot to Kushina.

"Hokage, I would also like to speak to them about their heritage". Itachi said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, send Naruko, Tsunade, Ninato, and get my wife please". Minato ordered.  
Within 5 minutes Ninato, Tsunade, Naruko, and Kushina came strolling in.

Tsunade had papers in her had at the ready. "Alight, so what I found out from the DNA result we did. Kushina is a descendant of an Uchiha clan member. Mito Uzumaki was indeed Uzumaki, but also had a daughter who was Senju and Uzumaki. That daughter had a child with a man who seemed to be a descendant of Madara Uchiha. Mito placed a seal on Kushina's blood with the Uchiha. This Fuinjutsu seal can seal other Kekkei Genkai if the parent wishes to block it out. In this case, it was the Uchiha. However, the seal was still present in Ninato and Naruko, but Naruto has traces of Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju blood within him. They are all present and very strong. I think due to the seal, it forced the energy all into Naruto. The seal doesn't need the user to activate it. It activates as soon as the mother has a child. However, someone or something can tamper with the seal a soon as the sperm meets with the egg. Mainly due to the seal of a jinjuruki is weakened when the female is giving birth".

Naruto sighed, "I think the Jig is up Kuruana, you tell them". Naruto closed his eyes as he switched places with Kuruana. When his eyed opened his whiskers were longer, and his eye was black slits.

" **Lord 4** **th** **how nice it is to meet you again!"** Kuruana had a girly voice.

"N-nine tails". Minato said shocked.

" **Minato for your information, I did indeed tamper with the seal. That's how Naruto was able to use wood release and the Sharingan".** Kuruana boasted.

"Kuruana!" Naruto shot back took back in control.

" **Oops forgot about that! Too late I will just tell the things I messed with his seal!"** Kuruana giggled.

"The seal! You were able to tamper with it!" Minato said shocked.

" **Well ya'know after living a few millennial I think you can pick up a thing or two! So, I made it when you sealed 2 tails in Naruto, you actually sealed 5, Naruko 3, and Ninato 1! That why Ninato can't access the one tail cloak. I also refuse to share any of my chakra or regeneration ability with him. He a jerk who only thinks for himself".**

Minato was shocked as he couldn't say anything. Ninato was curing to the higher heavens that the nine tails actually refused to help him. She is willing helped Naruko and his failure of a brother Naruto. Minato sat back down as he rubbed the bridges between his eyes. \

" **Naruto and I are also dating! Oh, and yes I have a human form which is my first form! My fox form is more my spirit form".** Like that Kuruana left leaving Naruto standing there annoyed and flustered.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Naruto, Naruko, and Ninato you three are stepbrothers with Shisui Uchiha". Tsunade was drinking Sake as she took a giant slug.

"You serious?" Shisui said shocked.

"Yes, you three share the same Uchiha blood, even though it isn't present in Naruko and Ninato. Its sealed but its there. To Kushina he is a stepson". Tsunade took another slug as she fell on to the Hokage desk semi-drunk but also very tired.

Minato was sighing as he was rubbing his face. How the hell was this all possible? Sounds like Mito's Fuinjutsu is a lot more powerful than his or Kushina's. Now that Naruto has Uchiha blood in him, he will most likely have the Sharingan. Whatever it may be he definitely is going to be one of the strongest shinobi in the village.

Make it worse, their training with Naruko and Ninato was almost for nothing. If he would have properly checked the seal, no that doesn't matter. They should have trained all three of them together, not separate. Now Minato and Kushina have to pay the price.

"Alright, you guys may leave I have nothing else for you". Minato sighed.

"Hey wait a second". Shisui stops everyone. "Can we keep Naruto, Satsuki, and Tsunade or bring Shizune in here. I know she is Tsunade's apprentice". Shisui nods at Itachi.

"So, you want to let them know. Naruto are you okay with it?" Itachi looks at Naruto. Everyone else leaves as Naruto, Itachi, Satsuki, Shisui, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina stay in the room.

Then through the window, the Toad Sage enter through. "Okay, I will put up the privacy seals". Minato raises his hand as the seals wrap around the room. As if on queue Naruto, Itachi, and Shisui eyes morph into the Sharingan and the into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Satsuki looks at Naruto shocked.

Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina were shocked to see Naruto with the Mangekyou Sharingan at such a young age. "Since Naruto does have some close blood ties to Shisui, I would like it if either Shizune or Tsunade were to transplant their eyes. Naruto first needs to master his powers first, then we can transplant them".

"Sure, Shizune or Tsunade will be able to help you guys out. You guys don't mind do you?" Minato looks at them.

"I don't mind". Tsunade smiles as she takes another slug of Sake.

"Yeah, I will be happy to help!" Shizune looks at Shisui as she blushes.

Satsuki raises an eyebrow as she sees Shizune blushing, and Itachi smiling back at her.

"Why do you need to transplant your eyes?" Minato asked confused.

Itachi explained, "The Mangekyou Sharingan is stronger than the Sharingan. It's an evolved version awaken when he or she witnessed the death of a loved one. The user is granted power beyond someone's wildest beliefs. However, the drawbacks are that you can go blind. However, if you have a close blood-related relative, a brother or sister. You are to transplant each other's eyes in with the help of a highly skilled medic nin. So, the nerves can be properly aligned. This grants the two with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Yes, you can gain the other person's abilities, it's not uncommon".

Minato and the rest were shocked. Hell, even Naruto and Satsuki were shocked about this. To them, it just meant they have to train even harder. Naruto was set on mastering the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"If that is all you guys may leave. I wish Naruto and Satsuki luck in the graduation test. I am expecting you guys to pass without any issues". Minato smiles at the two.

Naruto says nothing while Satsuki thanks him. Naruto picks Satsuki up bridal style as his Mangekyou Sharingan spins into a vortex as he disappears from everyone's sight. This leaves Minato, Itachi, and Shisui perplexed. "Well, now we know one of his powers. He has the space-time Mangekyou Sharingan". Itachi scratched the top of his head.

Naruto appears with Satsuki on the outside of the Hokage building as lets Satsuki down.

"Naruto! What was that!" Satsuki was in awe.

"I don't know it more or less just came to me. My eyes are a bit tired, so I will let them rest". Naruto turns off the abilities.

"Let's go see Ayame and meet up with Naruko!" Satsuki chirped.

"Wait, Satsuki what about mom and dad?" Naruto was worried.

Satsuki facial expressions changes, "We don't have time to mourn for them right now. We get stronger and find the bastard who killed our parents. Right now, they don't want us to mourn and cry for them They want us to be happy right now. They want us to get stronger for them. That's what I want to do". Satsuki smiles.

Naruto hugs Satsuki as she returns the hug, "I love you Satsuki, don't you forget that. I will never leave your side".

"I love you too Naruto". Satsuki kisses Naruto while he returns the favor.

The two walk as they meet Naruko talking to Ayame.

"So, when are you going to tell him that you love him?" Naruko smirked at Ayame.

"I-I d-don't know o-okay! Stop p-pestering me!" Ayame was blushing.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Naruto saw her blushing.  
"Oh! It's n-nothing N-Naruto!" Ayame was blushing again. "So, what can I get for you three?" Ayame took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

The three ordered their ramen as they all chat. Ayame and Teuchi then finally asked about the attack that happened last night. Naruto is really close to them explained in detail, not leaving a single part of it out. Naruto even switched out with Kuruana so Ayame can get acquainted with her.

" **You know Kuruana, I am also dating Naruto! You better hop on the train before Naruto it out of your grasp!"** Kuruana switches back with Naruto. Naruto was blushing when Kuruana was bragging about them dating.

Ayame was livid and annoyed, Naruto already had 3 girls in his life. Then Ayame was a bit worried too, can Naruto love her as he is loving for them?

"It's okay Ayame! We know you been liking Naruto! Why don't you just tell him!" Naruko shouted it out.

Teuchi was grinning like a mad man, "Ayame this might be your only chance to get yourself a man. I'm expecting grandkids". Teuchi grinned.

"DAD!" Ayame was blushing as her face was red as Naruko's hair.

Naruto was blushing as well, _"Getting older and having kids in the future with them. That does seem like a really cool idea"._

" **OOOO Naruto! I want little Kitsunes running around!"** Kuruana was giggling in the seal.

" _Hai, hai! I will learn to release you from the seal. Will it release you from the other seals?"_

" **Hai, it will, but they won't be affected. I doubt you will be weakened since I can easily go right back in. You need to make the seal that has a line of chakra that allows me to go back in whenever".**

" _Don't worry I will work on it when I get a chance"._ Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Ayame, Naruko is spending the night with us at our house in the Uchiha compound. Would you like to stay with us for the night?"

Ayame blushed, "D-don't you think we're moving too fast! You didn't even say that you liked me back!"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hehehe sorry about that. Well, I wouldn't mind dating you too Ayame. Before I started dating the other girls I always had a bit of a crush on you". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Teuchi walked up as he smiled at Naruto, "Naruto you break my girls' heart, I will break you. I don't care how powerful you. You do not mess with my daughters' heart. I swear if you try to take advantage of her without her consent I will kill your son".

Naruto deadpanned, he was even scarier then Naruko when she gets into her rage moments.

As the group is walking back home Naruto and the girls are approached by a group of civilians. Naruto was a bit confused as they all had saddened looks on their faces. They all kneeled down on their knees. One said, "Naruto! We know who you are. Lord 4ht told us that you were his biological son. However, you were adopted into eh Uchiha clan. He also told us that you defended the leaf when the Uchiha clan was talking about a rebellion. He told us that the Uchiha clan were going to kill all the villagers. You protected us by slaughtering your own clan members. We can't even comprehend the pain you went through to kill your own kin. We know the Uchiha who was on our side. We all just want to apologize for the way we treated you as a kid. Can you ever forgive us?"

Naruto was a bit taken back but had his thought process going as he spoke. "Don't apologize to me because I'm the 4th son. I WAS the fourths son, he is nothing to me you understand. I will only accept the part where I had to kill my own kin to save you. I will accept that but being the 4ths son is something I do not accept. He is not my Tou-san he never will be again". Naruto turned his Mangekyou Sharingan back on as he left in a swirl with the rest of the girls. Leaving the shocked villagers, but they were however confused as he denied to accept lord 4th as his father.

Naruto and the girls appear in the house as they took their shoes off. The girls were silent until Naruto broke the silence. "I know it must be hard for you to see me like that. Do know I do not wish to ponder on that. I am here with important girls in my life. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. None of you will be taken away from me, we will all grow up together. One day gets married and has us a family with children running around". Naruto brought them all into a hug.

The girls blushed as they all cuddled into Naruto's chest. "That reminds me, I need Naruko's help with me on this. I plan on release Kuruana from seal tonight". Naruto smiles.

"W-what!" Naruko was shocked.

" **What!"** Kuruana screamed.

Satsuki and Ayame were shocked too.

"How?" Naruko was shocked.

Naruto put up the privacy barrier on the house as he began to explain. "For the past few years ever since I met Kuruana. I started mastering Fuinjutsu with her aid. Thanks to her being sealed in two Uzumaki hosts, she learned Fuinjutsu herself. I studied the seal Minato created, thanks to Naruko being here it makes things even easier. What I do is I write the Kanji for release over the seals. What happens if I do a double 5-pronged elemental seal. I slam it down on the seal and I twist it to the left. It will open a gateway allowing Kuruana to roam free. She can leave or go into the seal at will. When she goes into the seal all she has to do is send part of her chakra into me or Naruto. I also learned as long as we are nearby, she can actually send chakra through the air and into each other's seal. Thanks to that I also learned a new teleportation jutsu thanks to her. It's like the Hiraishin, but a better version of it. It takes little to no chakra to use it. What I do is I send chakra to a certain point or location. The chakra sticks to whatever surface I want it to be on and it forms the Kanji for 'position 位置'. As long as I think of the area I can teleport to it. Since I can also sense other people's chakras easily I can actually teleport directly to them".

"Wow, Naruto your so amazing! I guess you don't tell everyone about your abilities!" Naruko was ecstatic. Her little brother was amazing! He was a prodigy!

"Wow, you think you can teach that to us!" Satsuki smiled.

"You think I could?" Ayame smiled at Naruto.

"Hai! I can teach you guys! Ayame I think you will be able to do it, it doesn't require a lot of chakras. As long as you can make the kanji seal appear on a wall you should be fine". Naruto smiled at her.

"I love you Naruto! You're the best!" Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto.

Naruto was shocked, "I-I love you too Ayame". Naruto firmly plants a kiss on Ayame's lips.

" **HEY! I WANT OUT I WANT TO TACKLE YOU AND KISS! YOU LET ME OUT! IM TIRED OF WATCHING ALL THE GIRLS FAWNING OVER YOU!"** Kuruana was screaming in the seal.

"ahahahaha! Yes, Yes! let's get the seal going then". Naruto was laughing. _"I can't wait to hold you in my arms and taste your lips Kuruana!"_ Naruto smiled at Kuruana.

" **I can't wait to have little Kitsunes running around!"**

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter! A lot of details added. So, now instead of the brief idea of what Kuruana gave, Tsunade was able to study Naruto's blood, with the help of Minato's and Kushina's Fuinjutsu abilities they spotted the seal that Mito placed on the Uchiha blood. The Senju blood was always there but now dominate in Naruko or Ninato. It was in Naruto due to his blonde hair. I hope it wasn't too confusing if you need more clarification PM me. I will try to explain further. ALSO! SHISUI X SHIZUNE! I had that idea click when I was writing this. TitanFall007 out!**


	5. Team Uchiha

Team Uchiha

 **Hello! Thanks, you everyone for the support! I'm glad a lot of you guys are enjoying this! I'm glad people like it a lot! So far no new people followed, but that is alright. I will add people as they join! Now, let's get on with the chapter! It's time to free Kuruana!**

 **In the beginning, I forgot to mention that A/N: stands for Authors Note:**

"Naruko I need you to write the Kanji for release directly on my seal. With the formula I wrote on the circle around me, I need you guys to make sure to stay out of the circle". Naruto said with a serious tone. Ayame stood on the side while Naruko did as Naruto asked. Satsuki was there nervous, but she believed in Naruto.

" _You ready Kuruana?"_ Naruto asked with a chuckle.

" **You know it! Let me out! Let me out! I wanna pounce on you!"** Kuruana was getting excited.

"Done Naruto, is there anything else?" Naruko asked.

Naruto smiled, he got close to her as he cupped her face. "Next step is I need you to be ready. Are you ready? It's extremely important!"

"Hai! Anything for you Naruto!" Naruko got ready.

Naruto placed his lips on Naruko as her body relaxed. Naruko grew a bit weak in the legs, but she came to as Naruto broke the kiss. "H-hey! Wait for a second!" Naruko blushed.

Naruto laughed, "Just for extra assurance right?" Naruto smiled.

Satsuki and Ayame blushed they were annoyed, but what could they do. They all love Naruto.

" _Kuruana for this part needs you to start pumping your chakra against the seal. Do it like if you were to punch the seal"._

" **Wait! That's going to hurt! I know it will!"** Kuruana's words were sincere with worry.

" _Don't worry about it. I can handle this, especially because it's for you. My love"._ Naruto was sweet talking to the queen of all Bijuus.

" **Baka! Just don't overdo it. I won't forgive you if you die!"** Kuruana yelled at Naruto.

Soon Naruto made a few hand signs, **Tori, Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tiger! (Tiger, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Tiger)** On the tips of Naruto's fingers had the signs Kanji seals of the elements. "Kuruana start flooding the seal with your chakra".

" **Hai"** Kuruana did as Naruto asked.

The seals on Naruto hands were the first 5 hand seals Naruto weaved. Naruto slammed it down on his stomach as he turned it to his right. Naruto flooded his system with chakra as Kuruana flooded the seal with her chakra. The seal began to unravel, then Naruto took his hand off and weaved the hand signs **Ushi, Inu, Tora, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Tori! (Dog, Tiger, Ram, Rat, Tiger)** Naruto took a hand again as it had a different order of Kanji. The kanji on his fingertips were the Kanji for the second set of hand signs. This time when Naruto slammed his hand on the seal the seal changed. The seal changed shape as it was the Uchiha crest. The kanji on the ground ran up Naruto's legs as they wrapped around the Uchiha clan symbol on Naruto's stomach. It created 9 tails on the outside of the Uchiha clan crest. Within the Uchiha clan crest it had the animal words in Kanji and along with the word in Kanji which was '門 means gate' in the middle.

Then there was a white smoke where a person who stood at 5'9 appeared. The smoke cleared after Naruto opened a window and used a quick wind jutsu to blow the smoke out. Naruto turned his head to see a beautiful red-orange haired woman. She wore a long red Kimono with orange foxes on them. She red-orange ears on top of her head. She had whiskers on her face the were longer than Naruto's and came off her face. She had nine fluffy tails that came out from underneath her kimono. The envious girls in the room stared at Kuruana's D sized breasts.

" **NARUTO!"** Kuruana ran up as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. **"I've been wanting to do this to you for so long now!"** Kuruana began to make out with Naruto.

"Slow MMFFF it down MFFFF, Kuruana! MFFF I need to breathe! MFFF!" Naruto kept trying to breathe and talk in between kisses from Kuruana.

Naruko, Satsuki, and Ayame were annoyed but Naruko let them know that was Kuruana. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kuruana finally let Naruto up after a few rounds of kissing.

" **Hey since these girls aren't mature enough, you wanna head into the room at having sex like wild animals!"** Kuruana kissed Naruto again as she bit gently on the bottom of Naruto's lip.

"NOT MATURE OF ENOUGH!" Naruko shouted. "I find it that Naruto would be more than happy to have sex with me! I'm more than mature enough to do it!" Naruko shot back with her face blushing.

"I can do it too!" Satsuki had a tick mark on her head.

"What the hell is going on". Ayame said confused.

"Woah! Woah! Slow it down Kuruana! We can't yet! I'm still a child!" Naruto was hesitating.

" **I know!"** Kuruana began to grow shorter as she now was at Naruto's height of 5'4. She still had her large D sized breasts. She had her Kimono shrink so it still fit her body. Her hair was a bit shorter, but she changes it a bit. **(If any of you guys have seen High School DxD, Kuruana is an exact carbon copy of Rias Gremory. The difference is the red-orange hair, she has red eyes with black slits, 9 tails, fluffy ears on her head, and whiskers. Their body and hairstyle are quite the same, the only difference is the hair color and eye color and a few facial features).**

" **I'm your age now! Common! Let's go at!"** Kuruana started to drag Naruto into the room.

"Hold up! Kuruana we can't just start going at it! Let's just take it one step at a time. How about this, when I become a Chunin we can start talking about that. Right now, I don't know if the other girls are even physically matured in that aspect".

" **I know I am I'm soaking wet down where!"** Kuruana grabbed Naruto's hand as she made his hand touch her soaking wet vagina. **"I know you want to!"** Kuruana touched Naruto's groin as she felt his hard-on.

"I-I can do things l-like that t-too! I' not being l-left out!" Naruko shouts as she grabbed an arm.

"I w-want to do it too! I'm wet down here as well!" Satsuki grabbed one of Naruto's arm.  
Ayame was so confused, _"What in the hell! We all just started dating! What does this generation know! What the hell!"_

"Guys! Slow it down! We can't be doing this yet!" Naruto was trying to stop all of them.

" **Fine! We won't have sex, sex but I wanna see how big you are!"** Kuruana drags Naruto into the room. **"It is an experience to teach the other girls!"** Kuruana smirked evilly.

"I don't want any of this!" Naruto tried to run out of the room.

Kuruana shot out a chakra arm that grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, **"You're not getting away from me that easily Naruto-kun! I will get to see what you taste like! Then the other girls can get their turn!"** Kuruana kept giggling.

The other girls followed as so did Ayame. Hell, those girls and Naruto would be family. Hell was she going to be left out. She liked Naruto too! She wasn't going to be left behind. Even if they weren't really doing it, they could at least satisfy each other's needs.

"Guys common not yet guys. Let's just sleep, today been a big day I'm tired. I will still however always love you guys". Naruto kissed them as he took his shirts off exposing his muscular body. The girls drooled over his body, Naruto kissed them as he laid down to go to bed. The girls upset but decided that was the best course of action. They all knew, that Naruto loves them for them and not their bodies.

 **Next Day**

The next day everyone woke up and got ready for graduation. They dropped Ayame off as Ayame kissed Naruto before they left. "Good luck Naruto, and you two girls as well, but I think you guys got this". Ayame hugged Naruto.

Teuchi had a tick mark on his head, but it couldn't be helped. Naruto was dating his daughter, he had to accept it.

Before they went to the academy Naruto walked into the Hokage office. "Hey Shizune, I need to speak to Minato". Shizune winced at Naruto calling lord 4th Minato instead of Tou-san. Shizune walked in and told Minato.

"Oh! Hai! Hai! Please send them in!" Minato was getting a bit excited but was also nervous. He didn't know why or what reason Naruto wanted to meet with them.

Naruto and the girls walked in, however, Minato was confused when he saw another girl who seemed to be about the same age as Naruto. He knows he has never seen this girl before.

"Before we start talking, I need you to put up the privacy seals". Naruto requested.

"Hai". Minato did as Naruto asked. The seals activate as Naruto sighs and introduce the girl next to him.

"Minato this is Kuruana I think you two know one another". Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

" **Fourth Hokage its good to see you're doing good".** Kuruana's eyes were red with normal iris, but then the iris turned into a black slit down the middle.

It took a moment, but then Minato's eyes widen, "N-Nine-Tails! How did you get out! Why are you a girl! Why! What? I'm so confused!" Minato was discombobulated.

"Simple I let her out, she taught me Fuinjutsu, I released her. She can go back into the seal whenever she wants to. I came here asking if you can put Kuruana, Naruko, and Satsuki on a team. I would still be that freelance genin".

Minato was still trying to put everything together, "Wait, wait I need to know something, you won't be going on a rampage right?" Minato was concerned.

" **Stupid humans, yes I want the last time I went on a rampage is due to me being under control".** Kuruana was rubbing her forehead.

Minato took out the rosters for the genin team. He had Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru on one team. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Tenten, Neji, and Lee on another. Ninato, Naruko, Satsuki, and you on team 7. "This may help out, but we do have a new student. His name is Sai, he is already pretty good as it is. Hmmmm. Since Satsuki and Naruto both have the Sharingan I will place you under Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha as co-johnin. Satsuki will be replaced with Sai; however, I guess Kuruana is the nine tails she can be on your team too. You three will be team plus Kuruana, you will have to inform Itachi and Shisui of Kuruana. For now, she will be known as Kuruana Uzumaki".

" **I can live with that fourth Hokage, that just means I get to be with my Naruto".** Kuruana wrapped her arms around Naruto. Naruko was upset as she puffed her cheeks out. Satsuki was okay with it, but Naruko wanted to be on the team.

The group soon left as Minato slumped in his chair. Now there's even more hard ache for him to worry about.

The group made their way to the academy. All the boy's eyes in the room wandered over to Kuruana. She hid any fox-like features, but she didn't hide her overly large bust. In fact, she showed it off making all the guys stare and girls to get jealous. Naruto noticed the boys looking at Kuruana like that as he sent over a wave of killing intent as it scared the boys. Kuruana giggled how Naruto was protective of her.

They went up and sat near one another. Naruko was on Naruto's left, Satsuki Naruto's right. Kuruana walked on the desk as she plopped herself on Naruto's lap. She shook her ass as she sat on Naruto's lap. Naruto had the shiver go up to his back, then Kuruana felt a bump that was touching her ass. **"Naruto-kun getting turned on".** Kuruana was trying to hide a giggle with her hand.

Naruko and Satsuki were glaring daggers at Kuruana. She was getting way to close to Naruto now, they didn't was Kuruana to take Naruto's first time away. They wanted to do it themselves.

Iruka walked in saying, "Alright class! We got two new students! We were told that these two were already a capable ninja. They are Sai and Kuruana Uzumaki. Now! Let's start with the written portion. Uhhh Kuruana I might have to ask you to sit in the empty row behind you to take the test". Iruka sweatdropped.

Kiba was furious as he stared at Naruto. He already took Naruko, but he also has this new girl! That was bullshit! He was noting! How can he get all the girls!

Ninato stared at the Uzumaki girl. Ninato thought a lot of good things can come out of this. All he had to do was steal Satsuki and Kuruana away from Naruto. He is the first male born of the Namikaze. He was the heir to their clan, and Minato who is his dad was the 4th Hokage. Ninato will get what he wants. He gets what he wants, he is never told no. However, Ninato didn't know how dead wrong he was. He was so going to get his ass beat. ( **A/N: SPOILED BRAT! I HOPE HE GETS HIS ASS BEAT! Wait? I'm the writer! AHAHAHAHAHH!)**

Naruto was able to pass with flying colors on the written exam. Since he felt like it, he answered them with Johnin level intellect. Before they started the test Naruto placed a seal on Satsuki that allows him to telepathically talk to her. With the help of Kuruana Naruto can communicate with Naruko. Kuruana purposely locks the ability to do such things for Ninato. Everything isn't always just given to ya.

"Good job class everyone passed! Naruto Uchiha passed with the highest grade of 100%, then is followed by Satsuki, Naruko, and Kuruana with 100% too? Wait for what? Well, congrats anyway! Now lets head over to the shuriken and kunai throw". Iruka instructed everyone to walk outside.

As they all went out Iruka instructed to each person go. Nina was next as he threw the 0shuriken and kunai. He hit the mark perfectly, but one kunai was off. "Good 49/50," Iruka wrote down on the paper. Ino and Sakura were swooning over him, like the fangirls they were. However, Ino got 4/50 and Sakura 2/50.

"Pathetic. I'm supposed to be a kunoichi with these two?" Satsuki placed her hands on her hips.

"Geez if they spent more time training than swooning over a boy they would be better". Naruko rubbed the bridge between her nose.

"Next up Naruto Uchiha". Iruka instructed Naruto to go.

Naruto was bored as he felt like having a little fun. Naruto walked up a nearby tree nearby. He walked up to the top and jumped onto the roof the school. Naruto readied the shurikens and kunai as he enhanced each kunai and shuriken with water, wind, earth, lighting, and fire chakra. He threw them up into the air, Naruto quickly used his Kamui to make them disappear. Naruto jumped down as he opened the portal. The shurikens and kunai flew out. The shuriken enhanced with wind chakra sliced the target into fourths demonstrating wind. A set of kunai and shurikens that had fire chakra slammed into the broken off piece of wood incinerating it. The shuriken and kunai enhance with water chakra were covered in water as they shot through the wood making perfect holes. The other set was enhanced with wood chakra shot through the wood chunk making the wood break apart into the dirt. The last set slammed into the wood with lighting chakra. The light chakra caused the wood to shrivel up. The shriveled-up piece of wood had some static residue as some spark of lighting was still on it. No one saw Naruto's Sharingan as he moved too fast for anyone to see it.

The students and instructors' mouths fell to the floor as Naruto walked back in line. "N-Naruto Uchiha 50/50". Ninato slammed his fist into a tree that he was leaning on. Little did he know the bark of the tree began to mend as Naruto did it without drawing attention.

Soon it was Kuruana's turn as she threw the shurikens and kunai at the target. She added a little of her chakra, but it blew away the target ripping it to pieces. Naruko learned to add win chakra to her kunai and shuriken. She threw them as the kunai shot straight through the target. The shurikens hit the side of the target cutting it into pieces. Iruka at this point was smiling with pride. "These batch of genin should be interesting this year". He smiled.

Soon everyone also had to perform various jutsus. They had to make a clone, substitution jutsu, and a transformation jutsu. They all did it outside, Ninato was called up to go, he did everything fine, he did the shadow clone jutsu. He transformed into Minato without breaking a sweat. He substituted with a log.

Soon Naruto's turn, he made the hand signs for shadow clone jutsu. He produced over a hundred Naruto's that littered the entire academy and trees of the academy. Again this left everyone jaw dropped. Ninato was furious again as he can only make 30 that's already hard for most Johnin. He then performed the transformation jutsu as he changed into Fugaku Uchiha and made a clone that was Mikoto Uchiha. Satsuki smiled as she got to see her parents faces again, even though it was Naruto. Naruto's final he had to substitute himself. Naruto substituted himself as smoke appeared where he last was. When the smoke disappeared, there was left a confused Itachi reading his Icha-Icha book, Shisui in his PJs, Minato in his Hokage outfit, Jiraiya with a porno mag, Kushina with her cooking apron, and Sarutobi with his face in an Icha-Icha book. Again, everyone was surprised, Naruto stood next to Naruko and Satsuki grinning like a mad man.

"Lord 4th! Kushina! Jiraiya! Itachi! Shisui! Lord 3rd!" Iruka was shocked. Everyone was surprised as they had no words to describe at what the hell just happened.

"Naruto I thought I told you to not do that?" Itachi was rubbing his forehead while blushing from embarrassment. Shisui said nothing as he Shushin away, but the rest were left to be asking questions.

"How did I get here?" Minato was looking around.

Iruka pointed at Naruto, as the group looked at Naruto they were shocked. Naruto thought it was funny how he made them all come out here for really nothing. Naruko was giving Naruto a _'real'_ look at Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulders; not like they know all his moves. Hell, they don't even know his true strength.

Soon everyone went back to where they came from, and Iruka let everyone know of their Johnin Senseis. "Team 12 Naruto, Satsuki, and Kuruana, you're with Itachi Uchiha".

All the Johnin sensei cam and Kushina was in with her attire dragging Kakashi by the ear. "Dammit, Kakashi! I swear you're worse than Jiraiya! I will never understand your perversion! You are reading that smut!" Kushina was ticked off.

"It's Art Kushina! Smut can be art!" Kakashi argued back.

"SMUT IS SMUT! I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO PEEK ON MY DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto did laugh at Kakashi's antics, Naruto heard of Kakashi's teammate Obito Uchiha. It was sad how he died, he also gave Kakashi his left eye. Itachi arrived in a swirl of crows, "Meet me in the Uchiha compound training area in 15 minutes". He left in a swirl of clones.

 **A/N: OKAY HERE IS PART I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME ON! What type of test should they all get? What test should the have against Itachi? Now if you put your comment in the review I highly think you should PM me your idea. I don't want others to steal your idea. Not that I think you guys would take each other's idea. Now! SEND ME YOUR IDEAS FOR A TEST! The sooner I heard from you guys PM me, the quicker I can put the chapter together! I made two chapters today! I can make two tomorrow! You guys need to send me your ideas! I will let people know whose idea it was! So, waiting for the PMs! TitanFall007 out!**


	6. Welcomed No Longer

Welcomed No Longer

 **Hello! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! With these chapters work, I had some help from the readers I am using** **WolfCoyote** **and** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **idea that they sent me. This chapter was helped by them, so thanks a lot for the ideas!** **lTonyGl** **, kynan99,** **ShadesofGrey777** **, and Adibrashid.**

Naruto grabbed the girls as he teleported their house. They ran over as the went to the training ground. "Hey Itachi-Niisan! Shisui-Niisan!" Naruto smiled at the two.

Itachi and Shisui smiled at the group until Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kuruana. "Hello, whats your name?" Itachi asked the red-orange haired girl.

" **My name is Kuruana, nice to meet you Itachi Uchiha".** Kuruana released some of her Kyuubi chakra as her eyes had the black slits appear. This startled the two Johnin Uchiha's.

"How are you out? I thought Minato sealed you?" Itachi was nervous.

" **Don't fret, Naruto released me. Naruto is my Naruto-kun!"** Kuruana hugged Naruto as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't forget about me!" Satsuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck kissing him on the lips.

Itachi smiled as he got to see his little sister and brother grow up. Them being a couple was already talked about between him, his mom, and his father. Itachi was thankful for what Naruto left Itachi. Itachi's childhood friend was spared as Naruto found her in the crowds. He realized who she was and just knocked her out. However, her parents were all for taking the village. As soon as Itachi was thanking Naruto mentally as person arrives behind Itachi.

"Itachi! I stopped by to see if your little batch of genin!" The girl who arrived had long dark brown hair and black raven eyes. She was tall a slim figure, to Naruto she was just as pretty as Satsuki. She walked up as she hugged Itachi's arm.

"Izumi! I didn't expect you to be here". Itachi smiled at her.

"Well, why wouldn't I like to see my boyfriends' batch of Genins!" She gave him a pouting face.

Naruto smiled at Izumi, Izumi spotted naruto as she ran over. She knelt down as gave Naruto a hug and kissed him on his forehead. "Naruto-kun! I've been wanting to thank you! You spared my life, you allowed me to live!" She was smiling at Naruto.

Satsuki and Kuruana grew a tick mark on their head. "Izumi-Neesan, I knew Itachi and you liked one another. I made sure to save you, but I'm sorry about your parents". Naruto looked down.

"Its okay Naruto-kun, I didn't like the way my parents turned out to be. My father wanted me to marry someone I don't even know who it was. Since you killed them, I'm allowed to marry or date whoever I see fit". She smiled.

"I'm just glad I was able to save you when I went on a slight rampage". Naruto smiled again.

"For that Naruto, I am truly grateful". Itachi gives Naruto a slight bow.

"AHEM!" Shisui breaks up the moment.

"You're just jealous Shisui-Niisan! You don't have a girlfriend! You keep reading those pervy books!" Naruto pokes fun at Shisui.

"Yeesh, Naruto-kun! So, mean!" Shisui smiled.

"Oi! What about that Shizune! I saw the way she looked at you!" Satsuki smiled.

"Oi, I don't know Satsuki-kun anyways we need to get to the test!" Shisui grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hai! Now, we will have a few tests. I have a feeling you will all pass, but we need to do it. So, what is going to happen we will have these straws. You guys need to find out which are the real ones, and which are the fake. You have to fight each and every one of us at the same time. Find out who has the real straw passes. We have two straws, so only two of you will passing". Itachi smiled.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Kurama all smirked. _"Well, they already know the aim of the goal"._ Itachi smiled internally.

"Good luck come at us with the attempt to kill. Otherwise, you won't pass". Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright, guys you already know what to do?" Naruto smiles at all of them.

"Hai!" Kuruana and Satsuki smiled at Naruto.

The group walked along as they came across the lake. Out on the lake was Izumi standing on the water. She smirks, _"I doubt any of these genins know how to walk on water"._

Boy, could she even be more wrong?

Naruto, Satsuki, and Kuruana all step on the water as they begin to fight. Izumi was shocked at first, but she went ahead went with it. "Seems like you guys got here in time, let's see if you can get the right straw?" Izumi smiled as she made a bunch of clones. Each of the clones was holding a straw in their hand. Then Itachi and Shisui jump in as they got their Sharingan ready.

Naruto smiled, Satsuki turned her Sharingan on. Kuruana had her tails and ears perk out. She changed from her kimono outfit. She had a similar outfit to Naruto but had a brighter orange color to it. There is enough room for her chest to have some comfort. Izumi saw Kuruana's breast as she was a bit jealous of her figure. She didn't have the time to think about that.

Naruto went to his Mangekyou Sharingan as he and the girls charge them. Naruto and Kuruana weave the same hand signs, **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!** Thanks to Kuruana she remembers the jutsu Madara used to control her. Flames spewed from their mouths as Izumi's clones poofed out of sight. Itachi and Shisui back up with Izumi following. Satsuki ran up as she had a swirling ball in her hand. **Lighting Rasengan!** Satsuki used the body flicker technique as she caught Izumi off guard. Izumi substituted with an old log in the water. Itachi appeared behind Satsuki with his fist cocked back. Naruto eyes spun into the Mangekyou Sharingan as he teleported Satsuki out of there and behind Izumi.

Kuruana came running out of the Kamui as she switched places with Satsuki. Naruto teleported with his new move next to Kuruana. Naruto focused his Kamui again behind Itachi. Naruto weaved the hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** A giant ball of fire ran towards. Itachi was forced to get out of the way. That's just was Naruto wanted.

Kuruana went into a small-medium tailed beast mode. **Tailed Best Bomb!** Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi's eyes widen as they all jump out of the way. Satsuki kept running up as she swiped the straws from Izumi, Shisui, and Naruto teleported to Itachi and swiped the straws from Itachi. Naruto turned around and absorbed the tailed beast bomb into his Kamui. He let it blow up wherever the place sends it.

The team joins back up as they all high five one another. Izumi only had one, but Itachi had the other straw. "This might be the best team we have ever seen". Itachi was smiling proudly of his team.

"Why the hell are you smiling! We almost died!" Shisui was panting.

"Itachi! Who, who the hell is that girl!" Izumi was scared.

Itachi sighed, "I'll explain everything, but first Naruto, Satsuki, and Kuruana you all pass. Job well-done". Itachi rubbed the head of Satsuki. "We will meet up tomorrow for our first mission". Itachi smiled at the group.

Izumi stood on the side tapping her foot aggravated. Kuruana looked at her with a snicker. Kuruana walked up to Izumi as she transformed back into her more adult body. She stood at 5'9 taller than Izumi who was 5'6. Kuruana snickered again, **"What's wrong Izumi-kun? Jealous?"** Kuruana moved her hands over her breasts as she made them bounce.

Izumi blushed as she had a tick mark on her head. Itachi sighed as he facepalmed. Naruto was right there with him as he didn't know what to do. Shisui was staring at Kuruana as a trickle of blood ran down his nose. Satsuki was looking at Kuruana and Izumi and finally, she realized what was going on.

Satsuki walked up to Izumi as she grabbed her breast. Izumi blushed as she pulled them back as she put her arms on them. "H-hey! Satsuki-kun! What was that for!" Izumi was blushing. Itachi sighed even harder as he wanted to go drink and read his problems away.

"Hehehe! You're on the small size, Izumi! You're at least B cup!" Satsuki smirked, she motioned Izumi to come near her mouth. Satsuki whispered in Izumi's ear, "I'm C cup Izumi! You're almost flat as a board!" Satsuki began to giggle as Izumi blushed even harder with a tick mark on her head.

"ITACHI! WE'RE LEAVING!" She grabbed his ear as she tugged him away blushing while puffing her cheeks out. Itachi had tears running down his face, _"Why do my cute genin do this to me? WHAT DID I DOOOO!"_

Shisui was laughing his ass off as he watched Izumi get jealous. "You guys are certainly going to be an interesting group of genin!" Shisui smile proudly at his genin.

" **I'm tired"** Kuruana yawned as she poofed out of existence as she went back into the seal. Naruto and Satsuki just sighed as they made their way over towards the training ground where Naruko was

They made their way over as they were shocked to see what was unraveling. Kakashi was taking Ninato head-on as he was too stubborn to work with Sakura and Naruko. He was supposed to be the Hokage one day. He didn't need help from a weak pink cherry. He also didn't need help from his older sister. He was a man he was the center of the village. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing with Kushina on the side. Kushina was standing next to Naruto and Satsuki. Kushina was nervous as she tried to make conversation, "S-so Naruto-kun Satsuki-kun how did your test go?" Kushina smiled.

"It was fine Kushina, we beat Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi pretty quickly". Naruto never turned his head to make eye contact with her. He didn't even move as he spoke, his voice was cold and harsh. Naruto had this distant aura around him making people around him want to stay away.

Satsuki felt what was coming off of Naruto as she wrapped her arms around him, "Calm down Naruto, you should at least be happy she is trying?" Satsuki tried. _"He still has a biological mother. Sure, he counted my Kaa-san as his Kaa-san. I don't blame him, but it wouldn't hurt to try to at least stand her. After all, if it wasn't for Kushina, I wouldn't have gotten to meet Naruto. I owe her at least that much"._ Satsuki was pretty determined to help Naruto out.

Kushina gave Satsuki a 'thank you' nod as Satsuki returned a 'no problem' nod. Naruto didn't say or do anything as he watched the other fight. _"I don't feel like dealing with this, why should I even forgive them. What the hell have they done for me? I have given them countless times to involve me. Naruko has tried more than them, I can count them on my fingers. For what they have done for me, I don't need to count my fingers. They have done nothing for me"._

Naruto was watching as Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing with his book in his hand. Ninato came out from the bushes after everyone heard, "Ninato Baka! We need to work together!" Naruko screamed at him.

"Stupid older sister! I got more tails than out stupid little brother. I can take this white-haired guy on my own!" Ninato jumped out as he threw shurikens at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed as he held up a kunai of his own as he blocked the attacks effortlessly. He used his pointer finger to put his pointer in the hole of a shuriken. He used the spinning shuriken to block the other shurikens coming his way.

Naruko and Sakura both jumped out as Sakura threw a kunai into the ground. Naruko threw hers at the other end. Kakashi didn't realize it, but Naruko disappeared with a flash of red lighting as she whizzed around the field. Sakura also whizzed around the field thanks to a Naruko's shadow clone. Naruko appeared above Kakashi, Sakura behind, and Ninato going along with it on the fly. Ninato made a Rasengan as he tried to hit Kakashi. Kakashi substituted with a log, "Too slow".

Kakashi roundhouse kicked Ninato into Sakura. Naruko threw her kunai at Kakashi forcing him to stop his attack. Naruko took the time to zip past Kakashi as she swept her feet under Kakashi causing him to call on his back. Then Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "A clone!" Naruko grit her teeth.

Kakashi came running out of the bush with his hands in a tiger sign. **Hidden Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!** Kushina grew pissed off as Kakashi was aiming it for Naruko's butt. Out of nowhere, Kakashi felt a brick wall slam into his face. Naruko's eyes were wide as Naruto appeared in front of them with his fist buried in Kakashi's face. Kakashi was punched straight into the ground causing a crater.

Kakashi slowly got out of the hole, "Not cool of you to interfere with our test". Kakashi was rubbing his face.

"Not cool of you to try to stick your fingers up my girlfriend's butt?" Naruto sneered back at Kakashi.

"To shay". Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Kushina's rage wore down as she saw Naruto zip over towards Kakashi. She was still a bit mad but relaxed that Naruto protected Naruko. _"I'm so glad at least one of us gets to keep loving Naruto. I hope Naruko makes him a happy man, Naruko please do this for your failure of a father and mother"._ Kushina had a tear run down her face.

Kakashi sighed as he said, "Alright you all fail the beginning of the test. Since the one person who hardly helped was Sakura". Kakashi pulled out some rope. Kakashi tied the confused cherry head to the training log. Kakashi handed Naruko and Ninato a bento box, "You two are allowed to eat, however, if you try to give some to Sakura I will fail you". Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves from the clearing.

Ninato was eating his bento box as he didn't even think of giving any to Sakura. _"If you're going to be a ninja then fucking work for it. Stupid cheery head bitch"._ Ninato was half right on that comment, but still harsh. Naruko ate a few bites as she took more food out handing it to Sakura.

"Huh? Naruko! You can't! Kakashi-Sensei will fail us!" Sakura complained.

"Is he here right now? No, so eat the food". Naruko shoved the food into Sakura's mouth as she began to eat. Ninato sighed as he held his food out as well. "We don't want you holding us down". He whined. Sakura's eyes sparkled, _"Finally! I think he loves me now!"_

Naruko deadpanned, _"You serious! You think he loves you now! Geez, when will fangirls ever learn"._ Naruko shook her head.

Then Kakashi appeared behind them, he unleashed a wave of killing intent. Naruko began to shudder with Ninato on his knees. "YOU! I SAID NOT TO SHARE! Y-YYOOOOUUUU! Pass". Kakashi said with an eye smile releasing the killing intent.

"Huh…. WHAT!" They all shouted. The group was stunned at Kakashi's words.

"That's right! You all pass! This exercise was to see if you guys could work as a team. It was rough at first, but I think you will be able to do a good job in the future! Kushina how do our cute little genin look! Don't you think they're cute!" Kakashi smiled.

"Geez Kakashi I swear I was going to deck you, you're lucky Naruto stopped you when you did". Kushina said while smiling but was giving off a pissed off vibe. Kakashi eyes went white as he swallowed hard with a sweat drop. _"This is why I don't want a girlfriend"._ Kakashi said to himself. Then he returned his attention to his genin.

"Listen here this is an important lesson for you to know. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and leave their comrades are worse than scum. My deceased friend taught me that lesson. I remember him by the present he left me". Kakashi raised his headband that was covering his Sharingan. This left Naruko, Sakura, and Ninato stunned.

"Alright then! You guys are dismissed, tomorrow we will begin missions tomorrow". Kushina smiled. "Hey, guys you want to go get ramen at Ichiraku Ramen?" Kushina had a hopeful but worried face.

"I only want to go so I can see Ayame". Naruto grabs Naruko and Satsuki as they teleport there with Naruto's teleportation jutsu. This left Kushina and Kakashi stunned, was that the Hiraishin? The thing is it's completely different. He does use a kunai or visible formula. _"Just what have you learned? How powerful are you? Where has my baby gone? How badly did we fuck up?"_ Were the questions running through Kushina's head.

The boyfriend and girlfriends meet up at the ramen shop. Naruto let them know of their success of being Genins and beating their senseis. Well, Naruko and her team didn't, but everyone did pass and that's what matters. "I knew you could do it Naruto!" Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she kissed him. Naruto kissed back as Naruko and Satsuki painterly wait their turn.

After Naruto breaks off he is taken off guard by a fierce kiss from Naruko and then Satsuki. When they arrived Kuruana was already out and back in her 5'4 form. Kushina and Kakashi walked up with Sakura and Ninato next to them. Kuruana smiled as she was kissing Naruto as she was feeling the inside of his mouth. Kushina was confused, _"Who is she! I swear I have seen her somewhere! But where?"_ Kakashi was giggling as it reminded of him of a certain book, Sakura was blushing, and Ninato was gritting his teeth. _"I swear I will make his life miserable! I will beat Naruto, he is nothing! He is a brat who whines and complains because he didn't get enough of attention from Kaa-san and Tou-san! I will show him one day! I will beat him! I will take Satsuki and that girl Kuruana!"_ Ninato was smiling evilly on the inside.

"Ahhhh! Well, isn't it the Uzumaki, Oh! Kakashi Hatake! Ninato is here! Oh! Who is this! Ninato is this your girlfriend?" Teuchi smiled at Ninato. Ninato blushed as he grew aggravated.

"HAI!" Sakura screamed.

"Stupid pink forehead! Shut up!" Ninato growled at Sakura. Sakura was taken back by this as she was a bit scared.

"Ninato! What on earth has happened to you! I swear you're getting worse and worse! Why have you been so mean! To your sister and Sakura!" Kushina yelled at him.

"Kaa-san! The reason I am mad is Naruto! Its been all Naruto! You two finally show interest in him now? If you never did before why start now! I don't get it! Naruto is nothing but an accident! I am the first born son of the Uzumaki and Namikaze! I also hate Naruto because he stole Satsuki away from me! You know how much I liked her! Then Naruto had to get in my damn way! Not just that! He has that girl Kuruana always on him! Naruko too! I don't understand! He is nothing! He should stay nothing! Better yet he should just die! Die since he was never wanted! Die because he was the demon! He is no brother he is no human! He is just a demon brat who wants attention! Kaa-san and Tou-san were right to neglect you! A demon should stay in hell! Whatever came from hell! Should just stay in hell!" Ninato was furious.  
Naruto stood there without a care in the world. He looked at Ninato for a second as he turned around and ignored Ninato. Naruko was furious while she had tears rolling down her face. Kushina was angry, shocked, sad, and so confused. Kakashi was shocked, but he stayed silent. Ayame grew irritated as she heard the 4th first son rant on how bad Naruto is. Kuruana was boiling with anger. She wanted to go on a rampage while beating the living snot out of Ninato. Sakura was scared, for once in her life she was scared. She almost didn't even recognize Ninato, this was a side she has never seen before.

The people around were listening to Ninato. One person said, "You're right Ninato! Naruto is just a demon! The village was wrong to allow a demon to gain power! We should kill him!" One person said.

Another shouted, "Hang him!"

"Burn him!"

"Skin him!"

"Kill the Demon!"

"Send it back to hell!"

A mob grew large with people with torches, knives, kunais, pitchforks, and oil. Kushina was scared for once she was scared for Naruto. This is what Naruto had to go through, this is what Naruto had to deal with all the time. Through all the mists of the chanting screaming and cheering. Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, and the rest of the Johnin watched as the villagers chanting to kill the demon.

Just what the hell has this village come to. Naruto stood up finally as he took a sigh of relief and finally spoke. "Naruko, Satsuki, and Ayame. I love you all, I will forever love you. I will be back one day". Naruto smiles as she turns to Kushina and faces her for the first time. "Kushina if you're the mother you say you are then you'll listen to a request from me. This time just this once, as your son I ask you to watch and protect my three girlfriends. Don't let them be married off to anyone but me. Do this for me just this once, Kaa-san". Naruto left in a swirl eye as his eyes morphed into a Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I hope you guys are alright letting Izumi live! I know Itachi deserved her in the canon show. Shisui also deserved someone too! I think Shizune will be the best fit! Now for Kakashi, I think I will pair her up with Anko. Now let's get to the last part. Hot dog Ninato true colors came out. He really is sick, he doesn't even think of Naruto as his brother. He sees him just like a demon. Now here is my next question? Who started those fox hunted those so many years ago? Who told the people that Naruto was a 'demon'? TitanFall07 out.**


	7. Gone Not Forgotten

Gone Not Forgotten

 **Hello! TitanFall007 back! Lol, I bet you hated that cliffhanger lol! I know I like it. I got to read off the names, but then I will get the story started!** **thekingmaker199** **,** **sephzine1** **,** **senninfatih** **,** **neoVERSI** **,** **hari92** **,** **geemoy** **,** **XD 1228** **,** **Troublesome Kitsune** **,** **Tgm102** **,** **Midnight49** **,** **Kkyill14** **,** **Fallenfate007** **,** **DragonTxMaster** **, Dante Fernandez, lujian113,** **enterthezone** **, Theelderdragon321,** **Neonoctem** **, and Gugino.**

* * *

Love, hate, guilt, some without guilt, and pain. Those were the feelings the three girls felt after their love was forced to flee the village. He entrusted his mom to do one motherly act for him. An act that he should have received from years ago. Now forced to leave the people he loved and cherished. He only hoped his so-called parents will do something right for once. Who knows it can be one step closer in the right direction?

The mob was confused where 'the demon' went. Rain befell the village as Naruko, Satsuki, and Ayame looked at the spot where Naruto left. Kushina was looking wide-eyed as the rain trickled down her head. The mob stared where Naruto's last spot was. Ninato had his emotionless face. The mob was quiet everyone was quiet. All you could hear was rain falling on the village. For Naruto and his friends the motto 'to carry on the will of fire' was doused that day.

Naruko, Satsuki, and Ayame were crying the rain that fell on them hid their tears of sorrow and loss. Kushina had tears running down her face as rain also hid her tears. Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Izumi, and Shisui were just as stunned.

Soon the silence was broken, "Good riddance". Ninato said coldly. Kushina couldn't get a single word out, Minato was speechless as he just witnesses his first son plainly state he hated his little brother.

The mod that was there dispersed as they started cheering, "Yo Ninato! You better stop by later! We going to have ourselves a feast!"

"We're going to party like the day the village was founded!"

"I'll bring the whiskey!"

"I'll bring the weed!"

The mob was celebrating as one picked up Ninato and put him on his shoulders. _"This is the way it should be! Without Naruto here, I will have the opportunity to claim what's rightfully mine"._ Ninato said within his head. Kuruana went around the back and poofed out of existence as Naruto was just outside the village gates.

"Kuruana was leaving for a year, then coming back for the Chunin Exams. I will enjoy wiping the floor with the idiot". Naruto got ready to disappear in a vortex.

"NINATO!" Naruko screamed. The mob turned their heads to find Naruko with crimson red eyes and black slits down the middle. Ninato got down as he looked at his sister.

"I don't understand NINATO! WHY! WHY DO YOU HATE NARUTO SO MUCH! YOU AND I ALSO HAVE THE NINE TAILS IN US! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING HE IS 'THE DEMON'! WE BOTH HAVE IT IN US!" Naruto was able to hear Naruko's yelling as he teleported away.

"Silly older sister look at us then Naruto. He has whiskers, we don't, he has blonde hair, we don't, he has blue eyes, we don't. The nine tails affected him, while we got the red hair and violet eyes. Naruto was always alone, he never wanted to do anything with us. Since he was weak the demon fox affected him the most. Thus, creating Naruto nothing more than just a demon. A host the fox could use to bend him to his evil ways".

"Wait what the hell that! - "Naruko was cut off from Kushina.

"Ninato I don't know what the HELL YOU ARE THINKING! Naruto is no demon! The only demon I'm seeing was us! Minato and I neglected Naruto! This is our fault! We did nothing for Naruto! We gave Naruko and you out full attention! Naruto only wanted love and affection! He didn't want to steal Satsuki form you! Now she is his boyfriend, I will respect my son's wish. I shall not allow a single man to come near these girls. If I am even anything to Naruto. If he sees any glimpse of hope of still being his mother! I will god damn do what I please with it! I chose to be that mother who was supposed to be there for him!"

"Silly mother, don't you understand? Why care for him now, he is just a lost cause. He is nothing more than a host for the demon. Naruko and I can control ours, so there's no way we are demons". Ninato was shaking his head.

"You bastard! Naruto is no monster! The only monster I am seeing is the brother I once knew in front of me! He was never so mean! You never hated Naruto with this much passion! What the hell made you change your ways!" Naruko was furious.

"Simple he took Satsuki away from me, he thought he was better than I was". Ninato shrugged his shoulders.

Naruko walked up to Ninato as she eyed him, "What the hell are you going to do you're just girl". Ninato snickered.

Naruko lost it, "JUST BECAUSE I AM A GIRL YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME! THIS IS WHY YOU CAN'T HAVE SATSUKI!" Naruko slammed her fist into Ninato as he was sent flying to the crows knocking everyone over.

Ninato stood up as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Hmp you're not as weak as the other pathetic girls in the class".

"Ninato I don't know who you think you are! You are not going to be taking Satsuki away from Naruto! We are his and no one else's!" Naruko tightens his fist as Ninato.

Ninato laughed, Ninato Hiraishin next to Naruko punching her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. Ninato took his left foot and kicked Naruko into the air. Satsuki ran in as she charged up a lighting Rasengan. "Stop it you, idiot!" Satsuki screams.

Ninato sidestepped as he caught her attack. He slapped her hand into the ground making the attack hit the ground. He grabbed her by the waist and held her arm pinned. "I will make you mine". Ninato looked at her with malevolent eyes.

"N-NO! I WILL NEVER! I AM NARUTO'S NOT YOURS! NOT NOW NOT EVER!" Satsuki screamed as she yanked her arm away.

Itachi appeared between them as he slammed his fist into Ninato's face sending him flying into a nearby wall. "Keep your filthy hands off my sisters". Itachi sneered at Ninato.

Ninato slowly got up, "Stuck up bastard. Satsuki will be mine. I am challenging Naruto when he gets here. I'm doing it under the CRA Section 4 subsection 6. If a clan are low on members, and another clan's first son heir wishes to marry the other clan's first-born daughter. The law must allow it. Unless if there is a person in the way, it may be settled with a battle. Each clan is not allowed to lay their hands on each other's respected couple to be wed". Ninato snickered.

Danzo came walking up with his Root member forces hidden in the shadows. All the johnins including the 3rd and 4th Hokage could feel the sheer amount of forces Danzo has to back him up. "I hope you do not go against this law Itachi. Otherwise, we will have to detain you for going against a law".

"Danzo! I hope you're not in on this!" Minato shouted.

"Me? Oh no, I am just simply upholding the law". Danzo smiled as he turned around walking away.

Ninato snickered, _"Not I got the old bastards on my side its time to start a brand new Village. Operation Will of Fire shall commence"._ Ninato started walking back home.

Minato and Kushina were just in shock and awe, their first-born son was something no one has ever seen before. Some Johnins had one name pop in their minds. 'Madara Uchiha, he is just like Madara Uchiha'.

* * *

 **During the Wave Arc**

Naruto is walking through the woods and around the world. He is seeing the world first hand, there's so much death, and destruction. There's grieving, pain, loss, and sadness. This world we live in is broken. Things need to change, the evil in this world needs to be shunned out. The dark needs to be contained. Without darkness, there can be no light. There needs to be a way to contain darkness. So, there can be an era of peace, peace is what this world needs so it can lick its wounds and recover.

After three months of traveling around the world, Naruto saved countless lives. He saved many people from rapings and kidnappings. Too much of his disgust he walked in on camps where men were raping girls in the woods. Naruto discarded the pieces of trash like they were. He saved those girls who hand their lived tainted by the evil. Thanks to Naruto's skill in Fuinjutsu, he learned to make a seal that prevents a woman from getting pregnant. The seal lasts for a full month like if you were to take pregnancy pills, but this was a lot better. It was quick and painless.

Naruto killed murderers, turned in thieves, saved people from natural disasters. Naruto was a man who did what was right. He didn't do it because he thought he was a god. He did it because he knew how to read situations and save people. He passed down his own judgment to say on those who commit horrific crimes. Many times of rape, human trafficking, and kidnapping. Crimes like those need judgment on those who commit these sins. This world could make do without these corrupted people. Less of them out there, the better.

Naruto earned many titles that meant little to nothing. People called him the Yellow Savior, Uchiha God, Killer of Rapists, Sharingan Savior, and many more. **(A/N: I'm sorry if these names are terrible. I'm not good with titles. Put it this way they don't mean anything).**

Its been three months since Naruto left, he has visited his birthplace of Uzushiogakure. The land of Whirlpools, Naruto learned many new Fuinjutsu and even the formula to seal a tailed beast into someone. Naruto and Kuruana also made their relationship deeper recognizing one another as husband and wife one day. They, however, refrained from taking it a step further due to the other girls not being there.

Naruto was making his way through the Land of Scales. Naruto wore a dark blue cloak that wrapped around his body like a blanket. Kuruana was in the seal sending warm chakra through his coils to keep him warm. "We got about another half a mile in these mountains before we get to Uchikagure".

" **It's going to be interesting to look at where your ancestors established their first village".** Kuruana smiled. Then she frowned, **"What's getting you down babe?"** Kuruana tilted her head while looking up in the seal.  
"I'm sorry Kuruana it's just that I miss the girls a lot. I hope they get stronger for me. I know leaving them was wrong, but I knew Ninato wasn't going to stop until I left. I have a feeling when I get back. A war is coming". Naruto grit his teeth. "We need to get as strong as we can. I feel like Ninato is part of this ring that he created. I know he isn't alone, a child like him couldn't have possibly come up with these ideas".

" **like the way, he riled up those people, how he got their attention and got the mob to try to attack you. That's no coincidence, I also felt the malice he was giving off. There's something that is driving that boy into madness".** Kuruana rested her head on her hand.

"I hope Kushina does what I asked of her. I need her to keep the men at bay, those girls are mine. I am theirs, no one else but I am going to be the father of their children".

" **Damn straight Naruto. You are mine and I am yours".** Kuruana smiled within the seal.

"Here we are Land of Scales, it's pretty mountainous. It's pretty, I can also see why we have such a high affinity for fire". Naruto looked at the cold mountains. Naruto walked up to a giant gate that was worn down but had a genjutsu active. It looks like just a gate that had NORTH in Kanji. However, the genjutsu was past the gate.

Naruto activated his Sharingan as he said, "Kai!" Since Naruto is Uchiha decedent the genjtusu released as he walked into the now desolated village. Naruto didn't realize it, but he saw their village is on top of a dormant volcano. This is what kept everyone warm, they had hot springs that allowed Uchiha to warm up.

Naruto walked around as he saw wore down houses. The wood used as well preserved as it was frozen solid, the place may have not been big. It was however warm and comforting for the boy. Naruto made his way to the largest house that seemed to be the leader's house. Naruto looked at the seal that was placed on the door.  
"Seems like it's a blood recognition seal that had the Uchiha crest that was made out of the seal". Naruto bit his thumb as he placed his blood on the seal and pushed chakra into the door. The seal unlocked as the doors opened. Naruto walked through as the doors close behind him.

The place lit up with flames, Naruto looked around the place was well preserved. Seems like no one has been living here for many millennials. Naruto walked around as he found some old Uchiha textbooks. Naruto was reading from a book from an author known as Indra Otsutsuki. The very first Uchiha and older brother is Ashura Otsutsuki. His dad was none other than the Hagoromo the Sage of Six Paths.

" **I remember the old man, he broke us up from the ten tails".** Kuruana remembered.

"Ten-Tails? You guys were one being?" Naruto said shocked.

" **Yes, Ten-Tails was a mindless killing machine. He broke him up into 9 tailed beasts. We were supposed to live among humans, not inside them as weapons".** Kuruana sneered at her past.

"Don't worry Kuruana, you're my wife eventually. My best friend, partner, and then Kyuubi and her container". Naruto smiled internally.

" **Your big lug! You really know how to sweet talk a girl!"** Kuruana was blushing in the seal.

Naruto kept reading through the book, but it wasn't a book. It was a diary, it talked about how Indra hated his brother. His father chose his younger brother over him. Indra was first born he thought he would inherit the role as the God of Ninjutsu. Ashura depended on the power of others and helping one another. Indra thought power was everything, being the strongest meant you were the best. "Sounds like someone I know". Naruto laughed.

Naruto finished reading the diary as he placed it into a sealing scroll he kept during his journey. Naruto looked around as he found a white cloak with 9 tomoe design. It had the tomoe in a 3x3 design. It was white all over with the tomoes being black. "What is this?" Naruto asked confused.

Kuruana said, **"It's a cloak you obtain when you have all 9 of the tailed beasts chakra inside of you. That's like what Hagoromo had when he had all we sealed within him".**

"That's cool". Naruto nodded his head. He took out another sealing scroll and sealed it away. Naruto continued to look around as he finds an altar with a scroll on it. Naruto looked at it as it had the kanji, 龙 which is Dragon. "Is this a summoning contract?" Naruto asks.

" **I believe so, I guess you should try it, but I must you should be careful. I heard about these dragons before. They were here around the time we tailed beasts were created. They are easily on par with our power".** Kuruana said worriedly.

"Hmm, we should do it, lets reverse summon ourselves there. It should be interesting". Naruto takes the scroll and exits the room. Naruto walks outside where it was freezing cold.

Naruto takes the scroll out as he does the reverse summoning. Naruto there reappears in an even colder climate he was originally in. There was a blizzard that was blowing at Naruto's face. The wind slapped him in the face, Naruto felt his body temperature drop. Thanks to Kuruana she sent her warm chakra into Naruto's body. Naruto relaxed and blushed as he could feel Kuruana inside of him. Technically it supposes to be the other way around.

Naruto was then confronted by a few large dragons. One was a giant white dragon, there was a giant red dragon as well. Then above them appeared an even larger red dragon that looked down at Naruto. **(I'm using names and appearances from High School DxD, this series Naruto does not learn how to boost his power or dived an enemy's power in half, the abilities don't exist in this universe).**

Naruto looked at them, then Kuruana made a shadow clone that left the seal. She grew into her giant fox form so the dragons could recognize her. " **Ddraig? Albion? Great Red it's been a while".** Kuruana smiles at them.

" **Kuruana? How long has it been? A millennial?"** Albion said shocked.

" **Yeah, I think so has been a while hasn't it!"** Kuruana grinned at the three.

" **So why are you here? Why do you bring a human to this place"?** Ddraig looks at her confused.

" **This is Naruto Uchiha a great descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and his children Indra and Ashura. I was sealed within this boy, but he freed me. He and I are a couple I must say he is one in a million. He has been the only boy to look at me as a woman, not a fox or a weapon".** Kuruana looks down and smiles at Naruto.

" **So, why are you here?"** Great Red asks.

" **I am here to ask of you guys to allow Naruto to use your ability to breath fire. I want him to get even stronger. I owe Naruto a lot, I can't tell you amount I am debited to him".** Kuruana bowed.

" **If you are bowing your head at us, your saying this boy is promising. I don't see why not".** Great Red raises his head and looks at Naruto.

" **Boy, how far are you willing to get stronger?"** Ddraig asks Naruto.

"I'll do anything to get even stronger. I need to, I feel there is a war going to break out in my village. I know there is I need to be ready. I got girlfriends back at home I need to come home to. They love me and I love them, I'm afraid of a person trying to take them away from me". Naruto had a fire in his eyes that the dragons liked.

" **Boy I like your resolve, let us train you in the arts of the dragons. We will teach you to be a dragon, breath fire like a dragon, fly like a dragon, and then finally be a dragon".** Great Red looks at Naruto with a serious tone. **"Choose now boy, we are to reincarnate you into a dragon. You can almost consider this as a sage mode if you will it to be. However, you don't need nature chakra to be a dragon. We simply push your body to its limits before you die. You will gain the ability to fly without wings, you will be able to breathe fire a breath. You can also breath different elements depending on your affinities. One downside you will most likely live for almost forever, you will not age as fast as humans. Your body will get older every other 25 years. This will willingly force your body to grow to the age of 18 to be at full maturity. When you maybe 15 now but it will take 25 years for your body to even age a year".** Naruto jaw dropped as heard Great Red.

"No, I don't want to do it. If I outlive my girlfriends, I couldn't live with myself!" Naruto heart began to ache.

" **Interesting most people would jump at the idea, the thing is whoever you chose to mate, the will also live as long as you do. Your mates will turn into dragons as soon as you mate with them. A female's dragon's maturity for producing eggs are every once every 300 years. However, when you do decide to conceive a child, the child and wife will not be dragons any longer. They will live as if they never were dragons from the beginning. They will grow old and die like regular humans. You, however, will have to live until the day you die. You will watch as your mates and children die. Can you handle that?"**

Naruto looked down at his fists, "I…. I don't know if I can do that to them…. Letting them die as I live on without them….. I couldn't even dream of living without any of them". Naruto was having a very hard trying to decide.

" **I see I am very happy to have found a human to think and have morals like you. You love your woman very much, you want to keep them forever at your side. You however also wish to live together and have a family. That's very admirable of you Naruto, I know this is a tough decision".** Ddraig smiled at the young blonde.

" **You are allowed to have more than one mate as well".** Albion tried to cheer Naruto up.

"No! I'm not going to simply replace them!" Naruto yelled at the white dragon.

" **Naruto you have met all of our expectations! You truly are one in a million, if you so decide you can choose whether to remove the dragon's longevity from your child or wife. If your child will have the powers of a human but will live life as a human. If they have kids, his kids will not inherit any dragon abilities at all. It's a failsafe so people don't try to get their hands on immorality. It cannot be studied either, it can only be given if the person we give the powers to wills it. If you do we will strip you of all the powers and your mates too. You would die instantly".** Great Red was very serious at the end.

"That makes me feel better, my girlfriends will be more overjoyed with it". Naruto smiled, "Wait would Kuruana be turned into a dragon?"

" **No, since she is a fox since she basically a giant furball of chakra. She will however even outlive you".** Great Red laughed.

"Then I will find a successor in the future who I can trust! A kid I know who will love Kuruana to the ends of the earth. I want her to be happy, not lonely and sad. She may have more than one suitors than I will, but I know she will live a happy life. I want her to be happy. Not using some stupid weapon for the village". Naruto smiles at Kuruana.

Kuruana goes back into her human form as she hugs Naruto kissing him. The dragons giggled a bit as they watched the two kiss in front of them.

" **We will start your training tomorrow, all we have to do is almost kill you and then we will burn your body with our elemental flames. We each can breath different elemental flames, this will change your body into a dragon. You will be much stronger than you are now, we will train you to use those powers".**

"Alright! We got 9 months left before the Chunin exams! Let's do this!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

 **Land of Waves**

"Dad! I want something else than a stupid D rank mission!" Naruko complained.

"Kushina? Kakashi? You think they are ready?" Minato looks at them.

"Yeah, they are more than ready to do a higher mission". Kakashi nodded.

Naruko smiled while Satsuki fist bumped one another, and Sakura fist bumped them too. Ninato just stood on the side quietly with his hands in his pockets not saying a word.

* * *

 **Time Skip 9 months**

The Land of Waves mission was a success with them stopping Gato and saving the Land of Waves. Tazuna was thankful for what they did, and Naruko taught a lesson to Tazuna's grandson Inari. The bridge was called the Great Naruko Bridge. Team 7 went on various missions a few C ranks but mostly D rank missions. Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi were sent out on various missions to track Naruto down and bring him back. Orders of Minato. Many S rank missions came up as they were called back to the village.

Jiraiya thanks to his spy network was able to try to track Naruto. His last whereabouts were by a man was asked to take a blonde boy to the Land of the Whirlpools. Then Naruto fell off the grid after that, Jiraiya was called back to a meeting with the council.

During the meeting, there was a lot of fighting between the head clans. "Minato please understand! We need more Uchiha and Satsuki is getting to the appropriate age of being fertile! I see none other to have Ninato with Satsuki. Ninato is already as powerful as it is! He and Naruko are few of the Namikaze and Uzumaki's alive. Heck, I was even thinking of having Naruko with Ninato too! Try to keep the blonde line also pure". Danzo smiled at his idea.

Kushina shot up, "NO! AS THE MOTHER OF NARUTO! NO! I DECLINE THAT! NARUKO AND SATSUKI have A BOYFRIEND! NARUTO CAN KEEP THE BLOODLINE PURE WITH SOMEONE WHO SHE LOVES! SATSUKI WILL BE WITH THE PERSON SHE LOVES TOO!" Kushina's leftover nine tails chakra was kicking in as her eyes went crimson with black slits in the middle.

Minato smiled at his wife, _"Yes, we need to do this for Naruto. We owe him that much"._ Minato looked at his wife smiling. Ninato at the other end was sitting in his chair next to the council were like grandparents to him. They seemed to love him even more than the village. Danzo also personally took Ninato in to train him as if he was his own. In return, Ninato taught Danzo all he knows. It was a simple exchange, Ninato got the power he wants to defeat Naruto and finally claim Satsuki his and that girl Kuruana. However, Ninato has been seeing Naruko more and more of a perfect woman. Excellent to use keep the bloodline pure, she already had a great figure like Satsuki. They both were well-developed woman, he didn't mind it one bit if he got down and dirty with his older sister.

The same day that happen Naruto had a chill go down his spine as he started to train even harder that day causing him to collapse after 5 days and 5 nights of non-stop training.

There were many more meetings like that were Minato and Kushina had to defend Satsuki and Naruko. Satsuki became more and more of a daughter to Kushina. She wanted to do all she could for her friend Mikoto and hopefully her son Naruto. Soon even the clan heads got fed up with the council meetings. There would be one almost every week then almost every other day.

* * *

 **A week before Chunin Exams**

Naruto finished his training as he was just outside the village walls. Naruto was also needed his eyes to be transplanted as well. He mastered the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He has a set of skills that would make him the next Sage of Six Paths. Naruto phased through the walls of the leaf. He sensed all his friends' girlfriends in a room with other people.

Naruto weaved a few hand signs that made him invisible, hid his chakra energy, and smell too. Naruto walked through the village as nothing has changed too much. Naruto made his way up and phased into the meeting room. Naruto looked as he saw Naruko and Satsuki in a chair.

My god he was only gone for a year look how beautiful they look. Satsuki stood at 5'6 with her long raven black hair and obsidian-colored eyes. Her slim tight figure, the curves on Satsuki, and her bust were bigger than last time Naruto was here. She was the spitting image of Mikoto, she was so beautiful. Naruto looked at Satsuki as she was even prettier than before. She had her long red hair that resembled Kushina's. Her sparkling violet eyes shined as she moved them, and her face also grew some whisker marks thanks to the influence of Kuruana. Naruko stood at 5'7 as she was always taller than Satsuki. She had a tall slim figure, she had the right curves in the right area. She had a larger bust than Satsuki did, but that doesn't matter. He loves them just the wa they are. Those girls were always looked older and acted older than they originally were. Hell, they were only 14.

Naruto looked over to see Ninato sitting next to Danzo. Ninato had his hair somewhat spiky in the back like a duck's butt. His hair in the front came down like Minato's he had his mother's red hair. Then Naruto frowned as he hard Danzo arguing again. He was arguing about Ninato should be given free roam with Satsuki and Naruko. In the room, Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Itachi, Tsunade, Shisui, and Izumi were arguing. Kakashi said what he wanted but never raised his voice.

" _So, Kushina did what I asked, her. She kept the stupid bastards off them for me. I guess they really are trying. This is definitely, the right step in the direction I want to be going"._

" **Don't you think its time to let our presence to be known?"** Kuruana giggled.

" _Yes, I do think so. That seems to be a good idea"._ Naruto smiled internally.

As the grown-up argue they feel the atmosphere grow unearthly heavy. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu began to shit their pants. Ninato was taken back by the atmosphere as everyone in the room had a lot of trouble breathing.

Naruko and Satsuki looked at everyone confused as they didn't feel a thing. Soon there was a flapping sound of a cloak as a figure stood in the middle of the room. The figure was facing Naruko and Satsuki. The figure had its hood on as it covered his hair and face. Root members and Anbu arrived in the room pointing weapons at the figure. Then the eyes flare to life as glowed red with a 6 bladed shuriken in the eyes.

 **A/N: LOL ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! XD I bet ya'll wanna kill me for a 2** **nd** **on in a row! XD! All I can say is shit it's about to get REAL! TitanFall007 out!**


	8. Back Where He Belongs

Back Where He Belongs

 **XD I bet you hate me for that! Leaving you guys like that TWICE! How about I make it up to you guys for a back to back chapter? Lol, I will read off any new people.** **Devirox is the only new person who followed. That it then afterward. Let's get this story going!  
**

 **(I'm not one for many rappers I don't know how you feel, but this song by this rapper really isn't rap. I feel like this song was perfect Changes XXTENACION-? His song goes perfectly in the beginning).**

As the grown-up argue they feel the atmosphere grow unearthly heavy. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu began to shit their pants. Ninato was taken back by the atmosphere as everyone in the room had a lot of trouble breathing.

Naruko and Satsuki looked at everyone confused as they didn't feel a thing. Soon there was a flapping sound of a cloak as a figure stood in the middle of the room. The figure was facing Naruko and Satsuki. The figure had its hood on as it covered he hair and face. Roo members and Anbu arrived in the room pointing weapons at the figure. Then the eyes flare to life as glowed red with a 6 bladed shuriken in the eyes.

Everyone looked at the tall figure. He/she had a dark blue cloak on with a pair of glowing eyes. This person stood 6'1 this person power radiated from his/her body. This was someone not to be trifled with. Naruko and Satsuki stood up as they held each other. The figure's eyes spun as he/she phased through the Anbu and Root members weapons.

The figure walked towards Satsuki and Naruko as he reached up to take his hood off. As the hood fell, a flash of bright yellow hair shown along with three whisker marks on his cheek. His blue eyes lit up with happiness.

Naruko and Satsuki stared at the figure who is now the one they loved. The two ran up as they hugged Naruto. They started to break down crying. They were speechless as they could only cry, crying only felt right now. There was nothing more nothing less they wanted to do. The rest of the council meeting members were silent and at awe. Ninato was furious he wa angered, he clenched his fist until it started to bleed.

Naruko and Satsuki looked up as they had watery eyes. For a second they had to whip their tears away to get a better look at Naruto. When they wiped their eyes Naruto seemed so different? Naruto took his cloak off as it was quickly sealed back into its scroll. Naruto was way taller than he was original. He stood 6'1 wearing the same outfit as before. He was tall, his hair was neat and shiny, he had no more baby fat or any of that on his face. He was a lot more built than the last time they saw him.

Naruto was a full-grown adult, they don't know how. The blonde dragon was soon to reveal the information he has later. Naruto smiled as he brought them in for a hug. "I missed you guys so much, I'm glad I'm back where I belong". Naruto hugged them close.

Naruko and Satsuki blushed, his body felt tighter and a lot firmer than before. His body was just warm and soothing to the girls. It feels like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. His face also showed a lot more maturity in it. His jawline seems to be a bit different, they could tell just how much he has grown over the year he was gone.

Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Izumi, Shisui, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi were wide-eyed. Was that Naruto? How is that Naruto? Then finally Kushina spoke, "N-Naruto is t-that you!" Kushina felt tears coming up. Naruto stood up as he turned around and looked at Kushina and Minato with very thankful eyes. Watching them defend his girlfriend's felt like they were defending Naruto. The affection Naruto has longed for from his birth parents.

Naruto walked up to Minato and Kushina. Naruto stood above both much taller than Minato. Naruto looked just like Minato a carbon copy of him exactly. Like you made a clone of Minato and Naruto looked just like him. Minato and Kushina had some tears in their eyes as they looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at them with his soft eyes, soft eyes or forgiveness. They weren't hard and cold blue eyes. They were soft eyes.

"Mom, Dad thank you for helping me with Naruko and Satsuki. I am very happy with what you did for me. I forgive you for neglecting me; I think we can make this family whole again". Naruto gave them a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kushina as bawling her eyes out as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest. Minato slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Naruto! MY SON! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE YOUR MOM AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAY WE TREATED YOU!" Kushina pushed her face into Naruto's chest even harder. She didn't want to let go of her son, she wanted to stay like this. Minato was relived, this was such a heavy weight put on him. This was something he was worried about ever since Naruto left.

Naruto smiled, "It's okay guys I'm taking baby steps here, I am more than willing to let you guys fix the errors of your ways".

Naruto slowly pulls away as he smiles at everyone else. Naruto gives Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi a smile and a nod. Then Naruto turns his head towards the main council and his older brother Ninato.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit Ninato?" Naruto puts his hands on his hips.

"Naruto why are you back? Thought you left for good?" Ninato was squinting his eyes at Naruto.

"Wow! I'm surprised you remembered my name". Naruto scoffed at Ninato.

"So, what brings you back to the village?" Ninato asks crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know I kinda live here. My girlfriends are also here". Naruto smiles. Then there was a poof of smoke as Kuruana appears next to Naruto.

"I thought I told you to wait". Naruto had a sweat drop on his head.

" **Sorry I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see duck butt with my real eyes".** Kuruana giggled at the way Ninato's haircut was.

"You insolent Hore! I swear when I dominate you I" Ninato was cut off. Ninato felt a steel wall slammed into his face.

Naruto appeared in front of him with his face buried in Ninato's face. Ninato was sent into the wall he made a crater in the wall. "Don't call her that, I'm not letting you lay a finger on her!" Naruto sneered at him.

Ninato sat up, "Silly little brother you're violating CRA section 4 Subsection 6". Ninato snickered.

"CRA my ass Ninato, there's also CRA Section 4 Subsection 7. I'm assuming you didn't do all you reading? Ya'know you weren't the only one going for Hokage duck butt".

Ninato grit his teeth, "FINE! CRA SECTION 4 SUBSECTION 6 I WANT DONE TOMORROW!" Ninato demanded.

"Yes, Lord Ninato". The old Councilmen said in unison.

Naruto and his group zipped out of the meeting room thanks to the teleporting method he learned. They all appear in the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. Naruto sighs as he sits down with Naruko and Satsuki running up and jumping on the couch with him. They both cuddle up to him hugging his arms. Minato and Kushina smile as Naruto was once again back in their house. The rest were in there as Naruto was going to relay everything happened to him on his journey. Naruto explained how he used the first three months killing bad people and saving people. Then he went to the land of Whirlpools. Naruto told them everything except the Ten-Tails and Hagoromo information he learned. Naruto went on to explain how she looked like he was 19 to 20 years old. He was, in fact, a dragon now he basically is immortal now. Naruto didn't tell the rigorous training he went through.

They were all dumbfounded, it was hard to believe Naruto's story. Yet they could believe him, the seriousness in his voice. It was clear that Naruto wasn't lying. He explained how since Naruko and Satsuki are his girlfriends they would receive that immortality thanks to Naruto. All Naruto had to do was explain it to Ayame next chance they get. "How is Ayame?" Naruto asks.

"She good! I visit her every day making sure to keep the guys off her. I must say she has grown quiet into the young woman". Kushina couldn't help but blush. She felt ease now that her son was starting to forgive them.

'That's good, I think I will go visit her and explain our situation. Oh, Dad heads up too. I don't know when, but I heard about the sand attacking the leaf. Either it will be before the Chunin exams or during the Chunin exams if they send sand shinobi over".

Minato nodded, "I will make sure to on guard".

"Also, don't tell Danzo. I don't know why but I feel like he has something to do with this. I don't like him". Naruto said with a serious tone. Naruto grabbed the waists of his girls and teleported to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ayame was cleaning up shop as she was wiping the counters off. She looks up at the sun setting, "Naruto where are you. Its been almost a year, I miss you so much". Ayame sighs.

"Hey, can I get a Naruto special?" A voice spoke out.

"I'm sorry we don't let other people order that since its only for Naruto". Ayame had her eyes closed and then looked up. She saw a smiling blonde-haired boy, he seemed to be about 18 or 19. "I don't know who you are? Stop trying to impersonate my boyfriend! I think you're just trying to get into my pants! I am his and he is mine!" Ayame went back to wiping the table. Ayame had he slender figure like last time. She grew an inch or two, she stood at about 5'7 now She is older than Naruko and Ninato. Her bust has also seemed to grow as well, she is in the D cups by now. "Stop staring at me like that you pervert". Ayame looked up as she stopped as she did a double take.

"What boyfriends can't stare at his girlfriend like she is the hottest thing in the world?" Naruto opened his eyes to show the sky-blue eyes.

"Wait for a second!" Ayame looks at the so-called Naruto a bit more. _"3 whiskers on each cheek, blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes! NARUTO!"_ "N-NARUTO! IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Ayame screamed.

Then Naruko and Satsuki came out from behind him giggling and laughing. Ayame began to tear up as she ran out from around the counter. She wrapped her arms around Naruto as she hugged him, "YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Ayame was crying in his chest.

"It's okay Ayame I'm here". Naruto rubbed her back as he held her close. Ayame felt Naruto's arms wrap all the way around her. Before Naruto couldn't, now that Naruto can wrap his arms around her, she feels happy. Naruto in a year change into a fricken hunk of a guy.

"How are you back! When did you get back!" Ayame kissed him on the lips and waited for an answer.

"Well, first let's go inside and talk". Naruto smiled.

Naruto took her in her house as he put up privacy seals. He explained everything to Teuchi and Ayame.

"So, if you and I do that. That means I will be a dragon?" Ayame said confused.

"Yeah, you will most likely live as long as I do. I can give our children the option to be dragons or not. If our children want kids, I must take away the immortality from them. I know out living a child is terrible, that's their choice. They will forever be our child". Ayame was reluctant at first, but she gets to be with Naruto almost forever. It was something that she doesn't mind. Being with Naruto forever was something that she would love to be able to do.

The group walked back the Uchiha compound back where Satsuki and Itachi still live in their parent's house. Itachi was over at Izumi's house for the night. They all go into the house as they all go into the guest's room which was Naruto's. The group kissed and hugged one another, the girls go to explore the wonders of a man's body. Naruto and the girls had a great reunion, but Naruto and the girls made sure the did not yet do it. They did get to finally meet little Naruto, little Naruto is a lot bigger than they thought.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto and his girlfriends along with his family meet up at the Ichiraku. Naruto got many stares as people recognized him. There were some girls who saw Naruto, they did blush as Naruto basically was a stud of the village. Every now and then Naruto would get stares of disgust from some people. Minato and Kushina stood by his side along with his girlfriends.

Naruto and Ninato make their way into the arena where they are supposed to use to hold the Chunin exams. Naruto was wearing his usual orange and black outfit with the orange laces. Ninato was just wearing a simple Anbu black ops pants. His shirt was a grey shirt that said Hokage on the back. He wore a dark blue jacket that also had the word Hokage written on it as well. Courtesy of the sewing store that custom made it for Ninato on his recent birthday.

"Ninato back down now and leave me and my girlfriends alone. You already have done enough, I don't care about Hokage anymore. I don't see the point in fighting". Naruto had his hands in his pockets.

"Stop whining chump! You just don't want to get shown up! I will enjoy putting you back into the ground. I will show you who the top ninja is here! I will be walking away with my prize". Ninato smirked.

Kakashi walked up as he was the ref of the match. "There is no killing allowed, all other methods to subdue your opponent is the aim. All jutsu and tools can be used. If I call out, the match is over, it's over".

* * *

 **In the Stands**

Some of the kids from Naruto's academy could hardly recognize Naruto. Sakura was asking Naruko who the man was, he looked just like Lord 4th. Then Naruko broke the news to her telling Sakura that Naruto is Lord 4th's 2nd son.

"Why did Naruto not say anything?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto disowned our parents". Were the only words that came from Naruko's mouth. Sakura shut up as she didn't want to talk any more about the problem. Ino and the other girls were fawning over the tall blonde. A lot of the girls thought the blonde guy was cuter than Ninato.

"Hey stop it! Stop gawking at Naruto! He is mine!" Satsuki shouted at the girls.

"EH! That's Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, that's Naruto. He is mine along with Naruko, and Ayame". Satsuki said protectively.

* * *

 **At the Battleground**

Naruto sighed as he got into his dragon fist stance. Naruto brought his right fist to his right just above his last rib bone. He took his left hand and placed it just above his left nipple.

"You know Naruto you should just give up, I know you can't use any of the nine tails chakra. I finally got the one tail to work for me". Ninato had a grin on his face.

"Cool". Were the only words that came out of Naruto.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled.

Ninato took the initiative and charged Naruto. Ninato ran around Naruto as Naruto kept facing forward. Ninato ran around Naruto as he ran up to Naruto. Ninato stopped his attack as he backed up. Naruto was just standing there he was still in his stance, but he hasn't even moved. He didn't try to dodge or even block his attack.

Ninato jumped back as he weaved some hand signs **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** A rush of air flew towards Naruto. Naruto just turned his head as he inhaled air as he exhaled flames from his mouth. The flames grabbed onto the air produced by Ninato. The flames raced towards Ninato as he was forced to get out of the way. The crowd was shocked, bystanders didn't even see Naruto weave any hand signs.

" _What the hell? He didn't weave any hand signs? How is that possible! No matter I will still win!"_ Ninato ran up as he weaved a few more hand signs **CHIDORI!** The crackling of a thousand birds came to life as Ninato charged at Naruto. Naruto just looked at Ninato as he ran charging at him. Naruto's eyes spun to life with the Mangekyou Sharingan as Ninato just phased right through Naruto.

Ninato was shocked as he just made a quick U-turn as he tried to slam it into Naruto. Again, it went right through Naruto as it didn't even touch him. "How! What the hell!" Ninato scowled.

"Simple I have something you don't" Naruto looked at Ninato showing his Sharingan to him and everyone else. Danzo who was sitting next to Minato stood up as he saw Naruto's eyes.

"How is that possible! I did not hear Naruto had Uchiha eyes implanted into him!" Danzo shouted.

"Wrong Danzo, those are indeed Naruto's eyes. Kushina is part Uchiha, she along with Ninato and Naruko have their Uchiha blood sealed away". Tsunade spoke up.

Danzo grits his teeth as he saw Naruto," He _could have been a much better tool. Instead, I got stuck with Minato's first-born stuck-up brat! No matter! I taught him well! He should be more than enough for Ninato to handle!"_ Danzo was trying to reassure himself.

"You that keeps pissing me off! You have something I don't! I will beat you and I will take your eyes for my own use". Ninato said scowling at Naruto.

"That's sad Ninato, your coveting thy neighbor? You should be happy at what you got". Naruto frowned.

"SHUT UP!" Ninato charged him with a Rasengan.

As the Rasengan got closer to Naruto, Naruto's aura flared to life as an orange ribcage formed around Naruto. The Rasengan hit the rib but bounced Ninato off. "This is the difference between you and I Ninato. You like to talk and boast. I like to train". Soon muscles and skin formed on the Susanoo. The Susanoo pulled out twin blades made of chakra.

This just pissed Ninato off even more, "FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" Ninato channels as much nine tailed chakra as he could. Soon a red cloak formed on him as he had the features of a one tail cloak had. Naruto deactivated his Susanoo and Sharingan. "WHAT! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO FIGHT YOU IN THAT!"

"Tell me Ninato have you ever tried to talk to her?" Naruto looked at Ninato.

"Talk to who? Who the hell are you talking about?" Ninato roared confused.

"The nine tailed fox". Naruto said coldly.

"Why the hell would I have to talk to her? She is a demon! Just like you! I bet she's is an ugly hore!" Ninato sneered.

"You shut the fuck up Ninato! You don't know jack shit! Kuruana you and I are going to show him who you really are!" A poof of smoke appeared next to Naruto as it was Kuruana. She was in her full-grown state as she stood at 5'9. She revealed her ears that came out of her orange-red hair. She revealed her nine tails that came out of her kimono.

" **I am Kuruana and I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!"** Kuruana made a pose as she put her feet heel to heel. She extended her arms out making an acute angle. **(If you have ever watched Dragon Ball super the Goku black arc, you will know that stance that Zamasu makes. That praise me, stance. Or the stance that Frieza makes too)**

"What! That's impossible! You couldn't have been let out! More or less let out by a weakling!" Ninato shouted.

" **Tell me Ninato, you haven't landed a single punch on my Naruto? What makes you can beat him? Hell, you only have one tail seal within you! As we are speaking right now, I am taking back my chakra, but leaving just enough so you don't die".** Kuruana was smirking **.**

"You stupid Hore! TAKE THIS!" **VERMILLION RASENGAN!** Ninato charged Naruto with a purple Rasengan.

Kuruana went back inside of Naruto as Naruto began to use her chakra. _"You might feel a little weak Naruko, I'm going to borrow a tail"._ Naruto told Naruko telepathically.

" _Go ahead Naruto! Kick his ass!"_ Naruko cheered in her head. Naruto then severed the connection so he could focus.

Naruto went on all fours as a crimson red chakra cloak covers Naruto head to toe. He grew out 6 tails as bones began to form around Naruto's body. Ninato tried to slam the attack into Naruto, but he dodges it and slapped Ninato's hand into the ground dispersing his attack. Naruto jumped back making the distance.

Minato, Danzo, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya shot up from their seat. "N-Naruto is using the nine tails power! How! How has he not gone on a rampage!" Jiraiya blurted out.

"KAKASHI MAKE SURE NARUTO IS CONSCIOUS!" Minato shouted.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto you good over there".

The 6 tailed beast cloak Naruto shot its head and looked at Kakashi. "Yeah, I'm good Kakashi! I was just playing with ya!" Naruto laughed in the cloak form.

Kakashi nodded when he had a sweat drop. Minato was shocked how early naruto has been mastering the nine tails power. Jiraiya was aghast at Naruto, "He might be very well the child of Prophesy Minato. There's a very high chance". Minato only nodded in agreement.

Ninato shouted, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DEMON! MOM AND DAD NEVER LOVED YOU! WHY DO THEY NOW! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHEN YOU WEREN'T IN MY LIFE THINGS Were EASIER! I HAD SATSUKI! YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

" **I think it's time we end this Naruto end it with 1** **st** **Hokage's attack".** Kuruana smiled.

Naruto nodded as the chakra receded back into the seal. Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!** A wooden dragon shot out from Naruto's hand as it wrapped around Ninato. The dragon began to sap away his one-tailed chakra mode. Kuruana re-added her one tail by taking it out of Ninato, leaving an amount where he won't die. The amount will fade, but with his chakra reserves, he should survive.

Ninato fell on the ground out cold. Naruto turns around to look at the crowd aghast by Naruto's attack. Soon Naruto heard mumbling from Ninato. Naruto turned around to find Ninato charging up a Chidori Rasengan in his hand. "NARUTO! I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY! JUST DIE!" Ninato ran towards Naruto with the little chakra he had left.

He wasn't going to be shown up by a weakling. He wasn't going to lose to anybody! He wasn't going to lose to a demon! He was no little brother! He stole his woman, he took everything from him! "YOU NEED TO ROLL OVER AND DIE NARUTO! ALL THE WORK I HAVE DONE! THE THINGS I DID! IT SHALL NOT BE IN VAIN!"

Ninato threw his fist forward with the Rasengan as it inched close to Naruto. Naruto simply stuck his hand out as he caught the attack with his hand. Naruto Rotated his chakra the other way causing the Rasengan to dissipate. Naruto also coted his hand with earth chakra to cancel out the lighting.

Naruto leaned into Ninato's ear and whispered, "Big Brother, I forgive you". Naruto slammed his fist into his gut knocking him out cold. Ninato's body grew limp as he fell onto the floor.

Kakashi ran over as he checks Ninato's pulse, "Ninato Uzumaki/Namikaze is out! Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Uchiha is the winner!"

Then there was a sudden scream from the stands. Danzo screamed, "NO! I SHALL LET YOU LIVE NARUTO! YOU'RE A DEMON WHO NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!" Danzo charged Naruto as he quickly throws off his eye patch and the lock on his arm. "I need to kill you and take your eyes! I will have to put everyone under a genjtusu! I will have the help of that thanks to a dear old friend!" Danzo laughed.

 **A/N: Lol you think this is the end? LOL! Scroll down! XD**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Naruto activated his Sharingan as Danzo charged at him. Naruto saw the chakra running through Danzo's right eye. Naruto's heat began to ache as he looked up with tears in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD YOU DARE DECIMATE MIKOTO'S CORPSE! YOU TOOK HER EYE! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto anger went on as he rushed Danzo.

Naruto coated his hand in flames as he stabbed Danzo in the stomach. Danzo snickered as one of his eyes closed on his arm. He disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Kuruana made a chakra arm grow out of his back as it slapped Danzo away. "Kuruana don't come out! Danzo might try to control you!"

Naruto looked up as he saw a bunch of root members attacking all the shinobi in the stands. "This is a civil war, my boy! It's time for you to witness loss and despair as I kidnap your lovers! You will give me your eyes one way or another!" Danzo laughed even harder.

"DAMN YOU! SCUM LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" **AMATERASU!** Black flames sprung to life on Danzo's right arm.

Danzo closes another eye as he disappears and reappears in the stand. _"Damn Izanagi!"_ Naruto grit his teeth. Naruto teleported behind Danzo smashing his Rasengan into his back sending him back into the ground.

Naruto focused his Kamui on his Girlfriends as they were surrounded by root members. "Damn brat!" Danzo came charging up from the stands. Soon, Itachi and Shisui came in to keep some of the Root members off Naruto.

"I got this guy! He is mine! I'm taking back mom's eye!" Naruto shouted. Naruto put fire chakra in his right pointer finger as he swiped up. The claw destroyed Danzo's left eye as he was now blind in one eye. Danzo screamed in pain, Naruto kicked him into the ground. Danzo tried to get up, but Naruto teleported again cutting his right arm off. Danzo couldn't activate the rest of his Izanagi anymore. Naruto used his black flames again to burn the arm into ash.

Naruto kicked Danzo again as he took out a kunai and cut off his left arm. Naruto cauterized his arm to stop him from bleeding. The root members swarmed the place as they tried to save Danzo. "Kuruana!" Naruto shouted. Kuruana appeared next to Naruto as she got ready for some action. She turned into a 6 tailed fox mode as she ran around cleaving Root members in half. She removed heads from shoulders as well.

Naruto stared at Danzo with his only good eye which was Mikoto's eye. "You son of a bitch! Thinking you can take what rightfully belongs to my mother is a crime! I wish I could torture you until you die! I will make is painful as I can now!" Naruto applied pressure to Danzo's eyelid as he sent chakra into nerves connecting the eyes to the brain. He gently cut the nerves from Mikoto's nerves and Danzo's nerves. Naruto then pulled it out with little to no blood splatter.

Naruto pulled a scroll out that would act as a temporary place, but he must get it to a container filled with special chakra liquid. Naruto kicked Danzo into the ground with his foot on Danzo's head. "Its time for you to die!" **AMATERASU!** Naruto backed off Danzo as he rolled around without any arms. The flames consumed his body as Naruto could smell the burning of flesh. Naruto didn't like the smell, but Naruto found some satisfaction of killing Danzo.

The rest of the Johnin's including Minato and Kushina finished off most of the Root members. Some perished others fled. Naruto released his girlfriends from the Kamui as they come out to see bodied laying on the ground. Next to the girls laid a passed out Ninato out on the ground. Naruto pulled them all three in for a hug trying desperately trying to prevent them from seeing the gore and death from war. They will eventually have to see it, but not now. Ayame doesn't need to, she is only a civilian now.

A few hours pass as the group walks up into the Hokage office. Naruto explains the scenario with Danzo having Mikoto's eyes implanted in his skull. Itachi was angered and annoyed, but they went ahead and put them back into a chakra container liquid in a secret safe. It was a hard day, it felt like how the hell did this all happen? Was it even real? The day was so messed up for everyone.

Soon everyone tried to finally communicate what the hell was going on. They started with Naruto's and Ninato's fight. Then when Danzo jumped everyone with his entire Root army. Luckily not a single leaf shinobi died today. "So, dad what are you going to do about Ninato?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"Most likely put chakra restraint on him. The way he acted it was like he wasn't even my son anymore. That's all I can do Naruko". Minato was said he never would have thought that he would have to do this two his own children.

"Dad there is no need to do that. It does make sense now, Ninato wasn't acting like himself, because he wasn't. He was under an extremely powerful genjutsu. The genjutsu made him think like this, but I'm pretty sure he was under the Konoamatsuki". Naruto finished. "My brother is in there somewhere. He was robbed of his childhood thanks to Danzo. Danzo controlled Ninato with that genjutsu. Ninato was an innocent this entire time. I confirmed it when I saw Danzo have Mom's eye. I know for a fact she has the Konoamatsuki, she kept it a secret. She told me one night when I couldn't sleep. She held me that night and told me stories when she was a Shinobi. She told me her squad friend died in front of her. She later learned of her powers, but she kept them hidden. People might come after her family for it". Naruto said upset.

Minato was shocked at the information Naruto was able to piece together. _"He really is an amazing kid. I just wish I was there for more of it"_. "How do we break it?" Minato asks.

"He needs to be awake and it can only be broken by someone of the same ability". Naruto sighs.

"I-I can do it". Shisui sheepishly steps up.

Minato and Kushina let out a sigh of relief, _"So Ninato isn't this evil of a kid. It was all of Danzo's mind control"_.

"First I think Naruto needs an eye transplant. I know I could use one". Shisui smiles.

Naruto smiled, "If your up for it then so am I!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey, babe can you come here for a second!" Shisui shouted.

Shizune came walking in blushing as Shisui called for her. Shisui wrapped his arm around her and smiled at Naruto.

"Shisui! You finally got yourself a girlfriend! I'll say congrats when you get four!" Naruto laughs.

Shizune blushes as she grows a tick mark as she sees Shisui blushing at the idea. Shizune chakra punches Shisui in the stomach. "You only need me you, stupid idiot!" Shizune walks away from Shisui. Everyone let a laugh out towards the end as the day came towards an end.

 **A/N: Phew! Two chapters in about a day! Towards the end was a little hard to describe, I was trying to make it where people were just in awe really. People had never experienced a civil wat before. Something no one ever wants. Like the quote I follow, "War Never Changes". If you know what that is PM me! I will shout you out next chapter! OMG, I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE NINATO BEING UNDER A GENJTUSU! Konoamatsuki! It was all Danzo's doing! If you think about it, Ninato was young. I think Danzo did what he could to control Ninato as much as he could. You guys wanted him to get the shit beaten out of him! XD Some of you guys wanted him DEAD! XD I guess I' ma troll just like the creator of Naruto! TitanFall007 out!**


	9. Lost Memories, Lost Time

Lost Memories, Lost Time

 **You guys are LOVING IT! I know there are a lot of loopholes so far. All will be explained in time! There is a lot for out characters to understand. The journey of our favorite hero is just the beginning.** **Azrael810** **,** **phantom. .fox** **, dark51,** **alan464** **,** **The Sith'ari** **, SS Naruto,** **RJHyuga** **, Littlemw929, Exdromeda55, and ARC DEVILBLADE.**

"Shizune you ready to transplant the eyes?" Tsunade looks at her apprentice.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I am ready". Okay, begin the surgery now".

Tsunade and Shizune put Shisui and Naruto under for the Mangekyou Sharingan transplant. They carefully cut the nerves using highly skill ninjutsu that cuts the nerves to the eyes. "Okay now let's get the eyes into place. Once they are in it's important to make sure you thoroughly use your chakra to reattach every nerve".

"Yes, Lady Tsunade". The girls gently place their hands on their faces as the nerves gently reattach and the blood vessels are reconnected. Giving Shisui and Naruto brand new vision. As Tsunade transplanted the obsidian colored eyes into Naruto, the color changes back to its original sky-blue eyes. Shishui's eyes return to their normal obsidian black color.

 **2 Hours later**

Soon the procedure is done as the patience as put into the waiting room. Naruto and Shisui have wrappings on their eyes so they don't let eyes to strain. They wait about an hour before Tsunade takes the wrappings off. Thanks to their skill in medical ninjutsu they did a perfect job of transplanting the eyes.

Naruto opens his eyes, and the first thing he gets to see is his girlfriends up close. Naruko on the right, Satsuki on the left, and Ayame resting her head on the other two. "Hello, beautiful girlfriends". Naruto smiles at them.

"Hi, darling!" Naruko smiles.

"Sup Naruto!" Satsuki grins.

"How are you feeling?" Ayame blushed.

"My eyes feel great, but I can't wait to use my Sharingan soon". Naruto smiles.

Then a poof appeared next to the group as Naruto looks over to see Kuruana with her hands on her hips. "Well, how ya feeling babe!" Kuruana smiles.

"Just great Kuruana, just great!" Naruto smiles.

Naruto looks to his left as Shizune is sitting next to Shisui as she has her arms around his neck. Shizune is blushing as she stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "How is my Shishie!" Shizune called him by his nickname.  
"Shizune! I said not to call me that in public!" Shisui whined.

The girls including Naruto laugh at Shishui's nickname. "Hey, Shishie sensei! How ya doing over there!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, stupid little dobe". Shisui turns his head the other way.

"Calm down babe, otherwise there will be no dinner tonight". Shizune smiles.

Shisui drops his head, "Yes Ma'am".

Soon Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, and Hiruzen walk into the room. "Naruto! How are you felling!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Little loud don't you think Pervy-Sage". Naruto sighed.

"How is Ninato doing? Has he snapped out of the genjutsu yet?" Naruto asked.

"I honestly don't know if he is in one? We are trying to investigate it, but we need you or Shishui's help on this". Jiraiya scratched his head.

"Well, I wanna see if I got Shishui's Konoamatsuki". Naruto gets up excited.

"Naruto don't strain yourself". Tsunade said worriedly.

Naruto just smiled, "I'll be fine!"

Kushina grabs his shoulders, "Remember if you need Shisui to do it if it's too much".

"Thanks, mom, I wanna try it. I wanna see my big brother again". Naruto smiles.

Naruto walks out of his room as he turns the corner. Naruto walks through the doorway with the rest following suit. Ninato sits up in his bed and glares at Naruto. "The hell do you wa". Naruto punches Ninato in the face and knocks him out cold. Kushina walks in to find a bruise on Ninato's face.

"Naruto what did you do?" Kushina rubs her temples.

"For the crap that he said, even if it was intentional or not". Naruto smiles.

Naruto turns his EMS on as his eyes spin into a brand-new pattern. Naruto's 6 shuriken pattern has turned into a 10 bladed shuriken. He had his original 6 blades, but the 4 blades he received from Shisui jut out further like his Mangekyou Sharingan. His eyes were like a shuriken and fuma shuriken hybrid. Ninato slowly woke up as he opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's eyed. Naruto made the tiger hand sign **Konoamatsuki!** Naruto was sucked into a new world.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a horrible sight. Ninato was in his original clothes as he was tied to a metal cross. His hands and feet were nailed to the metal cross with black rods. The man who stood in front of Ninato was not Danzo. The man had a black cloak on with red clouds. He had short black spiky hair.

"W-who the hell are you! You're not Danzo!" Naruto shouted.

The man turned his head as he looks at Naruto. "Hmmmm? How the hell did you get in here? I thought all the Uchiha were killed? Damn foolish Danzo, he was supposed to wipe out the rest of the Uchiha".

"I'm right here Madara" Danzo scoffed at his partner.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER! MIKOTO UCHIHA! YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS MY MOM! SHE WAS THE MOM TO MY SISTER! YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto was furious as he yelled at the masked man.

The man turned to Naruto as he looked at him with his two Sharingan eyes. "If you want to know why I am doing this then sit down and shut up. I will explain everything to you, you decide whether Konoha needs to be destroyed".

Naruto was angered, frustrated, and to put it simply he was pissed. He wanted to rip the guy's throat out and hang him by his intestines. He wants to take his own shit and shove it down his throat. The anger he felt when the man killed Mikoto. It was bubbling up to the surface again, Naruto had practiced controlling this anger. It as hard to train with, but even harder in person.

Danzo said, "It's simple it all started when you guys turned the age of 3 years old".

 **Flashback**

The masked man and Danzo are meeting in a secret underground base.  
"So, you're telling me that you have the Sharingan that can use the Konoamatsuki?" Danzo raised an eye.

"Yes, if you take this eye I took from the body of an Uchiha, you will have this ability. I suggest you take it for now. Its uses are only limited, in time you will have to get a new eye, or you will go blind". The masked man looked at Danzo.

"How do I obtain another eye?" Danzo asked.

"Easy, when the Uchiha start a rebellion. Have your men join me in the rebellion, I will get the Uchiha to aid us and kill any who get in our way. This will happen later after the attack of the Nine-tailed fox. I want you to use this eye and control the Mizukage Yagura for a while. When its 3 years after the Nine-Tails attack I want you to get close to the Yondaime Hokage. Use his first son as a weapon. Tear the family apart, use it against them. Have the slowly built up hatred of someone. Make him the next leader of the village, then soon you. I want you to use the boy I know the 4th will seal the fox in his child. I know he will do it for the village he cares for so much". The man stayed stoic and upright.

"That plan is great I must say, will you attempt to kill the 4th and his family that day?" Danzo asked.

"If I get the chance I will tell your forces who back me up that day to attempt to kill the 4ths family". The masked man turned around 3to walk out.

"I like it what's your name boy". Danzo asked.

"Madara Uchiha". He disappeared in a swirl.

"This plan is most important! I will have the weapon of the nine tailed fox at my disposal! I will train that kid as if he was my own. This will finally be the chance to rule this village with an iron fist! We shall be known as the Village of the Iron Leaf!" Danzo smiled at the idea, He smiled so hard, he kept smiling until he went to sleep.

 **3 Years after the Nine-Tails Attack**

Danzo was walking with his teammate Hiruzen to the 4ths house. "I'm happy to see you're not growing old in age and doing things Danzo".

"Hmp I'm hardly that old! I got plans and dreams I must do before I grow old and die". Danzo scoffed at Hiruzen.

Danzo walked up to the Uzumaki/Namikaze estate as he saw the sign for Naruko, Naruto, and Ninato. Danzo walked in as he saw Minato with Kushina. Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing on the side. Danzo walked in as he saw the three children playing with one another. Danzo smirked as the masked man's words echoed in his head. He saw three brats, the one with red hair and violet eyes seemed promising.

"Kushina and Minato, how are you three doing". Danzo did a fake smile.

"Oh, Danzo! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Minato smiled.

"I figured I should see if the 4th kids were growing. Have they started training yet?" Danzo asked.

"Yeah, Naruko and Ninato liked to train. However, Naruto enjoys playing a bit more than training. I'm glad he likes playing thought, he reminds himself so much of me before I became a ninja. So innocent and not having to worry about training". Minato smiled at his son.

Danzo ignored the last part, _"Yes, his son Ninato sounds promising I will go ahead no and start the_ _Konoamatsuki now_ ".

Naruto and Naruko ran out of the room as they ran into Naruko's bedroom to play. Ninato was in the family room playing with a kunai he got from Naruto. A kunai that said, 'Love Naruto'.

Danzo quickly backs up as he took off his robes and his eye spun into a pattern. **Konoamatsuki!** Everyone in the room stood still even Ninato. Danzo worked his genjtusu into the parents head, Danzo knew of Jiraiya's prophecy he also boasts about. He used his power to basically make them not notice Naruto. He was a brat not worth controlling. All the man's plan was falling into the plan.

Danzo wiped their memories of him activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. He just kept close tabs on them, he couldn't fully control them, he needed to just control Ninato as much as he could. Him being too close to Naruko and Naruto was an issue, an issue that needs to be fixed.

Through the years as they grew up, Danzo controlled Ninato through the genjutsu. Making him hate Naruto more and more. For reason that seemed petty but making it very effective. A boy that could be controlled, a weapon created by the new Iron Leaf.

 **End of Flashback**

"Naruto I must also tell you, you are to not tell anyone. I think you should join me and the Akatsuki. I want to build a better world, a world without pain, and a world without fear. It's called 'Operation Tsukuyomi' it will be an eternal genjtusu. War, violence, rape, murder, etc.! It will all stop! Allowing this pitiful world to end, I, however, will not be able to join you. It's a small price to pay, but it will bring world peace. What do you say? Do you want to join us? Be our enemy, I plan on starting a war! A war that will decide the fate of this cursed world!" The masked man smiles internally.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! You think making a fake reality will solve world peace! You're wrong! The only way war can stop is for us to come together! We need to change! There will be a few deaths along the way! We as humans need to change! A genjutsu isn't going to solve our problem! I know your not Madara Uchiha! He is dead by now! Whoever you are you're not Madara Uchiha!" Naruto shouted.

"You're a smart boy, I know you have women in your life you love. Including the Nine-Tailed Fox". The man began to smile behind the mask.

"Stay the hell away from them! What could you possibly need for her!" Naruto snarled.

"Don't worry boy, we will meet again. I for one will get my way, I will have the nine-tailed fox power to create the ten-tails". The man disappeared in a swirl.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted.

The only left there was Danzo with his Sharingan active, "Tell me how the hell are you alive?" Naruto sneers at Danzo.

"Genjtusu like this don't die you fool, I will enjoy you enslaving you!" Danzo's eye began to spin at Naruto.

"You're the fool I got the same ability, you can't cast the genjtusu on people who inherit the ability. I think I will take back my big brother Danzo! NOW GO TO HELL DANZO! **KAI!** " Naruto made the ram sign as Danzo was cast out of his head.

 **Outside**

Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he lost feeling in his legs and started to fall. Shisui caught Naruto before he hit the floor. "Hey bro you alright?" Shisui asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Teme just a little tired". Naruto smiled.

Ninato rubbed his eyes as he held his head. His head was throbbing in pain, he looked up as he looked at everyone. Then his memories came flooding back in, he is remembering everything that transpired through the last years. So, much pain he put on his little brother. He pushed away his friends and family. He pushed chances of him getting a girlfriend, most of all he hurt his little brother. A brother he should have been protecting. He was supposed to shield his little brother from the hurtful pain of others. Instead, he was the one who caused them, he hurt his little brother.

Kushina and Minato rushed to his side and knelt. "Mom, Dad, Tsunade, Pervy-Sage, and Lord 3rd need you to look into my eyes. **KAI!** " Naruto's eyes spun again as he then fell backward again. This time Naruko and Satsuki catching his fall.

When Naruto removed the genjutsu from them they all had pounding headaches and memories flooding back. They remember everything now, even at the beginning when Danzo placed that genjutsu on them. "I got to talk to you guys, there are more wars coming. This man keeps claiming to be Madara Uchiha, he is part of the Akatsuki". When Jiraiya heard that his ears perked up.

"Naruto what did you learn?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"You should sit down and listen, Satsuki we will find the man who killed our mother. I will make him pay". Naruto looked at the ground. Satsuki eyes grew worried, she just doesn't want Naruto walking down the path of revenge. Kushina was worried but was happy at the same time. She knew that he was meaning Mikoto, in a way Mikoto helped Naruto become who he is today. Naruto went to on to explain how their plan to control everyone with the Konoamatsuki. Then on to the infinite Tsukuyomi where he puts everyone into a genjutsu. Then that all the jinjuruki and all in danger.

Kuruana steps in and continues talking about the ten-tails. Then she went on to talk about the sage of six paths telling them how he broke them up into 9 different tailed beasts. She doesn't know what this infinite Tsukuyomi is though.

"I know it sounds insane and ridiculous, but we need to have a summit. We need to do this now, we need to prepare and protect our jinjuruki". Minato was worried about his three children. Ninato, Naruko, and Naruto are still jinjuruki.

"Dad, I was thinking how about you seal the rest of Kuruana inside of me instead of her being separated. If she was whole and all her power was within me, she and I could master the power. Then that's only one of your children you have to worry about". Naruto looks at Minato with a serious tone.

"That sounds like a really good idea, you think this is okay Ninato? Naruko?" Minato looks at them.

"I'm okay with this, but after I want to stop and smell the roses. Me, big sis, and little bro got some catching up to do". Ninato smiles at his siblings.

"Sure, sounds like a plan". Naruto smiles.

"Its good to have my little bro back too!" Naruko hugs Ninato in relief. Finally, they can all be a family once again.

"You guys go be children for a little while, let the talking for the adults now. Naruto you have done so much, go and enjoy yourself. You know things will be heating up very soon. Not just that, but the Chunin exams are coming up soon. I expect you all to be Chunin when it comes". Minato said with a serious tone.

"Dad don't forget about the sand invasion. We should invite the Mist, Sand, Cloud, and Rock". Naruto looks at Minato serious.

"Yes, we should. We need to bring the giant nations as one. Otherwise, we won't be able to defeat this Madara Uchiha". Minato was scared honestly. He didn't want his children to go through wat. He didn't want any of this for his children. No parent would.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

"Little bro its good to be back, thanks for getting me out of that". Ninato tried to rub Naruto's head, but he too short.

"What's wrong Ninato? You too short?" Naruto laughed at him. Naruto and Ninato looked at one another for a little bit. Then Ninato broke out into crying, "I'M SO SORRY LITTLE BRO! I MISSED MY LITTLE BRO!" Ninato was crying with anime tears rolling down his face.

"I DID TOO BRO! I FINALLY GOT MY BRO BACK!" Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

The two came in for a brotherly hug. Then the sunny day had black ominous clouds appear as rain begins to pour down on the leaf. Lighting begins to strike the trees and buildings, as a tornado begins to form in the distance. Naruko, Satsuki, Kuruana, and Ayame try to pry Naruto and Ninato off one another.

When the girls got them apart from the weather randomly switched back to normal it is sunny. However, there was fire on the roofs of people's houses. Naruto and Ninato got back into another hug as the weather changed once again. "CRAP WE GOTTA KEEP THEM OFF OF ONE ANOTHER!" Naruko screamed.

"Dammit what the hell is this!" Satsuki complained.

"I don't know but mother nature surely doesn't like this!" Kuruana whimpered as she tried pulling Naruto off Ninato.

"What the crap" Ayame deadpanned as she was helping Naruko pry Ninato off Naruto.

Minato and Kushina eye twitch as they see the event happen from a crystal ball. Jiraiya spoke up, "If humanity doesn't destroy each other, the love between two brothers will".

Sarutobi rubbed the bridges between his eyes. Minato did it at the same time. They both said, "I'm getting too old for this shit". Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe.

Sarutobi looked up as he said, "Fucking dammit I need some weed".

 **A/N: I hope that was okay! I know a lot of info was thrown at you! There's a reason so much has been revealed so early. This is going to push Naruto to his upper limits and awaken something new. TitanFall007 Out!**


	10. Are We Really Doing This?

Are We Really Doing This?

 **Why the hell am I up at 4:34 am? I don't know. I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as I could. I Like the story a lot I think a lot of ideas I come up with can be built on. So, a lot of info has been thrown at everyone. This leaving Minato and the rest confused, scared, and just even more confused. Well, enough of that chit chat we need to get the story rolling!** **west59** **, gabrielrodrigues489, Dirtycoffin,** **Infinitusy** **,** **FatNinjaFTW** **,** **Bojack2011** **,** **kira-akira** **, jhonatan2000,** **XFIRE GECKOSX** **,** **CheapCigarette94** **,** **CheapCigarette94** **, and Kingdomheartsfan2. Parts of this chapter I had some help by a user Animaman.**

Naruto walks towards the new house that was built for Naruto. A house that over 20 bedrooms for multiple people to sleep in. It was still attached to the original house; just extra renovations were added. The girls walked around excited as they got to see the new place. Naruko wrapped her arms around Naruto as she kissed him on the lips.

"Woah what the hell!" Ninato shouted as he looked at Naruto and Naruko.  
"What's wrong Ninato?" Naruko tilts her head.

"You just kiss out little bro! On the lips! That's bad right? Dad isn't that bad?" Ninato looks at him confused.

Jiraiya was more curious as he was taking notes down. Kushina was smiling and giggling. "I don't know if this really should be a thing". Minato rubs the back of his head.

Naruto looked at Minato confused, "Dad Naruko and I have been dating for a while now? Ayame and Satsuki too? You never said anything before". Naruto confused.

"Well, I mean like now that we are here. How about we go to the family and talk about this scenario". Minato smiled.

The group walked in as Ninato sits on the one couch with Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Naruto and the girls sit on the other. There was a poof of smoke as Kuruana appeared on Naruto's lap. "How are you doing baby". Kuruana kissed him.

"Another one?" Ninato was confused.

Minato sighed, "Ninato that's the nine-tailed fox I originally had sealed within you, your sister, and Naruto. Long story short, she grew attached to Naruto. She ended up dating him too".

"What's wrong Ninato? Jealous?" Kuruana raised an eyebrow.

"No! Girls are disgusting!" Ninato turns his head the other way and crosses his arms.

"What was that sweetie". Kushina smiled with a tick mark on her head.

"N-nothing! MOM!" Ninato sweatdropped. _"When did they get so damn scary!"_

"So, Naruto and Naruko you do know your bother and sister? Both related by blood right?" Minato said a bit worried.

"Well the way I look at it I never really knew Naruto? In a way, we were kinda strangers. After all, you were under that horrible genjutsu. So, I never got to know Naruto". Naruko smiled.  
"Your father got a point. Incest is common in clans but typically used unless for a last resort". Tsunade intervened.

"Yeah, there's plenty of other men out there too. Shikamaru he is a cool level-headed guy, or maybe even Kiba kid?" Minato smiled.

"You mean the lazy Nara who thinks woman are troublesome and the kid who is a dog? Did I miss anything here people?" Naruko looks around the room. "I like Naruto! Honestly, when we started dating I felt more like lovers than brother and sister. He treats me like a woman, I'm the queen of the world! I can be with him and he would also protect me! If I ever have any issues, I can always count on my Naruto to look after me". Naruko blushes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it? I know my clan use to practice incest. I know Itachi and his girlfriend Izumi Uchiha. She is a blood cousin on our mother's side". Satsuki raised an eyebrow confused.

"Well this scenario is a bit different, Naruto and Naruko share the same blood. Siblings of the same family don't always do this type of thing". Minato was ore uneasy.

"Minato what's wrong with our children being together? I don't see an issue with it? The Uzumaki clan did incest as well. I think it was my cousin's son had a child with his mom since the dad died young. The mom was only 24 at the time she died. Well, you can imagine what happened next". Kushina smiled. "I see if Naruko and Naruto are happy with the idea of it I don't mind it. I think it's a rather beautiful thing, as long as Naruto makes her happy and she makes him happy I'm okay with it". Kushina blushes.

"OH YEAH! 'Tales of Forbidden Love' That's a great name!" Jiraiya's inner pervert comes out as Kushina overhears him. So, did a Senju heard him.

"PERVERT1" Tsunade uppercuts him into a reinforced wall designed for someone to be punched into.

Minato let a sigh out, he wasn't too sure how that sounded. His own two children getting married and having kids? Minato just wasn't too sure if he wanted for his kids. Is this something that he should let play out longer? This something that needs to be stopped.

Naruto spoke up, "Dad you need to understand that I love Naruko. I loved her more than just a sister, more than just a friend. I love her for who she is, she stood up for me. In a way, she tried to free you guys of that genjutsu. She was trying to bring you guys back to me, so we could be a family again. Honestly, I want to keep it this way, having a family again makes me feel more at ease. That's how I felt when I was with Mikoto and Fugaku who were my parents as well. Now that I freed you guys and the help of Naruko. We were able to bring this family back together once again. I want it to stay like this". Naruto smiled at Minato.

"Minato sweetie don't think about what others think. I guarantee you that the other clans also do the same thing. Think about the Hyuga clan? Akimichi? Inuzuka? And the Nara clan as well. Heck, I'm an Uzumaki, I wouldn't be surprised if I found a brother and sister great grandparent blood in my DNA". She smiled and held her husband's hand.

"Okay, I will allow this to happen. However, there is this issue of the CRA act. Regardless you three were put under it as soon as you were born. Naruko was to be wedded off to the Hyuga clan to Neji. Then is changed to Kiba Inuzuka, but then there was Choji and Shikamaru. Ninato had the chances at Sakura, Ino, and a bunch of other fangirls in the academy".

Naruto and Ninato had a shiver go down their back as the word 'fangirls' was brought up. "I think that pink haired girl Sakura still has a thing for Ninato. I don't know if the Yamanaka heiress Ino is though, it's a possibility". Minato was trying to think.

"Dad I rather find my girlfriend on my own actually". Ninato rubbed the back of his head.

Minato sighed, "Well there's plenty of girls in the sea, only if there was more for me". Minato whispered the last part.

"What was that Min-a-to?" Kushina had a Shinigami mask appear behind her with a dark purple aura around her as she sat there smiling.

"OH, nothing Kushina baby! You're the one and only red Habanero of the leaf! The only woman for the Yellow Flash of the Leaf!" Minato was sweating bullets as he didn't want to be embedded in the wall with Jiraiya.

"That's what I thought, you're sleeping on the couch tonight". Kushina smiled as she walked out of the room.

Minato whispers to Naruko and Naruto, "Don't make your wife mad like this Naruto! Naruko, go easy on Naruto".

"YO GOT THAT RIGHT! WOMAN ARE TROUBLESOME!" Jiraiya was smiling and laughing with swirls in his eyes. Jiraiya shook his head to regain his vision. "Tsunade did your chest grow bigger again?" Jiraiya stares at her.

"DAMMIT WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!" Tsunade chakra punches him out of the compound.

"You my younger brother and my older sister are dating? How the hell did the world not end yet". Ninato sighed.  
"What do you mean by that Ninato?" Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"You're just like mom, your scary, you got that quick temper, violent nature, top it all off your tomboyish". Ninato turns around to see a Shinigami mask coming off Naruko.

"You better start running bro". Naruto crossed his arms.

Satsuki, Ayame, Kuruana, and Naruko hugged Naruto. "I'm glad I got wonderful girls like you. I keep planning on keeping you guys close. They all kiss Naruto, but the Kushina sneaks up on them with her hands on her hips. "So, when can I expect some grandkids!? Naruto? Naruko? Have you two even gone at it yet?" Kushina asked.

Naruko started to blush, "N-NO! WE'RE ONLY GENINS MOM!" Naruko was darting her between the ground and Naruto.

"I'm all ready to go, I've been ready to make a baby for a while now Naruto? How about we go a few rounds". Kuruana made a few poses as she rubbed her breasts against Naruto's back.

"Kuruana!" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head.

Kushina laughed as she walked away, "Naruto, Naruko I'm perfectly fine with you two being together. Your dad an I didn't make your life the easiest even if we were under a genjutsu. I feel like we should have known to be able to realize it. When you broke the genjutsu I was able to remember Naruto's birthday without any issues. I know now it was the same day as Naruko and Ninato. Just that you came after them". Kushina hugs her children, "In the future, I'm expecting a lot of grandchildren! I want that Uzumaki blood to live on Ya'know!" Kushina smiled.

Naruto and Naruko felt a little uncomfortable their mom telling them to make children. Naruko was mostly blushing and daydreaming about little children running around. Kuruana couldn't wait until she had little vixens and kits running around. Ayame was dreaming of making ramen for Naruto and her children. Satsuki dreamed of having black haired blue eyed Uzumaki and Uchiha running around. Naruto couldn't really think straight as he saw all his girls daydreaming, he knew what they were dreaming of.

Ninato was walking past Naruto and his group, hell he is the oldest son of the Namikaze clan. However, is he still going to inherit the seat of the Namikaze clan? Naruto sounds to be a better fit for the spot. Wait he is the head of the Uchiha clan? What should he do? Is that position going to go to Naruto? Is Naruto going to stay the head clan of the Uchiha?

"Hey Ninato, you alright?" Naruto asks.

"Well, I'm confused I was going over some of my memories I remember being told you were the head of the Uchiha clan". Ninato was confused.

"Yeah, I am Itachi didn't want it neither did Satsuki. So, yeah I am. If you're concerned about me taking the Namikaze clan spot your okay. I don't want any part in it". Naruto wrapped his arm around his older brother.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kuruana ripped Naruto away from Ninato. Naruko tackled Ninato to keep them from hugging.

"Wait! I can't hug my big bro!" Naruto had anime tears rolling down his face.

"Little bro!" Ninato had the same anime tears.

"You two almost destroyed the leaf the other day!" Satsuki yelled at the two. Ninato and Naruto drop their head in sadness, they just wanted to hug each other? They are brother and brother, they need to support one another.

 **Outside**

Naruto and the girls were on their way towards outside to enjoy themselves. They had the Chunin exams they all been pretty uptight. A lot of crap has been going on they were hoping that everything will settle down. Then an Anbu landed in front of them. "Naruto the council request you and your girls for an emergency meeting". The Anbu leaves.

"Dammit what could the old fools want now". Naruto was rubbing the bridge between his eyes. Naruto looked at the girls as they all seemed concerned. Naruto focuses his chakra into the room where Minato already was and creates a seal on the wall. Naruto teleports into the room with the girls with him.

Naruto looked around as he saw the head clans along with their children. The two old hags of a council were there too. Shikamaru was next to his dad, Choji next to his dad, Kiba next to his, Shino was right beside his father. There was Ino with her father Inoichi. "Alright what do you guys want". Naruto sighed. Naruto looked at Minato as he had an upset face on him.

"Naruto we heard you have four bloodlines that course through our veins. We know of the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha blood. We are enforcing you into the CRA. We are not forcing your girls to change who they mate with. However, since the blood in sealed within Naruko and Ninato, you will be put under the CRA. You are to disperse your blood with other nations. During the Chunin exams, the leaders of each village are arriving. We have women from different villages coming. From the cloud will be Samui, Yugito. Sand will be Temari and Pakura. Mist will be the leader Mei Terumi, she is still young and fertile and holds 4 different bloodlines. There is a girl name Hakura who is Haku's sister who has the ice bloodline. Rock who is Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. We are having you start this start our alliances. Any questions?" Homura was smirking at the idea. Powerful Uzumaki, Uchiha, Namikaze, and Senju blood mixed with different bloodlines from other villages.

As on cue, the girls that Homura spoke of walked into the room. They all seemed distraught upset and saddened. They were quiet as they went along with what their villages told them. The only one who was okay with everything was Meri Terumi, the Mizukage of the Mist. Naruto git his teeth, he is going to release hell on all these villages leaders. "Girls go tell them that they are going to be fine. Let them know I'm not some damn pervert who wants a giant ass harem". Naruto whispered that to Naruko and Satsuki. They relayed it to Kuruana and Ayame.

Homura looks at Naruto suspicious. Soon the rest of the Village leaders walking in. There was the Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage Mei who took her seat next to Naruto, and the Kazekage who was Gara's father. Naruto was already boiling inside he hated everything to do with this pointless meeting. Forcing woman on him because he has four bloodlines? What the hell? They are people too! They aren't damn breeding machines!

Naruto turned his EMS on shocking everyone. This also confirmed everyone that Naruto does indeed have more than just the 2 bloodlines. Naruto looks at them as he releases a KI on the other village leaders and the council. Excluding Minato, Minato tried to reason with the council.

"You lot are pieces of shit". Naruto says coldly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Raikage shoots up.  
"What is the meaning of this 4th Hokage!" Tsuchikage noted his displeasure.

"Stupid brat". Kazekage murmured.

"That's right, I said you all pisses of shits you know that". Naruto said once again.

"Boy, you better show some respect!" A stood up and shouted.

"Why should I? Raikage? You and your stupid village are forcing women on to me. That's pathetic". Naruto says coldly again. All the girls in the room look at Naruto in disbelief. They all thought that this Naruto was a stuck-up brat who boasted about his bloodlines. He was going to make a giant harem so he can have his ways with them.

"How dare you! Don't you understand the situation!" Raikage shouted.

"Shut up you fool. I do understand the situation. I am the one who figured it out dumbass". Naruto scoffed at him.

"Take that back right now! I'll kill you where you stand!" Raikage slammed his fist on the table.

Naruto lifted his hand in the air as the wood damaged on the table came to life wrapping around Raikage. "Calm the hell down you lighting Airhead. You're losing your cool like a little boy having a temper tantrum". Naruto said with a cold voice.

"I'll say this one so all your pieces of shits can get it through your thick skull. I Naruto do not accept these marriage arrangements. They are stupid as shit to use to make alliances. The kunoichi you're using should be choosing their husband. Not some damn village leader, you got no right to toy with their future. Mei Terumi I know you offered to do it yourself. You have longed for a husband to start a family. I understand that, but if somehow your council is forcing you I decline. I also, however, decline any other marriage proposals. I already got 4 women in my life I am happy with. If I find women who are of people I genuinely care for, then I wouldn't mind. All I need to know if they are okay with it, then I want to get to know them. I don't, however, agree you giving your woman out like breeding machines either. They are people too, people not used to make more babies for you. They are to make babies when the time is right, and their emotions are true to want a child. I myself want to be a father to these lovely ladies who are already in my life. I, however, do not accept these ladies over here. Not because they aren't pretty or aren't good enough. It's simply they aren't good enough to be under your leadership. If they came to me willing me I met throughout my journey, then yeah if they felt something then they can bring it up. I don't see the need to make them miserable for the rest of their lives. So, I will put this simple also. Pack your shit and leave! I'll be happy to pack your shit for you! I don't have an ounce of respect for any of you as of this moment. These kunoichis of your village worked for you, fought for you, and killed for you. They are Ninjas, not breeding machines. They are ninja, not women used for repopulating a clan. If that's all I'm leaving". Naruto turned around and face the girls standing there in awe or blushing heavily.

"I'm sorry if you guys thought I was going to take advantage of any of you. I bet you girls are the most wonderful people in this shinobi world. Please excuse me". Naruto takes his girls and leaves the meeting room.

"4th Hokage of my entire life I don't think I ever met such a mature boy. He truly cares for his girls and I respect that. I will formally apologize for my decision. I withdraw my alliance requirement. Instead, I just want an alliance. Pakura, and Kurotsuchi what do you think of the boy?" Tsuchikage asks.

Kurotsuchi says, "He is most different from men. I think he is a special person. Honestly, I find him attractive now, he is truly an honest to good man. A man who would love me for me". Kurotsuchi was blushing.

"I don't see anything wrong in him. He sounds like the perfect man. A man who would love me for me and not my body. However, I wouldn't mind if he did end up liking my body". Pakura blushed.

Minato looks at the other girls, "What do you guys think of my son? Could you love him too?" Minato asks.

"To me, it sounds like he rejected me, but also accepted me. He sounds like a wonderful man!" Mei had her hands cupped together thinking about Naruto.

"Old Hag". Yugito snickers.

Mei Terumi gave her a death stare.

"Yugito whats your opinion on the boy". A asks.

"Well, I heard he is a jinjuruki like I am. Maybe we can get to know one another". Yugito smiles.

" **I want at the kid I want at the kid!"** The Nibi was bouncing up and down within her seal.  
 _"No, you damn cat! I want him! I'm going to get him to fall for me! I like him now!"_ Yugito yelled at her two-tailed resident.

" **We will see the kit, I also sensed the nine-tails out of her cage. I think he found out how to release her from the cage".** Nibi was snickering.

" _HELL! NO! If this seal keeps you away from him that's fine by me!"_ Yugito yelled at the Nibi.

" **I will get my way Yugito I can't wait to have little kittens running around!"** Nibi smiled.

Samui blushed, "Well he certainly an interesting guy, I wouldn't mind him too much". Samui was blushing hard.

"Temari? What do you want?" Kazekage asks.

"I want to go back to my brothers. I don't know about him yet. He sounds like a wonderful man, but I don't want to think about a romantic life yet". Temari bows at Minato and Kushina. Kushina through the entire part was blushing as she smiled. _"That's my son! That's my son who is making all these girls fall for him! He is such a ladies man! The way he says his words like he can protect anyone. You can seriously believe him when he just says it. I'm going to have more grandchildren than I thought!"_ Kushina smiled to herself.

Mei kept smiling as Hakura wasn't too sure, he was a good man just didn't have any feelings for him. "I'm sorry Mei, but I see Naruto as a good man. I don't have any romantic feelings for him".

"That's fine Hakura I won't force you, but I like Naruto he is truly a good man". Mei was smiling.

"Old hag," Yugito said again.

Mei just had a eyes twitch on her head.

 **Outside**

Naruto was pissed off as he sat down on the Hokage monument. "Dumbass leaders I will never understand them". Naruto laid on the monument.

Naruko, Satsuki, Kuruana, and Ayame all lay down next to Naruto cuddling him. "Naruto your such a good man. That's why I love you". Naruko snuggles into his cheek.

"Yeah, you always say the right things that make us feel like we're the center of the universe". Satsuki pushed her face into his chest.

"You're a great guy Naruto, that's why I fell for you". Kuruana turned into a small 9 tailed fox and snuggled on Naruto's left side of his face purring like a cat.

Ayame just smiled, "I swear Naruto you're the biggest softy I have ever met. You look at us with love and are. You may look at us with some sexual intent, but that's alright we want you to be our first one day". Ayame kisses Naruto. Then the rest of the girls get into the mood as Naruto kisses them all while fondling their breasts.

 **A/N: I need to know for future reference, how do you guys feel about lemons? You okay with them? I probably won't do them until after the Chunin exams. Then they are technically considered an adult by then. Let me know what you guys think. I was really going against more woman coming into Naruto's life, but I feel like I can try to manage some of them. TitanFall007 out!**


	11. Worried Girls

Worried Girls

Naruto is in his new part of his house. The area where he and his girlfriends live. Naruto is at the table with the rest of his family. Naruko, Satsuki, Ayame, and Kuruana are all over Naruto cuddling with him. They all give him morning kisses and hugs. The Chunin exams are in a few days, it has been a couple days since the meeting at the council.

Naruto's ears perk up as the doorbell rings. "I got it!" Naruto gets up as he gets some space from his girls. Sometimes they could get too clingy onto Naruto, but not like Naruto didn't like it. It made most men in Konoha jealous of Naruto.

Naruto opens the door as there were most of the girls from the council meeting. "Uh? Can I help you?" Naruto scratched the top of his head.

A woman with long red spiky hair that came down to her legs. She had teal eyes and some of her hair covered her face. "Naruto you might remember us from the other day. We all listened to what you had to say". Mei smiled.

Pakura moved up, "Because of your speech you said yesterday. Our village leaders decided to back down and allow us to chose whom we love". Pakura smiled at Naruto.

They all together say, "So, we all decided to become your wives!" They smiled as they open their arms out to their side.

Naruto stood there for a moment as a few seconds pass. Naruto scratches his face then his ass. Kuruana, Ayame, Satsuki, and Naruko walk up behind Naruto as they hear them deciding to be Naruto's wife. Naruto turns around to see them as he thinks even harder.

Naruto sighed internally, _"Woman is troublesome. Well, there's only one thing to do"._ Naruto opens his eyes as he stands straight up and tall. He put his hands up, puff his chest out and says, "Fuck this shit I'm out! Fuck this shit I'm out! No thanks! Don't mind me I just grab my stuff and leave. Excuse me, please! Fuck this shit I'm out! Nope!" Naruto teleports to who knows god where leaving all the girls in the front of the house stunned.

* * *

 **Hello! Back with two chapters in one day! Cuz why not! I will add people who follow later right now no other follower followed. For you, those to understand the eye Danzo received was a just an eye he got. It so happened to have the Konoamatsuki, Danzo stole Mikoto's eye since he learned that she had it as well. Anyways! Let's get on with the chapter! I hope the intro was interesting! Different!**

* * *

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Kuruana summons herself into Naruto and poofs out next to him. She grabs his arm and yanks him back. She lifts Naruto up into the air and slams him to the ground. Kuruana shook her head annoyed. Naruko was a bit ticked off, Satsuki was annoyed as well. Ayame was more or a less confused by everything. The rest of the girls just looked at them confused.

Naruto wakes up on the couch with his girls sitting next to him. Across from him were the rest of the girls wanting to be his wife. Minato sweat dropped as he forgot to tell his son about the extra family members. Kushina was just giddy as she thought about more grandchildren. Jiraiya was perving out over Mei as she slammed him into the ground.

"So, let me get this straight, you girls decided to join me in uhhh rebuilding of our clan?" Naruto said confused.

The girls nodded their heads, "Are you sure I mean like there are plenty of other men out there ya know. What about my brother! He is single! He could use someone!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Good luck little bro you're losing your virginity". Ninato walks out of the room.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Damn older brothers, what the hell". Naruto grit his teeth.

Minato sighed, "As I cannot do anything they all signed the CRA under your name. Thus, making them your wives Naruto. Naruko, Ayame, Satsuki, and Kuruana signed the same document as they did. If you don't want them well they would be cast out of Konoha. They left their old homes they would have nowhere to go".

Naruto sighed, "So, that means I need to get to know my new wives". Naruto sighs. He doesn't want to favor one more than the other. He also doesn't know how to regulate his 'harem's' needs.

Naruko, Kuruana, Satsuki, and Ayame look at each other and nod. Naruko stands up as she walks over looking at the other girls. "You girls seem cute enough, however, why is there an old hag here?" Naruko looked at Mei.

Mei's eye twitched, "I'm sorry dear, but I'm not that old! I'm only 24 for your information!" Mei held everything to not rip apart Naruko's face.

"Well, you are pretty so I will give you that. WELL! If you want to be Naruto's wife then you need to understand a few rules first!" Naruto pointed at them.

"What! When has there been rules on dating me? Since when?" Naruto looked at Naruko confused.

"Since now". Naruko stared at Naruto. Naruto had a shiver go up to his spine.

Naruko continued, "Rule number one! Satsuki, Kuruana, Ayame, and I are Naruto's first girlfriends! One of us will claim Naruto's virginity! Preferably me! Since I am his older sister I think I get the obligation for this".

"That's not fair Naruko!" Satsuki argued.

"Satsuki we will talk about this later". Naruko looks at her. "Now rule number 2 we will get Naruto's child before you guys! Third! Well, there isn't one now, but we can all sleep with him. I think we can all do this!" Naruko smiles. "I want our Naruto to be as happy as he can. Even if it means the love must come from another woman, I am okay with that". Naruko smiles.

Naruko grabs Naruto's arms and yanks him over towards the other girls. Naruko pushes Naruto into the girls. Naruto lands in Pakura's lap as he stops himself with his hand on her breast. 'I'M SORRY!" Naruto shot off as he backed up.

"See he isn't a pervert and he isn't after your body". Naruko smiles.

"Naruko! You did that on purpose!" Naruto shot at her.

"Did you like it?" Naruko smirked.

Naruto blushed as he couldn't get the words out. "What was that?" Naruko smiles at her.

"It was alright". Naruto mumbled.

Pakura walks up as she grabs Naruto's hand and places it on her breast, "What was that?" Pakura snickers.

"I-I l-liked it". Naruto looks at the ground. _"Troublesome women"._ Naruto was summoning his inner Nara.

"Its alright Naruto as long as it is you". Pakura blushed.

Naruto stared at her as he thought, _"Holy shit! I never realized how beautiful words could be until now"._ Naruko saw the look on his face as she grew irritated. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Naruto had a trickle of blood run down his nose and he wiped it. "Well, I guess we should all get to know one another". Naruto smiled.

"How about we get to know each other better in bed?" Mei licked her lips as she stared at Naruto. Naruto blushed as he felt his teenage hormones starting to finally kick in. If they were all going to be like this he might just go crazy.

"Old hag calm down! Naruto's first time is mine!" Naruko argued.

"Hey! I think we should talk about this! I want to be his first!" Satsuki argued.

" **I was sealed in Naruto I have been inside of him. I should allow him to be in me first!"** Kuruana argued.

Ayame stayed quiet as she sat back down on the couch. Naruto turns his head and he sees Ayame. "Ayame what's wrong babe?" Naruto looks at her concerned.

"Naruto do you really love me? Is there enough of room in your heart for me? Those girls are all ninja? I'm just a worker at Ramen joint". Ayame was worried.

Naruto cupped Ayame's cheeks and caressed her cheeks, "Ayame babe, don't you ever think because your not a ninja that I don't love you. I love you for who you are. You listen to all my problems as a kid. To have a wife who isn't a ninja makes you more special. What could I do without you my little ramen cup"? Naruto kissed Ayame on the lips. "You are the soup to my noodles, what would ramen be without the soup to noodles". Naruto kept kissing Ayame as they had the make-out session.

In between kisses, Ayame was had a few tears running down her face. "T-thank you N-Naruto! I promise to be a wonderful wife! I may not be able to fight. I know I can do well as a mother!" Ayame smiled.

"You know what Ayame, I might have to talk to the girls about it. I think you should be my first. I want you to be the mother to my first child whether it's a boy or a girl". Naruto cupped his hand on her breast making her moan.

* * *

 **In Room next door**

Naruto and the girls didn't realize what was going on in the other room. "Dammit, Jiraiya! Give them some privacy!" Kushina whacked him over the head with a frying pan.

"Kushina! This could be great material for my book! Naruto! He got a fricken Harem! A dream any man would want! Something that would never exist! This is unfolding between my eyes! I need to do it!" Jiraiya had blood dripping from his nose.

"SHE SAID NO GOD DAMMIT!" Tsunade uppercut Jiraiya into the wall.

Minato just sweat dropped then looked at Ninato, "You trying to go for anyone Ninato?" Minato smiles at his son.

"Well, I kinda always liked that Ino Yamanaka girl. The one thing I want her to change is her fangirl attitude. She is cute and all, but she needs to be a serious kunoichi'. Ninato rubs the back of his head.

"My son got a crush! How about we go together and let Ino know!" Kushina smiles.

"MOM! She needs to become a serious kunoichi! I don't want her to get hurt or die while she is out doing missions". Ninato was blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **Back in the Room with Naruto**

Naruto and Ayame were already getting handsy. Naruko and the other girls look at Ayame and Naruto having their moment. "EHEM! We are still here you two". Naruko coughed.

Ayame and Naruto froze for a moment, "You heard that didn't you?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Naruko sighed, "Well I think that can work. Ayame out of all of us is just a civilian, but first and foremost she is also Naruto's future wife".

Ayame gives out a small smile, "Well I d-don't even know what to say. I know I love Naruto with all my heart, I just can't really compete with any of you". Ayame blushed.

"That's fine Ayame! I don't mind it too much if you want the first shot at Naruto you can have it". Satsuki patted the back of Ayame.

Naruto was forced to stop his moment with Ayame, honestly, if he could he wanted to go right there and then with her. However, they need to wait until after the Chunin exams. Naruto has a plan that would knock their socks off. He has been waiting for this for a while.  
"Oh, that reminds me I need to tell you girls about me. To let you all, know that I am actually part dragon too". Naruto smiles.

"I forgot about that". Naruko smiles.

"Dragon?" Yugito said confused.

"Yeah, you heard me right, but what you hear in here must never be spoken out about. This is your chance now to back out if you don't want the idea". Naruto grew serious as he puts silence seals up. Naruto explained his meeting with three large dragons known as Ddraig, Albion, and Great Red. "The abilities I have allows me to decide to choose whether to remove the dragon's longevity from my child or wife. My child will have the powers of a dragon but live a life as a human. If they have kids, if they have kids they will not inherit any dragon abilities at all. It's a failsafe so people don't try to get their hands on almost immorality. It cannot be studied either, it can only be given if the person we give the powers to wills it. If I were trying to be given out to be studied I would be killed immediately and anyone who falls under as my wife or child dies. To whoever I ark as my mate will live if I do. When dragons mate they mate for life until one dies the other dies as well. That's why the dragon masters had never had any children of their own. Hence they can live for almost eternity. I also need to find a son who will love Kuruana since she will be the one to outlive all of us. She will be the one to continue this tradition mating with a future heir. I didn't reveal this earlier, but I can now. Since I trained under them I am The Elemental Dragon Emperor. I have gifted the ability to breathe any type of flame. It to be to water, ice, wind, fire, and lighting. I can use almost any jutsu thanks to the Sharingan. I also have affinities to all elements as well. We will outlive many generations of our children unless our children are okay living on for that long. I don't like it, but I also don't mind being with the ones I love. I again have not laid in bed with anyone and had intercourse. I also have yet to tell you guys. What will happen is you will depend on your bodies age will age into adult about 18-20 years old. If you're older you will go back in time and become younger. You will retain that youth for a long time. It takes twenty years for our bodies to age even a year, even if our bodies are aging we will still retain our youth. So, can you all handle that?" Naruto looks at all of them.

"Wow that's a lot, but that doesn't matter! We know the way you acted towards us at the meeting! You're a good man! A man I want to love until the day I die!" Yugito shoots up.

Naruto smiles, "That's good to hear, Yugito I can loosen that seal for you and Nibi two-tails. I can make it where she can come out whenever she wants to". Naruto smiles.

" **Naruto be careful the Nibi two-tails is perverted".** Kuruana said worriedly.

"She is right. Wait how do you know that!" Yugito looked at Kuruana.

" **Simple I am the Nine-Tails Demon Fox Kuruana! Naruto here made a seal that allows me to hop in him and assist him on his missions. I can also be out here and be a wife and mother of our little kitsunes that will be running around".** Kuruana giggled.

Yugito said internally, "You want Naruto to do this for us? I mean you first need to get to know him and all. You need to behave outside the seal!" Yugito yelled at the Nibi.

" **Yes, MOM!"** Nibi complained.

Naruto sighed, "Alright then since that's out of the way, are you guys attending the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

They all replied that they were all already Johnin or higher. So, now Naruto got to know everyone a bit better as they introduced themselves. Samui she was a Johnin of the cloud. She hated a lot of men and known as the Ice Cloud as no man was able to ask her out. Yugito who trained under Killer B who was the 8th tailed beast. She was also known as the blue flame cat. She burns any guy who tries to get close to her. She would also burn those who hated her because of her being a jinjuruki.

Pakura was a Johnin of Rock village, she was sought out after by many men. A lot of them only wanted her for her body and her Kekkei Genkai. Kurotsuchi was a Rock ninja as well as being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. She was sought out by a lot of me, but mostly because of her status as of the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. No one ever loved her for being her, but her for her position.

"Man sounds like terrible people in your villages but sounds like you had some support along the way as well". Naruto smiles at them.

"Yeah, I think we will all get along. Now then Naruto? What do you say? You like us?" Mei said with a smile as she moved her hands underneath her breasts.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to know you guys! Besides that, the next few days I want to spend time training. I think it's time for us to train for a little while! What do you guys say!" Naruto smiles at Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana.

"Yeah!" The all shouted.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

Naruto, Satsuki, and Kuruana meet up after a few days of catching up and training with Itachi. "I don't think we have much to say. I know you guys are strong to be Chunin. I think you guys will fight well. Don't worry I know you guys will pass". Itachi rubs the hair on Naruto's head.

"Let's do this test!" Naruto smiles. "Oh! Satsuki and Kuruana I got an idea of how we should do this test! I can place a communication seal. All we need to do is talk telepathically!" Naruto places a seal that says 'talk' on Satsuki's ear. Kuruana gets on as well behind her ear.

"I think I will go in and out of your seal Naruto, I will keep my chakra network present for them to sense me. I didn't leave the room I just disappeared for a moment". Kuruana snickers.

"Be careful when you do that I don't know how much attention that will draw, but you never know. It might work". Naruto thought.

"Hey get going". Itachi said.

The three ran into the academy building s they went to room 201. When they looked up the sign said 301, Naruto put his hand in the ram seal and said **Kai** , and the genjutsu broke almost instantly. The people guarding the door nodded as they let the pass through.

The three finally enter as they look around. A lot of people were staring at the three. Naruto, however, noticed a bunch of guys crowded around Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana. They were asking them out or some were staring at their assets. Naruto grew agitated as he walked in between the boys crowding Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana.

Naruto pushed them out of the way, "Hey watch it you b-b-b!" The boy buckled under his feet as he fell on the ground. Naruto unleashed a high Chunin level KI on the entire room forcing everyone on the ground. The only people who were not affected were Naruko, Satsuki, Kuruana, and a few of the other girls in from the Konoha. Naruto simply said, "Stay away from them". A boy with white hair and glasses was stuck where he was standing as he felt Naruto's KI.

Naruto looked up at the boy and Naruto noticed he reeked of a snake on him. The only other snake person he knew of was Anko Murasaki. Her master was Orochimaru one of the three legendary Sanin. _"Kuruana, Satsuki, we need to keep away from that boy. He smells of snakes I think he is secretly working for Orochimaru. That or Anko got a boyfriend in the past few days"._

" _Got it"._ They both replied.

Naruto focused more KI in the room making kids pass out and focusing it on the white-haired boy. The boy was even scared by Naruto as he kept a mental note to stay clear from him. Then the door slammed open as a man with black outfit walks in, "SHUT UP AND S!" He was cut off as he felt the KI from Naruto. Naruto looked at him with his eyes, "Can I help you?" Naruto asks.

The man cleared his throat, "I must say boy you got some powerful KI their son". Ibiki released a bit of his own overpowering Naruto's. The rest of the Johnin instructors followed in as they sensed the KI war the two were having. Some of the kids passed out including Sakura and Hinata. Lee and Neji were having difficulty standing, but Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana pretty used to it by now.

Naruto smiled as he released even more KI this time being on par of the Hokage. The Johnin instructors felt it as they felt a bit weak. Ibiki was taken back by as he smiled even wider and released more. Naruto grinned until he decided to unleash the KI from the Nine-Tails making the students pass out including Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and the rest of the kids in the room pass out. The Johnin instructors were hit with it as they all fell on their knees with a few passing out. Even Ibiki was shocked by this as he felt Naruto's KI he was certainly strongest out of the genin if not the strongest.

Just then Naruto noticed a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back doing the same thing. Naruto could feel the tailed beast inside of him.

" _ **Naruto that's Shukaku the One Tails. That boy is not stable be wary of that boy".**_ Kuruana warned Naruto.

" _Thanks"._ Naruto smiled.

"Okay kid cool your engine, we need to wake up the test takers". Ibiki smiled

Naruto smiled back as he released his tight grip on the air in the room. Everyone soon woke up as Ibiki explained the rules of the test. They had 2 hours to complete the test. They will be given three strikes if you are caught cheating. If you are excluded from the room. Naruto walked over to Naruko and kissed her and said, "Good luck". As he places a seal on her ear. Naruto gave a bro hug to Ninato doing the same for him.

They soon started the test as it was only 2 minutes into the test. Naruto looked at it as he flipped to the back page. There was an obvious genjutsu placed on it as he made a ram sign and quietly said **Kai** , and the page revealed some words.

 _If you are reading this, simply stop taking the test. Walk up to Ibiki and say these following words, "The Leaves that Dance in the Shadows of the Flames. Will burn brightly in the darkest pits of hell. The Village Hidden in the Leaves"._

Naruto smiled as he sat up got up from his chair and walked down to Ibiki. Ibiki was shocked to see Naruto coming down. _"There is no way he can see past through a Johnin level Genjutsu! The last part is a Hokage level genjtusu! That's impossible!"_

Naruto walked up as he placed the test down. Naruto breathed a small fire jutsu from his mouth and burned his test. He said with a whisper, "The Leaves that Dance in the Shadows of the Flames. Will burn brightly in the darkest pits of hell. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ibiki is a closet pervert who like the Icha-Icha Paradise books. Your stash is on the floorboards of room 1A in the interrogation building". Naruto smiles as he leaves through the door.

Ibiki was wide-eyed, _"THAT DAMN 4_ _th_ _AND HIS DAMN PRANKS! HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW! HOW DID I NOT KNOW WHAT IT WAS! I COULDN'T EVEN BREK THE HOKAGE GENJTUSU!"_ Ibiki was gritting his teeth. Ibiki day was worse then Satsuki, Kuruana, Naruko, Ninato, and then Sakura with the help of Naruko placing the same seal Naruto gave her on her ear.

The hour passed as Ibiki threatened everyone, a few left but the rest stayed. Then a person bursts into the room, "What's up brats! Ibiki you're losing your touch! I will make this group be cut in half by the time I'm done!" Anko grinned.

"Theirs is more in the back they passed the part in the back". Ibiki groaned.  
Anko looked at him shocked, _"These new batch of Genin are half bad! I will enjoy breaking them!"_ Anko snickered with a devil look on her face. \

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap for right now! So, yeah its confirmed that Ayame and Naruto will have their first time with one another! A lot more is to happen! I hope you liked the part with Ibiki and Naruto! I thought it would be funny if Naruto knocked everyone or almost everyone out with his KI. I got more for you guys later! I'm going to post one maybe later tomorrow so keep a look out for that. I need to get another one for my dragon ball DxD and the Demon Fox DxD out as well. I have been taking a break from the Demon fox DxD. Will most likely get back to that for the weekend. TitanFall07 OUT!**


	12. Will You?

Will You?

 **Hello! Back with another chapter! I'm still happy this is kicking and still alive. I will continue on with the story with hopefully new ideas coming into play. Now don't go start spouting bullshit with me here, if I recall there were other Uchiha who did survive. The children of the last of the Uchiha clan were left alive! :D My gears are grinding right now! Lets gooooo!** **, perezdavis,** **peanutbutter6996** **,** **osmankoyun1** **,** **griffin29** **,** **greenhorn000123** **,** **.smoke** **, Sesshomaru0215,** **Haz96** **,** **Droyenes Uzushaki** **, and BloodkingEclipse.**

Naruto and his team which includes Satsuki, Kuruana and Naruto are standing at the entrance of the Forest of Death. Naruko, Ninato, and Sakura were right next to them. Naruto turns his head to see Anko walking over with the rest of the group. Naruto noticed someone out of the ordinary. He seemed to be about 5'1 with raven-black hair. He had eyes of a killer and wore a blue shirt with white shorts. The way his hair came down on his face like an M. His hair in the back stood up. In short terms, he had a duck-butt shaped hair.

Shikamaru walks with his team which consists of Ino and Choji. Then the group was pushed out of the way as the brooding looking duck-butt haired boy walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked at him confused. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Listen here Yodaimne fake son. You murdered my parents and left me as an orphan! As much as I hate it! I want you dead! I want you executed! I saw you with your demon cloak! You're a god damn demon! You killed my parents!" The boy spat in Naruto's face.

"Yeah so? Your parents were going to attack the village. Plus, I saw them kill my mom Mikoto Uchiha and Dad Fugaku Uchiha. They were there who could have stopped them. They also planned on taking the village over". Naruto stared at him coldly.

Naruko, Kuruana, and Satsuki were growling at the boy. They wanted to strangle the boy and chakra punch his balls. He had a very long Uchiha stick up his ass.

"As much as I hate it I was assigned to your lame team. I am the 4th member of team 12. Itachi and Shisui as out Johnin Sensei". He scoffed at them even more.

"What's your damn name Teme?" Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hardly knew my parents since I lost them at a young age thanks to you! I do know I have an older brother, but he is dead! I know Team 7's Johnin sensei is the man who let my older brother die! I came later after my brother died. My parents still told me how much they hated Kakashi Hatake. He stole my brothers left eye! I demand to get that eye back after the Chunin exams are over". Sasuke glared at Naruko, Ninato, and Sakura.

Naruto stepped in, "You are thinking about hurting any of them I'll kill you where you stand even if you are on my team". Naruto glared at the boy.

Anko figured it was the best to step in. She ran in as she kicked the duck butt-haired looking boy to the ground. She moved a Kunai aimed at Naruto. To Anko's surprise, Naruto phased right through his attack as he moved around her and pointed a kunai at the back of her neck. Anko was shocked and looked into Naruto's eyes. "So, the rumors are true you do possess the Mangekyou Sharingan. You might be even more talented than Itachi Uchiha". Anko smirked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto pure hatred. He thought he was better than Naruto! He has to be a fake! I trained so hard that I was able to become Genin just taking the test immediately! How can he have the power to kill others! He needs that power! SO, HE CAN KILL NARUTO! Sasuke took a moment to look at the girls Naruto was defending. _"The one who has the red hair is Uzumaki and Namikaze daughter? Good she cute, I can totally win her over. The other red-orange haired girl is also Uzumaki, but currently under Naruto. The both as well as Satsuki Uchiha, yes that's the best way to make him bow before me. I will steal his girlfriends away! I will show them how much of a fake he really is! I will show them all how much of a weakling he really is!"_ Sasuke was grinning ear to ear as he looked at the girls. They had good bodies, bodies to pleasure him later in life. Bodies to be good incubators for the new Uchiha he is going to start. A clan that will be even better than the previous.

Naruto caught onto the brooding Uchiha's eyes as so did Kuruana. They both shouted as they telepathically said, " _THAT TEME IS CHECKING YOU GUYS OUT!"/_ _ **" HE IS CHECKING US OUT!"**_

Anko let Sasuke up as she told the rules to everyone. Naruto and his squad got the earth scroll and luckily so did Naruko's group. They meant they could work together. Naruto looks over as he sees the red-haired boy with his gourd. There was a boy next to him in all black attire, and then Temari. "Temari! How are you doing!" Naruto calls her over.

"Oh! Naruto! It's good to see you again!" Temari smiles. Kankuro and Gaara asked who he was. She explained how basically she got her freedom because of him. He wouldn't allow the girls forced into a loveless marriage if they didn't want it. Temari blushed as she remembers the event that transpired.

Gaara actually smiled at Naruto, _"He is certainly a worthy foe to fight me. I hope I get the chance to fight him"._ Gaara was now relaxed. He also knew of Naruto's position as the Jinjuruki as Shukaku already told him. He seemed like a good man too, maybe a possible friend as well. His old man changed thanks to Naruto's actions during that meeting.

"Alright, brats! I handed you scrolls! Now! Don't die! GO!" She screamed. Everyone leaped into the forest of death. "3….2…1…" Anko points her finger at the exact same tie as there was a blood-curdling scream. "Music to my ears". Anko giggled.

Team 12 and their new member and Team 7 leaping together in the trees. Naruto made a few hand signs making about 50 shadow clones come out. Naruko did the same and so did Ninato. The two-total made 20 clones, they all sent their clones to different directions and heights. They needed to get two heaven scrolls.

The group then was alerted of mist ninja heading their way thanks to Naruko's clone. Sasuke smirked, _"Good she smart too, I will Definity be happy when she is mine. Not to mention her assets on her chest are a good size"._ Sasuke looked at her.

"Stop gawking at her!" Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's face sending him into the ground.

Naruko blushed as she hugged her hero. Sasuke got up from the crater rubbing his bruised check.

"The hell was that for!" He yelled.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend you pervert-duck butt". Naruto said angered.

Then mist appeared as some voices said, "Idiots! You shouldn't ACK!" The three-mist ninja was silence as Naruto and Kuruana used a new little move they learned called flash step. It's even more effective then Shushin. They delivered quick chops to their necks knocking them out instantly. The mist jutsu leaves as Naruto and Kuruana are standing over them holding a heaven scroll.  
"You ask and you shall receive". Naruto smiled. Naruto threw it to Naruko's team

"Naruto don't you need it too?" Ninato said confused.

Naruto shook his head, "You guys should get it. We're family we go in together. Naruko you should seal it in your forearm with the earth scroll".

"Good idea!" Naruko did as he said as the group got ready to leave.

Sasuke stood up off his butt after the quick fight ended. _"DAMMIT! The bastard will die!"_ Sasuke screamed in his head. Naruto was very much annoyed, _"Why did dad had to put a brood on our team. I know Itachi is an Uchiha who can help him, geez what a drag"._ Naruto summoned his inner Nara.

The group kept going as they knocked out these sound Ninjas pretty fast. They were attacking a group that had two boys and a girl. Ninato and Naruto landed next to them as they knocked out the sound ninja who were torturing her teammates. "Hey, you alright there?" Ninato looks at the girl.

The girl lifts her head up, she had red eyes and wore glasses. She had long red hair like Kushina. "Y-yeah! I'm good t-thanks for saving me". The girl had a blush on her face.

Naruto checked her teammates, "They killed them using chakra eating leeches. Cruel fucks what the hell. They indirectly killed them". Naruto pulled a scroll out sealing the bodies.

Ninato blushed as he looked at the girl. Naruko was smirking, "Alright lover boy, you take your girlfriend with us". Naruko smirked.

Ninato blushed and so did the girl they both shouted at the same time, "I'M NOT HIS/HER GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" They had flushed faces.

Ninato coughed into his hand, "Anyways what is your name?"

The girl blushed, "My name is Karin Uzumaki, you?" Karin blushed. Sakura was getting annoyed as this redhead bitch was getting to close to Ninato.

"Let's get goi!" Then Naruto was cut off as he felt a huge amount of KI was released into the air. Naruko, Ninato, Satsuki, Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura all felt it hit them. Sasuke was one knee panting. Satsuki was couldn't move, Naruko could stand but couldn't move. Karin passed out along with Sakura.

Naruto and Kuruana stood next to one another as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Orochimaru why are you here? You here to grab some tea with the old man?" Naruto raised his guard up.

"Oh, my Naruto! Sounds like Tsunade and Jiraiya have been telling a great thing about you godfather Orochimaru?" Orochimaru smiled.  
"By great things, do one of them happen to be you testing on orphans? Tricking people in serving under you? If that is great than that's pretty far from the other directions. Pedo-maru". Naruto smiled.

"You little brat sounds like you picked up on Jiraiya's little taunts". Orochimaru giggled.

Naruto disappears and reappears behind Orochimaru as he slams his fist into his back. Orochimaru is sent flying as he slams into a tree. He heals his body rebreaking his bones and healing them. "Seems like Tsunade has been teaching you a few things?" Orochimaru cursed.

"Why are you here Orochimaru?" Naruto asks.  
"Simple my dear Naruto? You have 4 different bloodlines! I simply wish to study you. I want you Naruto! I can in return give you power! Give you the power to get revenge on this pathetic village. The way they treated you wasn't right. Why not come with uncle Orochimaru and I can help you get your revenge! Will you join me?" Orochimaru snickered.

"No, thanks Orochimaru. I got exactly everything I want here. I got my family back, I freed my brother from Danzo's control a killed him. I also got my girlfriend I won't abandon! I plan on having a family! I plan on starting after the Genin exams". Naruto was truly smiling internally. He was proud and happy to boast about him getting to start a family. Getting to marry the loves of his life. Then getting to be a dad, something Naruto wanted to be deep down inside.

"Foolish boy you will come and seek my power, if not I will be more than happy to use the Uchiha over there. I know he just loathes to kill you". Orochimaru snickers.

"Enough talk!" **AMATERASU!** Blacks flames appear as they engulf Orochimaru. He opens his mouth and crawls out cursing himself. He forgot he had the Uchiha blood in him. Naruto had a ribcage with two arms and a skeleton appear with flesh covering the Susanoo.

"Susanoo! That's impossible for your age!" Orochimaru screamed.

The Susanoo's orange arms extended out as had a chakra blade. It was a blade that came from a sealing scroll. It was the twin of the Totsuka blade. It tried to hit Orochimaru as he dodges just barely. Then a sudden punch his Orochimaru in the face that sent him flying into the air.

It was Kuruana with her fox ears sticking out with her 7 tails out of her Ninja outfit like Naruto. The other 2 tails were in Naruto helping him use the Susanoo. Naruto's Totsuka blade stuck Orochimaru, but he giggled as he turned to mud.

The real one appeared behind Naruto kicking him the back with the Susanoo. It didn't matter Orochimaru was a Sanin and with the Susanoo, Naruto felt the hit as he was slammed into a tree. Naruto had more arms appear out as Kuruana sent back one more tail to Naruto to help him out. Naruto couldn't grab him, "Kuruana return I'm going to use my own sage mode!" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru eyes widen as Naruto's Susanoo and Sharingan turned off. Naruto arched his back a bit as he drew out his dragon chakra from his body. Thanks to all his training he learned to change his regular chakra or nature chakra to replenish his dragon chakra. Thankfully Naruto learned to store dragon chakra to whenever he wants to use it. It was like a third chakra pool of reserves for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went slit black with crimson around the pupils. His teeth lengthen like his one tail cloak. His face has some scales around his eyes, and he had longer dragon claws on his hands and feet. His wings grew out of his back as he had fled. He had one long red tail come out of his back. "I hope your ready Orochimaru!" Naruto shot at him at Kage's level speeds slamming his hand into Orochimaru's face. He was sent flying as Naruto roared **Sage Art: Heavenly Flames!** Bright burning flames shot out of from Naruto's mouth as he did not use any hand signs. Orochimaru backed up as he saw Naruto not using hand signs.

Naruto rushed him again this time his arm changed into a blade of blue flames. **Blue Blaze!** Blue flame sword shot out of Naruto's hand as he stabbed Orochimaru with it. Orochimaru coughed up blood as the flames weren't burning him. The pain hurt, but they weren't burning then he felt his chakra being sapped and stolen to be given to Naruto. Orochimaru substituted with a log, but Naruto appeared right behind him sniffing him out. **Gale Roar!** Naruto breathed in as he changed his lungs emitting wind through his body. Naruto shot out tiny sharp blades of air that was cutting everything its path. Orochimaru lost his hands and fingers as he couldn't weave any hand signs.

Orochimaru used snakes to reattach, _"Damn! What the hell is he! He is stronger than me! He might well be faster and stronger than the 4_ _th_ _Hokage! Damn my luck! I don't know what this is! He has the power of a dragon!"_ Then it clicked for Orochimaru.

"Naruto! You found dragons didn't you!" Orochimaru's eyes widen.

Naruto grit his teeth, "Its time to die!" Naruto weaved a few hand signs **Summoning Jutsu!** A there was a burst of blue and white flames. Albion looks down as he sees Orochimaru and Naruto. **"Naruto why have you summoned me?"** Albion asked for an answer.

"Shut up and aim your holy flames!" Naruto yelled at him.

" **As you wish". Dragon Art: Holy Breath!** Albion shot out white holy flames at Orochimaru.

Naruto turns his Sharingan on and went to his Mangekyou Sharingan. **Dragon Art: Hell Flame Breath!** Using his hellfire, he learned from Great red, he learned to use white holy flames with Albion. Naruto learned he can add his Amaterasu as the holy flames and Amaterasu flames mix together.

Orochimaru was hit with a wave of the flames as he couldn't really get away. He smiled as he already had a snake crawl up on the unconscious Sasuke. He had his curse mark, all Orochimaru needs if for someone to free him. Orochimaru takes over his body.

"I will come for you Naruto, I will get what I want". Orochimaru let out a laugh as he fell to the ground as his body burned. Naruto nodded at Albion as he disappeared in a swirl of blue and white flames.

Naruto made sure that this indeed was Orochimaru's body, Naruto shoved his kunai into the heart making sure he was dead. Soon he looked up to see Anko staring at Naruto wide-eyed. Naruto thought in the back of his head, _"Shit"._ Naruto made a silence motion to Anko as he retracted his dragon features and disappeared. Then Johnins, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade appear next to Anko. Anko only nodded as she was going to want answers later.

Minato and the rest looked at Naruto with their eyes on Orochimaru's body. They looked at Naruto. Jiraiya asked, "How could you beat him?" Jiraiya asked.

"I got control over all the nine tails". Naruto smiled. He half lied, but he can control all nine tails. Tsunade was just happy he was alright. Kushina ran up as she checked his body. The only thing he had was a light bruise on his back.

"You hardly took any damage!" Tsunade said shocked.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as a Susanoo flared to life as Naruto let a giggle out. Naruto was so much more powerful than they all thought he was. He was holding back, was he holding back now? How strong is Naruto really? Little did they know that he wasn't just blessed with the dragon's immortality and abilities. That he, in fact, was a dragon. The fact that Naruto being a dragon, the dragon didn't really realize it. Boy were they going to be shocked later? _"This is going to be a drag"._ Naruto was thinking of start calling himself a Nara at this point.

Naruto took the heaven scroll he found on Orochimaru and head back with his group. Naruto strayed Orochimaru away from the others as far as they could. He didn't want Orochimaru to try to attack any of them. When Naruto got back he informed them that Orochimaru was in fact dead.  
"I knew you could do it! That's my Naruto!" Naruko pulled Naruto in for a kiss holding it. Satsuki got her turn when and then Kuruana did. She did return t her normal form before they got there. Seeing Naruto kiss the three girls just pissed Sasuke off more and more. The group made their way towards the middle tower thanks to Naruto and Satsuki repelling the genjutsu they were able to get there in one day.

When the opened the scrolls for team 7 it was Kushina and Kakashi who appeared. For team 12 it was Itachi and Shisui smiling at them. Itachi was informed of Sasuke but didn't tell the rest to see how they would react.

"You guys got 3 days for the others finish up. Naruto and girls we need to go to see the Hokage". Itachi finished.

"Got it, Big bro!" Naruto grabbed his girlfriends waists as he teleports into the Hokage room. Itachi never realized it but Naruto teleported he left a trailing red and blue flames. Itachi laughed at himself. "The Fire Flash of the Leaf". He left in a swirl of leaves into the Hokage office.

When Naruto and the girls arrive in the office Anko was also standing there. Mostly worried was Kushina, she just worried about Naruto's wellbeing. He did have to take a life which was bothering her. Kushina walked over again an did a quick once over worried. "Mom I'm fine". Naruto whined.

"I don't care you are my son, you had to fight a Sanin! You could have been killed!". Kushina said worriedly.

"Which does raise the question on how the hell did you defeat him Naruto?" Minato was shocked above all else. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto thought now is better than never, Naruto took in a bit of Nature chakra and mixed it with his Dragon chakra to start it up. Also, he used the nature chakra to get Minato's, Jiraiya's, and Tsunade's attention. Minato and Jiraiya grew wide-eyed as Naruto began to morph. He had wings shoot out of his back along with a tail. His teeth grew longer along with his nails. His hair stayed the same, but there were rough scales around his eyes as his eyes were red with black slits in the middle.

"I call this Dragon Mode, for the better lack of the term you can just call this the True Dragon Sage Mode. I am the only human/mortal to achieve this form". Naruto boasted.

Satsuki, Naruko, and Kuruana just smiled as they remember Naruto telling them about this. He showed them after he talked to everyone about him being a dragon.

"You know when you said you were a dragon, I didn't think you actually meant you were a dragon". Jiraiya was shocked.

"Yeah the only way possible to use Dragon chakra is be almost killed, then the dragon emperors and great red will breathe their dragon fire chakra around my body. Thus, changing my anatomy and allowing to go under a dragon transformation. The girls can't do it even though they will be dragons". Naruto reverted as he smiled at the girls. Naruto looked at Anko. She was wide-eyed, she didn't know what to say. Naruto figured she would come to him later for answers.

"Naruto you are just full of surprises my son, I must say I'm proud of how strong you are getting. Have you ever figured out what you're going to do with that power?" Minato asked.

Naruto smiled as a grin came across his face, "I need to keep getting stronger, once that is done. I got one thing to do, it's something important. I feel like it's the right thing to do, after all, they did help. I can't say too much, I don't know your opinions on them. More or less I don't want to know what yours are. What I wanna do is something special". Naruto keeps smiling, "I wouldn't mind being Hokage in the future, but not yet. I need to be a father for a while first".

Minato and Kushina were a bit taken back by this. "Wait for your planning on being a father already!" Kushina was shocked.

"I'm not saying now? I'm saying I want to be a father". Naruto just kept smiling he couldn't help but just feel happy. He was going to get to create something beautiful one day. That was a dream Naruto has been wanting to do for a while now.

"Well that's certainly a lovely dream you got there son, well I won't bother you anymore. I'm glad you defeat Orochimaru, now we know about where your strength lies". Minato nodded his head. He couldn't be ever prouder of his son, he has done so much. Granted they screw up in the past, but things have changed he gave them a chance and freed them. Minato couldn't help but have an ache in his heart knowing that he should have realized that there was a genjutsu.

Naruto and the girl make their way over to see Ayame. "Ayame! Good to see ya!" Naruto walked up to Ayame. Ayame ran over as she ran up to Naruto.

"Babe! How was the exam!" Ayame cheered. She pressed her lips against Naruto's as they hugged each other for a while. Soon when they broke apart Naruto let her know of Orochimaru. Ayame was shocked Naruto was able to take down an S-rank missing Nin single-handedly. Naruto and Ayame kept talking as they told her about the beginning.

"Ibiki! Is a closet pervert?! Wow, that's a new one". Ayame was laughing.

As they were talking the other girls that Naruto is now going to marry shows up. "Hey girls can we talk to you for a second?" Mei asked.

Naruko, Satsuki, Kuruana, and Ayame nodded as they followed them away. Naruto took the opportunity. "Hey! Teuchi! I need to talk to you". Naruto was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh! Naruto! Please come in just come through the side!" Teuchi smiled.

Naruto went in as he found himself in the kitchen where they make the god of all food. "Wow never been in her before Teuchi!" Naruto kept grinning.

"So, what brings you here my son!" Teuchi kept smiling at Naruto.

"Well, I came here asking your permission to get Ayame's hand in marriage". Naruto said with a little bit nervousness behind his voice.

Teuchi jaw dropped and then had a huge grin on his face. He stood up as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Do it, son, make her happy, I know you can do that for me". Teuchi just kept smiling. He couldn't be happier for Ayame.

Naruto takes a scroll out, bites his thumb and white box poofs into existence. He opens the box showing a brown diamond on a golden ring. "Naruto this is great, I know Ayame will love it". Teuchi smiled.

"I want you to come by tonight for dinner, I want to announce it to everyone later at dinner". Naruto smiled.

Teuchi smiled, "I'll be there son, I can't wait to see Ayame's face".

"Hey Naruto, where are you! It's me Anko! I wanna talk to you". Anko was calling out.

"Seems like I gotta go Teuchi". Naruto smiled.

"Bye Naruto don't worry I know she will say yes". He reassured Naruto. Naruto knew, but he liked the reassurance from Teuchi.

"Yo, what do you need Anko?" Naruto asked confused.  
"I'm signed your sheet for the CRA". Anko smiled.

Naruto froze for a second, "Why might I ask". Naruto going to lose it. Why are all these girls falling on him? He didn't do anything!

"Simple! You were able to kill my mentor who I found was a psychopath. He has been haunting me for years, you just come by and kill him for me. Honestly, you have been the only one I can relate to. Many people didn't like as they saw me just as his apprentice. You have been really the one and only male to even look at me as a woman. I saw you staring at me when we were beginning the 2nd part of the exam". Anko joked at the last part.

Naruto knew she was right that he did see her, "Wait! You purposely wear the trench coat like that! You show yourself off!"

"What if I do? My body". Anko smirked.

Naruto rubbed the bridges between his eyes, "If you really want to I will explain how I became a dragon the advantages and disadvantages. You can give me your answer when we get back to the estate. You're also not the only girl to have done the same".

"I know! I saw all the names! I'm hoping your good to me when we're in bed". Anko gave him a seductive smirk she planted a kiss on his lips.

Naruto felt how he lips tasted, they were sweet like Dango. The way she can wiggle her tongue around turned Naruto on. _"Maybe having snakes isn't all bad"._ Naruto thought.

As they walked Naruto explained the past how he became a dragon. Then explain how he learned the transformation as well. Anko was pretty surprised by this, but it didn't faze her too much. She has done pretty jacked up shit in her time, but she did enjoy every moment of it.

"Well I don't mind being another one of your wives, just promise me to love me as you have to them. I got an exam to get back to see ya my little rodent". Anko took off on to the roofs.

Naruto deadpanned, "How the hell am I going to explain this to everyone else". Naruto walked through the door as he walked he said, "I'm home!" No response.

"Hello?" Naruto kept walking around until he found himself in the kitchen. "What? WHAT!" Naruto had a stream of blood shoot from his nose as he saw all the girls in the kitchen. Naruto sat up as he wiped the blood away. Naruto saw everyone wearing nothing but their aprons and underwear.

"Hi, Naruto!" The girls said at the same time.

Naruto couldn't think, _"Whatever the hell is happening and if this is a dream please don't wake me up!"_ Mei walked up as she hugged Naruto in between her breast. "How are you doing little Naruto". She licked her fingers.

"I-I'm g-great!" Naruto stuttered.

The girls came walking around Naruto as they all giggled and pushed their chests out. Naruto couldn't help but stare. He didn't want to but he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here? What? WHAOOOO!" Jiraiya walked in at the right time as he saw all the girls in their naked apron glory. Jiraiya eyes went white as blood shot out of his nose like a cannon. Naruto is physically a walking living breathing creature just waiting to be researched on. HOW CAN HE NOT SPY ON HIM AND THE GIRLS!

"I swear I'm going to kill him one day". Naruto said with annoyance. "Oh! I know, so girls apparently Anko decided to join us, I should give Jiraiya to her for a day. He can all the research he wants". Naruto was smiling devilishly.

The girls in the room deadpanned, "I think this is coming from our mother's side". Naruko giggled.

Later on, that day as everyone came home for dinner Teuchi came by. He made bowls upon bowls of Ramen for everyone. "I told you guys I had dinner planned!" Naruto smiled.

Everyone was the table where Teuchi sat next to Minato talking to him. Minato just smiled and talked with Teuchi as was praising Naruto. He helped Ayame change and grow in personality he didn't know existed in Ayame. Minato couldn't describe how proud he was of his son. He truly was a genuinely a good man. He could only have a harem because he knew how to love everyone. He knew self-control to not perv out or take advantage of the girls. He truly loved them for them, not to satisfy his teenage urges.

By the end of dinner, Naruto got everyone's attention. Naruto was sweating bullets as he didn't know how this was going to go. No matter how many time he played it through his head, he kept breaking up and failing. Naruto took a deep breath and began talking. "I must say, I am one of the luckiest man alive to have so many lovely ladies love me. I can't tell you how happy I am to you all. As we know a new one decided to join she was Anko Mitarashi. I will care for her as I have been for all for you. As of right now, she is busy tours-I mean watching over the exam. Well, the real reason I am here speaking right now as well, for a specific someone". Naruto locked eyes with Ayame.

Ayame eyes widen as she thought if he was going to do what she was thinking. Naruto walked over to Ayame. Naruto smiled at her she was still in her seat unable to move. Naruto kept smiling he leaned in and kissed her calming her down. "Ayame you have been there with Kuruana, Naruko, and Satsuki. You have been there for me you were like my older sister, but you became more to me than just that. I thank you so much for all you have done. Now that you have done your part, it's my turn to do my part and take care of you". Naruto pulls a small white box and opens the box with a gold ring band, that has a brown diamond in it. "Ayame will you be the next chapter in my life and make me a happy man and father? Will you Marry me?" Naruto looks at her with a hopeful look.

Ayame the entire time had her hand on her mouth to stop her from crying. She waited until he was finished to reply. She bent of as she was crying, she felt weak as she couldn't feel herself anymore. "Yes, Naruto! I want to make you a happy man! A happy father!" Ayame had some tears running down her face. She stuck her left hand out as Naruto placed the ring on her finger. Naruto stood up as she stood up too. Naruto brought her in for a kiss as she kissed back.

The girls knew what was going on, at some point, it will be their turn. They need to be patient, Naruto loves them all very much. There are so many different things going on, that only a few at a time will Naruto propose to. One thing that was on everyone's mind was. Who is next?

Teuchi was smiling so hard that he started to cry for his daughter. Minato was shocked by the turn of the events. Overall he was happy and proud of the way he brought it up. Jiraiya kept his calm, only because Tsunade threaten to castrate him if he tried anything stupid. Tsunade was just smiling until it hit her, she is going to be a great godmother. Kushina was smiling she had some tear in her eyes, then it hit her too. She is going to be a grandma, she is only 34. Fuck did she feel old, but not as old as Tsunade does right now.

The girls all smile or had a tear running down their face. They couldn't wait for their turn, for now, they know Naruto will keep on loving them all. Naruto has already started to take some of them on dates. Naruto has been getting to know some of them better. Regardless there was something there that Naruto noticed how much the girls truly do love him. All they want it to be loved by a man who loves them for them, and not their bodies.

 **A/N: That's is a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	13. Pecking Order

Pecking Order

 **HELLO! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I do ask you guys go and give some love to m other Dragon ball and High School DxD crossover! NOW SOME NEWS! IDK IF YOU SAW ON MY MAIN PAGE! GO READ! I put a poll up please vote! I think I made it where you can vote 2 times. You must choose twins: Boy-girl, girl girl, boy, and boy. One kid: Boy or Girl. Happy voting everyone! I got an idea for the 3-year skip I got ways of allowing Naruto to train. :3 Let's get to it then! I got no time to waste! Oh! LEMON ALERT! XD** **xFSxCHIEF** **,** **Raines56** **, MrSunshine744,** **Jordpete1220** **Andralyng, patriciahodnett, and FMMED. So, for their kid's name, it will depend, I will have a poll for names too! Please PM me possible names for both genders! That will be a later poll but start sending me names for a girl or boy or both for Naruto and Ayame's first kid.**

* * *

 **3 Days Pass**

"Good luck on the next part of the exam Naruto!" Ayame had her arms around her fiancé. She leaned in and kissed Naruto on his lips. The two held each other allowing them to stare at one another.

"Thank you Ayame, I will win and then you and I can go out on a date". Naruto caressed her cheeks.

Ayame just smiled, "Hurry back". Ayame kissed him again.

Naruto slowly pulls away as Naruto turns around to see Itachi standing there with the rest of the team. "Itachi how are ya doing!"

"Good Naruto, I'm glad you finally found someone in your life". Itachi rubbed his head.

"When you going to propose to me Naruto!" Satsuki wrapped her arms around Naruto kissing him.  
"In due time Satsuki dear, in due time". Naruto kisses her again.

"Same here! I'm expecting one as well! Idiot". Naruko puffed her cheeks out.

"Itachi what about a ring for me?" Izumi snuck up behind Itachi.

Itachi froze up, "Well I mean Izumi don't you think its too early?" Itachi rubbed the back of his head.

"Nonsense! Never too early! Plus, I still want to be a mom too! We may both be Johnins, but I want to have a family too". Izumi put her hands on her hips.

Itachi deadpanned, _"Children what a drag"._ Itachi summoned his inner Nara and grunted.

"Don't you grunt at me MR!" Izumi yanked on Itachi's ear.

"OW Izumi!" Itachi was trying to break free.

"We're going now!" Izumi was dragging Itachi into the Uchiha compound to her house.

Naruto looked at Naruko and had shivers go down his spine. "

"Naruto were you just thinking that I would do that to you?" Naruko grew a tick mark on her head.

"NO! NO! NO! Of course not babe! I know your not like that! I know you're sweet and gentle!" Naruto was trying to keep his cool. "Common! Let's get going!" Naruto started to walk ahead.

Kuruana just watched this laughing and giggling the entire time. Sasuke was just brooding and thinking of ways to end Naruto. Ninato was there eying Sasuke at the same time, _"If my memories serve me right, I think he really does want to harm my little bro. If he tries anything I'll kill him"._ Ninato made sure to keep a close eye on Sasuke.

The group made it to the sparring arena. Anko said, "Alright listen up, too many of you people made it, we will have several battles. Whoever wins goes on to the semi-finals during the main Chunin exams".

"I'd like to retire me, and my team used up too much of our chakra". The boy with the white hair and smelled like a snake, Naruto has been keeping tabs on him.

Naruto walked up to Kabuto as he pulled a kunai out slitting the throats of the two Shinobi next to Kabuto. Minato appeared next to Naruto who was standing in front of Kabuto. "Seems like your assumptions were right, he is working for Orochimaru. Thanks to the Inuzuka they were able to sniff his corpse and get a scent on him. They confirmed that Orochimaru's scent it on Kabuto, good work son. Anbu! Arrest him and take him to Ibiki".

Kabuto was cornered with nowhere to go he pulled a chakra scalpel out and tried to grab another genin. The person so happens to be Satsuki as Naruto appeared in front of him stopping the attack. The scalpel was caught in Naruto's palm, but it didn't even scratch Naruto's hand. "You shameless bastard you going to hurt a random bystander! Not just any bystander! You attack my girl!" Naruto grabbed Kabuto's hand with a vice-like grip crushing and shattering the scalpel into pieces and then crushing Kabuto's hand.

Kabuto held his hand in pain as Naruto broke every bone in his hand. Then scalpel shrapnel was dug into his hand. "AHHHH! THAT HURT! DAMN YOU!" Kabuto screamed.

"Yeah, but you're alive. Better yet I hope Ibiki keeps you alive so I can kill you myself". Naruto stared into Kabuto's eyes. Naruto held the eyes of pure hate and disgust. He wanted to pick the 'genin' up by his throat and crush it with his bare hands. Nothing more would please him after he tried to attack Satsuki.

"Anbu take him away". Minato ordered. Just like he said the Anbu came and took Kabuto away. "Good job Naruto A-Rank mission that has gone to an S-Rank mission since he was indeed working for Orochimaru". Minato smiled at his son, "I'm proud of you". Minato rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "I got to get going, I wish everyone else luck. Lord 3rd will indeed be watching you as you guys fight". Minato moaned internally at the thought of more paperwork.

Everyone was wide-eyed. Some people knew who Orochimaru was and Naruto did, in fact, beat him. Then Naruto just completed an A-Rank and changed into an S-Rank just because Kabuto was a subordinate of Orochimaru.

"Little brat, getting all the fun missions". Anko smirked. Anko was grateful to Naruto, but then she felt a pain in her neck. She looked around as she saw the same mark on Sasuke. That wasn't good, she will have to keep an eye on him. Anko allowed the proctor to come in and do what he must.

"My name is Kamizuki Izumo I will be the proctor for the exam. You must fight your opponent, you may not kill. You can use any weapon on ninjutsu, but no killing".

 **1** **st** **Match Temari Vs Tenten: Winner Temari**

 **2** **nd** **Match Lee Vs Gaara: Winner Gaara.**

 **3** **rd** **Match Kankuro Vs Choji: Winner Kankuro**

 **4** **th** **Match Ninato Vs. Neji**

Ninato cracked his knuckles as he makes his way down. Izumo looks at Neji who is standing on the field ready to go. Naruto looked over as he saw a lavender-haired girl white eyes staring at Ninato. She seemed nervous, _"Wait a second! I've seen her! Isn't she the one who stalks Ninato all the time? Ever since I freed him she has been stalking him more and more"._ Naruto had a sweat drop.

"Ready! Begin!" Izumo shouted as Neji didn't waste any time as he activates his Byakugan. Neji got into the gentle first stance. Ninato knew the stance he made sure that he can't get to close.

"It's not perfect, but its better than nothing!" Ninato pulls out kunai like Minato's kunai as he litters the field with them. Neji uses the chakra enhanced hands to block them. Ninato Hiraishin next to him with a Rasengan in his hand. Neji slapped the Rasengan down into the ground. Ninato Hiraishin away to create distance.

Neji squinted his eyes, he must get to him faster than he can Hiraishin. Ninato was good with it but wasn't nearly on the level of what the 4th Hokage can do. Ninato always left a trail of red lighting when he used it. Sakura who was standing on the side was gawking at Ninato, he 'feelings got even stronger'. Hinata however never really like how Sakura too much, the only downside is she doesn't know Ninato too well either.

Ninato tried again as he made some shadow clones that littered the field. "Take this! **Hiraishin Shadow Clone Rasengan Barrage!** " Naruto deadpanned long as name, just like dad. Is this a trait that he picked up and Naruto didn't he was glad he didn't that is a long name? Ninato and his clones were teleporting around as they slammed Rasengans into Neji. Neji got tired of this as he did an 8 trigrams palm rotation casing them all to disappear. Ninato already went in for the attack, but his attack bounced off.  
Neji rushed him as he slammed his fists into Ninato. **2 palm!** **4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palm! 32 palm! Eight Trigram 64 Palms!** Like that Ninato had all his chakra points sealed. Ninato fell on the ground, he felt greatly weaker, but he was taught hit little bro to flood his body with chakra. It might break a few, but the costs are a ton of chakra.

Ninato put his hands up in a ram sign as he flooded his system with chakra. Neji was shocked and so was Hinata. They both watched as Ninato flooded his system with chakra breaking 16 of the 64 palm attacks. Like that Ninato felt some of his reserves return. Ninato made a Rasengan, but it was half of the typical size he is used to making.

Ninato only had enough of chakra for a few more Rasengans plus any chakra he used to Hiraishin. Ninato took it as he teleported around the field at a faster rate. Neji couldn't keep up as Ninato appeared in front of him as she slammed his Rasengan in Neij's stomach. Neji was sent flying, but he was able to catch himself before he fell off. Neji got back into his stance, "As expected from the Hokage's son. Yet fate is on my side, mine my fate is for me to win!" Neji charged Ninato.

Ninato didn't have much chakra left as he decided to try to use when Neji least expected it. Ninato engaged Neji to a hand to hand combat, knowing Neji had an advantage. He didn't have 16 of his 64 chakra gates closed. Blow after blow Neji slammed his attacks into the remaining chakra gates he had opened. Ninato then quickly ducked from one attack with a bruised face and swollen right eye. He created that last Rasengan in his hand as he landed it under Neji's chin.

Neji was sent up spiraling in the air and landing on the ground with a thud. Ninato was tired as he was huffing and puffing. "Who cares to abut god damn fate! Fate can change if someone wills it!"

Neji stood up wiping the blood from his face. "Damn you! Fate is all knowing! My fate was for me to win! Seems like you used up the last bit of chakra you had left". Neji scoffed.

Ninato ran up to Neji as he threw a punch. Neji blocked it and punched him in the face and then elbowing him into the ground. Neji was about to walk off until Ninato got right back up, "I'm not done yet! I still got some fight in me!" Ninato put his hand up as a small Rasengan was made in his hand. The Rasengan had lighting sparks in the attack.

Neji grit his teeth, he was getting fed up having to deal with Ninato. Neji ran up he knocked the Rasengan away slamming in the ground. Neji saw the crater from the attack, it was much stronger than the Rasengan he made before. "How? How are you getting stronger?" Neji was confused.

"Simple, I don't let fate control me! I control it!" Ninato made another Rasengan, but Neji reacted in time to knock it away. Neji did one gentle palm strike in Ninato's heart. Then out of nowhere, there was a trail of flames that lead from the stands to the field. Naruto appeared in front of Neji stopping his attack. Naruto kicked Neji's legs out from underneath him making him fall flat on his back.

"You won Neji, you don't need to go for his heart". Naruto pointed his kunai at his throat.

"You okay big bro?" Naruto turned his head.

"Ninato!" A girl screamed. The girl had red hair, glasses, and red eyes as she ran down into the field.

"I remember you". Naruto was shocked.

She ran over as he fell on the ground tried and exhausted. "Here Ninato bite my arm, my chakra has special healing properties". Naruto was okay with it and confused.

"I thought your team lost?" Naruto said confused.

"We did, I'm a shinobi of this village now. I could stay here and watch the rest of the exams". The girl was worried.

Ninato gently bit Karin, then Ninato's wounds began to heal as his bruises went away. Ninato opens his eyes, "Huh? Karin? What are you doing here?" Ninato said weakly.

"Idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! You're the only person in this village I'm good friends with don't you die on me". Karin had a few tears running down her face.

Naruto smiled, "Karin take good care of big bro for me". Naruto smiled as he went back to the stands. Naruto looked to his right as he saw Hinata seemed a little upset. Then Sakura was gritting her teeth staring daggers at Karin. _"My big bro is getting to be a ladies man too"._ Naruto giggled on the inside.

"Ninato Namikaze is unable to fight anymore, Neji Hyuga wins". Izumo shouts.

"As I said before Namikaze, my fate and your fate was already settled. I was destined to beat you". Neji walked away back into the stands.

The medics along with Tsunade and Kushina came running in as Kushina was worried about her baby boy. Karin went along with them to make sure they were safe.

* * *

 **5** **th** **Match Hinata Hyuga Vs Satsuki Uchiha**

Naruto looked to his left as Satsuki chirped that it was her turn. "Good luck Satsuki! You better win so I can fight you in the finals!" Naruto hugged her.

"Naruto! Don't do such embarrassing things in public". Satsuki blushed.

"What? I can't hug you". Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Not that you idiot". Satsuki had a slightly sad face. Naruto pulled her in for a kiss making Itachi who got back a little while ago to see Satsuki. Izumi walked up to Satsuki and wished her good luck.

Naruto watched as Satsuki walked down to the arena. He also saw Izumi walking back with a limp in her step. _"Itachi what the hell did you do"._ Naruto felt bad for a moment for Itachi. Then realized that he was to do the same with Ayame.

Naruto watched at Satsuki and Hinata went to the arena. It was going to be a battle between the two powerful dojutsus holders in the village. Who was better Sharingan? Was it the Byakugan?

"Begin!" Izumo shouted.

Hinata turned her Byakugan and Satsuki did the same, Satsuki had her 3 tomoe in each eye. Thanks to the training that Naruto, Itachi, and Shisui do she was able to master the Sharingan at a young age.

Satsuki got into the interceptor style and Hinata in the gentle fist. They both charged each other as they tried to land hits on one another. They kept throwing punches and countering, Satsuki went high Hinata went high. Hinata went left, Satsuki went left. It was an even match, it was to the point it was who had the chakra to hold out the longest.

Satsuki jumped back as Hinata tried to hit her with her eight trigrams. Hinata then sped up faster as she tried to land another attack on Satsuki. Satsuki dodged and landed a gut punch to Hinata. Satsuki then roundhouse kicked her away as she weaved a few hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** The fireball was sent towards Hinata. She blocked it by with her eight trigrams palm rotation.

Satsuki charges her as she slams her fist into Hinata's face. Hinata went flying as he landed on the ground. Satsuki aimed her kunai at Hinata's throat. "I give up". Hinata said upset.

"Hinata Hyuga has forfeited. Winner Satsuki Uchiha". Izumo announced.

* * *

 **6th Match Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

Naruto made his way to the arena with Sasuke smiling with an evil grin on his face.

Naruto got into the dragon stance and Sasuke in the interceptor fist. "I will defeat you Naruto! I hate you and I always will! I will make you suffer for what you have done to me!" Sasuke was full of hate as his eyes turned into 2nd tomoe.  
Naruto turns his Sharingan on as he gets ready.

"Begin!" Izumo shouted.

Sasuke wasted no time he charged Naruto. He swung his kunai at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto allowed him to get close as he blocked his kunai against Sasuke's.

"Sasuke we both know o don't stand a chance, just stop it". Naruto said without much care or interest.

"Oh! So, you think you're better than me! I am a full blooded Uchiha! Your just a bunch of blood types slapped together! Your nothing but a mutt slapped together with random blood ties!" Sasuke grew angrier.

"Sasuke just stops talking, your no match for me". Naruto was growing annoyed.

"You know once I break you, I'm going make sure you suffer! The amount of suffering I went through without parents! I will steal your girls from you! I will use to rebuild my clan! The clan you slaughtered! YOU SLAUGHTERED THE UCHIHA CLAN! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! YOU EVEN KILLED MIKOTO AND FUGAKU UCHIHA!" Sasuke was saying the beginning part in the beginning and shouted the last part.

Naruto kicked him away with a hard kick to the face. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! I DID NOT KILL MIKOTO AND FUAGKU UCHIHA I LOVED THEM! SATSUKI AND I GREW UP TOGETHER! I LOVED THEM THEY WERE LIKE MY PARENTS! I WATCHED MY PARENTS GET SLAUGHTERED TOO! THE OTHER UCHIHA WANTED TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE! I JUST PROTECTED THEM! I SAVED ALL UCHIHA I KNEW WHO WERE INNOCENT! I FELT HORRIBLE WHEN I KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! Also! I'm not rolling over! I'm not going to let you take my girlfriends away! So, they can be your incubators! YOU better shut up! Before I really put you in the hospital!"

Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana in the stands were eyeing Sasuke. Kuruana wanna blow him up with a tailed beast bomb. The girls were not happy, and Satsuki wasn't happy one bit. He dares say that he killed their parents. He loved them as Satsuki loved them too.

"I'd like to see you try! I also have never seen any of your abilities! You may have the Sharingan! Do you even have the chakra chains like the Uzumaki? Do you have the wood release as the rumors said? I heard it was all bullshit! Even your background seems fake!" Sasuke smirked. _"Now we will see if these facts really are true, even I hear that all the things he has been flukes and the Hokage made it as he had it. Someone used a genjutsu to make it look like he has it. His girls will be mine after they find out much of a liar he really is"._

"You're really low you know that Sasuke. All these rumors are elaborate I don't know where you heard them. They are however true I do have the wood release, but I don't like to show it off. I'm not like you, you boast about your Uchiha heritage. I keep to myself, I treat others as equals. You keep treating my girlfriends like they are just tools for your use. For that, I do not accept. For that, I will show you just how different our levels are". Naruto was beyond livid, he was doing everything he could to keep himself from crushing his throat.

How the hell is Naruto supposed to work with someone like this on his team. He keeps eying Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana as a tool for his own use! They are his girls and his only! He loves them for who they are, he loves them because they were there for him when he was little. He owes them a lot for being there for him. He will love them no matter what.

Naruto morphed his eyes to the Mangekyou Sharingan again proving Sasuke wrong. Naruto turns his Susanoo on as a ribcage formed around Naruto. Kakashi was gawking shocked to believe that Naruto was this far. Hiruzen was quite shocked as well, many people were scared or nervous of Naruto's power.

Naruto right bitch slaps Sasuke out of the ring and buried in the wall. Sasuke didn't break any bones was severally injured. Sasuke passed out on contact, Itachi stood there watching impressed with Naruto's skills. Also feels a bit bad for Sasuke, but he had it coming. That what he gets for thinking of his younger sister to be an incubator.

Ino who had a bit of crush on Sasuke in the beginning but lost it the way his attitude was. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze". Naruto walked off the arena not even looking back. He was mad upset and wanted to hit something.

When Naruto got up the girls ran up and hugged him. Naruto was immediately calmed down as the girl comforted him and told Naruto not to worry about him. Therefore, he loves them, they are so caring and loving. They will stick by his side until the end of time. The girls kiss him leaving Itachi smiling and Kakashi giggling with his book in his hand.

* * *

 **7** **th** **Match Kuruana Vs. Shikamaru: Winner Kuruana**

"Before we start Proctor I give up, its too much of a drag. She is far too strong for me". Shikamaru walks back up into the stands to take a nap. Asuma just sighed. Kuruana deadpanned the Nara are a lot lazier than she thought they were.

 **8** **th** **Match Sakura Vs. Ino…. Do I even need to explain what happens? Nah they both be losers. They knocked each other out. Neither one of them moves on.**

 **9** **th** **Match Naruko Vs. Sai: Winner Naruko**

* * *

 **10th Karui Vs. Omoi: Winner Karui**

It was the first time they got to see Naruto in action. They also realized how good of a man he was. Karui understood why Samui and Yugito fell in love for Naruto. He respects and protects his girlfriends with his life. He thinks of them above everything else. His dreams, and his own life, he feels he owes his entire life to them. Karui could only feel a bit jealous for Samui and Yugito to find a man like that. **(There isn't going to be a Karui and Naruto. Sorry for the Karui fans out there).**

Sai forfeited the math, the only real reason he was there was serving a special purpose. Of course, no one knows what that is. **(A/N: Accept me! If you think the Konoha crush might be the same, trust me it's going to be 100% different).**

* * *

 **A/N: If I missed any matches, which I hope I didn't let me know. This isn't the end of the chapter! I bet you guys want your lemon! XD Don't worry I will make it good as it can be.**

Soon Minato appeared in the group as he congratulated everyone who continued. He let them know of the sponsorship that will be important. This is the first time in years that all 5 villages agreed to participate. The test will help sponsor the village and raise more money in the village.

They were dismissed as they went back to their villages for a month to train. For Naruto and his girls well, the day the exam was over Naruto went back to see his girl Ayame. Naruto explained his battle with Sasuke. She wanted to give him a frying pan to the face for all the crap that he said about her Naruto. "You sure I can't go kick his ass". Ayame sad angered.

"Yes, Ayame if he keeps trying to get in the way, I think I can get dad to do something". Naruto sighs.

"Well, I like Ayame's idea! Spoken like a TRUE Uzumaki!" Kushina held her fist in the air with a blood vessel twitching.

Naruto sighed even harder, "Anyways! Ayame and I got to get ready her and I got some things we need to do". Naruto looks at Ayame.

Ayame blushes as she gets up, Naruto heads off in the house to take a shower and get ready. A few minutes pass as Naruto comes back wearing a red shirt with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan symbols on the back in blue. He wore a blue jacket over it that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it. Ayame wore a purple top that showed off some cleavage and the sleeves came just past her shoulders. She wore a light purple skit that came down just above her knees.

"You look beautiful my little Ramen Cup!" Naruto smiled as he picked her up by her hips twirling her in the air. The other girls in the room including the new girls who were getting to know Ayame and Naruto better were indeed jealous. They wanted to be Ayame right now, but they were all Ninjas and she wasn't. Hell, Mei was forced to leave as her bodyguards Chojuro and Ao and dragged her out of the house. She had anime tears falling down her cheeks.

Naruto and Ayame made their way around the village enjoying the evening. The walked hand in hand as they walked. Ayame wore her ring that Naruto got her as well. The girls plan on getting Naruto a ring together after he proposes to the rest of them. "Hey Ayame, anywhere you want to go for dinner? We could try a nice restaurant?"

"I got a better idea!" Ayame dragged Naruto until they came to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello! Father!" Ayame called out.

Teuchi came out from the back as he saw Naruto and Ayame. "Hello! There? A couple looking for something to eat? What can I get you two lovebirds!" Teuchi smiled.

"We will both have the Pork Miso Ramen!" Ayame cheered.  
"Pork Miso Ramen coming right up! I also see you got a ring there too young lady! I'll make this on the house!" Teuchi was smiling with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks, old man!" Ayame couldn't help but let a laugh out.

Teuchi went in the back and began firing up the stove and the boiling water. _"My Ayame is so happy! I'm so thankful to Kami that Ayame found a man deserving of her. He truly is a one in a million. That Naruto"._ Teuchi had a few tears run down his face.

Ayame and Naruto sat they're as Naruto held Ayame in his arms. Ayame was comfortable with Naruto's body around her. It was the best time of her life. She has a man in her life, soon to be her husband too. A Man she loves and cares about. What could be better right now? She has everything she could ever hope and ask for. When they finished eating it was dark out, Naruto wanted to take her to the Hokage Monument.

They stood there as the moon was full and bright. Naruto took his jacket off as he put it on Ayame's shoulder. Naruto kissed her under the moonlight as they embraced each other's presence. "Hey Ayame, come with me I want to spend the night alone together". Naruto kissed her again.

Naruto and Ayame made their way to the Leaf Hotel front desk. "Can we get a suit for one, please. You can put it under the Uzumaki/Namikaze bill at the end of the month". Naruto smiled.  
"Sorry, but we don't serve demons here". The man glared at Naruto.

Ayame was furious and upset, their first date after Naruto proposed to her. She wasn't going to let some jackass front desk jerk wannabee insult her man like that. "I don't know what you're talking about an asshole! He is no Demon is a man, he is my man!" Ayame growled at the man at the front desk.

"I see a demon and his whore of a girlfriend, you need to leave we don't serve your kind here!" The man yelled at them. People around them were upset with the man at the counter. Some of them recognize Naruto when they went to apologize to them.

Then there was a flash of lighting as a man appeared in the room. The man at the counter was wide-eyed. "So, you're not allowing my son to rent a hotel room? That's such a pity". Minato said as he released killing intent in the entire room. Naruto put up a little barrier to protect Ayame from it.

"Lord 4th! P-Please, understand he just a d-d-demon and his w-whore". The man stuttered.

Minato snapped, "You sick son of a bitch! You have the audacity to call my son and his fiancé a demon and a whore! You say it not just one but again!" Minato picked him up and threw him out of the hotel. Everyone watched at Minato kicked the man out of the hotel. "People like you don't deserve to work in Konoha's finest Hotel. You get 4 hours to pack your shit and leave the village! If I find you are still here? I'll kill you where you stand". Minato placed a heavier KI on the man as he pissed his pants.

Minato walked back in as he saw the manager asking what the hell was going on. Then asking why the demon was in here with his hore of a girlfriend. Naruto grew tired of his shit as he pointed a kunai at him. "Stop fucking talking you piece of shit! You can call me a demon or whatever you filth want to call me! DON'T! DON'T EVER CALL AYAME A WHORE YOU GOT THAT!" Naruto pushed the kunai as it drew blood on the manager's neck. Soon Minato walked up. "L-lord 4th! Help me, please! This demon and whore are trying to kill me and room here!" The manager pleaded.

Minato snapped Minato grabbed the manager and threw him outside as well. Minato pointed his kunai at his throat. "I grow tired of filth like you in this world. My son and his girlfriend are trying to spend a romantic time! You need to disappear! I know my friends Ibiki and Anko will have a good time. ANBU!" 4 Anbu appeared on the ground with one knee.

"Take this filth to Ibiki and Anko, make sure he is alive went I come by to visit tomorrow. Make sure you tell them that". The Anbu nodded at Minato's orders as they took the man away. Minato walked back into the hotel as he went into the back of the counter and grabbed the key to the room. "You two can take the Hokage's suit. The room where your mom and I had our first time together!" Minato smiled as he Hiraishin out of the hotel.

Out from the corner was a certain Toad Sanin poking his head around the corner. As Naruto and Ayame began to walk away they heard a *CLANG*. "What was that?" Ayame tried to turn around.

"Don't worry about it, probably just some dishes fell". Naruto smile holding Ayame close to him.

In the background was Jiraiya with a large bump on his head. Kushina and Tsunade stood over him holding frying pans. "Tsunade where did you get chakra metal frying pans?" Kushina asked.

"Sure but keep it a secret". Tsunade smiled as she took a sip of her sake. Kushina grinned, then Tsunade threw Jiraiya over her shoulder.

"Where should we leave him?" Kushina asked.

"I got a friend of mine, I think SHE will enjoy Jiraiya's presence". Tsunade snickered.

Back with Naruto and Ayame, they come into the room. It was large, larger than the current room they all share now. The bed was lined with pristine white sheets and blankets. The walls were painted with a light red color as it had a bathroom and a kitchen.

Ayame pulled Naruto into the bed as she started to kiss Naruto.

* * *

 **Start of Lemon**

Naruto and Ayame hug and kiss as they feel each other's mouth. Naruto slowly takes his shirt off as he reveals his chiseled body. Ayame took her shirt off as a white braw was left in. Naruto sat back up as he hugged her waist and kissed her more. Ayame couldn't hold her self back anymore as she started to let out some moans. Without breaking their passionate kiss Naruto made a clone without hand signs and had the clone put up the silencing barrier.

Ayame broke the kiss she pulled off Naruto's black shorts and he had his underwear left on. Naruto gently slid off her skirt as Ayame turned around for Naruto to undo her bra. She held the front from falling as she turned around. Then she let is drop on the ground showing off her D size breasts. Ayame blushed, then Naruto gently took her hand and pulled her close to him. He kissed her more as he slowly moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts. "Ayame I will only go at your pace. I don't want your first time to be bad". Naruto kissed her more.

Ayame couldn't say anything, all she could do was moan and nod her head. Naruto leads his face to her breast as he began to suckle on it like a baby. He made sure to play with her other breast, so it didn't get lonely. Ayame could only clench her arms around Naruto tighter and curl her toes. Naruto worked for his hands down to her soaked spot.

"You're so wet down here Ayame". Naruto tickled Ayame's ear as he nibbled on the lobe of the ear.

"N-Naruto!" Ayame screamed as a surge of pleasure was sent through her body. Ayame was breathing heavily as Naruto made her cum. He didn't even stick it in her and he already made her cum. He was a god just using his hands to help pleasure her. It almost made Ayame want to keep such skillful hands for herself.

"Naruto lets do it" Ayame finally was able to get words out.

"Okay if you say so Ayame". Naruto smiled back at her.

Ayame waited as Naruto gently slid her panties down as the front was clear for Naruto. Naruto stood up as Ayame took off his boxers as his dick came flying up and smacked her chin making her fall back. She let out an "Eep!" With a blush on her face. When she opened her eyes to see Naruto's boxers down, but his dick was standing up hard as a kunai. She looked at is with her wide eyes. He may be a shinobi, but hot damn is he big. Like he must be bigger compared to any other man in the village.

"It's it weird?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.  
"N-No! of course, not Naruto! I'm just shocked at the sheer size of it!" Ayame was blushing.

Ayame put her hand on it as it was at full mast. At full mast, Naruto was packing a 9-inch dick that seemed to be about half an inch thick. Seriously his size just might break her, she isn't a shinobi!

Ayame laid on the bed and said, "N-Naruto I want to do it, please be gentle". Ayame laid on the bed for Naruto. Naruto crawled on the bed as Ayame spread her legs out. Naruto aligned his dick at the mouth of her pussy. Naruto licked his fingers as he lubricated Ayame's pussy and Ayame did the same for Naruto's dick.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, Naruto. Make me yours". Ayame blushed.

Naruto slowly began to push in as he started to spread Ayame. Ayame grit her teeth as she was holding on to Naruto. Naruto got about an inch in as she screamed, "CUMMING!" Her torso went limb in exhaustion. "I'm sorry I'm not built like a mule Naruto". Ayame was worried that she couldn't satisfy Naruto's needs.  
"Ayame the only one who wants to do it with is you. Don't think you can't satisfy me. I am satisfied as long as I got you by my side". Naruto kissed her as Ayame kissed back, she squeezed her stomach where Naruto was as she was able to pull an inch and a half in.

"Holy crap Ayame! That feels good! How the hell did you do that!" Naruto was feeling good.

Ayame kept doing what she did as Naruto came in deeper. Naruto had about 4 inches in Ayame until he hit a wall. "Ayame you okay?" Naruto was nervous about going on.

"Do it Naruto! If you must! Do it! I want you to be my first! I want you to take MEEEE!" Ayame let a screamed out as Naruto thrust when she least expected it as he broke her hymen. There was some blood that came out, Naruto waited for Ayame to come down from the climax.

"N-Naruto! I'm finally yours! I'm so happy! It hurts a bit, I'm finally yours!" Ayame had a few tears going down her face. "Please start moving I want you to feel good too". Ayame hugged him forcing more of Naruto to go in her. Naruto saw that he had 7 inches in her and 2 inches to go.

"Naruto I want all of it I know I can handle it". Ayame kissed him again.

"You got it my little Ramen cup". Naruto began t move his hips and Ayame caught on fast as she moved her hips. Naruto began to thrust in and out of Ayame causing her to scream his name in pleasure. It was the best feeling that they have ever experienced. "GRR Ayame!" Naruto kept thrusting.

"Do it Naruto! I want a baby! I want a child!" Ayame's cries became louder. "Naruto I'm going to cut with you!" Ayame screamed.

"I'm! I'M! CUMMING!" They both shouted in unison as Naruto began to pump his load into Ayame.

"Naruto I hope we can be parents soon". Ayame kissed him again. "Let's go another round for reinsurance.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"NARUTO! YOU SO FUCKING GOOD!" Ayame screamed.  
"Ayame, before I forget I need to mark you". Naruto kept going as he was about to bust another load.

"Yes, Naruto! Make me yours! Make this hore yours!" Ayame's inner personality was beginning to surface.

"Damn Ayame, getting a little kinky are we?" Naruto got ready as he prepared his dragon chakra to be sent through Ayame. "I'm CUMMING AGAIN AYAME!" Naruto shouted.

"N-NARUTO!" Ayame screamed as she arched her back.

Naruto leaned in as his load was glowing with a golden color as it went up into Ayame's womb. "Where do you want the mark Ayame". Naruto had his fangs glowing gold.

"My breast! I want it on my breast!" Ayame begged.

Naruto opened his mouth as he bit down on her left breast. Ayame felt the sting of the pain, but it felt good quickly. Naruto let go as the holes healed almost immediately and a dragon head crest with nine fox tails coming out the back of the crest. Naruto quickly suckled and massaged the other breast to make any pain disappear.

Ayame smiled as she kissed Naruto once again, "I got one more round in me Naruto. Ayame was breathing heavily.

"Don't push yourself my Ramen Cup". Naruto sucked on her neck giving her a hickie.

"Idiot people will see". Ayame whined.

"It's okay I could always place a genjtusu over it". Naruto kissed her.

"No, it's okay I want them to know I am yours". Ayame kissed him.

Naruto and Ayame went at another round as Ayame finally passed out after the last round. That was 2 hours later. Ayame had a lot more stamina in her than she thought. Even Naruto was tired. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with a few leftovers seeping out of Ayame.

Ayame knew when she fell asleep, _"I can feel it, Naruto and I are going to be parents"._ Ayame smiled before she fell asleep. She wanted to scream and cry in joy but was just too tired.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

 **A/N: NOW THAT'S IT! I hope you guys enjoyed! The last bit before the lemon thought was a good idea. No matter what his past will come back to haunt him, but Naruto can only do so much as he needs to protect Ayame. This just strengthens their bond, even more, when Naruto stood up for Ayame. When Minato stepped in the for the first guy he made sure to put him in his place. Minato also did that for the manager. Hopefully one day the villagers will stop seeing Naruto as an enemy but as an ally and a future Hokage one day. Sorry for the chapter for being so long! I promised lemon so I delivered. Now PLEASE VOTE I GOT THE POLL on my profile! Get to it! You guys got maybe, idk like 3 or 4 chapters for babies and then the genders! Until the baby is born there will be a poll for the names! Please vote on the poll! Get people to read it! Need them votes! The faster they come in the faster I can produce content! TitanFall007 out!**


	14. Start of Something Great

Start of Something Great

 **Okay! I closed the polls for the gender of Ayame's and Naruto's kid! I want it to be a surprise! Make sure to read the ending! Now next step is naming! I want you guys to spam names in the reviews, spam my inbox, give me as many names as you guys can! I want a boy and girl names! I will choose the top 5 names for a girl and boy. So, in total there are 10 names. 5 girl 5 boy names. You can vote twice one boy and one girl! I wish you luck in your pick! Now send me them names! Don't worry I will give credit to who the person's name I use! If I use a guest I will let the guest be known, but I prefer if that you do make an account! It makes the shout out a bit more special!** **Cal22794,** **ziw** **,** **football78** **,** **demzerff1** **, and** **boomingmaster** **.**

 **(Play How You Remind Me Nickelback).**

Ayame and Naruto wake up the next morning each other's arms. Naruto wakes up to find his sleeping beauty next to him. Naruto inched closer as he wrapped his arm around Ayame's waist. Naruto was holding onto his wife, a woman that he since loved as a child. Ayame and her dad always listened to my problems and treated him with respect. They didn't see any difference from other people, okay maybe they favored him more.

Ayame was like his older sister just like Naruko was. Ayame was always more of a teaser to Naruto, it made Naruto feel like a person who existed. In a way, Naruto always thought of Ayame as a pretty girl. Which sometimes confused Naruto why guys never asked her out. She may not be a Ninja, but she is an outstanding person. Naruto was happy events turned out to be like this. She became like an older sister to him, that went out the window pretty damn fast. She was his soon to be wife. Naruto has thought about the wedding and thought about holding it before the Finals for the Chunin Exams.

Naruto could remember when they first started dating, it wasn't too bad. She turned out to be a lot stronger of a woman than he thought. In a way Naruto saw Mikoto and Kushina in Ayame, Ayame had the sweetness and tenderness Mikoto always held. When shit got real Ayame can turn into a Kushina regardless if she is a civilian. Don't piss her off, Naruto remembered an event that happened when they were on a date.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Hey, Naruto! Lets head over here! I need to pick out some clothes!" Ayame was tugging Naruto around the village. This was their first date in a while. Ever since he got back there's been a lot of shit been going around. Ayame had been yelling at other woman and girls that kept gawking at Naruto, He was the like the carbon copy of the Yodaimne Hokage, anyone could tell where he goes his good looks. Naruto typically boasts he got his physic from his mother. Ayame didn't mind at all how well his body was toned.

"Naruto what do you think of this shirt?" Ayame was holding out a red shirt that had a pretty pattern of flowers around the neck.

"Ayame that would look really pretty on you! I say you should get it! Be a great outfit to wear on our next date!" Naruto smiles.  
"You always say the sweetest things Naruto!" Ayame kissed Naruto.

"I'm going to get up a quick snack I'll be right back". Naruto stepped out of the clothing shop to grab a quick snack for the two. _"I won't lie much of a shopper, but if it's with them that's fine"._ Naruto came walking back until he heard a crash.

Naruto hightailed it into the shopping store, Naruto deadpanned as he found Ayame grabbing some pretty boy by the collar lifting him in the air. She had a tick mark on her head read to knock the kid out. She had another boy on the ground who looked like one of those ladies men. He was on the ground as she ground her foot into the guys' crotch. At that moment Naruto knew to take a mental note of that. Just don't piss Ayame off, like he shouldn't piss Naruko off her demon mode will turn on.  
"Ayame what are you doing?" Naruto had a sweat drop.

"Oh! Nothing babe! Just teaching these bastards that they can't just screw any woman". Ayame gave them an evil eye. She let them go as they ran away crying for their mommy. "Let's go Naruto! Oh! You brought grilled squid! Alright!" Ayame walked up as she thanked Naruto by kissing him. She took the squid and nibbled on it like a cat eating fish.

Naruto saw how cute she looked while she ate. She also had these little red blush marks on her face. When she nibbled it was almost like a cat aura around her. In a way, Ayame is kinda of like a cat. She can be kind and gentle when you are good to her. Piss her off she will show you her true strength and knock the lights out of you. That was Ayame, but that was his Ayame and no one could replace her.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto just laid in bed as he kept holding on to Ayame. Soon she began to stir and wake up, she looked down to find Naruto's arms wrapped around her abdomen. "Good morning dear~". Ayame cooed.

"Good morning! How is my little Ramen Cup! How do you feel from last night?" Naruto asks as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

Ayame lets a little moan out as she starts to assess the way her body feels. "My hips are sore Naruto, I don't mind you were amazing last night~!" Ayame giggled remembering Naruto size.

Naruto smiled as he held her close to his body, "I don't want this to end Ayame! I just love having you close to me". Naruto was kissing her neck.

Ayame let a few moans out, "If you're up for it lets take a shower together. I'm sore as it is, we went at like animals in heat last night".

"I'd love nothing more than to take a shower with you Ayame". Naruto left a hickie on Ayame's neck.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ayame puffed her cheeks out as she rolled over to do the same to Naruto.

"Even?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Even". Ayame smiled.

The two got up from the bed with Ayame almost losing balance. Naruto easily laughed at her. Ayame shouted, "Dummy!" Ayame walked into the bathroom locking the door.

"Ayame! I thought we were taking a shower together!" Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

"Idiot!" Ayame yelled.

"I'm sorry Ayame! Please forgive me!" Naruto put his hands together and kneeled on the ground.

She opened the door and looked out raising an eyebrow, "Fine but you have to wash my body!" Ayame had a blush on her face.

* * *

 **Lemon**

Naruto entered the bathroom as he found Ayame sitting on a stool. She had the warm water gently hitting her skin as it ran down her body. Her slim and tight figure made little Naruto wake up from slumber. Ayame blushed as little Naruto woke up. Naruto blushed, "I'll wash you first".

Naruto began to wash Ayame's back as she made him wash her arms, legs, her back, chest, and wash her crotch area. When it was Naruto's turn she washed his back and to his chest and then abs. The washing soon stopped at Ayame as she got turned on and started to kiss Naruto again. Naruto placed the silencing seals up as he began to kiss and rub Ayame's breasts.

"We don't have to go another round if you don't want to". Naruto looked at her concerned.

"I'll be alright I will just take it easy after this". Ayame kissed Naruto.

Naruto was feeling her breast, "Ayame is it me or did your breasts get bigger?" Naruto began to suck on them.

Ayame let out moans of pleasure, "Probably because you keep massaging them! AHHH!" Ayame let out another moan. After a few more moments of moaning, Ayame ended up cumming. Naruto cleaned Ayame down there, soon Ayame knelt as she gave Naruto head. Ayame was surprising good at it, its probably because her body is starting to change a bit. _"Thank you Dragons"._ Naruto said to himself. "To let you know if you find growth in areas its because you are slowly turning into a dragon, you remember what I told you guys right?" Naruto was making sure she remembered.

"Yeah don't worry Naruto I remember". Ayame smiled.

Soon the two got on the wall as Naruto lifted her leg into the air. It spread her lower region allowing him to insert himself. Ayame screamed in pleasure as Naruto's dick slowly went in penetrating her again. Ayame seemed even tighter than last night. Naruto and Ayame screamed each other's names as pleasure was overriding their thinking process. "Naruto I want to get pregnant!" Ayame looked at Naruto with lust and love in her eyes.

"Ayame, yes, I want you to bear my children! You and I will make good parents! I know we will!" Naruto kept ramming his dick inside of Ayame as they both finally reached climax after doing it another 3 rounds. Seemed like Ayame's stamina is also starting to increase to Uzumaki levels. Slowly but for sure she will get better.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The two cleaned up as they got dressed and headed out. Naruto and Ayame walked hand in hand walking back home. When the reached back home they were welcome with Kushina and Tsunade smiling. "Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! We played a bit of a prank on Jiraiya!" Kushina giggled.

"What did you do!" Naruto was nervous to ask.

"We left him with a friend of mine. Let's just say he is gay and he owed me a favor". Tsunade smirked.

Naruto had a sweat drop, "He was going to try to peek at us wasn't he?" Naruto facepalmed.

"You hit the kunai right on the head". Tsunade smirked.

Soon Naruko, Kuruana, and Satsuki came running in hugging Naruto. The rest of Naruto's lovers walked in. "Well definitely during the 1-month break I will be training, but don't worry I will take you guys out on dates I promise you guys that much!" Naruto smiles.

"Did you guys do it?" Kushina asks.

Naruto and Ayame stiffen as the nod confirming it. "My little boy is all grown up now!" Kushina was crying as she hugged Naruto.

"It's alright mom I'm not going anywhere". Naruto patted her back.

"Common we got to get to training Naruto!" Naruko shouted. The rest of the girls nod as they wall walk out to get working.

When Naruto and rest follow out and Ayame kissing him goodbye for the day. Kushina and Tsunade were smiling at her. "Uhhh can I help you two!" Ayame had a bad feeling about this.

"Spill it! How good was he!" Tsunade smirking.

Ayame blushed, "Well he is certainly one in a million. He had stamina like a tailed beast. He also has an above average size. I'm surprised I was able to do well last night". Ayame was blushing.

Tsunade kept smirking, "Common! Tell us how BIG is he!" Tsunade smirked.

Ayame blushed, "He was 9 inches long not including the extra inch he gains when he uses his chakra to press against his prostate gland". Ayame was blushing.

"Wow, I'm surprised even Minato isn't that big". Kushina said shocked.

"I will leave you on that Ayame! Let me know if I'm going to be a grandma!" Kushina smiled.

Ayame kept blushing.  
"Hey, Ayame let go to the hospital, wanna see if you pregnant!" Tsunade smiled.

Ayame blushed as she walked out with Tsunade.

* * *

 **Time skip 2 Days**

It was during dinner where Ayame got everyone's attention during dinner. "Hey everyone, could I have a moment of your time". Ayame had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Naruto looked worried.

"So, Tsunade and I went to the hospital the other day. I didn't know how to tell you this Naruto. I'm sorry Naruto". Ayame had tears running down her face as she fell on the floor on her knees.

Naruto shot up and ran over kneeling next to her, "Ayame! What happened!" Naruto said worriedly.

Ayame kept crying as she held squeezed herself against Naruto. "N-Naruto you love me, right? You love me regardless right?" Ayame said while crying.

"Ayame I will love you always!" Naruto hugged her tight. Teuchi was at the dinner too as they typical invite him over occasionally.

"Tsunade and I w-went to the h-hospital. I found out I'm unable to have any kids. The way my body is, it doesn't allow me to be fertile. Which means we can't have kids!" Ayame cried even harder in Naruto's arms.

Naruto was wide-eyed, it hurt it hut so much in his heart. Now Ayame need him more than ever, "Ayame! It's okay! Its okay if we can't have any of our own! I will always love you even if we can't have children! I will love you regardless!" Naruto had tears running face and so did Ayame.

Teuchi smiled as Naruto didn't just up and walk away from her. That's a true man for ya, a man who would love his woman regardless of anything. The rest of the night was uneventful as Ayame and Naruto held one another. The rest of the girls were upset as they were there to help support Ayame and Naruto.

Naruto didn't care if she can't have babies. He loves her regardless; her body isn't why he decided to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her because he loved who she was. He married her soul, not her body.

* * *

 **Time skip 3 Weeks**

It's 4 days before the finals for the Chunin exams. Naruto and the girls have been training to get as strong as they could. Today wasn't a day needed for any training. Today was a day for celebration and matrimony. Yes, today is when Naruto and Ayame decided to get married. They were having a private ceremony where none of the villagers knew. It was for Ayame's and Naruto's safety. They had papers stating they are getting married.

Naruto was in a room with Ninato in there talking. They had an only a few minutes before Minato was going to unite them as a couple. The rest of the girls were Ayame's bridesmaid. "You know I probably should have told you, but Karin and I started dating since she left her previous village". Ninato smiled.

"That's good you finally found someone. Do you like that girl Sakura in your team?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I like her too she cute, but she needs to be serious. She doesn't stop being a fangirl than I probably will lose feeling for her. She needs to change if she is going to be a kunoichi of the village". Ninato took a sip or water.

"Did you know that other girl Hinata also likes you too you know?" Naruto smirked at him.

"Yeah, I figured after I found her asleep in my bed when I was in the infirmary. I don't know what Karin and Hinata talked about, but apparently, Karin allowing Hinata to date me too".  
"What! No way!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, Karin saw how much Hinata liked me. Hinata right out said that she loved me. Hinata knew I was a good person and I deserved a second chance. She was always scared of me, but she learned I was under that genjutsu. She just kinda grew to like me, though she did stalk me for a while. Kinda creepy, but what can you do". Ninato sighed.

"Love comes in all shape, ages, and sizes". Naruto smiled.

"You got that right". Ninato smiled.

Soon Minato appeared in the room telling them to get ready. They left with Minato as Naruto walked with Minato towards the altar. "Nervous son?" Minato looked at him.

"Yeah, I am I won't lie". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"When I look at you that's when you need to repeat words after me. Not that hard!" Minato smiled. Naruto smiled as he looked behind him seeing Ninato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui. They were his groomsmen he asked personally.

Naruto was wearing the proper black kimono. He stood there as the organ begins to play as Ayame came walking in with her father linking arms with her. Ayame was wearing a gorgeous white kimono. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curls in her hair. She had a pink flower in her ponytail. Ayame and her dad began to walk towards the front until they came face to face.

Naruto just looked at her and he slowly leaned in, "Ayame you look so beautiful, there are no words to describe how pretty you look!" Naruto smiled.

Ayame blushed, "Thank you!" She smiled.

Minato smiled, "We are all gathered today to bring this couple in matrimony!"

 **A/N: I know the lines are super fucking long I ain't typing that shit! Let's get to the ending!**

"Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Uchiha take Ayame as your wedded wife in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?" Minato looks at Naruto.

"I do". Naruto smiles.

"Ayame do you take Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Uchiha as your wedded husband in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?" Minato looks at Ayame.

"I do". Ayame was blushing.

Naruto turns his head as Itachi stood there with the rings on the pillow. Naruto takes the ring and places it on Ayame's ring finger on her left hand. Ayame does the same for Naruto.

"You may kiss the bride!" Minato smiled.

Naruto and Ayame lean in as they kiss one another and hold each other. Everyone stood up as they clapped and cheered for the new couple. The girls were all very happy for Naruto, but humans are humans as some feel envious of Ayame. They will get their turn when the time is right. Regardless Naruto loves them all. Everyone congregates as they move to the dance floor. There was food for everyone to eat, there were a lot of people there. The clan heads were there, they agreed to keep the event on the low.

Music was playing, Ninato was dancing with Hinata and Karin. Kushina notices how close the three were. Soon the floor was given to Naruto and Ayame where they danced. They held each other in the arms as the danced. "I'm so happy I'm here with you Ayame. This has been one of the most important days of my life". Naruto kissed Ayame.

"Hey Naruto, there is something you need to know". Ayame blushed.

"What is it?" Naruto looked at her with concern.

"I'm pregnant with twins". Ayame blushed.

Naruto stop moving for a second, "Wait, what?" Naruto was shocked.  
"I'm pregnant with our twins Naruto". Ayame blushed.

"WHAT! YOU ARE!" Naruto said shocked.

"Might have lied to you so I could surprise you. The night we did it you got me pregnant on our first time". Ayame blushed.

Minato walked up to Naruto, "Son you alright?" Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm going to be a dad". Naruto still said stunned.

"Wait, what?" Minato said.

"I'm going to be a dad". Naruto said as he lifted Ayame off her feet again twirling her around in a circle. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! A DAD!" He let Ayame down as had hugged her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you this entire time. Tsunade helped me forge a fake diagnosis". Ayame stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care! I'm going to be a dad!" Naruto hugged her tightly.

"What!" Kushina and Minato shouted.

Tsunade smirked as she explained that she and Ayame kept tabs on the baby. The fertilized egg split making two separate children. Minato and Kushina couldn't be happier as them and Teuchi ran up to Naruto and Ayame.

"Dad I'm going to be a mom! You're going to be a grandpa!" Ayame smiled.

Teuchi was crying as he hugged Ayame. "How! How are you pregnant!" Teuchi said shocked.

"Tsunade helped me forge a fake diagnosis. I'm a pretty good actor aren't I". Ayame smiled.

"I must say she did a good job, I thought for a moment that it was true". Tsunade smiled.

"Hear that Tsunade! We're going to be Great God Parents!" Jiraiya laughed.

Tsunade hated being reminded that she was getting older. She took a slug of chakra sake that Minato bought for the occasion.  
"Ayame! Do we know the genders!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Tsunade it's about 90% going to be a boy and a girl!" Ayame smiled.

"I can' believe it! My beautiful wife! My girlfriends! Then plus two more along the way!" Naruto rubbed Ayame's belly. "I can't tell you how happy I am! Getting to create something it something I wanted to do! Being a parent was definitely a goal I wanted to accomplish! I got a little boy and my baby girl along the way!" Naruto smiled as he hugged Ayame.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! For right now Naruto is keeping the immortality out of his kids. Ayame will keep it, the kids can decide to gain the immortality when they become adults. This is when they are about 17 or 18. Don't** **the other girls will get their turn! Now! Let's get to naming! I want names people! I want names! I saw a lot of people wanted a boy and girl as twins. I also saw that girl and girl were tied with boy and girl. I think to keep everyone happy with boy and girl. Maybe the next set of girls will be girl and girl! You guess who is next after Ayame! The house just got two new members of the family! I bet I had you guys going! When Ayame faked saying she couldn't have children. I thought it is an awesome surprise for Naruto. Well! Get to names people! TitanFall007 out!**


	15. New Enemies

New Enemies

Hello! TitanFall007 back! Sorry, it's been a while since I updated! I won't be posting as much this week as I got exams coming up. Expect days without chapters. **I will probably get only one or two chapters out this week. Expect on the weekends to increase I will try to pump chapters out. Glad we got some responses for names! I need more people! I need more! I know I had a few of you guys going when Ayame said she was infertile! I know I got on of my constant supporters going XD. Let's get to it! Time for some kicking ass and taking names!** **dariankemraj** **,** **buzzk97** **,** **animegirl2781** **,** **Vongola Ninja** **,** **Rayven Nightshade** **,** **KnightmareSoldier** **,** **dakotafillnow** **,** **Linkskingsolomon** **, and** **Deco.72** **.**

A few days pass as Naruto stays near his new wife. Ayame and Naruto couldn't be happier as they already we going to parents. Only the clan heads knew as they weren't allowed to tell anyone of this. It would cause chaos in the village as people would put it, 'the demon has an offspring they would need to stop the reproduction of them'. Naruto would go ballistic if they laid a hand on Ayame and his kids. For safety reasons Ayame was kept under heavy surveillance, Naruto stayed with her as often as he could, this also helped him bond with his other girls too.

Soon the Chunin finals were starting as Ayame was up in the stands along with all his girlfriends. Today would be known as Naruto as a true ninja of the leaf. The son of the 4th Hokage, he would be a ninja that would make the earth shake beneath him. The finals were to begin as all the 5 Kage's including the Rock village were on their heels, but the Tsuchikage's granddaughter was all over Naruto. The 4th son, she didn't care if he killed their comrades in the past, the past it the past. Everyone was fighting to survive, we need peace, so people can prosper and grow.

The exams go on as planned as the proctor calls the students participating to come to the stage. Naruto stood there as the rest of the participants come down. Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Satsuki, Kankuro, Neji, Kuruana, Naruko, and Karui. The proctor was Shisui as he smiled at everyone.

"The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Uchiha vs. Neji Hyuga! Will the rest of the other please go sit up in the stands"?

"The rules are simple, any jutsu and weapons are allowed. Kill it not allowed, you must allow me to access the injured opponent". Shisui looks at the two. Unbeknown to a lot of the people. The entire place was crowded with Konoha Shinobi. This kept the Kage's on edge, but Minato said it was safety measures. _"Naruto, if you say who is attacking, I am hoping you are right"._ Minato looks down as he is worried.

As not, all the girls walked off the stage as Naruko, Kuruana, and Satsuki walk over to Naruto. The three hug him as they all kiss Naruto on the lips. The Kages were smiling as they were all brought together thanks to Naruto. Mei was blushing in the stands, she was doing everything she could to keep herself from pouncing on Naruto. Kuruana went up in smoke as she returned to the seal. The other two walked up and sat down as they waited for the math to start.

One voice popped up from the stands, "DEMON HORES!" A random man shouted from the stands. His voice was silenced quickly as Naruto threw a kunai straight into the guy's throat. "AckGUrggrgrg ARGG!" The man screamed as blood spilled out of his throat. The nearby people sitting next to him moved away from the splash zone. Anbu dropped down as they found out it was the man Minato kicked out of the village. They quickly reported that back to Minato as he explained the situation to them with Naruto.

The real shocker is that Naruto pinpointed him from a crowd of people. He got it right on the hit and he was more than 500ft from Naruto and up in the air. Which required the right angle to hit him dead on. No one said anything as Naruto took into a stance as he turned his Sharingan on. Neji did the same as his Byakugan turned on.

"BEGIN!" Shisui shouted.

Neji didn't hesitate, "You're fate has been decided! Mine has too! I will win and you will fail Naruto! Fate is on my side! It's my fate to win!" Neji charged Naruto using the gentle fist.

Naruto stood there as Neji landed his first hit dead on. **1 palm! 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palm! 32 palm! 64 palm! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!** Neji slammed his fist forward as he was sent flying backward instead of Naruto. In a matter of fact, Naruto stood there as Neji looked at him shocked. "How did I miss I hit you dead on!" Neji shouted.

The Naruto disappeared, "If you can't see through my Tsukynomi you will never beat me. Well, the Tsukynomi is almost unbreakable like the Kotoamatsukami".

Shuisui was confused when did he learn the Tsukuyomi, he had Kamui and the Kotoamatsukami. He should only have 2 Mangekyou Sharingan abilities. That that he thinks about it Naruto might have inherited all the abilities? He does have Senju blood in him after all might have granted all the abilities with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Neji ran at the real Naruto as he did his attack, but Naruto ducked as he swept Neji under his feet. Neji used his palm rotation as he was able to push Naruto back, but Naruto didn't move from his spot. As if the ability went right through him, which was true. Neji ran up to hit him, but his attacks went right through Naruto as it didn't faze him.

The other Kages and the civilians in the stands were shocked at Naruto's performance. He can't be touched, with his ability. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Naruto made over a hundred clones as they around the perimeter of the battlefield. "Give up Neji! Your fate can be easily changed if one wills it!" all the Narutos yell.

 **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** The Naruto's shot out a torrent of flames engulfing Neji. **Eight Trigrams Rotation!** Neji kept spinning as he tried to keep the flames at bay.

 **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!** Naruto grabs Neji's angle yanking him into the ground. The clones disperse as Naruto climbs out leaving Neji in the hole. Neji used chakra to break out of his confinement, but then Naruto weaved a more hand signs **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** A gush of air cut Neji's skin as he tried to dodge and weave. The Kages were in shock, Naruto has not only shown his Sharingan abilities but also almost all the natural abilities with ease. He hasn't even broken a sweat yet!

 **Lighting Style: Light Pillars!** Naruto had pillars of lighting appear around Neji as he was trapped. **Water Style: Wild Water Wave** The water wave shot at Neji got him all wet, Naruto moved his hand slightly as the lighting pillars went off electrocuting Neji stunning his body.

Neji slowly got up, "I-I will not lose! This is my fate! I will win! Fate says I can win! I will win!" Neji shouts as he stands up. Naruto hand enough as he weaved a few hand signs as the other Kages look at Naruto hand signs **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!** Large roots and trees shot out of the ground making a miniature forest around the battlefield. Naruto's girlfriends completely forgot that he had the wood release. Satsuki remembered, how could she forget? He saved her life with his wood style.

The 4 Kages shoot up as they look at Naruto's true ability. "He got wood style! He is a Senju!" A said shocked.

"He had wood ability since he was a child. Then we re-established our connection. I gave him access to Lord 1st jutsu since he could use them". Like that all of them wanted to get a start on their own Senju and Uchiha clan rebirth. Knowing Naruto, he kills each and every one of them if they tried that. He loved his girlfriend, he doesn't seem them as political gain.

Neji slammed his hands into the dirt, "I HAVE FATE ON MY SIDE! FATE SAYS I WILL WIN! THIS IS FATE FOR YOU TO LOSE!" Neji screamed.

"Then tell fate to tell me to stop". Naruto crossed his arms as chakra chain shot out of his back. He had nine chakra chain as the chain latched onto Neji as it drained his chakra. Naruto released the wood jutsu so he could hide his chakra and sneak up on Neji. Naruto sent his chakra continuously through the trees confusing Neji's Byakugan.

Naruto grabbed Neji with his chakra chains draining his chakra. Kushina was shocked she had them, but Naruto had never had any lessons on how to use them. He used them like a pro as if he was taught by Mito herself.

Neji was let go as he fell on the ground, "Like I said you can change fate as long as you believe it. Neij you can grow stronger than this, you have hit a wall and you can't get over it. Change your fate, break the wall down. Make a wall that you can climb over to achieve your goals. Don't let fate build your wall and stop you. If you can become stronger I know you can". Naruto turned his Sharingan back on as he turned his Orange Susanoo on as he did a half body Susanoo as it had flesh, clothes, and now instead of chakra swords. He still had the Toushka blade the brother of Itachi's. His Toushka blade took the form of a giant scythe as his Toushka blade was finally awakened into its true form.

"Don't let fate stop you, take control of it! Determine your own fate and get stronger. I know you can". Naruto turned it off as the Susanoo receded as Naruto smiled at Neji. "Let's change our fate together". Naruto stuck his hand out.  
Neji smiled, "I forfeit". Neji stands up accepting Naruto's gesture. Naruto walks Neji over to the infirmary.

Naruto got back from taking Neji as he saw Satsuki in the field against Temari. Then Naruto heard a voice from the gates. Naruto looks up in the sky as he saw a man in a black and red cloud outfit. He had pasty skin and orange spiky hair. He held his hands out, Naruto's eye grew wide. Naruto teleported to the stands as he looked at Ayame trying to get to her. **ALMIGHTY PUSH!** There was a bubble of wind that ripped through the entire village. It destroyed houses, trees, buildings. It killed people, animals, anything that was there previously gone.

"Good we find the Jinjuruki, we got four here let's get them". The spiky orange haired man looked at everyone. The white thing appeared at the ground and the man looked down. "Pain we can send an army of white Zetsu's thanks to the man Yamato. Danzo and Orochimaru were sloppy in the clean up as we found Yamato who was in the tree. He also wields the wood release too. Zetsu smiles.

"Good have yourselves disguised as Sand Nin". Pain said.

Naruto got up from the rumble, the smoke was around everywhere. His ears were ringing as he looked around. His girlfriends were fine, _"AYAME"_ Naruto shouted in his head. Naruto looked around as he pulled the ruble off the stands, many civilians dead. The one downside if she was pregnant with his children, she was vulnerable until she gave birth. If she was birthing human babies, she must be human to do so. Which means she doesn't have the longevity as a dragon or the resilience.

"AYAME! AYAME BABY WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Naruto pulled the ruble up as he found Ayame laying there. Ayame had a rock that crushed her chest, but her abdomen was safe.  
"N-naruto…. I protected the babies". Ayame said quietly.

Naruto put his hands on Ayame to stop her bleeding, but it was internal. This was surgery that was needed. "Tsunade! I NEED YOU Tsunade! PLEASE COME HERE NOW!" Naruto did what little medical ninjutsu he knew to help Ayame. Naruto held her hand, "Stay with me Ayame! Stay with me! You need to be a mom! You can't let our children die! I need you! They need you!" Naruto had tears running down his face.

"T-thank you for making me a happy woman Naruto. Making me a mother even if it was only a few days". Ayame takes one last breath as she died in Naruto's arms.

"Ayame! Stay with me! Ayame! AYAME! AYAME!" Naruto was screaming. His heart it was hurting so much, he didn't know what to do. He can't lose her! No, he can't! HE CAN'T LOSE HER! NOW LIKE MIKOTO AND FUGAKU! The other girls got up as they saw Naruto in despair as he was crying as he held Ayame's dead corpse. Kushina got up as she looked at her broken son. He sat there holding his dead wife in his arms.

A surging power of hated filled Naruto, he wanted to murder whoever this bastard was! He wanted to kill whoever did this to her! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY! Naruto held Ayame's dead corpse towards Kushina who stood there with tears in her eyes. Naruto had even more tears running down his face. "Mom…. I couldn't protect her…. I couldn't protect her!" He laid her down gently. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON! IM GOING TO KILL THEM" Naruto flared his body with Kuruana's chakra leaking into his system. Tsunade was there and so was Jiraiya as he saw Naruto's eyes.  
"Tsunade did you see his eyes!" Jiraiya was stunned.  
"Was that what I thought it was!" Tsunade said shocked.

"The Rinnegan". Jiraiya said shocked.

Naruto was running on the ruble of once the village. He had tears running down his face. His eyes were both Rinnegan as he also had the 6 tomoe pattern in them. Naruto stopped as he saw an army of sand shinobi running at him. The thing was weird they were all the same, so that meant they were clones. Naruto looked up as he saw 6 figures jumped down as they were wearing black and red clouds on their outfits. Naruto recognizes the orange haired one with short spiky hair.

"You also have the power of a god Naruto. Why don't you join us?" Pain asked.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE! YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I JOIN YOU!" Naruto screamed. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, A, Mei, Onoki, Hiruzen, and Kushina landed on the ground. B followed suit along with Gaara and Yugito.  
"STAY OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I WILL!" Naruto screams. It pained to see their child hurting. It pains to see a boy who isn't even 20 years old to lose his wife and unborn twins.  
"Naruto I know you know pain, join us". Pain asked.

"FUCK YOU NO!" Naruto charged pain, but pain dodged as he tried to hit him with a black pole. Naruto used his Kamui to phase through it. Pain jumped back as the rest ran around them.

 **SUMMONING JUTSU!** Naruto slammed his hands down as he grew out his tail and wings. This left the other stunned accept the people he told. The other pain girl summoned weird creatures with black poles in them and Rinnegan eye in them.

" **Naruto why have you summoned all of us?"** Great red asked. Great red towered over all the summoned creature. Ddraig and Albion towered over them as well. This left the pains shocked.  
"HE KILLED MY WIFE! HE KILLED MY CHILDREN! I WANT HIM DEAD! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Naruto screamed.  
 **"NARUTO YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! UNLESS YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM!"** Great red bellowed stopping everyone from moving.

Naruto even stopped he fell on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. "I KNOW! I KNOW I CAN'T HATE! BUT! BUT! AYAME! MY WIFE! MY CHILDREN! I HAD THEM! I HAD WHAT I WANTED! I JUST WANTED A FAMILY!" Naruto was crying on the ground.

" **I admit that sad you do kill innocent people. I hate people like that, but you won't beat him if you don't calm yourself Naruto".** Great Red tried to calm him down.

"O-okay! Grrrr, phew….. huh….. damn….. it hurts Great Red! It hurts too much!" Naruto held his chest.

"Naruto you are feeling pain I can see that, join me we can be god together and rule this world without pain, war, and loss. Your wife and children were just part of the plan. They can be easily be replaced". Pain tried to persuade Naruto.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME! REPLACE THM! They were my life! They were my love! They were part of my family! I loved them so much! I will defeat you! I will avenge Ayame! My two unborn children as well". Naruto stared at him.

"I see, I am sorry about them. However, we can create a perfect world the would have been happy to die for". Pain tried more.

"Fuck you! NO! I will defeat you here! I need your help. I got an idea to defeat these people. These people aren't alive either. I don't know what the hell these things are! I can try to seal them". Naruto said with concern.  
"We got your back naruto!" Minato smiled.

Minato activates his toad sage mode with his kunai in hand. A had his lighting cloak. B and his tailed beast decided to go into 6 tails form with the red chakra cloak and bones. Mei got ready, and so did the Tsuchikage, Kushina turned her Red Habanero mode on. Jiraiya summoned his toads and the great toads and fused with them. Tsunade summoned Katsuyu to heal the others. Yugito got into her 2 tails red chakra mode. Gaara didn't know how to control his tailed beast, but he owned Naruto. Naruto helped his sister out allowing her to come home. He likes the way Naruto loved others. He wanted to do the same, this was the first time meeting him. He changed Gaara so many ways, even though they have never met before.

" **NARUTO! GET IN HERE! I NEED YOU TO DOMINATE ME!"** Kuruana shouted.

"What do you mean!" Naruto shouted.

" **If you fight your evil self! Then fight me! If you can beat me! You will gain control over my chakra! Since I will be willing to share my chakra with you we can then sync out chakra making us even stronger than normal".** Kuruana begged Naruto.

"FINE, I want to make it quick!"

" **NARUTO! YOU NEED TO BE SERIOUS! CALM DOWN OR YOU WON'T PASS! YOU NEED TO FORGIVE YOURSELF! YOU NEED TO FORGIVE OTHER! EVEN HIM!"** Kuruana yelled at Naruto.

"Tch! Dad, I need to do something!" Naruto shoots off. "Guys keep the summoning creatures at bay! If you can kill them!" Naruto shot off.

Naruto went to the Hokage tower at the top. He got into a mediating position as he focused. Naruto went into his mind as he found himself on the Hokage tower. He looked up to find himself. Like a shadow clone, but he had those red eyes instead of blue.

" **Damn! How the hell can you beat me! Our wife just died! OUR CHILDREN DIED! CAN'T YOU FEEL THE PAIN!"** The Yami Naruto screamed.

"Your right, I do hate him! I can't tell you how much I want him dead!" Naruto squeezed his hands.  
 **"There's too much going on! We need to go now!"** The Yami Naruto demanded.

The regular Naruto sighed he wanted to go, but he can't. He must let go! He can love Ayame all he wants. He can love her and his children. He might have to move on even if it's fast. He can always keep her in his memories and remember her like that. She wouldn't want him suffering because she died. Right now, there are people fighting for him. He needs to get back and help.

 **Back outside**

"Yahiko! That can't be you!" Jiraiya recognized the leader.

"This vessel is Yahiko, but the controller it Nagato". Nagato made himself known.  
"What happen! I thought I told you to walk the path of light!" Jiraiya was confused.

"After Yahiko died Jiraiya sensei. There was pain me and Konan felt, we knew this world was unforgivable. I was given this power! I can change this world! No hate! No wars! I will take on the worlds pain! That's why I am Pain". Nagato protested.

 **Naruto's Mind**

" **You can't forget Ayame and our kids! What about the other pain! The villagers! Ninato! EVEN OUR PARENTS! WHAT ABOUT MIKOTO AND FUGAKU!"** Yami Naruto screamed.

"You're right! I did hate them! I wanted them dead! They changed! Maybe be not all the villagers! The people close to me made amends! They fixed their errors! WE NEED TO FORGIVE THEM!" Naruto shot back.

" **NO! They will forget us! They won't remember us! We will lose everyone!"** Yami Naruto screamed.

Naruto looked at him no, not him, himself. "I get it now, I'm afraid of being alone again. That's what this feeling is. The feeling of when Ayame made me feel alone, afraid and lost. We're afraid of being forgotten again. When Our parents forgot us what built upon this hate. This made me who I am today". Naruto walked up as he hugged his other self. "We need to forgive; this world will never be truly happy. I need to do this, we need a new goal now. We need to bring this world together! We need to bring peace! We can do it at our own pace. A pace that will make everyone happy! So, no one is alone!" Naruto smiled. His other self's black and red eyes disappeared, went into Naruto.

Naruto looked up to find Ayame standing there in like a spiritual form. He walked up and kissed Ayame, "Good-bye my love I will never forget you. I will forgive the man who did this to you". Naruto slowly let go as Ayame smiled as she went up. Naruto had tears in his eyes, because he will miss her, but that she can rest in peace. So, she isn't regretting leaving Naruto.

Naruto appeared in the cage with Kuruana, **"Good job Naruto, I know that wasn't easy. You did a good job. Now let's get this done so we can be sad later".** Kuruana grew serious.

"RIGHT!"

 **A/N: THAT'S A WRAP! AYAME! AYAME! AYAME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Dammit! Idk what to say….. I'm sad…Rinne-rebirth? TitanFall007 out! I need to go cry.**


	16. Worth It

Worth It

 **Hello! I found some time to start writing this! :D. One of my classes got cancel so I got time on my hands. Now, I know some** **ya'll** **salty for what I did to Ayame. I'm am too! It's for good reason, more power for Naruto is the aim of the game and I can add in plots that should have been in Naruto. Let's get straight to the story! I still need names people! I need more! Even if you already submitted submit more! I don't care if one guy comes up with 20 names! Everyone gets a chance to say a name! Please say something! I like interacting with you guy within my stories!** **acamatzu** **,** **Naruhina 123** **,** **Hood Politician** **, and BrainII.**

* * *

 **In the Seal**

"Alright what do I need to do again Kuruana?" Naruto asked.

" **You need to beat me in a one on one fight. I'm not letting you just use my power when you ask. If you want to use my power, dominate me. Make me truly your Naruto. Then we can sync out Chakras. It's a ritual if the host and the Tailed Beast agrees to do. Show me what you got!"** Kuruana went into her Tailed Beast form.

Naruto was focused he turned his Rinnegan on as he looked at Kuruana. His back shot out wings, as his nails turned into claws. Naruto got into his stance, "I won't hold back! Let's go!" Naruto charged Kuruana as he throws multiple kunais littering the field.

Kuruana back up, but to her notice, Naruto changed the scenery to be back in the sewer like place. **"Smart Naruto limiting my movements".** Kuruana smiled.

Kuruana was forced to go back int her humanoid state, she still had her fox features. She charged him with her sharp claws. Naruto blocked her attack as he roundhouses kick her away. Naruto didn't like hitting his girlfriends, but this was a time of need. Naruto zipped over as he made a massive Rasengan using the Dragon Chakra. **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!** Naruto slammed it down on Kuruana as it tore her clothes off.

Kuruana giggled as she stood up fighting Naruto in the nude. "Kuruana! We need to be serious!" Naruto was blushing as he looked at Kuruana.

Kuruana giggled as she used the pointer finger to and said, "Come at me big boy". Naruto charged her into taijutsu combat.

Kuruana got into her fox stance as the style was used for quick sneak attacks. It was based on defense as she would make an opening in the opponent's guard and jab at their flaws. The dragon style is perfect for defense and offense. Sometimes was easily overpowered by speed, so Naruto made his reflexes better using his Sharingan to find his weaknesses.

Kuruana found an opening as she went to jab Naruto. Naruto blocked it pulled her arm around and tripped her. He put his foot on her back breathing heavily. "Damn…huff…..huff…. I…. think I win". Naruto clams down.

* * *

 **Short but meaningful lemon**

Kuruana giggles, **"Seems like you win my Naruto".** Kuruana was let go, but she pulled Naruto down with her. **"Like I said I need you to dominate me. Make me submit".** Kuruana blushed.

Naruto gulped alright then. Naruto went in as he kissed Kuruana and touching her breast. Kuruana already put her clothes back on but regretted it. Naruto kissed her and rubbed her chest as she let a moan out and came quickly.

* * *

 **End of Lemon**

Kuruana got and so did Naruto. Kuruana kissed Naruto as she transfers her chakra to Naruto. A giant mass of chakra appeared above Naruto. **"This is my chakra Naruto, this is half my chakra pool. If you and I sync the chakra I gave you. We will be almost unstoppable. Now that you pureed your heart of hate. You will be able to sense emotions. Now get back out there we got some assholes to kick for Ayame!"** Kuruana growled at the end.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha**

Minato and Jiraiya were taking on Yahiko Pein as they were having a hard time dealing with him. A and Mei were taking on the machine Pein who could shoot rockets. Kushina and Mei were taking on the guy who could absorb chakra, so they had to go into hand to hand combat. The tyrant dragons finished off the remaining summoned animals until a new one appeared.

Great red look in shock and anger as well. Ddraig and Albion were in disbelief. **"No that's impossible! I thought Igneel died ages ago!"** Great Red was shocked.

" **How did they get their hands on him? I thought we laid his body to rest in a volcano!"** Ddraig said shocked.

" **Let's do out brother a favor and put him to rest for good".** Albion was livid with this so-called 'God'.

The other Peins were being taken care of with Sarutobi, Yugito, A, B, Gaara, and Onoki.

Minato and Jiraiya were trying to come together to fight this Pein. They could see his every moment. As if he had eyes in the back of his head. Minato and Jiraiya soon began to pick when they attack Yahiko Pein the others would look at the attacking.

"That's it! Since they all possess the Rinnegan they can see a 360 around them! All he needs if for one of the other Peins to look this way!" Jiraiya realized.

"As smart as always Jiraiya sense". Pein said annoyed **Almighty Pull!**

Minato and Jiraiya were caught off guard as they were being flung to Pein. Then there was a flash of Yellow as someone grabbed them out of harm's way. Yahiko Pein's pull was canceled. Minato and Jiraiya along with the two toad sages on his shoulders look to see a person standing there. The man had a flame cloak over his entire body.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got held up a little bit". There's another poof of smoke as another figure with a fire cloak around her.

"How does it feel?" Kuruana smiled at Naruto.

"Really cool! Now, let's finish this!" Naruto got into a stance.

The dragons look at Naruto as they smile looking at Naruto. Naruto has overcome pain so quickly in a short amount of time. When the battle is over, there is going to be a lot of grieving for Naruto.

"I see you have bonded with your tail beast is that her right there?" Yahiko Pein asked.

"I'm not letting get your hands on her". Naruto has his Rinnegan on with the fox slits in the middle.

"Come let us see who the true god of this world will be". The other Peins stop as they all come back to the Yahiko Pein.

"No, I'm not making this easy!" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** 5 clones pop out as they turn on their Susanoo and summon the Totsuka blade as it stabbed the Animal Pein and the Ashura Pein. Pein was shocked as his paths were stopped as they were sealed in the Totsuka blade.

"I see you have the Totsuka blade, I will have to keep clear of". Yahiko Pein was cut off as he heard the jutsu. **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!** Naruto clone in the ground shoots his Totsuka blade stabbing the Preta Path and Naraka Path. The only one that remained was Yahiko which was the Deva Path. Pein knew he was already outmatched. Naruto was too quick for any of his other Peins to react in time. He was even faster than the Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

Naruto smirked, "I will defeat you, I will defeat this Pein and find the real one. I want answers!" Naruto growled at the Yahiko Pein.

"Fine you want answers, then you come with me". The Yahiko Pein begins to walk away towards their base. Naruto continued to walk as Kuruana poofed into the seal.

"You sure Naruto". Jiraiya was concerned.

"Jiraiya Sensei I want you to come with me. I want to speak to both of you". The Yahiko Pein looked at the two of them.

The two continue to walk as they arrive at a giant tree as they find the mastermind behind the attack.

"Nagato! Konan!" Jiraiya was shocked as he looked at them.

"Jiraiya sensei its good to see you". Nagato looked at him. The Yahiko Pein went to the side and closed his eyes as he stopped moving.

"Nagato why did you attack the leaf". Jiraiya looks at him annoyed.

"I want to build a better world Jiraiya sensei, let me tell you how Yahiko died. Orochimaru was right, you should have killed us then too". Nagato looked at Jiraiya.

Naruto was still angered, but until Yahiko told his story of losing his friend Yahiko. Naruto began to feel sorry for Nagato. Jiraiya felt responsible for what he has done, he should have stayed with them longer. He should have taken better care of them as they were war orphans.

"You know Nagato I understand how you feel. I lost people who were parents to me". Naruto goes to explain his past with the way he was treated. Jiraiya wasn't very happy either to listen to people's stories. He failed them both, but he did change his ways to make things better. "Then this man with a swirl mask and the same robes as you killed Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. I don't know who he is, but I know he killed them".

Nagato looked at Naruto as he seemed to have a rough past as well. Naruto wasn't an orphan, but he could have had a family. A family that Nagato never got to have. For Naruto, he had the opportunity to have a family.

"I want to build a war without war, violence, all I want is peace Jiraiya. This world is broken, it's weak and it needs to be helped". Nagato protested his ideals.

"No Nagato, this world needs to get itself up. Trying to be a god, won't help this world. I wouldn't let you lay a hand on Kuruana. She is too important to me for you to take away from me. If you take Nibi out of Yugito, you will kill her. I can't let that happen either". Naruto looked at Nagato.

Nagato asks, "Naruto don't you want revenge? Don't you want me dead? Why are you fighting?" Nagato asks Naruto.

"I fight for my girlfriends! I fight for them! I am fighting for Ayame! I fight for her and my two kids! I fight for all the other girlfriends I have! I love them all! I fight because I want to protect and be the strongest! The reason I don't kill you not, it because if I were to kill you, then your teammates would seek revenge against me. They would kill me, then my friends and family would want revenge too. The circle of revenge would start again, that's why I don't want to kill you". Naruto looked at Nagato.

"Interesting, you're just like Yahiko, your dreams, your ideas. They are just like Konans as well. Yahiko always had a thing for Konan. Konan wanted a family when Yahiko got old enough". Nagato smiled.

"Yeah, I had that dream with Ayame. She was pregnant with twins, she was only 3 days pregnant". Naruto looked at the roof of the tree.

"I see. Naruto your just like Yahiko, Yahiko's spirit is in you. You are living on his dream Naruto". Nagato felt different. Its as if Yahiko never died. Yahiko got lost and found his way back to Nagato and Konan. Even Konan had some tears rolling down her face

"So, Nagato what did you plan on doing with the tailed beasts?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was going to use them to bring this world together. With their power in my hands, I could bring the world as one. Forcing people under my control is no way to lead a world. I'm leaving the peacemaking to Naruto. I think he is best suited for this. I feel as if Naruto can bring every together". Nagato raised his hands as he weaved hand signs.

"Nagato you can't do that!" Konan protested.

"I must Konan! I got to redeem for the wrongs I did! Naruto remember these hand signs! I want you to take my eyes when I'm done! Save them to be given to someone worthy of their power! What I did, I don't deserve them as a god. I never was a god, I was blinded by my ambition. I hurt and killed people. Naruto remembers this jutsu if you have the chakra required to use it. You won't die, unlike me being low on chakra and frail. I will die, but I will die to save those who died". Nagato kept weaving the hand signs.

"C-can you revive Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Nagato stopped weaving the jutsu, "Get their bodies and bring them here". Naruto took a scroll out as the two bodies came out perfectly preserved. They weren't rotten or decomposing. Naruto used a special sealing scroll which stops time. A powerful scroll Naruto never will tell about. A forbidden scroll is what you call it. It's a seal that Naruto used the puts the method of the space-time jutsu. Along with the Hiraishin Minato made and the one separate Naruto made.

"Jiraiya don't tell anyone of this scroll. It's a Fuinjutsu scroll I made I want no one to know of it". Naruto looked at him dead seriousness in his eyes. "If you do, I will kill you and whoever was told of it. Even if it's my own parents". Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"You got it, kid, I won't tell a soul". Jiraiya smiled.

Naruto took out two chakra containers that held 2 pairs of eyes. Naruto gently put them into the sockets of Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes. The nerves on the ends are realigned as Naruto used his medical to connect them. Nagato finished weaving the hand signs, "Crap I don't have the Chakra, Naruto I can't revive everyone". Nagato finished the jutsu as he held his hands together.

The king of hell opens his mouth as souls went rushing back to the dead. It restores the person's body before the person was killed. "Fine, I will do it then". Naruto looks at Nagato.

Nagato smiles as he closes his eyes and dies. Konan cries as her last friends die in her arms. "Do you know if the Rinnegan can revive another Rinnegan user?" Naruto asks Konan.

"I don't know" Konan looks up at Naruto. Naruto looks down as Mikoto and Fugaku lay their motionless as their souls have not returned, "Jiraiya carries Fugaku I will take Mikoto, I am performing the jutsu". Naruto looks at Jiraiya serious.

Soon a white appearing as he has 8 of him as back up. Naruto quickly makes quick work of them, he didn't kill them incapacitated them. Naruto looks at them, these clones have the same chakra as one another. Looks like he can physically create clones of himself. This is an enemy, "I got to use for him". Naruto took them as he sealed them back into the scroll where Mikoto and Fugaku were just in.

Naruto walks over to the group where they left him, "Naruto! How do you have Mikoto's and Fugaku's bodies!" Minato said shocked. Everyone looked at Naruto shocked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you it's a Fuinjutsu that no one must know of". Naruto laid Mikoto down, and Jiraiya laid Fugaku next to her. The villagers and Shinobi alive came walking around Naruto. Not all were revived as many were still dead. One of them was Ayame.

Kushina walked over, laying Ayame down. Satsuki and Itachi saw Mikoto's and Fugaku's body laying on the ground. "Before I do anything, Dad I want you to make this an S-Class secret that no one can speak of. I found out they are to be killed".

Minato nods his head, "As Hokage, I declare that a true law". Minato nods his head.

"As so I," A said.

"Same here". Mei smiled. Next to Mei laid Chojuro dead from the Peins attack. Naruto walked over and took out the black pole out of Chojuro.

"I accept those terms". Onoki said. Next to him laid his granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Another victim of the attack. Another person Naruto was supposed to protect. That made Naruto's heart sink. Naruto looked around as he saw many of his friends some barely alive and tired. Sasuke was dead, villagers were dead. The ones who hated him, he had to let it go.

Naruto began to weave the hand signs that Nagato weaved. **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!** Naruto held the Snake seal. **(A/N: To let everyone know there is no specifics on how long ago the person dies they can be brought to life. It was never known how that part works. The part that the user dies is that Nagato chakra was already low. That's he died, I look on the wiki it says the user dies. However, I watched the tv show and it never says the user inevitably dies. Idk in this fic, Naruto got a shit ton of chakra so I think he is fine).**

The King of Hell is summoned as he opens his mouth shooting out the rest of the souls. People began to wake up. Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, even the villagers who hated Naruto, and even Sasuke. Naruto kept holding the seal as a soul shot into Mikoto and Fugaku's body. Soon four souls shot into Ayame as Naruto watched it happen. He had tears running down his eyes as he completed the jutsu.

Naruto kept from passing out as he watched over Ayame. Satsuki, Naruko, and then Kuruana who came out of the seal. They watched as Ayame slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I". Ayame looks around.

Naruto quickly walks up and hugs Ayame. "Naruto!" Ayame said shocked.

"Ayame! My Ayame! You're back! You're back! You're really back!" Naruto was crying as he held Ayame in his arms again.

Naruto heard more crying as he looked over to see Mikoto and Fugaku standing there confused. Satsuki ran over as she buried her face into Mikoto's arms. "MOM! DAD!" Satsuki was crying as she got to hug her parents again. Itachi walked over as he hugged his parents too.

Naruto slowly stood up as he kissed Ayame, "I also was able to bring the people back who died including you, also I saw not just two souls go into your abdomen, but three". Naruto kissed her.

Ayame was shocked, "Wait! You mean we're having triplets!" Ayame said shocked. Ayame held her belly as she couldn't believe it. Now she is having triplets! Ayame hugged Naruto as Naruto hugged her. "I love you Naruto! I love you so much!" Ayame kissed him.

"I love you too Ayame, I love you and our children". Naruto kissed her. Naruto and Ayame slowly stood up.

"Naruto! Get over here!" Satsuki yelled at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to see Satsuki, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi with arms open. Naruto's tears just kept rolling down his face as he was brought into a hug. "Thank you, Naruto! I don't know what you did! You brought mom and dad back! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Satsuki was crying as she kissed Naruto.

"So, Naruto I heard you got a bunch of women in your life!" Mikoto said with a tick mark on her head.

"Well! I mean like they were kinda forced on me in the beginning!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, we were. You showed us what type of man you were". Yugito walked up as she kissed Naruto.

Mikoto was shocked as the group of woman gathered together as they all brought Naruto in for a hug. "As I said, my little Naruto is such a ladies man". Mikoto giggled.

Kushina walked over as she put her arm around he best friend, "Our son". Kushina smiled. Mikoto smiled as she understood that they were able to make amends.

Fugaku was confused as Minato walked over, "Glad to see you back Fugaku". Minato smiled.

"Minato the hell, how did we get back here? I don't remember dying". Fugaku scratched his head.

"It's a long story we will tell you later". Minato smiled.

Naruto stood there as he had everyone he cared about the back. He had his girlfriends! He had his Wife! His now triplets along the way! His birthparents and surrogated parents are also alive now! Naruto being in the heat of excitement finally grows dizzy. Naruto begins to stumble as hold his head. He falls forwards landing on top of Naruko as he passes out. Tsunade ran over and so did Kushina. Tsunade checks his vitals, "He has serious chakra exhaustion". Tsunade smiles, "He will live through it". Tsunade smiles.

Konan looks at everyone as everyone is happy. Sadly, the jutsu did no work on Nagato due to him with the Rinnegan. "Jiraiya sensei I leave these to you. Please give them to Naruto". Jiraiya nodded as he summoned a chakra container filled with liquid and put a blood recognition seal over it. The container poofs away. "I will be back, I want to go bury Nagato and Yahiko together. I want to come back and watch as Naruto's grows. I want to see him achieve the dream Yahiko wants. I want to be part of his life". Konan smiles internally as she flies away.

Villagers who witness Naruto bring people back to life. They were confused, why would a demon they hated and wanted to kill him revive their loved ones? Why would he help them after all the crap and shit they gave him? Even Sasuke was told by Sakura that Naruto brought him back to life. The law that Naruto wanted stated that no one can speak of the jutsu unless the person who died was to be informed. People outside of the village are not to know, other village's people must not know, the exception is the shinobi present during the attack.

With Naruto saving everyone and helping everyone. This brought the villages even closer in power. Naruto was already starting the connections between the Nations. People may have died but were given a second chance.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

It has been 4 days since the attack and the village is slowly being built. Naruto and his girlfriends and wife watch over Naruto. People who learned of Naruto's deed had different thoughts of Naruto now. Many people were upset and saddened at their actions towards Naruto as a child. Many people said Naruto was now a hero, almost everyone was happy Naruto turned the way he was now. Random villagers came by every now and then to see if Naruto was awake.

Kuruana would give them all daily updates on Naruto's condition. Naruto is just sleeping, Naruto was in no coma just exhausted from the chakra use.

It was about 2:00 pm the 5th day since Naruto saved the village. Ayame was laying in bed with Naruto beside her. Naruto's place has also been given an upgrade in the connected houses in the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. Naruto's room went under renovations to make it a huge master bedroom that allows him and all his girlfriends to sleep in one bed. They made sure to add in AC, so they all didn't die of heat.

As 2:30 pm came around Naruto soon began to wake up. Kuruana was out with the other girls helping rebuild the village. Naruto slowly woke up as he turned his body to look at Ayame. He saw Ayame asleep next to him. He looked at her belly as it has gotten a little bigger. _"If I said she was getting fat, she would kill me!"_ Naruto screamed in his head.

Naruto began to rub Ayame's belly which was holding their children. They were triplets, then that also meant if they have a girl and a boy so far? Whats the other babies gender? Naruto pondered on that as he rubbed her belly and played with Ayame's hair. Naruto would kiss her on the cheek a few time as he held her close. He enjoyed having her close to him. His wife with his children! It's something Naruto was able to keep.

"Don't worry my children I will never let harm come to you again. I promise to get even stronger. I hope I can also make you guys other brothers and sisters". Naruto smiled. He looked up at the ceiling then around his room. His room was HUGE! Naruto was shocked, but he focused. Let's not get worried about that right now. Let's just enjoy what is going on right now.

 **A/N: There! Hope you guys like it! The Rinnegan abilities never said they couldn't revive someone dying earlier in life. So, I took that plot hole and filled it in! Also, things say using Rinne-Rebirth kills the user, but Nagato never said that he dies after using it. So, we can't just assume he died because he used it. Anyways that's my idea on that. I'm posting another poll, what is Ayame's and Naruto's third child? TitanFall007 Out!**


	17. Explanations

Explanations

 **Hello! TitanFall007 back! I got done studying for the night and decided to write another chapter. I'm getting way too many good ideas for this story! As I will wait, I want to give more people to vote. I have a poll up for Ayame's and Naruto third child. I want you guys to vote for its gender. We already have a boy and a girl, what should the third be? I got a question are any of you guys drawers? Send me some pics of what you think Naruto's kids would look like! Remember this is with Ayame! So far for names, I want to have polls up for kids names. Possible names have been given to me by** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **,** **DxGRAYxMAN, Chisa782911, ShadowxNinja62** **, and** **Animaman. I do like the names requested. For a boy, the main names I like are Takumi, Daiki, Ryuto, Akio, Riuto, and Nagoya. For girls I like: Kyoko, Kitakata, Akane, Enju, Asane, Yukiko, and Kayo. I like Animaman idea of naming a kid Miso, so I was thinking it is a girl called Misomi? Man, I can't thank you guys enough how much you guys like this story! The support and love for this are great! So, now don't be afraid to PM me or post it in the review! I want to hear your likes and dislikes with the story. Do you want more of different scenes? Do you want more action? Romance? Lemons? What? I can answer that Lemons and Romance scenes will pick up. Tell me what you guys think! Let's get the chapter going!** **Altarius.**

Naruto lays there as Ayame begins to stir next to him. He faced her as he pressed his lips against her soft lips. As always they tasted sweet just like Ramen. Ramen felt the lips of Naruto as his eyes opened slowly. Her eyes were met with a soft sky-blue eye gazing at her. Ayame could only smile and kiss her man back. "Good afternoon sleepy prince". Ayame cooed.

"My Ramen cup how are you doing?" Naruto kissed her.

"Good, you know you have been asleep for almost 4 days?" Ayame giggled.

"Damn, well anyways how are you feeling". As Naruto rubbed her belly.

"Hehehe! I'm good, Tsunade just checked them the other day. With three of them, we can conclude that one is boy and other is a girl. You know I think I had an extra egg in my uterus as we went at it again the next morning. I wonder if it was a blonde with blue eyes doing~?" Ayame teased.

"I wonder who that hansom devil could have been?" Naruto kissed her back.

Naruto sat up in bed as Ayame slowly got up as well. Naruto walked around to help Ayame up, "I'm fine Naruto! Don't worry it's not to the point when I'm bursting!" Ayame joked.

The door opened as Mikoto and Fugaku walked through the door. "Oh! Mom! Dad!" Naruto walked over and hugged them. Mikoto and Fugaku were shocked how much Naruto grew. He was taller than both at the age of 16? How?

Mikoto shook it off for now, "My Naruto! I'm so proud of you! You grew up to be such a wonderful man! Not to just Naruko and Satsuki! Also, being a lover to Kuruana and Ayame!" Mikoto smiled. Ayame slowly walked over as she greeted Mikoto.  
"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha". Ayame smiled.  
"Enough with the formalities! Just call me Mikoto, or better yet Mom". Mikoto smiled.

Naruto blushed, "Sure thing mother". Ayame giggled.

"Whats going on in here!" Kushina chirped out as Minato and she came walking in.

"Nothing much Mom! Just talking to mom and dad? This is going to be confusing". Naruto rubbed his head.

"Ahahahah it's okay Naruto, you can still call us Mikoto and Fugaku! We know you love us as parents too!" Mikoto smiled.

"Okay! Naruto smiled.

Minato and Kushina walked in as Naruto and everyone sat on the bed. Naruto was on the bed with Ayame as Mikoto and Fugaku were on chairs. Kushina and Minato were on a couch.

"Alright let me start off with how things ended with Danzo. I beat the crap of my older brother who was. Danzo attacked me, I found out he used your eye Mikoto. I don't know how he broke in and stole your eyes. I killed him and found out everyone that I hated. They had this genjutsu on them called the Kotoamatsukami".

Mikoto was a little edgy as another person had her eye. "Don't worry I took it back and kill that bastard. I released everyone who was under it, including my parents and Ninato". Naruto was upset by how his parents were fallen victim by such a man. He wanted to tear his family apart.  
Naruto continues to explain he even left for a year, he went training in the land hidden in the scales, Uchikagure.

Mikoto and Fugaku's faces went white, "Did you really go there!" Fugaku heart almost stopped. "Yeah, I went there and trained under dragons for an about 9 months. I came back to the village, I saved my family from Danzo".

"That place was abandoned because of dragons killing Uchiha off. They kept getting too close to the mountains. These were just stories of our ancestors, but I didn't think the place existed!" Fugaku was shocked.

Naruto continued to tell his tales of how he got so many girlfriends. Soon as Naruto was being demanded to have multiple suitors to rebuild the Uchiha and Senju clans. Since he had wood release the counsel wanted Naruto in the CRA. Naruto basically sad fuck you no, Naruto informed Minato some war coming. Naruto told Minato that the villages need to pick this shit up and work together. There was a war, a big one coming.

When the peace treaties were being discussed, the other villages were forcing Kunoichi to get knocked up by Naruto. Naruto refused to do that to them, it was wrong to use women as breeding containers. Naruto basically told all the Kages that they could go fuck themselves if they wanted kids. They all backed off a nodded, they agreed that it was unnecessary. Some of them went back home to family members and loved ones. Most of the stayed as well and wanted to gain Naruto's affection. A man like this didn't come by very often, this was their chance at real happiness.

Naruto wanted to love the woman he loves for them. Naruto explains, "I did not marry them to be breeding machines for my use, tool to be used to satisfy my needs, but I didn't marry their bodies, I married their soul". Naruto said seriously.

Ayame smiled as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "So, now before anything more goes on, I want to let you know that I am a dragon". Naruto's wings and dragon features shoot out. Then Naruto goes to explain how the dragons trained him in the art of Dragon Sage mode. That's what they call it. He explains how he will live for almost eternity with the women he loves. One day he would declare an heir who would marry Kuruana.

It made sense since she is a body of Chakra. She would never truly die, it would pain her to see Naruto go. If he had an heir dedicated to love Kuruana as he has loved her, well she would be happy. She would always love and miss Naruto, but she would also have a new man in her life. That man will not be one of her children, but a child from the other girls. Naruto would pass on his Dragon Sage abilities by training them in it. He is not favoring a child, he is doing it for his eventually to be wife.

Then Naruto explained how during the Chunin exams a group called the Akatsuki attacked the village. Naruto had a hard time explaining the events, especially when Ayame was killed. Naruto didn't like that. Naruto also unlocked the Rinnegan showing Mikoto and Fugaku. He used Rinne-Rebirth to bring them back. They were taken before their time.

Mikoto and Fugaku took all of it in as they were shocked by all the events. They both nodded as they were able to understand with some extra questions.

"So Fugaku I got a question how did this man take the lead of the Uchiha revolt". Naruto asked.

"Simple I dropped the leader ship role. Then no one wanted to take the lead. I have no idea who that man was, but he said he was Madara Uchiha. He killed me before anyone else". Fugaku looked over at his wife.  
"Mikoto me and Satsuki were upset, I made sure she didn't see you die. I figure that would be a lot of stress one her". Naruto grew a little upset. He hated remembering sour events.

"I'm just glad you guys are". Naruto was cut off as a flash of black hair slammed into him. "OOF!" Naruto was pushed into the bed.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Satsuki was hugging Naruto.

"Oh, Satsuki! Its good to see ya!" Naruto hugged back.

"Naruto thanks again". Satsuki leaned in as she ground her hips on Naruto as she kissed him.

Naruto had shivers run down his spine as he felt Fugaku staring at him. Naruto sweat dropped, "Dad! Calm down! I'm my own woman! Just because you're back doesn't mean you can control who I date!". Satsuki kissed Naruto more.

Fugaku head his heads down in defeat. "Naruto!" Naruko and Kuruana screamed as they ran in. The group tackled Naruto as they hugged Naruto.  
 **"How are ya feeling Kit!"** Kuruana kissed Naruto.

"Great!" Naruto smiled.

" **Hey, Naruto when do I get to be a mommy".** Kuruana had a pouting look on her face as her bottom lip quivered.

Naruto was going sighing, Naruko had her baby pout face on. Satsuki just smiled as she kissed Naruto taking Naruto down first. "HEY **/HEY!** " Kuruana and Naruko shouted.

"You snooze you lose!" Satsuki kept kissing Naruto.

"Alright, you guys let take a look at the village". Minato smiled.

Everyone got up as Naruto and Ayame walking holding hands as they wall walked outside. Naruto saw that the flattened land was fixed with earth style making it flat and clear of debris. Buildings were going up along with repairs to the Namikaze compound.

"Hello, Naruto! Its good to see you up!" A random civilian shouted.

"Naruto! Glad to see you're okay!" Another shouted.  
"Hey, guys! Naruto is awake!" A civilian shouted.

Naruto and Ayame were walking hand in hand, but Naruto as the most confused. Why were people saying hi to him? People never would acknowledge him, unless his fan girls did. Naruto made his wa around, people were bowing at him.

"What are they doing?" Naruto as scratching his head.

"They are showing signs of respect Naruto! I think the villagers aren't seeing you as the demon anymore!" Ayame smiled. This made Minato happy, finally, he can live in a village where people won't hate him.  
Naruto and the group walked around as there were loggers. "Oh! Lord 4th! Mr. Namikaze! Good to see you up! Thanks for everything you have done!" The carpenter bowed at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Please you can just all me Naruto". Naruto smiled.

" _Look at that Naruto it's likening it a bit"._ Minato smiled.

Naruto saw the pile of wood that was decreasing, Naruto put his hands up as he sprouted 100 4x4 wooden beams for the carpenter. "You truly do have the 1st wood release! I thank you!" The carpenter bows.

The group continued to walk around looking at the rebuilding of the village. Naruto saw some young kids who were running around and having fun. Naruto smiled as he was able to protect something like that. He has made sure this place stays safe, so his kids are like that.  
"Hey! You're that cool guy who saved my big brother!" A little girl ran up to Naruto.

"Who might you be!" Naruto knelt on one knee.

The girl had crimson red hair and blue eyes. "I'm Rias Gremory! Your that man who saved my big bro Sirzechs! I just want to thank you for saving my big bro!" Rias smiled as she handed Naruto a rose and hugged him. **(A/N: Lol I'm just fucking with you guys lol! This is more of a joke! This won't have any effect on the story! It's just extra entertainment from other Anime's I like! That's all!)**

Naruto smiled as the girl ran off to play with her big brother. "Look at the Naruto, you were able to save her big brother!" Ayame smiled.  
"I'm glad! I know I got two older siblings I care about. One is right here". Naruto put his arm around Naruko.

Naruko blushed as she kissed Naruto. The group walked around more as they made rounds. There were a few people who were just morally confused. They didn't know whether to still hate Naruto or to change their ways. Many people we unsure, Naruto needed to do one last shove to get them to like him.

Soon at the end of the day, they made it towards the Hyuga compound. Haishi Hyuga was waiting there as they walked in. Haishi asked, "Minato, Naruto could I speak to you two alone please". Haishi had a nervous look on his face.

Minato and Naruto looked at one another as they followed him into the compound. The others waited outside as Ninato came walking over with Hinata and Karin on his arms.  
"Look at that!" Naruko smirks at Ninato.  
"Shut up big sis". Ninato looks away.

 **In Hyuga House**

"Did I hear you right!" Minato was shocked. Thankfully Haishi put up silencing seals.

"Yes, please Minato Namikaze! Naruto Namikaze! Please, I beg of you! I know I am sounding greedy right now! I'm begging you! Please bring back my wife! Please bring back Haishia!" Haishi begged. **(A/N: I just came up with a name for the mom, there is no name for the mom. I tried to keep the mom's name similar to Hyuga's name starting with H. This was the best I could make it).**

"Hey dad I guess now is a better time now than ever to tell you". Naruto looks at him seriously.  
"What is it?" Minato asked worriedly.  
"I have been practicing the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. I got it off Orochimaru's mind. I placed a genjutsu worm in him, he didn't even know I got in. After killed him I infiltrated his hideout that held the Impure World Reincarnation". Naruto had a serious tone in his voice.  
"H-how! W-why did you not tell m of this". Minato was shocked.  
"Because how dangerous the jutsu could be, I didn't want to say it. Maybe from such a bad Jutsu, I could make something good of it". Naruto looks at the ground.

Minato sighed, "I will allow you to try it Naruto, but I don't like it". Minato said his part.

"Mr. Hyuga do you have any DNA of Haishia? Blood? Hair? Anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Haishi brings out a comb that has been placed in a glass box seal. Only a Hyuga member can open it, only a main branch member can open it.

Haishi opened the box and had a few stands of hair on the comb. Naruto whipped out his forbidden Fuinjutsu of sealing. He bit his thumb as a tied up being appears. It was white, it's inhuman, and it had weird green eyes. "Where am I? let me go! Shinobi Trash!" Naruto hit the back of the things neck and knocked it out.

Minato and Haishi were shocked at what Naruto made appear. "Dad this is a clone from its original owner. This thing has Hishirama's cells in him. I also know he can manipulate his chakra to make himself look like other people. The jutsu requires a living sacrifice, and this is a sacrifice".

"I don't like this, but if Orochimaru perfected anything, it would be this". Minato was also very curious about the ability to do it.

Naruto took the hair and placed it down on the ground. Naruto weaved the hand signs as he finished and clapped his hands **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!** Naruto slammed his hands down as he fed the jutsu his chakra. It took a little toll as Naruto felt but he pulled some from the pool he got from Kuruana.

Paper from the ink the spread on the ground ran up on the clone White Zetsu. The White Zetsu screamed in pain as it died. The paper ran up the white Zetsu as it took a new form. The figure stood up as the figure took form. The skin was somewhat cracked, but you could tell that this was Haishia.

She had fair skin, dark blue hair, and white eyes. By the reaction of Haishi, it was heartwarming as he hugged the reanimated Haishia. "Haishia! It's me Haishi!" He looked at his wife.

"H-Haishi! Where am I? How am I here?" Haishia was confused.  
"I had a friend help me reach you! I missed you do much Haishia1 I can't tell you how much I missed you!" Haishi hugged her.

"I missed you too" Haishia hugged her husband.

For Minato, he thought it was nice and warming for Haishi, maybe it would help him be happy. Without a second thought, then they hear **Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!** The king of hell opened his mouth as he shot the rest of Haishia's soul making her cracked paper skin seal. Haishia felt a heart thumps as she started to pump blood into her body. She felt the warmness around her, she felt the air go into her bod and leave.

Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan as he fell on the floor tired. A strand of red hair took over a bit of Naruto's hair. "Ha! That was interesting". Naruto was tired due to already being exhausted.  
"Naruto! What did you do!" Minato was wide eyed.

"I don't know I thought to try it, it worked". Naruto smirked.  
Haishi stared at his wife, she was back! She was alive! Healthy! Free of any terrible diseases.  
"Wait what happened!" Haishi said shocked.

"Simple I reanimated her, then brought her back to life. I had no idea that it would work". Naruto slowly stands back up as he replenishes his chakra with Kuruana's chakra. "I definitely don't want to do that again anytime soon".

Haishi had tears rolling down his eyes, "Lord 4th! Naruto! I owe you everything! We the Hyuga clan are all in your debt! You gave me a chance to see my wife again! Now, you even resurrect her! Defying the laws of Nature so people who are in love and live". Haishi cried.

Haishia was confused and didn't know what was going on. Haishi let the seals down and motioned his servants to bring the rest in. His servants stared, "Lady Hyuga!" They all stared.

Minato was happy he really was, but he didn't like it. Messing with the dead and bringing them back to life can be very dangerous. "Naruto I want you to promise me you will never do something like that again".

Naruto winched at that, he wanted to bring one more person back. Since it worked he had someone else in mind. Naruto didn't know how to take it, he wanted to do it. "Dad! I-I found out this works! T-there's one more person though! I know it works!" Naruto tightens his fist.

Haishi was signaled to put the seal back up for a moment. Haishi and Haishia held each other as they listened to Minato. "Son, I know what you did was amazing and beautiful, but this is too dangerous! What if another enemy ninja were to earn of this? They could take that and bring back the Shinobi's worst enemy. Madara Uchiha".

Naruto looked at the ground, "No! I need to do it one more time! I NEED TO! I HAVE TO! I'm sorry Mr. Hyuga for using your wife a test subject, I'm not better than Orochimaru". Naruto bowed at him.  
"No! I don't care I know she doesn't!" Haishi held his wife.  
"No, I don't mind at all! You gave me life again so I can be with my husband and children! That I cannot thank you enough!" Haishia smiled.  
"Naruto who is I it?" Minato asked.

Naruto rubbed his arm, "Ayame's mom".

 **A/N: On the short side this time! What do you think! I bet you didn't see that either! Well, when you're a ninja prodigy you pick up a thing or two with the Sharingan! I think Naruto during his breaks he would go out and 'explore'. Tell me? What do you guys think? If Ayame's mom was to be brought back! What if Naruto brought back the 1** **st** **and the 2** **nd** **Hokage? Naruto still has 7 more clone white Zetsu's to use after all. BTW PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE! I need to hear what you guys think Ayame's and Naruto's third child is going to be! Boy or girl! Please vote! TitanFall007 Out!**


	18. Vixen's Mayhem

Vixens Mayhem

 **Hello! TitaFall007 back with another chapter! I got more time on my hands! Now it seems You guys are enjoying this a lot! Now I'm going to lose the pole I got a good idea of 5 people voting for the third child to be Girl! Now, I will make the polls and put the person's name in. I will put their name for their kids and then the person who suggested the name. Please, I need more votes next time, I got a lot of people voting for genders. Now that we got the names for Ayame and Naruto, if names are not chosen for any of their kids, the next pair up is going to Naruko and Kuruana. They aren't having kids anytime soon since I need them for the story. Well, come up names for them! Start voting too!** **nlou** **,** **Micky223** **, EvoTheDragon, Azrael810, and Allan Von'Skoon.**

Naruto was walking with Ayame as they were looking at the village. 2 weeks have passed as it was getting cold. The snow has started to fall on the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto was walking with Ayame shopping for clothes. She needs to get some bigger shirts as her belly was getting bigger.

"What do you think Naruto! It says Namikaze Triplets!" Ayame giggled. The shirt was blue that had three Namikaze clan symbols on the belly.

Naruto had a sweat drop, "Well if you think it's cute then let's get it!" Naruto and gathered the rest of the clothes. Naruto and Ayame walked up to the front desk as Mrs. Nara was running the cash register.

"Naruto! Ayame! How are you guys doing! How are the little ones coming along!" Mrs. Nara smiled at Ayame.  
"It's going good, you know it's a little weird having three ramen noodles in the hot pot". Ayame rubbed her belly.

"Well, here you go! Thanks for shopping here! Please come again!" Mrs. Nara smiled as she handed Naruto the clothes.

Naruto and Ayame walked out as Ayame leaned into Naruto. Naruto held her close, "Just to let you know I'm taking Naruko out for a date". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, Naruko told me about it. So, when do you plan on having kids with the others?" Ayame asked curiously.  
"In time, I'm not too sure. Again, they are all Shinobis too. It makes it hard to ask them to be bearing kids now. If they want to I need them to ask me. I'd rather not force them if they don't want to. In a way, since you weren't a shinobi, you were most ideal to start a family first. I don't regret the idea". Naruto brings Ayame in for a hug.

"I love you Naruto, you're the best husband a woman could ever ask for". Ayame blushed as Naruto held her in his arms.

"I will always protect you, love you, and care for you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you". Naruto kisses Ayame.

The two soon got home as they were greeted by Kushina. "Naruto! Ayame! Sweetie how are you guys doing! Was your shopping date fun". Kushina smiled.

"As always Naruto doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself while in public". Ayame teased.

"You better not be touching her inappropriately!" Kushina pointed at Naruto.

"Hey! I can touch her all I want!" Naruto pouted as he wrapped his arms around Ayame. He began to kiss her neck as he made a hickie on her neck.

"Hey! You Idiot!" Ayame sucked on Naruto's neck as she gave him a hickie. "I hope you like wearing that out on your date!" Ayame giggled.

"Naruto!" Naruko called out to Naruto.

Naruto turned his head as he saw Naruko walking into the room. She wore a bright yellow T-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl. Over it, she was wearing a black jacket that went over her T-shirt. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with red lines don the side.

"Wow Naruko looking good!" Naruto smiled.

"You bet I do!" She jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Its been a while since we went out!" Naruko was happy and jittery.

"Well, anywhere you want to go to?" Naruto asked.

"Yea! Let's go shopping!" Naruko threw her fist into the air. "After shopping, we go to Ichiraku ramen!"

Naruto deadpanned, _"More shopping!"_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he walked out with Naruko pulling him. "Bye, mom! See ya later my Ramen cup!" Naruto smiled as he was yanked out from the doorway.

Naruto and Naruko were walking towards the shopping district. "Slow down Naruko!" Naruto whined.  
"NO!" Naruko said aggravated.

"Naruko what's bothering you?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Well, I-I won't lie to you Naruto. I feel like we haven't been getting to spend enough time with you. I can't help it but feel a bit jealous". Naruko looked down in shame.

Naruto smiled, "Its okay Naruko, then it's my fault for not giving you guys enough of attention. Which is something I also need to talk to you guys about". Naruto looked at Naruko seriously.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruko asked confused.

"I need to know if you want to be Hokage? If you want to keep being a ninja right now? What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Naruko thought as they walked, "I never told you I wanted to be Hokage, did I? I know at one point you wanted to be". Naruko said a little nervous.

"Then go for it Naruko, be Hokage. I will be there for you every step of the way. You know that means you can still be a mom, but that's your choice. I'm okay with whatever you want. You won't be a dragon until your after done birthing either. It's your choice though". Naruto gave her a serious look.

Naruko let the breeze hit her face as her hair flew in the wind. She moved her hair up and she looked up at the sky. "I… I want to be Hokage, but I also want to be a mother Naruto. I want to be a mom". Naruko smiled.

Naruto smiles, "Then when do you want to be a mom?"

"Hmmmm give me a year or so, I'm not ready yet. I will let you know when I want to be a mom. Maybe it might be more than a year from now. I don't know yet. I want to be a mom in time. However, I do want to be a woman tonight if that I possible". Naruko smirked with a sexy look in her eyes.

"Hmmm, so you want to do it, huh, alright then we can do". Naruto smiles as he feels his face blushing.  
"You already starting to think dirty things about me~? You're such a pervert Naruto". Naruko cooed.

Naruto rubbed his neck as he felt embarrassed. Naruko smiled, "Don't worry Naruto I am too". Naruko kissed his lips as they continued walking.

They arrived at the clothing store as they picked outfits with together. Naruko picking clothes as she turns her head to see Naruto talking to girls. Naruko got jealous and overprotective. The one puts her arms in front of her "Will you please go out with me!" The girl asks.  
"I'm sorry girls, I already got girlfriends. Besides that, I also got a wife, I'm pretty sure I reached the max on how many I can date and marry". Naruto rubs the back of his head.

Naruko walks up, "Hey back away from my Naruto!" She grabs his arm and shoves it into her chest. Naruto sighs as he lets things play out.  
The other girls got jealous as they walked away annoyed. Naruko stuck her tongue out like a little kid. "Really?" Naruto looks at her.

"Shut up idiot! You're mine and the other girls too! They can't have you! You already got too many of us!" Naruko protests.

"I hear you, I hear you". Naruto deadpans.

"You know Naruto if you do ever cheat on us. Tsunade got us all chakra enhanced frying pans". Naruko had an Oni mask appear behind her.  
Naruto had a sweat drop on his forehead. Naruko then turned back into her sweet usual self as she pulled Naruto towards Ichiraku.

The two arrived as Teuchi smiles, "Hey! Naruto! How are you doing! How is my girl doing! How are my grandchildren!" Teuchi smiled.

"They are great Teuchi! The kids are growing strong and healthy!" Naruto smiled.

"I can't thank you can your family enough Naruto! You guys rebuilt my entire ramen shop! You got me the top dealers who sell high-quality meat, vegetables, noodles, etc.!" Teuchi smiled.

"Don't mention it, plus you are family Teuchi!" Naruto smiled.  
"Please come into the restaurant!" Teuchi smiled.

The two enter as they look around. The place was reinforced by Naruto's wood release, he helped rebuild the place. Teuchi was able to higher other workers so he wouldn't be understaffed. "Hey, guys! Get me 3 Miso, 2 beef, and 1 vegetable bowl! I want those doubled! I got my son-in-law here along with Naruko!"

"Yes, Sir!" His chefs called out.

"Thanks to you Naruto this place has been booming with business!" Teuchi had a wide grin on his face.  
The three sat down in a booth as they kept talking. "So Teuchi! How you are liking your new house!" Naruto smiled.

"I loved it! It's a lot nicer the original we were growing up in. However, I will miss it". Teuchi had a small grin on his face.

Naruto looks at him seriously, "Naruko what I talk about here I will explain later. I need to ask Teuchi something important". Naruto placed his hand on the table as wood walls went up and around the booth. Silencing seals appeared as none could hear in on their conversation.

"What do you need Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Did you ever hear of the Hyuga Haishia alive again". Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did hear rumors until I saw her. It was a shock as she came here for a night with her two daughters to eat". Teuchi remembered.

"Well let's just say I had a part in that. I found out that Orochimaru had stolen the secrets to the Impure Reincarnation jutsu Tobirama was working on. I used a piece of Haishia's hair to reanimate her. I used a clone of an enemy as a sacrifice. To let you know this thing wasn't even human. I used it as Haishia came back, then I used Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique on her. It brought her back to life, allowing her to breathe, think, and her blood to flow in her body. She has all of her chakra, abilities, and can still use the Byakugan like she never lost it". Naruto looked up at Teuchi.

"I see, so what do want of me?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto sighed, "I want your opinion. Dad was hesitant to say no to me. He didn't like me using it, but I have good intentions. Not selfish or evil, but to make people happy". Naruto looked at Teuchi.  
"I-I wanted to bring back Ayame's mother". Naruto looked at Teuchi.

Teuchi looked at Naruto shocked. He looked at Naruto as he felt his heart thump. His heart was aching as he thought of his wife. Tsumi was the name of his wife, he missed her. He loved her ever since they got married and had Ayame. He was old now, he was in his forties. She died when she was twenty-five. Teuchi let some tears down his face, Naruko placed her hands on his hands.  
"Thank you Naruko". Teuchi wiped his tears away.

"Naruto as much as I loved her, as much as I love you and my daughter. I must ask you not to do this. I must ask you not to even tell Ayame the idea. I know she would love to see her mother. Lord 4th may not like it and was hesitant, but I firmly ask you not to do it! I forbid you to bring back my wife. It would be too much for her, to know I grew old without her. Then how much Ayame grew up and was pregnant with kids on the way. If she is brought back, she is brought back at her original age when they died right?" Teuchi asked.

"Yes, since Mikoto and Fugaku were brought back at their age when they died when it has been 5 or 6 years of their passing". Naruto said upset.

"Then I don't want you to bring her back. As much as I would love to see her. Her coming back would be too much. I don't think she would want to be with an old geezer like me anyways". Teuchi smiled.

"No! If she loves you Teuchi! She wouldn't care if she was brought back. Remember why I married Ayame! Why want to marry others! You married her soul! Not her body! Not her age! You married her soul Teuchi!" Naruto looked at him seriously.

"You're right about that, but I don't know Naruto. Then we need to ask Ayame about this, I don't know how she would react. If you are to do this, I want to hear Ayame's say in it". Teuchi was stern.

"I understand, that was all I wanted to tell you". Naruto let the walls down and the seal. Outside the chefs came out as they left the food on the table.

Teuchi smiled, "Thank you for telling me Naruto. Let me think about it, ask my daughter and I want to hear her answer". Teuchi smiled, "Dinner is on the house". Teuchi got up and walked away back to work.

"That was sweet Naruto, that was also touching". Naruko smiled at him.

"I'd do anything for our family. Now I got this ability I want to use it for good". Naruto broke his chopsticks.

"Let's eat! Naruko chirped. Like that the two Uzumaki ate the Ramen like they always did. Making Naruto giggle at Naruko's antics.

Naruto and Naruko finished up their food as they head out thanking Teuchi. While they were leaving they bumped into a bunch of rich boys. _"Fucking great"._ Naruto thought to himself.

The rich boys were had a couple girls cornered asking them out. Asking to go to a hotel and have a good time. "No, thank you! Please just let me and my sister go!" The girl who seemed older barked. She had long dark hair and a large bust. She had golden eyes as she stood in front of her sister. Her younger sister had white hair, seemed to be only 14 or 15! The older sister was about 18.

Naruto made his way over towards them. "Hey! How are you guys doing! The name is Naruto!" Naruto smiled as he pushes past the rich boys.

"Hey, punk watch were you are going!" The one with brown slick back hair shouted.

Naruto turned his head as he lifted his hand up into the air. A tree branch rose up from the earth as it wrapped around the rich boy. The branch extended further as it bloomed three lavender flowers from the branch. Naruto gently picked them and handed them to the two girls. "Here you go to the pretty ladies. Might I ask what your names are?" Naruto gave them a smile.

The black-haired girl smiled, "Thank you Mr. Namikaze! The name is Kuroko Toujuo, and this is my little sister Koneko Toujuo". She gave a slight bow. Her sister blushed as she stayed emotionless.

Soon Naruko walked up beside them, "Well how would you like for us to walk you home ladies". Naruko smiled.

One of the rich boys got all high and mighty, "So, what? You're a Namikaze! I head you were a fake!" The boy with brown slick back hair shouted.

Naruto stared at him and smiled, "You got some balls kid, do you like where they are at? I can easily rearrange them to be in your mouth. Shut the fuck up and leave". Naruto stopped bothering with them.

Kuroka and Koneko bowed as Naruko and Naruto began to walk back with them. The rich boy grew mad, "Stupid demon!" He lashed out with a kunai as he threw it at Naruto.

Naruto didn't even turn his head to catch the kunai. Naruto threw at the boy as it landed at his feet. This kunai belonged to the 4th Hokage. Naruto Hiraishin in front of him as a bolt of yellow lighting followed him. The rich boy grew eye wide.

Naruto picked the boy up by his collar and punched him through the wall. "Stay down". Naruto walked away leaving the other two aghast.

Naruto and Naruko walked the two girls back to their house. They lived in an apartment that was well done. Kuroka let them know that she made good money as a tradesman in furs. She had the special ninjutsu that allows her to produce high-quality furs. With that said and done Naruto and Naruko left to continue their date.

Naruto and Naruko made their way over towards the hotel where Naruto and Ayame had their first tie. Naruto and Naruko entered in thankfully without any issues. Naruko and Naruto walked in as Naruko pushed Naruto into the wall as soon as they entered. Naruko pushed her lips against Naruto.

Naruko gently pushed away as the walked up to the wall by the bed. "YOU DAMN PERV!" Naruko slammed her fist into Jiraiya.  
"OWWWW! Your so mean Naruko!" Jiraiya rubbed his cheek.

Naruko weaved some hand signs, **Summoning Jutsu!** There was a puff of smoke as the room as the X-Jiraiya squad showed up. They were all wearing outfits that were black jumpsuits. By the looks of it, Tsunade was the leader of the group.

Jiraiya being the idiot, "Wow! The leader got a nice pair of tits!" Jiraiya walked up to her.

The leader aka Tsunade pulled out a chakra frying pan and slammed it over Jiraiya's head. *WHAM, WHAM, WHAM* Jiraiya was knocked out at the 1st swing. She did a couple extra. The group followed the leader out who dragged Jiraiya by his hair.

They said, "Sorry Mr. Namikaze Ms. Namikaze". The leader bowed. Naruto could clearly see all their eyes as the black jumpsuits had holes in the eye part. Kushina, Tsunade, Yugito, Kurenai, Mei, Satsuki, Kurotsuchi, Pakura, Samui, Shizune, and Izumi.

They shut the door and quickly leave with Jiraiya in ropes. As they heard the door closed, "I swear it be easier just to castrate him". Tsunade complained.

Naruto had chills run down his spine. Naruko giggled as she turned her attention to Naruto.

 **Lemon**

Naruko threw her shirt off as it hit Naruto in the face. Naruto took the shirt off, but to no avail, a bra was thrown at him, then shorts, and then panties. He moved them from his face as he saw Naruko standing there smiling. "Ready?" Naruko smiled.

"Wow, we're moving quicker than I thought". Naruto smiled.

"Naruto I decided to hold off on the children. As much as I want them, I want to be Hokage first. When I am Hokage we can! Honestly, I'll be sitting around doing paperwork". Naruko sighed at the idea of the paperwork.

Naruto took his outfit off as he showed Naruko his toned muscles. He had a 6 pack, could call it an 8 pack, but those muscles aren't part of your abs. Naruko walked up as she felt up Naruto's abs, "My god you can grind meat on these". Naruko as drooling.

"Like what you see?" Naruto smiled.

"I like what I see right here". Naruko made her way over towards his dick. She gently laid her hands on is as she petted it.

Then there was a poof of smoke that appeared behind them. "Hi, Kit! My little Vixen! Ms. Kuruana wants in on the action". Kuruana pounced on Naruto and Naruko.  
"Fine". Naruko puffed her cheeks out.

Kuruana let her kimono down as he large D bags flop. Naruko was the same size as Kuruana as they pressed their nipples against one another. Little Naruto grew as Naruko and Kuruana snickered. Naruko made her way towards little Naruto and gave him attention.  
Kuruana straddled over Naruto's face as she spread her legs.

Naruto nodded as he knew what to do. Kuruana lowered her hips as Naruto began to eat her out. Naruto put some dragon chakra into his mouth as his tongue change into a forked tongue. Naruto's long dragon tongue began to lick and eat Kuruana out. Kuruana arched her back as she let out moans and cries. Naruko quickly put up the silencing seals.

Naruko was going to town on little Naruto as she bobbed her head forward and backward. After a few minutes, Naruto came as Kuruana squirted all over his face. "So, this what the infamous Nine-Tailed Demon Fox tastes like? I didn't know it to be this sweet". Kuruana blushed.

Naruko mounted Naruto's hips as she aligned her glory hole and little Naruto. Kuruana got off so Naruko and Naruto could do it properly. "You ready Naruko?" Naruto asked.  
Naruko let a sigh out, "Yeah let me do it". Naruko began to lower her hips until he entrance touched Naruto's tip.

Kuruana blushed as she watched Naruko lowering her hips. Naruto began to enter as Naruko let some whimpers and moans out. "Damn! You're so big! Little bro!" Naruko whined.

Naruto grew at the sound of that as she lowered even further. "Damn we are getting that kinky here?" Naruto smirks as he pushes a few a bit.

"ARRHHHH! DAMN! Ayame was kidding about you being big!" Naruko had to take a break, but she couldn't bring herself to do the final push. Naruto was against her hymen and she was so close.  
"Don't worry Naruko I got this". Naruto smiled as he applied some medical ninjutsu from the tip of his dick as he pushed further breaking her hymen. Naruto had a total of 6 inches all the way in. He still had another 3 inches to go.

Naruko had some tear that went down her face. "You okay Naruko?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah! I'm great! Keep going I want my little bro's dick further up inside of me! Your hore of a sister is getting off her little bro". Naruko personality completely changed as she was more seductive. This caused Naruto to grow an extra inch as she let a scream out.  
"DAMN! YOU GREW!" Naruko bit her lip.

"Damn Naruko I didn't know you were this perverted! You might be on the level of the Toad Sanin!" Naruko chuckled.

Naruko heard the insult, but she couldn't think as Naruto kept ramming inside of. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Out came another Naruto as it began to prep Kuruana.

" **Hey! Wait a Second!"** Kuruana screamed.

"No way Kuruana! You're not going to just sit there and masturbate while Naruko and I go at it! I might as well as get you off right now. I will have the boss take your first time".

After an hour Naruto finally his limit. Even thought Naruko is an Uzumaki, she couldn't keep up with Naruto. A full 10 in rod being rammed inside of her? How was she going to hold back? She ended up coming multiple times. "Naruko can you use the pregnancy jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you mean the birth control Jutsu". Naruko was barely able to hear Naruto.  
Naruko held her hands up as she focused her chakra as good as she could. She then put a seal on her stomach that closed her channels to her ovaries

"I wanna try a new jutsu! I haven't yet to use this on Ayame. Since her body couldn't handle it after she gives birth and becomes a dragon I can".

Naruto said, "I'M CUMMING NARUKO!"

"I AM TOO!" Naruko screamed.

 **Milky Release: Milky Dragon!** Naruto poured his chakra into his semen as it took the form of a dragon as it roared ramming inside of Naruko. The dragon hit into her uterus, Naruko felt the power as is slammed into her uterus.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS TOO DAMN GOOD! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed. The dragon ran around her mouth until Naruto released the jutsu as it stopped.

Naruto kept his dick in as he didn't pull out, he swelled up his dick with chakra making it bigger.

"IT GREW ANOTHER INCH!" Naruko arched her head up.

Naruto morphed his lower body into a dragon. He bent Naruko over doggy style. Thanks to his dragon ability, he always wanted to try it. Naruto turned as his dick locked inside of Naruko.

"LOCKING! WHAT! NARUTO! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT!" Naruko was going crazy. Naruto snickered, _"Thank you dragons"._ Naruto smiled at himself.

Naruto unlocked it as Naruko was still at her climax. He bit down on her butt cheek as a dragon head formed on her butt. Then 9 tails formed around the head in the Uzumaki swirl. Ayame's had the tails sprawled out as it had wavy lines like noodles. So, its different for every mate. Naruko moan as Naruto bit her ass, honestly, it stung a bit. It felt really damn good".

Naruko felt on the bed as sleep overcame her and she fell asleep. Naruto removed his dick as semen flowed out of her. Just in time as his clone puffed out of existence. Naruto turned his head to find Kuruana with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Apparently, the clone used his tongue as it was feeling and licking every part of Kuruana's uterus.

"You ready!" Naruto smiled at Kuruana.

Kuruana was blushing, "I-I-I w-want to". Kuruana had a massive blush on her face. She was a bit shaky and nervous.

" _HOLY CRAP! KURUANA'S PERSONALITY IS HIDDEN DURING SEX!"_ Naruto reviews the memories as he saw Kuruana was nervous and seemed really innocent. She was supposed to be the queen of all Tailed Beasts? She was supposed to be the Demon Fox? _"I like this side"._ Naruto giggled at Kuruana.

" **I swear Naruto! I'll k-kill y-you if anyone f-finds out about this s-side of m-me!"** Kuruana was stuttering like a mad man.

 **A/N: DONE! Lol, you will have to wait for the next chapter! Now I will be posting the names and the person who came up with them Vote away! Choosing names for the three children! BTW! I am redoing the Dragon DxD. I decided to make the plot different. I promise you this much! It's not going to be Gohan X Rias X Akeno right away. They will come later as it will be someone else with Gohan first. Now, do you guys want Ayame's mom to be brought back to life? I don't have a clue what she looks like. I figured I can have Ayame's mom be a carbon copy of Ayame. Her mom can have light green eyes. TitanFall007 out!**


	19. Lady Trouble

Lady Trouble

 **Hello! Sorry I haven't been posting! I have been busy with exams this past couple of weeks.** **I can typically post more chapters for my other dragon ball story since it doesn't require a ton of time. So, I spat out like chapters for that out. I will be posting a bit more often, I will try to keep it about every other day you can expect a chapter. If not then something came up, everyone has shit that pops up out of nowhere. Like that Surprise Motherfucker! You just get slammed with exams and homework. Now, the three-year skip will be starting soon! The next woman I want Naruto to get pregnant here will be Yugito! I'm not planning on getting Satsuki and Naruko yet, so they can continue being a ninja. Yugito will be my next pick alongside with Kuruana. Today's chapter is going to involve Kuruana and naruto getting their time together. Then Yugito and Naruto going at it too. Then I will be slowly working my way through the 3-year time skip. People start thinking of names for Kuruana and Yugito. So, now onto Ayame's and Naruto's children names! The 1** **st** **born Girl, Akane (** **ShadowxNinja62). 2** **nd** **born will be a boy, Ryuto (ShadowxNinja62). Since there were ties I am going to be the majority rule. The 3** **rd** **child is a girl, Hikari** **(ShadowxNinja62 and** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark). Thank you for people who voted and sent me names. Now, I need names for Kuruana and Yugito! Get to it, people! Yes, you may resend me names that I did not choose before! You must resend them to me! Specifically, label them for boy or girl. I already decided genders, I will have Kuruana to have twins being girl and boy. Yugito will have a boy. So, get to the names please and thank you! I know Satsuki needs to get her chance, but it's not yet. I got other plans for Satsuki. NOW! FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE GODS AT DRAWING! If you can please send me drawings for what Ayame's and Naruto's kids would look like! I will look at every drawing I receive and choose which drawing I like the best. I'm not a terrible drawer, but there are better ones out there than me. So, please send me drawings of what their kids can look like! I will post it as the cover page! Once I get a chance I will take those drawings I can put them into one giant photo as the cover.** **techbolt** **,** **Fundin1** **, Doctor005,** **DimondDog** **,** **19alpha99** **,** **Wolfsfee** **, Hinatalover20,** **DanteMurasaki** **,** **csephiroth** **,** **Bloy** **,** **Ozz2690** **,** **NightMare0x0** **,** **Chillman22** **,** **Can't Touch this man** **(You Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku?),** **narmulti** **, and djagoe4589.**

* * *

 **Lemon**

"So, Kuruana I got a question do you want to have a family?" Naruto leans down and kisses Kuruana.

" **Yeah, I want little kits and vixens running around Naruto! I want to be a mom!"** Kuruana smiles. She takes her fingers and spreads her pussy open for Naruto.  
Naruto nods as he put his dick at her entrance. Naruto pushed onward as he touched her mouth and pressed in further. He received squirms and squeals of Kuruana as she shifted trying to get use to Naruto's size. Kuruana couldn't hold her fox tails or ears in. Her tails and ears popped out as Naruto was able to get 4 inches in. Kuruana arched her back as she screamed.

"Already Kuruana? I thought the Queens of the Bijuu's could last longer". Naruto sounded disappointed.

" **Shut up! I didn't expect m-mortals to have such a b-big d-dick".** Kuruana let out another squeal as he shoved another 3 inches in. Naruto had 3 more to go as he was itching to get all the way inside. Naruto smiled as he got her to straddle him as she fell on the rest of his dick breaking her hymen. **"AHHHHHH!"** Kuruana arched her back again curling her toes and tightening her grip on Naruto.

"Already? I haven't even came yet?" Naruto then began to thrust his hips.

" **Hey! W-wait! I-I just c-came!"** Kuruana was huffing and puffing as Naruto thrust into her. Naruto started to do it harder he went up even further into Kuruana. **"AHHH! YOU'RE HITTING MY WOMB!"** Kuruana was starting to lose it! He was an Uzumaki, known for their stamina. Naruto and Kuruana kept going at it for another half hour as Naruto finally reached his climax.

"You ready Kuruana?" Naruto was mixing his chakra in.

" **Ready for what?"** Kuruana couldn't think anymore. Her mind has gone blank due to the pleasure she is experiencing from Naruto.

 **Milky Release: Milky Fox!** Naruto did one last thrust as he made the tiger seal with his hands. The sperm rushed into Kuruana taking the form of a Nine-Tailed Fox slamming into her uterus. The fox ran around slamming into the side of her uterus.

" **HOLY SHIT! NARRRRUUUTTOOOOOO!"** Kuruana fell back on the bed as she was tuckered out. Naruto made sure to keep his dick inside her. Naruto smiled as he turned his lower half into a dragon. Naruto turned around as he locked his dick inside of her pussy. Kuruana opened her eyes as she felt Naruto locking inside of her. _**"HOLY FUCK THAT'S GOOD! THAT'S ONE WAY TO KNOCK UP A BIJUU! DAMMIT! THAT FEELS TOO DAMN GOOD!"**_ Kuruana was fucked beyond her mind. She could hardly think straight, Naruto was a god with his handy work. Kuruana focused her chakra into her eggs and released an egg into her womb to see where this would take her.

* * *

 **End of Lemon**

Naruto and Kuruana fell asleep as Naruto was still locked inside of her. Naruto brought Naruko in tightly for a hug, Naruto held both tightly with his dick still in Kuruana. Naruto kissed Naruko on her lips. Soon, sleep overtook Naruto making him fall asleep.

The next day when Naruto woke up he found Kuruana and him still connected. Naruto released the jutsu as he cleaned up. He watched as some semen dribbled out of Kuruana and cleaned it up. He got up and took a quick shower with the two beauties still sleeping. He comes out to find them slowly waking up.

"Hey, how ya two doing?" Naruto smiled at them.

Naruko and Kuruana were limping as they got up. "Dammit Naruto, I'm so damn sore". Naruko rubbed her hips.

" **Stupid kit, I swear".** Kuruana looked Naruto with a glare.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry! I won't say anything!" Naruto smiled.  
Naruko blushed, "You better not say anything either!"

"Don't worry! I have to say seeing those side of you two was certainly interesting!" Naruto remembers how Naruko was acting like a sister who enjoys her little bro's dick. Then Kuruana who gets all shy and nervous when she has sex.

"Let get going guys! I gotta check up on Ayame and the others!" Naruto smiled.

"Got it!" Naruko and Kuruana went and took a shower.

Naruto was dressed and ready to go until Naruto heard a scream. "WHAT'S WRONG!" Naruto ran into the bathroom.

Kuruana smiled as she looked up and showed Naruto a thermometer thing. "Huh?" Naruto was confused.

" **You idiot! It's a pregnancy test! It's positive!"** Kuruana smiled.

It took Naruto a few seconds to registered what happened, "Yeah! Kuruana! We're going to be parents!" Naruto ran up to Kuruana as he picked her up and twirled her around.

" **Guess I'm a mom now huh?"** Kuruana giggled.

"Yeah! I'm a dad to your children!" Naruto smiled as he kissed her.

" **This is the first time a Tailed Beast is going to be a parent".** Kuruana giggled as she kissed Naruto.

"You okay Naruko, I know you're not going to be a parent anytime soon". Naruto kissed her.

"Yeah, I just want to be a parent. I want to be Hokage too, so I know I can wait". Naruko smiles.

The three exit the hotel as they make their way back. Naruto enters through the front door as Ayame walks up hugging him. "How was your date Naruto". Ayame kisses Naruto.

"It was great Ayame, how are my little ramen cups doing?" Naruto caresses her cheek.  
"Good how do you think they are doing?" Ayame smiles.

Naruto gets a good look at his wife as he sees the bump on her stomach has gotten bigger. "I am now 4 weeks pregnant Naruto. Tsunade said I will be due around November 12th". Ayame smiled.  
"Well, then we got another 8 months". Naruto rubbed Ayame's belly. "I hope you guys have been treating my Ayame well". Naruto smiled at her stomach.  
"Well, they haven't done too much, but I can't wait until they come into the world". Ayame smiles.

" **Well your not the only one who is carrying buns in the oven".** Kuruana smiled.

"Congrats!" Ayame smiled.

"Did I hear someone is carrying buns in the oven!" Kushina ran out of the kitchen.

" **Yeah! Naruto knocked me up last night!"** Kuruana smiled.  
"Great! When you guys having the wedding!" Kushina smiled.

"Huh, guess I didn't think about the wedding!" Naruto smiled.

" **Do you even have a ring for me?"** Kuruana put her hand on her hip.

"Kuruana are you serious! I already got you!" Naruto bit his thumb and whipped his blood on a seal on his arm. Then an orange box appeared with a purple fox head on it. "I'm assuming you want to marry me Kuruana". Naruto smiled.

" **Oh, heck yes!"** Kuruana smiled.

Naruto opened the box which had a golden ring with an orange diamond with a fox head with tails on it. Naruto placed it on her finger as she kissed him. "Well, seems like I officially have two wives!" Naruto smiles.

Minato comes walking in, "What's all the commotion?"

" **Lord 4** **th** **me and Naruto here are engaged! I expect you to wed us!"** Kuruana smiled.

"What?" Minato had a blank face.

" **I wasn't too sure either, it was really a crap shoot. I wanted to get pregnant since I am a being made of chakra. I wasn't too sure if I was able to get pregnant".** Kuruana gently knocks her fist on her head.

"Wait so it was a 50% for you go have a child with me?" Naruto looks at her confused.

" **Since I am made of chakra I wasn't too sure if it was possible!"** Kuruana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, regardless you're going to be a mother". Naruto sighs.

" **I can't wait! Then I can rub it into Matabi's face!"** Kuruana giggles.

" **I'm right here you stupid fox".** Matabi switched places with Yugito.

" **I forgot about you! Ops well, looks like I'm going to be a mom!"** Kuruana smirked.

" **Naruto let me out of here right now, I want you to knock me up".** Matabi said angrily.

"Hold up here! I'm not letting anyone get a shot at me here! First, I still need to take Satsuki out, then Yugito!" Naruto was a little scared.

" **Fine, but you better let me out! I wanna show you how much better I am at slamming my hips on you than Kuruana".** Matabi giggled.

"That's ENOUGH!" Yugito switched back cutting the connection to Matabi. "She can be a bit of a perv". Yugito had a sweat drop appear on her head.

"Ahahahah! That's alright, a female being a pervert is a breath of fresh air!" Naruto smiles.

"What about me!" Jiraiya walked in with anime tears running down his face.

"No one like old geezers as perverts". Yugito waves her hand at Jiraiya.

"You guys are too cruel!" Jiraiya had a cloud of despair over his head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Satsuki came walking in confused.

"Satsuki! Just the girl I was looking for!" Naruto smiles as he wraps his arm around her.

"What do you need?" Satsuki tilted her head.

"I wanted to see if you want to finally go out on that date?" Naruto smiled.

Then there was a flash as an Anbu arrived. "Naruto, as I am speaking another Anbu is getting your father. You have bee summoned to a meeting in the council, you too Naruko". The Anbu leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Satsuki was upset that her man had to leave so soon, "Damn hurry back Naruto! I really want to get a shot on you". Satsuki kissed Naruto.

"I will try to hurry back Satsuki". Naruto returned the kiss. "Goddammit, I swear if it's about that punk ass from the other day. I'm going to rip him a new one". Naruto sighed.  
"Is it alright if I chakra punched his balls?" Naruko cracked her knuckles.

" **Go for it!"** Kuruana chirped.

Naruto had shivers running down his spine. The two leave the house with Minato the following suit. "That's weird why they want a meeting all of a sudden". Minato was confused.

"Maybe is because I and Naruko kinda beat the shit out of a rich kid yesterday". Naruto smiles.

Minato had a sweat drop, _"Yep just like their mother"._ Minato sighed. "What did you do exactly to him?" Minato asked.

"Kinda punched the fucker into a wall". Naruto smiled.

"Jackass deserved it, plus he saved two civilian girls too". Naruko said her peace.

Soon the three arrived at the meeting as the head clans and village council were also there. Which was rare unless the boy Naruto punched so happened to be related to them. "Anbu! Arrest him!" A woman said with brown hair and green eyes.

One queue the Anbu appeared ready to detain Naruto. Sakura was also in the room as she was there as Tsunade's recent apprentice. "Mom what are you doing?" Sakura was shocked.

"Remember how our cousin Jenson got injured, well Naruto stuck him in the streets. He attacked unarmed civilian and threatened him as well". Mebuki smiled. **(A/N: It's a random name, I am just using for right now).**

"Well, that's pretty bullshit he was trying to hit on other civilians. He was trying to get an 18-year-old and a 15-year-old in a hotel room". Naruko shot back.

" _Her mother's short temper"._ Minato had more shivers running down his spine.

"Bitch shut up! They don't matter! He struck out family member! He is also a non-ninja! That is against the law!" Mebuki shot back.

"Shut up you stupid bitch, don't go around calling my girlfriends bitches". Naruto walked up to the table. The Anbu inched closer as they aimed their swords at his neck.

"Anbu stand down, for now on you don't take orders from the Civilian counsel. They don't have the power to order you around". Minato sighed. Like that the Anbu left from view with Mebuki cursing the 4th Hokage.

"So, what else is needed?" Naruto asked.

"As of right now, that was the only concern". Shikaku sighs.  
"Hold up there's something I want to discuss with Naruto". Homura pipes up.

Naruto roles not just his eyes but turn his Sharingan rolling his eyes even harder. "You know I swear if I roll my eyes, they will roll out of my skull. That's how much you two piss me off". Naruto wanted to slam his head on the table.

"Calm down you stupid brat! Jesus all we want to know is we heard rumors of you having a child". Homura asked curiously.

Naruto turns his Mangekyou Sharingan **Kotoamatsukami!** Naruto rewrites the memories of the civilian counsels and makes them leave. The clan leaders were unaffected, the civilian counsel left Naruto released them. "Explain how the hell you heard of this". Naruto looks at Homura. "Choose your words wisely, I will kill you if you are going to be a threat to my children". Naruto pulls out his sword from his arm he had sealed.  
"I see so it is true, who is the mother?" Homura asked.

"Why does this concern you?" Naruto asked.

"Easy you house the nine tails, I was going to ask if we know if it can influence your children. Then the possibility of the inheritance of the Senju clan and Uchiha blood". Homura was curious.

"If you think you are making my kids into weapons for your personal use. Then you can shove that idea up your ass. Then I'll shove my foot up your ass as I kick you out these village gates". Naruto was releasing his killing intent in the room making the clan heads weary of Naruto. Naruko just giggled as she stood next to Naruto.

Homura sweatdropped, "Easy Naruto we aren't going to say anything".

"If you think I will ever trust you two your sadly mistaken. I think you worked close to Danzo, he tried to control my life. I won't trust you with the lives of my own flesh and blood". Naruto was very angry. "I will find out how you knew, and I will be using you". Naruto used a genjutsu worm.

Minato, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya smiled at the way Naruto handled things. However, some of the clan heads passed out. Sakura was pushed out by Tsunade so she could make sure her apprentice wasn't harmed.

Naruto searched through his memories as he came across Mebuki telling Homura. _"That means I need to figure out how Mebuki knew"._ "I'm leaving I want to find this out". Naruto turns around leaving the room. Naruko followed Naruto out as they went to the Haruno residence.  
Naruto and Naruko made their way to the house as Minato agreed to him using the genjtusu worm. Naruto knocked on the door as Sakura opened the door.

"Oh, Naruto what do you need?" Sakura was still a little shaky.

"I need to speak with your mom". Naruto stares at her seriously. Sakura only nods as she calls her mom.

The mom comes walking out as she stares at Naruto. She turns her gaze to Naruko and smiles. "So, what can I help you with demon?" Mebuki had a scowl on her face. Sakura was a bit taken back by her mom's actions. She is never this mean, granted the nine tails did kill her dad. Sakura knew Naruto was a better person than a lot of people believed.

Naruto did his thing as his eye morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He placed a quick genjutsu on her. He worked his way into her memories. Naruto saw who she really is, Mebuki was a closet drunk who would drink her life away. Sakura ended up getting the other end of her stick. Naruto felt bad for Sakura, how the hell could she keep this mask of happiness. She was living hell Naruto couldn't even comprehend. Naruto kept searching as Mebuki's memories reveal some interesting information. Mebuki has been meeting with someone, it was the man with the spiral mask. He wore the same black and red cloak with short black hair. The same man who killed Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

She was using the remaining Root forces to spy on Naruto and his family. He was given events of when he was seen going into the hotel with Naruko and Ayame. She was the brains of the program, and that other man was the muscles of their group. This would be a heavy blow if Naruto would take her right there and then. Sakura could live a better life without this hell hole. Naruto was feeling guilty and saddened for Sakura.

Sakura was also so bright and upbeat. She kept her goal visible and clear even if they seemed out of reach. She went after Ninato for so long, but he has never returned his feelings. Sakura grew out of them as she trained with Tsunade. Naruto almost was able to relate to Sakura way she grew up was shit. Naruto kept scanning through memories as he found out she talked to Danzo. She helped supply them will money to keep the forces growing and strong. Mebuki was a person no one would expect to be doing this. It was a perfect cover as well.

Naruto used his Kotoamatsukami to wipe her memory of him visiting her. He made her go to sleep and not to wake up until tomorrow morning. Mebuki walked away as she went up to her room to sleep. Naruto looked at Sakura and grabbed her hand and Naruko's hand and teleported into Minato's office.

Minato looked up as Naruto appeared with Sakura and Naruko. Naruto looked at Minato with a serious tone. Minato moved his hand up as the Anbu in the room were dismissed. Naruto made the tiger seal as seals went up in the room.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she had a confused look on her face. Naruto looked at her, she was roughly 5'6 and was a good-looking girl. She had a slim figure and was not as skinny as she use to be. He bright cherry hair would attract any eyes or wandering men. Under all that cherry hair lies a deep dark secret that not a lot of people knew about. Everyone in Naruto's generation was roughly 16 or 17.

"Dad, we need to have a serious talk. We need to arrest Mebuki Haruno for conspiring with Danzo. Then conspiring with the man with the orange mask the leader of the Akatsuki. The leader who calls himself Madara Uchiha". Naruto was serious.  
"Alright, I will send a squad of Anbu to pick her up and deliver her to Inoichi". Minato began to get the paperwork ready as a couple of clones came out.

Sakura was the only who was confused, "Wait what the hell!" Sakura was confused.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as he fed the genjtusu worm into Minato, Naruko, and Sakura. This left Sakura stunned at the memories she received. Naruto left out the memories of her getting beat but let Naruko and Minato see them. "Sakura Haruno I am also placing you under Tsunade as your new guardian. I think she will enjoy having you as a daughter. I am not allowing you to live in that place called hell". Minato made a new clone to do more paperwork.

"Wait! How do you know about that!" Sakura was wide-eyed.  
Naruto looked at her with his Sharingan slowly deactivating, "I found out, I used a genjutsu worm to find out the past. That so happened to be a memory. I also knew I didn't want to stress you out when I fed you the genjutsu information. I saw what she did to you". Naruto made water appear out of thin air like Tobirama as he used the water to wipe away the makeup on Sakura's face. On her face was a bruised mark on her face, a mark on her face even her medical ninjutsu couldn't heal yet.

Sakura broke into tears as she fell on her knees crying. Naruto walked over and hugged her, "Its okay Sakura, you're never going back there again. That's why I said so little when I made your mom go back to her bed". Sakura was crying in his shirt as she held her heart. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she cried. Her mom would beat her even if she did start crying. She kept beating her until she stopped crying. She would beat her until she stopped perusing to be a Kunoichi of the village.

It was a pain, that Naruto most likely couldn't comprehend. Granted he was beaten to almost a bloodied pulp by the villagers. This was her own mom, a family member who is supposed to protect their young and love them. Sakura was holding more pain than anyone could ever imagine, it was on the level of the hatred towards a Jinjuruki. As Sakura cried Naruko knelt as she hugged her as well.

Minato released the seal as he sent a squad to arrest Mebuki, and then to fetch Tsunade and inform her on the situation. In little to no time, Tsunade came smashing through the window of the Hokage office. Naruto and Naruko stood up as Tsunade walked over to her student. Sakura stood up as Tsunade walked up and hugged Sakura.

If anyone was a true parent to Sakura it was Tsunade. She was her master and Sakura was her apprentice teaching her. "I'm sorry I never told you!" Sakura was crying.  
"Shhhh Sakura its okay, I am here now. I am more than happy to accept you as my daughter". Tsunade was holding the adoption papers in her hands.

Naruto stood there as he was proud to have gotten this done for Sakura. Sakura looks up from Tsunade's arms, "Naruto did you ask lord 4th to do this for me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto flinched, "I don't want to gloat but yeah I did. I did it because you are a much stronger person than I ever was. When I was in your situation I handled it terribly. Yours handled it a lot better than I did. For that you a lot more mature than you actually are". Naruto smiles. This leaves a blush on Sakura's face as she stares at Naruto.

Sakura could feel something churning inside of her. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she stared at Naruto. _"What is this? Why do I feel so warm and happy when I see him? Is this…. is this what love is? If it is, then I never felt this when I looked Ninato"._ Sakura was blushing as she kept staring at Naruto.

Naruko stared at Sakura as she grew a tick mark on her head. _"Dammit, Naruto! UGH! I swear! You're so smart and strong. Yet you're too dumb to realize that you keep making women fall in love with you"._ Naruko sighs in defeat.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Remember the names I already chose for Ayame's and Naruto's kids! Akane (Girl), Ryuto (Boy), and Hikari (Girl). Now I want you to think of names for Yugito and Naruto and Kuruana! Remember for Yugito will be one child which is a boy. So, names for their kid! Then for Kuruana is going to have a girl and a boy! Happy name picking! I will choose the top 4 boy names and 2 girl names. The name for the boy that comes in 2** **nd** **will be the 2** **nd** **child's name. Remember to make sure to label for whose child! TitanFall007 out!**


	20. Freak Accident

Freak Accident

 **Hello! Either this post will go up Tuesday or Sunday, I know Monday I won't have a lot of time. This is going to be a fun little chapter. Its time for Naruto to get his ass whooped! You will understand what I mean after reading! I will give the credit to the person at the end. I don't want people to find out! Lol, I wanted to do this so bad! Its time for Naruto to get his ass whooped!** **Deathstroke42,** **lua sollo** **,** **akus45** **,** **Wandclaw321** **,** **THE LISTENER 10** **,** **SoulHunterTV** **,** **Azaira** **, rcarrasc,** **alex1893** **,** **Whammy44** **,** **Ronin2106** **,** **joaquinamr1228** **,** **VengfulRaptor** **,** **Kai Aldred** **, Frostweber,** **Czar Joseph** **,** **lcastellanos** **,** **Sekiryuu00** **, and Megaspower.**

"Anbu please send me my son and Ino Yamanaka into my office, please. I have a mission for them to fill out". Minato signaled his Anbu.  
"Yes Hokage". The Anbu dashes off to find the two.

Naruto is walking around town with Satsuki as they are on a date. "Hey Naruto, let's get going! Common!" Satsuki was pulling Naruto by the arm into the Uchiha compound.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You will see!" Satsuki was smiling.

After they reached the main Uchiha house there were Mikoto and Fugaku waiting there. "Naruto how have you been? How are my grandchildren doing?" Mikoto asked.

"Ummm great they should be due around November". Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"That's great, but we have something that you're going to really like!" Mikoto clapped her hands together.

The three headed into the backyard to find Fugaku with the 9 Uchiha orphans. They were training in the back working on their fire ball jutsu. "Ah! Naruto! Get over here!" Fugaku smiled.

Naruto walked up as he saw the kids training or playing around. This brought a sigh of relief over to Naruto, he did kill each of their parents. To see them running around playing without care felt right. "Since you brought us back Naruto we have been watching over these kids. Fugaku and I decided we adopted all of them into our family". Mikoto smiled.

"Wait does that mean?" Naruto as shocked.  
"Yeah! We got younger brothers and sister!" Satsuki walked over as the kids ran over hugging Satsuki.  
"Big sis!" A boy shouted.

"Satsuki! How are you doing! We haven't seen you in like forever!" A girl chirped.  
"Ahahahah, I just saw you guys a couple of hours ago!" Satsuki smiled.

"So? We still missed you! Where were you!" A boy whined.

"I was with Naruto". Satsuki smiled.

The kids looked over, Naruto felt his stomach drop. He wasn't too sure how they were going to react. He killed their parents and left them alive, will they hate him? Will they want to kill him? Will they threaten his family? Those thoughts were soon erased as they all ran up and pushed Naruto over. They all laughed and giggled as they hugged Naruto.

"So! You're Satsuki's boyfriend! I say she has good taste! You look just like 4th Hokage!" A girl chirped.

"I am the son of the 4th Hokage" Naruto smiled.

"Woah! So, you like to know the Rasengan!" A boy's eyes turned into stars.  
"Yah I do". Naruto smiled.

Soon the other kids started chiming in with questions. The girls were asking romance status with Satsuki and others as well. Everyone knew at this point about Naruto's giant harem. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled as they watched Naruto answering the questions to the kids. Naruto was always the youngest, so he never had anyone to look after. Satsuki smiled as she got to look at Naruto having fun.  
Satsuki walked over as the girls started asking Naruto about his children he will be having. "We want to know! What is sex like!" Naruto's head started to spin. _"THEY'RE FUCKING 13-year old! WHAT THE FUCK HAS ANKO BEEN TEACHING THESE KIDS!"_

"Now, now Anko and Iruka sensei are supposed to be teaching you that type of stuff". Naruto didn't really know how to handle a situation like this.

"Girls what did I tell you about talking about stuff like that. You guys, go play or train Naruto and I have a date to get back to". Satsuki crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Alright big sis!" The boy chirped.

"Okay, Satsuki! Make sure to tell us your date!" The girls giggled.

"I don't know what Anko has been teaching them, I think we need to change that". Naruto sighed.  
"What can you do, remember when they taught us". Satsuki giggled.  
"Yeah, I remember that that's when I was like half emo". Naruto had a sweat drop.

"Ahahahah! Yah! You will be turned out to be a good person thought". Satsuki placed a kiss on his lips.

"EEEEEWWWW!" The boys screamed.

"That's so romantic!" The girls chirped.

Naruto had a sweat drop, but Satsuki smiled at them as an Oni mask appeared behind her. "What did I tell you guys". Satsuki kept her fake smile on. This sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Then a figure appeared behind Naruto, Naruto turned around and looked at the Anbu. "Itachi!" Naruto smiled.

"Hello Naruto, Hokage has wished to see you". Itachi smiled behind his mask.

"Okay, I will be there soon". Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! Damn! What about our date!" Satsuki had tears running down her face.

"Sorry Satsuki, Hokage's orders". Itachi left in a swirl of leaves.

"You can come with Satsuki". Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, and they teleported to his office.

They appeared in the room next to Ino, "Dammit Naruto! Warn me next time!" Satsuki puffed her cheeks out.

"Sorry". Naruto smiled. Naruto looked to his left. "Ino is that you!" Naruto looked at her shocked.

"Hmmm? Oh, Naruto it's good to see you again!" Ino smiled. Ino was taller than last time, she was about 5'3 now. She also hasn't just grown in strength, but also in other areas.

"Ahem?" Minato was trying to get their attention.  
"Oh, sorry about that dad! I just didn't recognize Ino for a moment there". Naruto smiled.

"Anyways I got a mission for you two to do for me. It's a mission requested by Fuku a princess requesting the aid of Ino. You two look almost similar and wants you to impersonate her. She is meeting a prince who wants to see about marrying her. Your job is to help get the couple together. They are paying a lot of money for you two to do this mission". Minato sighed, this mission was given to him last second and no one to do it.

"Alright I could go on a mission, is it alright if Satsuki came along. We were out on a date when we were called in". Naruto said annoyed.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but you two need to get going on. It was urgent they paid more to make it an urgent mission". Minato sighed. "I don't see why Satsuki can't come, I don't think she will get paid though Naruto".

"That's alright!" Satsuki smiled. "As long as I got Naruto I'm okay with it!"  
"Okay then, please gather your supplies and heat out immediately". Minato smiled.

"See you at the gates in 5?" Naruto smiled.  
"Yeah, I will be there". Ino walks over blowing a kiss at Naruto.

" _I thought she liked my brothers"._ Naruto was confused.

" _Dammit! I swear to the sage of the six PATHS!"_ Satsuki was yelling in her head.

Naruto made a clone as he sent it towards the direction of the mission. Naruto teleported back to his house to grab some kunai's and his sword. Satsuki had to grab her weapon pouch as they then let everyone know where they were off to.  
 **"Hey, let me come with I want to be with you!"** Kuruana giggled. Kuruana made a few hand seals, but she didn't go back in. **"Huh?"** Kuruana was confused.

"That's weird". Naruto pulled his shirt up and looked at the seal, I wonder if you're pregnant you can't come in. Those are going to be chakra and human kids, I wonder if the human kids are not allowing you to go in".  
 **"That means I can't be with my Naruto!"** Kuruana had anime tears rolling down her face.  
"Its okay Kuruana". Naruto planted a kiss on her lips.

Ayame came walking in, "Whats going on?" Ayame was confused.

"Ah! How's my wife and kids doing!" Naruto walked up and lifted Ayame up.  
"I'm doing just fine Naruto, and so are the kids". Ayame giggled.

"Well, I got a mission to head out to. Satsuki, Ino, and I are going to help this princess". Naruto smiled.

"Okay, well you guys have fun! I'm heading to the hospital today for a checkup. Tsunade is doing it personally". Ayame smiled.

"Alright! When I get back you better tell me how it went!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Satsuki teleport to the front gates as they meet Ino waiting there. "Ready to go? I sent a clone ahead to get there then we can teleport there in an instant". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah okay!" Ino smiled.  
The three continued walking as Ino asked how Naruto and his girlfriends were doing. Naruto answered happily as they talked. "Hey Ino, didn't you have a crush on Ninato?" Satsuki asked.

"Not anymore may have liked him before everything happened. Even with him being free of the weird genjutsu". Ino waved her hand off on the idea.

"Hey, my clone made it made a seal we can go there now". Naruto snapped. "Prepare yourself". Naruto placed his hand on Ino's and Satsuki's shoulder.

Like that Naruto and the girls appear in front of a house with guards standing outside. Naruto hands the guard the mission scroll and is ushered inside. "Hello! You must be the ninja that were sent over! Please, I need your help to get the man I love to marry me! As you can see I gained a lot of weight stressing over it! I want you to act like me so you can get him to fall in love with me! I have tried supplements to help get slimmer! I don't know what to do!" Fuku begs.

"Princess Fuku I don't see why you need our help. If you want that man to fall in love with you, you have to be yourself". Naruto stated.

"Look at me! I'm fat!" Fuku groaned.

"Do you know if this man loves you back?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah! I know he does! We have been in contact! He will be arriving in about a week! So, I need you to help me!" Fuku pleaded.

"I will be happy to help". Ino smiled.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Fuku smiles.  
"Wait a second there Fuku. You need to understand, its not all about looks that you fall in love with someone". Naruto was serious.  
"I'm married myself two a beautiful wife with 3 kids on the way. I also got another Fiancé and girlfriend right here". Naruto wraps his arm around Satsuki making her blush.

"What? You got three women in your life?" Fuku was shocked.

"Don't take it the wrong way! I'm no perv or anything like that! They fell in love with me, thy love me for me and who I am. That's why I think you should be meeting him instead of Ino if you want him to love you. Then he won't love you, he will end up loving Ino and not you. You understand what I mean?" Naruto said seriously.

"Yes, I see, but how do I lose this weight". Fuku said upset.

"Well, I think we can have you do some training. Of course, it will take a while. Do you even know how to use chakra?" Naruto asks.

"Well I use to when I was younger, I don't use it a lot. The most I can do it make a small fireball that it". Fuku said upset.  
Naruto put his hand in front of his face with his pointer finger in the air, "That's something I guess if we can get you to burn that extra weight. You can pour your chakra into the attack to help you burn the fat. Don't get me wrong here it's only a possibility, you need to run and eat healthier to get better".  
"I see, well we will have to try". Fuku seemed nervous.

Naruto turned his Sharingan on as he looked at her chakra coils. Her chakra coils were still opened, but just barely. She doesn't have the ability to be a full fledge ninja but enough to help her lose some weight. "I see, you're chakra coils aren't completely shut, you have a chance". Naruto smiled.

"That's a relief". Fuku smiled.

"A week hmmm if you work hard you can probably lose abut 5-10 lbs. You have to be willing to push yourself". Naruto said seriously.

"I got it!" Fuku smiled.

Over the week Naruto had her run a mile in the morning. He made sure she ate a healthy breakfast too. She did cardio, sit ups, pushups, and pulls ups. Naruto taught her to bring more of her chakra out. If she was an Akimichi she could use the ninjutsu to help her lose weight. She made a small sized fire ball, so Naruto taught her to make it bigger. Like that she lost some weight, but she exhausted her chakra pool. Using too much chakra could seriously hurt her.

So, they stuck to cardio, pushups, and sit ups. After a week has passed they had an extra day as they were running late. Luckily she was able to slim down, but she had some weight on her still. She lost only 8lbs which is a lot in a week, but thanks to the work outs. She was able to lose weight easily.

 **A/N: If that could work for us, we could eat all we want then just train really hard.**

Soon the day came where she was going to meet Chikara in person. Naruto, Ino, and Satsuki sat at the same table as the two talked. Fuku explained what she wanted to do, but Chikara was overjoyed with happiness. "You did that for me! I must thank you! Thank you very much! Hiyaaa Ahahahah!" The three deadpanned at the man's antics, "I actually like my woman nice and plump!". Chikara started to flirt with her.

Naruto and the girls got up and left the two alone. "Wait a second there buddy! Take this!" Chikara throws Naruto a bottle of Chakra Sake.

"Thanks". Naruto has a sweat drop as the three leave. They enter their rooms they were staying at as they met in Naruto's and Satsuki's room.

"I don't know how, but he finds her more attractive than me?" Ino was so confused.

"What can I say, love come in all shapes and sizes". Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "You guys wanna get waisted?" Naruto held the sake up.  
"Why hell not!" Satsuki smiled.

"I'm game! I going to need it!" Ino whined.

The three entered Naruto's room as Naruto grabbed three cups. He poured them each a cup as Ino chugs it down. "PHEW! THAT WAS GREAT!" Ino had a blush on her face, "tharat was soooo grut!" Ino's speech began to slur.  
"Wow she already that drunk!" Naruto was shocked.

He looked over as he saw Satsuki drinking her cup. "Man, thurt's wusss good!" Satsuki had a flush on her face. Naruto facepalmed, the other two were already hammered. Naruto took the bottle, _"Fuck it"._ Naruto chugged the bottle down as he drank the bottle. Naruto tried to stand but fell over and fell on Satsuki. His hand was on her breast.

* * *

 **Lemon**

"Naraaaatoooooo! Wanna do it!" Satsuki was blushing.

"Fack yuhhh!" Naruto howled. Naruto has somehow able to put up the silencing seals and start kissing Satsuki.  
"Cuunnn I jjjjoin?" Ino crawled over.  
"The muah the marryyier!" Satsuki lifted her arm in the air to try to fist pump.

"Hulll yeah!" Naruto pulled Ino in for a sloppy kiss.  
"I'm so huuoootttt!" Satsuki whined as she took all her clothes off.  
"Same! Here saster!" Ino took her clothes off.

"Booooobbs". Naruto grabbed Ino and Satsuki's breasts as he started to fondle them. Satsuki and Ino began to moan as Naruto went wild. Naruto took his clothes off showing his 11-inch dick ready to go. Naruto had little to no control over his chakra, so he pushed a ton of his uncontrolled chakra into his dick.  
"Cume here Nurato!" Satsuki widened her legs.  
"Yeah! Time far a real puarty!" Naruto aligned his dick at her entrance. He moved his hips backward and forwards as he completely missed.  
"Dumn! Yuah missed". Satsuki tried to speak.  
"I got it!" Naruto shoved his dick into her entrance breaking her hymen instantly.  
"Yuah! Niruto! Do it!" Satsuki cheered.

Naruto began thrusting as if his sex drive wasn't effected by alcohol. "I want sume too!" Ino pressed her chest against Naruto's back.

"Cum here sweetie!" Naruto picked Ino up and placed her on stop of Satsuki's stomach. Naruto kept fucking Satsuki as he was kissing Ino.  
"Fuster Neiruto! Fuster!" Satsuki screamed.

"Satuskiie! I'm cumming!" Naruto shot out his load like a water dragon. Satsuki screamed as her stomach felt like it being pulled apart. The power behind Naruto's dick overpowered Satsuki making her pass out.  
"MUAH TURN" Ino blushed.

"YOU GAWT IT!" Naruto smiled. Naruto picked her up with his arms and slammed his dick inside of Ino breaking her hymen.

"UUHHH MY suge of sax paths!" Ino yelled.

Naruto kept thrusting inside of Ino for another 2 hours. By the Ino already passed out due to exhaustion. She woke up to find Naruto still thrusting, "ME CUMMING!" **Milk Release: Milky DRUGAN!"** Naruto didn't need to make any hand signs as the dragon roared as it ran around in Ino's uterus.  
Ino screamed in pleasure as Naruto turned his lower half into Dragon and locked inside of Ino. Ino passed out sleeping, while Naruto felt his semen pouring out of him. Naruto fell flat on the bed with his lower half still locked inside of her. Naruto never turned it off. So, Naruto never pulled out.

The next day Naruto woke up surprisingly without a headache. Thank god he made sure he drank water during dinner. He wakes up as he feels a warmness in his crotch. He looked down as he was locked inside of a pussy. He unlocks himself to look as his semen began to slowly pour out. He looks up to see that the vagina belonged to Ino.

…

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Naruto screamed.

"WHAT!" Satsuki shot up with her Sharingan on.

"WHO WHAT WHERE!" Ino shot up with her kunai she kept in a seal in her arm.  
Ino and Satsuki look down as they realize they were naked. They saw semen pouring out of their vaginas like honey. They look up to find Naruto with white scared eyes.

"Did we". Ino was shocked.

"Dammit". Satsuki held her head.

"Fuck". Naruto slammed his head against the wall.

"So? We got hammered and then Naruto hammered us". Satsuki sighed.

"We got explaining to do to the girls and then Ino's dad". Naruto sighed.

"Fuck, I hope I'm not pregnant". Ino said nervously.

"Shit, yeah we might be. Ayame and Kuruana got knocked up on their first round. Naruto got Ayame pregnant gain the next morning. We think it was another egg that dropped when the one was fertilized and split into two separate babies". Satsuki moaned. How is she going to explain this to mom and dad? They are going to be pissed.

Naruto was an even worse situation. Ino dad is going to castrate him, Naruko was going to castrate him, or all the girls are going to castrate him. He does not want that at all! He doesn't want any of that. "Naruto you better take responsibility!" Ino shouted at him.

Naruto could only sigh and rub the back of his head. He walked over and hugged Ino, "Don't go thinking I won't take responsibility. I am, indeed if you are pregnant it's our child. I will love you as I have been loving the others. Welcome to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Ino Uzumaki/Namikaze". Naruto smiled.

Ino had a blush come over her face as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Well, I better be pregnant too! Then that means we can get married!" Satsuki wrapped her arms around the two.

"Let's clean up and heading out, we got a lot of explaining to do". Naruto was thinking of bolting for the door. Nah, thy would find and hunt him down, then they would hurt him even more.

* * *

 **End of Lemon**

Naruto and the girls head out as they get their pay. They then teleport back to the front gates where Inoichi was talking to Minato. _"Well fuck what perfect fucking timing!"_ Then Ayame, Yugito, Kuruana, Sakura, and Naruko came walking behind them. _"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK MMMMMMMEEEE IIIINNNN THHHEEEE ASSSS!"_ Naruto was screaming internally. "H-hey dad mission accomplished". Naruto smiled.

"You stuttered". Ayame raised an eyebrow.  
"W-what d-do you mean Ayame!" Naruto was smiling.  
"Naruto you better tell us what happened before we castrate you". Naruko cracked her knuckles. Naruto looked at Satsuki and Ino for help, but they turned their head and whistled as if he wasn't there.

They go back to the Hokage office as Naruto explains the mission success and with other minor details. Naruto explains them drinking the other night which involved Chakra Sake. Minato sighed at the thought of more paper work. Inoichi was getting a bad vibe from this.

 **Flash back before they left**

Ino and Satsuki went into the bathroom. Then the two walked back out smiling at Naruto, "You guys aren't pregnant!" Naruto was scared.

"Nope, we are". Satsuki smiled and so did Ino.  
"FUCK!" Naruto shouted.

"Take responsibility!" Ino smiled.

 **End of Flashback**

"They are both pregnant". Naruto had anime tears running down his face. An Anbu came down aiming a sword at Naruto's neck. Inoichi pulled a kunai out ready to stab Naruto.  
"Did they give consent?" Minato asked.

"We were drunk I don't remember". Naruto sighed even harder.

"I don't mind it too much". Satsuki grabs Naruto's arm.

"Dad looks like you're a grandpa now!" Ino smiled

Then a heated wave of killing intent landed upon Naruto making him buckle under his feet. "Hey girls maybe we should teach Naruto to control his hormones better? What do ya say?" Naruko cracked her knuckles.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura put her combat gloves on.

" **I'm game".** Kuruana's claws came out of her fingertips.

"Make sure to leave him alive so I can finish him". Ayame said coldly.

"Yeah, I want him alive". Yugito had her claws come out.

Naruto was backed into a corner as he felt the killing intent from them. Naruko went into her demon rage mode, Ayame pulled a frying pan out, Sakura tightened her gloves, and Yugito had one tailed blue flame cloak on.

Then randomly Kakashi and Sarutobi opened the door. They stopped as they saw the girl with Oni masks behind them and a devil mask behind Naruko. They had the evil eye gleam in their eyes. "I'll come back later". Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.  
"Good luck Naruto". Sarutobi left in a swirl of flames.

Naruto looked up and thought, _"May my balls rest in peace"._ Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

 **A few Hours Later**

Naruto wakes up in the hospital room covered head toe in bandages. Kushina and Tsunade with the rest of the girls were in the room with them. Naruto thought, _"Can I die? Please? Sage of Six Paths? Can I please die?"_ Naruto was praying.

"Tsunade heal him fully so we can beat the shit out of him again". Naruko cracked her knuckles. Samui held her hand up as electricity started to spark from it. Pakura had a scorch ball in her hand, Mei had Chojuro's blade in her hand, Kurotsuchi had her hand covered in rocks.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SIX PATHS HELP MEEE!" Naruto screamed.

 **A/N: Lol doesn't drink people! XD It looks like Ino is joining, but I know the other girls aren't too happy about this. The will get over it eventually, sorry Naruto I couldn't resist.  
Naruto: YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I GOT BLACK AND BLUE BALLS!**

 **TitanFall007: Don't blame me blame the guest that suggested it. I'd rather have her end up with Naruto than Ninato.**

 **Naruto: You piece of shit! You didn't have to write it!**

 **TitanFall007: Too bad** **TitanFall007 Out!**


	21. A Rebuilding of a Clan

A Rebuilding of a Clan

 **Get ready! Things are getting serious! All I have to say is READ BRUH READ!** **Dwaaljam, RareDarkgon, posionchan,** **lannon27** **,** **christianmannings22** **,** **alien sensation** **, and NogeB.**

* * *

After a couple days of hell… I mean important lessons from Naruto's wives and girlfriends. He was finally forgiven, Satsuki also apologized for letting things to get out of hand. Ino apologized for not warning Naruto and Satsuki of her low tolerance. They were forgiven, but Ino's dad Inoichi was about to castrate Naruto. Thankfully, Ino calmed him down and told him that Naruto was going to take responsibility.

So, then at that point, Naruto proposed to Ino and Satsuki asking them to marry them. Of course, Naruto waited until Inoichi calmed down. Naruto asked Fugaku and Mikoto, then told them that Satsuki was pregnant. Naruto thought she was going to pound him, but Mikoto was overjoyed to find out Satsuki was pregnant.

During the same week, Kuruana and Naruto had their wedding with Kuruana letting out her nine tails. She wore a red Kimono with red fox babies heads on them. Minato offered to walk her down the aisle. Then Minato wedded the two together, now Kuruana was Kuruana Uzumaki/Namikaze. She was congratulated and was happy with children on the way. During their slow dance, "Naruto guess what?" Kuruana smiled.

"Yeah what is it my little foxy". Naruto kissed her lips.

"I went to the hospital the other day and we're having twins". Kuruana smiled.

"Really!" Naruto smiled.

"Yup!" Kuruana smiled.  
"That's just great Kuruana". Naruto hugged her close. The two danced the night away under a moonlit night, on top of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

 **Month Later**

"So, Ayame you have about 6 more months to go". Tsunade smiled. Naruto was there right next to Ayame holding her hand.

"Looks like you have two girls and boy!" Tsunade smiled.  
"Naruto you want to start coming up with names!" Ayame clapped her hands.  
"Yeah! We should!" Naruto smiled.

Soon Naruto and Ayame appear in the house as Kushina asked how the visit went. "It went great! We're having a son and two girls!" Naruto smiled proudly.  
"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see them! I'm going to be a grandma at the age of 32" Kushina sighed.  
"When is dad getting back home?" Naruto asked.

"He got a council meeting tonight, so he has to prep for it. Sounds like you and Yugito have to deliver a scroll to Raikage". Kushina smiled.

"That means me and Yugito can spend more time!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! We need to figure out names!" Ayame got a piece of paper.

"I want in this too!" Tsunade came walking through the door.

"Can I join!" Jiraiya shouted.  
Naruto gave him a blank stare, "What could you possibly name them? Boob? Tit? Vagina?" Naruto looked at him.

"You know what! I take offense to that!" Jiraiya crossed his arms.  
"What you wanted to name our kid Jiraiya? What a stupid idea". Naruto laughed.

Jiraiya hung his head with a cloud over his head. "You have got to be kidding me". Tsunade let a sigh out, "One Jiraiya is already too much for this world". Tsunade felt a headache coming on.

"How about for a girl, Niname!" Ayame smiled.

"Niname?" Naruto thought on it. "Nah, I don't like it".

"How about Ayame!" Ayame smiled.

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hear you coming up with names!" Ayame had a tick mark on her head.

"How about Boobame?" Naruto let a giggle out.

"You better say something else before I pull out that chakra pan!" Ayame had multiple tick mark on her head.  
"AHHH! Calm down! How about Akane?" Naruto smiled at the idea.

"I actually like that! What do you know doing something useful!" Ayame laughed. "How about for a boy? Bitchruto?" Ayame giggled.

"Boruto? B stands for bitch and the rest is my name". Naruto laughs.

"Yeah, I don't want to be reminded that we named my grandson after bitch". Kushina had a sweat drop.  
"I don't know why but it makes me really want to punch him". Tsunade put her first up in the air.  
"Don't punch a child!" Naruto tried to clam Tsunade down.

"Yamcha?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know who this Yamcha is, but he sounds like a very disappointing person". Naruto scratches his head.

* * *

 **DBZ Universe**

"Don't worry guys! I'm here! We will beat these Saiyans! We will show them!" Yamcha was standing tall and straight. "WE WILL!"  
"SCREEECH! YARRRGGG!" *KABOOM*

"Woooooo. Yeahhhhhh…" Krillin says worriedly.

* * *

 **Back in Naruto's Universe**

"How about Issei?" Ayame smiled.

"No, that sounds like a perverts name". Naruto waved it off.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a different universe**

"ACHOOO! *sniff* huh I don't know why I think a prick is talking about me". Issei rubbed his nose.  
"What's wrong Issei?" A blonde girl with green eyes was confused.

"Ah, probably nothing Asia". Issei looked up at the sky.

* * *

 **Back in Naruto's Universe**

"How about Ryuto!" Ayame smiled.

"Yeah! I like that name!" Naruto smiled.

"Now for our other little girl". Ayame was thinking hard about names.

"Hikari?" Jiraiya said.

Everyone looked at him, then Tsunade was going to say something offensive. "That's actually not a bad name". Tsunade said shocked.

"Wow, who knew the perv could come up with a good name". Naruto said jokingly.  
"Hikari it is!" Ayame smiles.

"You make some sex story about her I'll kill you!" Naruto pulled his sword out.

"CHILL!" Jiraiya reversed summoned himself to Mount Myoboku.

Naruto sighed, "How the hell did he come up with a name?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"I don't have a clue". Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto and Ayame went to Minato to give him their names. "That's great you two!" Minato smiled as he got papers ready to show documentation of children.

The two walked home excited to sign and get the papers ready. Naruto and Ayame came walking back as they passed Sakura. "Hey Sakura, how are you doing!" Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura had a clear distinction of blushing on her face. "I'm good Naruto how are you and Ayame?"  
"We're great! We just got the papers to document our children part of the village!" Ayame smiled.

Sakura smiled for the two, "Ayame can I talk to you and the girls later on today?" Sakura was a little worried.  
"Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh! It's just a girl thing Naruto! Sorry!" Sakura smiled.

"Naruto, Hokage has called for you". An Anbu landed next to Naruto.  
"Okay, I will be there soon". Naruto waved to Itachi. Itachi smiled behind his mask.

"See ya Ayame, Sakura I will see you guys later". Naruto walked back to the Hokage tower.

As Naruto walked off Ayame caught Sakura staring at Naruto's shoulders working her eyes to his ass. "Sakura are you eyeing my husband?" Ayame said with a teasing tone.

"What? NO! Why would I like that blonde haired, broad shoulders, nice guy~". Sakura kept staring at him.

"You're coming with me". Ayame grabbed her hand.

"Wait what? Where are we going!" Sakura said scared.  
"You will find out soon enough". Ayame tugged Sakura along behind her.

Naruto arrived back at the tower, "Naruto we got another meeting with the council, they wanted your presence". Minato said worriedly.

"Is it time to retire them yet?" Naruto was sighing all the way.

"Sadly, they step either when they die, or want to". Minato sighed wishing it was true.

"What is it for?" Naruto asked.  
"Its regarding of Mebuki and Sakura. Then matters with Raikage with you and Yugito heading there for an important mission". Minato smiled at the last part which makes it seem interesting.

The two soon arrive in the council room as Homura is waiting for them to arrive. When they entered Naruto grit his teeth his eyes went into black slits. "Why the hell is he here! HOW IS HE ALIVE!" Naruto snarled.

"Simple my dear Naruto, I was traded out with a fake clone. However, you did take my left eye". Danzo smirked. There he was alive and well, he had his only left arm. He had two legs and was whole. He had an eyepatch on his left.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! THAT DOESN'T MATTER I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" Naruto snarled.

"Naruto you're not allowed to touch him. He is the head Kage of the Sound Village. You are not allowed to harm him". Minato stared at him.

Naruto couldn't control his rage he felt right now. Danzo should be dead! He killed him with his two hands! He burned him! How is he alive! Danzo smiled, "Silly Naruto, I am not obligated to tell you, this is Sound Village matters".

"I'm here to for a mission for the lighting country". Naruto said coldly.

"That's true, but also with a matter of the sound village too, you and Yugito are to go there and report at the place. They want to make a peace treaty with us, as we can tell there have been no problems lately. We need you two to scout it out, he requested you two to help. Then on the matters of the Lighting, you are to go there and further master your tailed beast". Minato said quietly.

"Why must I go master my tailed beast?" Naruto did not like where this was going.  
"We got tips on the Akatsuki that the sound has. We need you to go train with Killer B and Yugito". Minato sighed.  
"Then we have a jinjuruki of out own too you know". Danzo smiled. "Her name is Konan she is the three tails Jinjuruki". Danzo smiled.

Naruto tightened his fist. Konan was a friend of Nagato and Yahiko. What did he do to her? Naruto wanted to kill Danzo, he wanted Danzo dead and gone. "What!".

"Good, we will see you then. Have you communicated with the nine tails at all?" Danzo asked.

"No, why?" Naruto shot back.

"Are you really telling us the truth?" Homura asked.

"Even if I was telling the truth I wouldn't tell you the truth regardless". Naruto shot back.

"Naruto, I have my hands tied I can't do anything here. This information you have has to be told". Minato sighed. Minato knew the increasing risk of the Akatsuki, they already captured the 4 tails, 5 tails, 6 tails, and 7 tails. It was important that Naruto master his power.

"Why is that?" Naruto shot back.

"They have information about the spiraled man who attacked the leaf those years ago. The same one who killed Mikoto and Fugaku. The Akatsuki are also beginning to make their move. They have captured the 4, 5, 6, and 7 tails. I'm scared that they are going after you, Yugito, B, and Gaara". Minato said cupping his hands under his chin and his elbows rested on the table.

" _FUCK! DAMMT! What should I do? I can't up and tell them I let the Nine tails out! I even knocked her up! Danzo would know! Homura and Koharu will know as well! I CAN'T LEAVE KONAN!"_ Naruto was tightening his fists so hard that they were bleeding.

"Naruto you don't have to say, but the info can be a good lead". Minato was unsure himself.

" _FUCK! I KNOW ABOUT ATASUKI'S PLAN! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMI!"_ Naruto was screaming inside his head.

 **Flashback**

"Naruto I must also tell you, you are to not tell anyone. I think you should join me and the Akatsuki. I want to build a better world, a world without pain, and a world without fear. It's called 'Operation Tsukuyomi' it will be an eternal genjtusu. War, violence, rape, murder, etc.! It will all stop! Allowing this pitiful world to end, I, however, will not be able to join you. It's a small price to pay, but it will bring world peace. What do you say? Do you want to join us or be our enemy, I plan on starting a war! A war that will decide the fate of this cursed world!" The masked man smiles internally.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! You think making a fake reality will solve world peace! You're wrong! The only way war can stop is for us to come together! We need to change! There will be a few deaths along the way! We as humans need to change! A genjutsu isn't going to solve our problem! I know you're not Madara Uchiha! He is dead by now! Whoever you are you're not Madara Uchiha!" Naruto shouted.

"You're a smart boy, I know you have women in your life you love. Including the Nine-Tailed Fox". The man began to smile behind the mask.

"Stay the hell away from them! What could you possibly need for her!" Naruto snarled.

"Don't worry boy, we will meet again. I for one will get my way, I will have the nine-tailed fox power to create the ten-tails". The man disappeared in a swirl.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted.

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto remembered how he wanted to shove all the tailed beasts back into the Ten-Tails. Naruto and the Tailed Beasts only know of its existence from a scroll Naruto found in the Land of Scales. Naruto was being backed into a corner, he didn't know what to do or say. Thankfully it clicked, he forgot about it during months. "Fine, you want to know of the 9 tails, first of all, stop calling her that". Naruto growled.

Danzo eyes narrowed and so did Homura and Koharu. "I released the Kuruana years ago. She and I are married, if you three do as much as move within 5 feet of her, I will kill you. No hesitation, no regrets. I am not allowing you to harm my wife and future children". Naruto eyes shifted into the Mangekyou Sharingan. _"I see he got the so-called eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He also had married and impregnated the 9 tails. Weapons perfect for the Sound"._ Danzo was laughing evilly inside of him.

"YOU WHAT!" Homura shot up.

"You not only released the nine tails and impregnated her! She is going to have DEMON CHILDREN! NO! NO WAY!" Koharu shouted.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Naruto zipped up to Koharu grabbing her by the throat picking her up with one hand. Root forces and personal sound bodyguards. Naruto tightens his grip on her throat. Naruto struck fear into Koharu's heart, Homura stopped seeing Naruto as a demon child that very moment. He was more of an animal, a male animal who will protect his young and mates. An animal that will go wild and kill anyone who dared to threaten his mates and children.  
" **Naruto".** Kuruana walked through the door.

Naruto grit his teeth as he let her down. He zipped back next to Yugito and Kuruana. **"My Naruto, you certainly do care about me".** Kuruana smiled as she kissed Naruto. She let her tails and ears out showing off.

Danzo didn't believe, but now he does. Many ideas were running through his head, weapons, weapons that he can use. "As I said, you lay a hand on her I kill you". Naruto stared at Danzo specifically.

"Naruto you and Yugito and Kuruana are to leave now for the mission". Minato sighed.

"She can't go into the seal dad". Naruto said worriedly.

"Why?" Minato asks.

"She has human children; the seal only allows tailed beasts". Naruto sighed.  
Naruto saw Danzo smiling on the side, and Naruto was not happy. He was scared, very scared for them. _"I should bring Ayame and Kuruana with me. I can keep them in the Kamui with food and everything if they need it"._ Naruto was thinking very hard about it. It is safe as well as no one could get in.

Naruto, Yugito, and Kuruana leave in an instant as Naruto teleports them back home. Naruto begins to explain how shit this meeting just went. Reasons why Naruto wants to bring Kuruana with them. "Naruto we can bring in food and water and beds for us. Tsunade can come and monitor the children". Kushina smiled.  
"Yeah, I know Sakura actually needs the practice to monitor babies as well". Tsunade smiled.

"Speaking of the devil". Tsunade smiles.

Sakura comes walking in wearing a casual smiling and blushing at Naruto. "Hi, Naruto". Sakura blushed.

For some reason, Sakura looked and had a lighter aura. She seemed happier, joyful, prideful, and overall just happy. Naruto didn't know how she truly felt she was very happy, wanted, loved, and cherished. Tsunade gave her a chance to have a real mom, experience real love that she wanted from Ninato. She was blinded by her naivety as she thought she could get love from Ninato. She soon learned loved it found when someone shows true care towards one another. She found that in Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, would you dislike it if I were to watch after your kids?" Sakura blushed as she felt embarrassed.

Naruto felt something click in his head, he understood how she felt. This was a step Naruto wasn't too sure how it will end up. However, he wanted to take this next step. He wants her to be happy. "Sakura I wouldn't want anyone else to watch over my kids. You and Tsunade will be the best I know you will". Naruto walked up and gave Sakura a hug. She rested her head in his chest.

" _His chest, it feels so warm and strong. He is tough and strong, he is willing to risk his very life for his girls and kids. I want that, I want that for myself. I want that for my children"._ Sakura could feel herself slipping in the arms.

Naruto didn't mind it too much, they were hugging what felt like hours for Naruto. It felt like days or even weeks as Sakura hugged their Naruto. Sakura then pulled away wishing to be hugged more by Naruto's firm arms. "Sakura do you like Naruto? I mean do you love Naruto?" Ayame smiled as she walked up to her.  
Sakura looked at her shocked with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Was it that obvious that she loves Naruto? This wasn't good she knew how overprotective the other girls in the group were. Naruto sighed internally as he already figured it out before Ayame, he wondered how they were going to take this.

Ayame talked discreetly to Sakura along with Kuruana and Yugito. Soon Naruko, Satsuki, and Ino came walking in surprised to see Sakura here. Naruko knew what was going on as Ayame and Kuruana were having the 'talk' with Sakura. "I knew this was going to happen". Naruko smiles.  
"What is going on?" Ino was confused.

Some time passes as Sakura was smiling with a bright look on her face. Ayame has given Sakura the thumbs up. Ayame thought if she is going to help bring her children into the world. Sakura has the option to ask Naruto too to become his wife and have children. It was something that Sakura was going to get a chance, not many other women are getting. Ayame knew the story behind Sakura, she felt bad for her. She deserved a chance, a chance to help forget that terrible past. A past that was like Naruto's but worse.

"Naruto, I know I may not be much. I know I can be a good woman, maybe a good wife and mother?" Sakura was worried, she didn't know how he was going to take it. Would he say no to her? Would he yell at her, or would he love and care for her?

Naruto had a grin appear on his face, he looked at her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Naruto took his left hand and tapped his two fingers on her forehead. "Yeah, how about we take things slow Sakura. First, you must be my girlfriend. Then I will see about that wife and mom part". Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead.

Naruto smiled, "Is everyone prepared? I want to take everyone into the Kamui at once. I want to keep this from the council. Dad is going to send shadow clones to do his best to be prepared to transform into you guys. I'm afraid Danzo will come after Ayame and Kuruana". Naruto said nervously.  
"Don't worry Naruto I know you will do what you can to protect us. I trust you and love you, we love you". Ayame kissed Naruto hugging him close.

"Alright, guys! Ready!" Naruto smiled.  
"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.  
A few hours pass as everyone gathers clothing and food. Water wasn't an issue as Naruto could easily find a water source when needed. Medical supplies or anything else needed was all set to go. Soon, Yugito and Naruto met Minato at the front gates as Danzo and his ninja followed them. Naruto and Yugito kept their guard up. For, safety measures Naruto kept his 3 Tomoe Sharingan on, ready to morph into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Why do you need your Sharingan Naruto?" Danzo asked curiously.

"It should be simple even for you Danzo and you know why". Naruto made sure there was always 400ft between him and his ninjas. He also made a bunch of clones beforehand, he made clones traveling underground, in the trees and in Naruto's shadow. In the Kamui Naruko and Kushina made tons of clones at the ready to fight anything that came inside that was an enemy.

" _I will not let him touch my family, my girlfriends, my wives, my children"._ Naruto smiled as he had many other plans ready to go. The precautions took was ready for just about anything.

"Hey Naruto about Sakura's mom, Mebuki". Danzo smirked.

Naruto shot a look back at him as they kept walking. What is it dirtbag?" Naruto sneered.

 **A/N: OOOOOO FUCKING SHIT MAN! SHIT IS GETTING REAL! NEW MINI ARC BEFORE THE 3 YEAR SKIP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT THE KIDS TO POP OUT OF AYAME ALREADY! SEE YA! TITANFALL007 IS OUTTA HERE!**

 **A/N: Of course, Animam had to figure it out Heres the reveal I wanted to late to edit. Not much, but a little inside whats going on.**


	22. Path to Power

Path to Power

 **So, now also I want you guys to be on a lookout for another story! I was challenged by Fluffy-Fanfic-lover. He wants me to make a different High School DxD Naruto crossover. I will start to work on it, and maybe have the first chapter up by tomorrow. I will let you know what see what some of his ideas were! Of course! He gets that credit since came up with it! I built off of his idea!**

Fluffy: Naruto DXD

Naruto Uzumaki the descendant of Kaguya Ootsutsuki and the shinju inheritor of the true bloodline jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox son of Kushina Uzumaki descendant of satan lucifer and Minato Namikaze inheritor of the will of the GOD of GOD's (naruto basically the reincarnation of asura ootsutsuki GOD and Satan ) he will have Both Ddraig and Albion inside him his hair will be a mix of Uzumaki red and Namikaze blond styled like a mix of Minato and Jiraiya (jiraiya ponytail minato bangs ) will poses the EMS and Rinnegan when both activated together to make the Jubigan or Rinne Sharingan (your pick )

The personality he will have a fake (cannon )personality used to make people underestimate him but he will be more a mix of Itachi and Minato personality wise, will have a silver tongue (smooth talker)

Kushina will be alive but hidden from both sarutobi and naruto by Danzo, she will be in a coma

After the wave mission when he shows off his true ninetails cloak and wings he will use his true personality, acing the exams to take the Chunin exam during the forest he will show that he mastered the Raijin and Rasengan

Will beat back Orochimaru and save Hiruzen's life also defeating the 3 past kage, after Danzo and the elder's witness how powerful the "demon" is they start demanding that he has more seals placed on him or he be put into the Root , Hiruzen will find a way out of this when 2 figures enter his office one tall man with long crimson hair and a shorter woman with black hair in pigtails (I think that's the right term ) offering to "hire" Naruto to be their sisters bodyguard for a long term deep mission agreeing he summons Jiraiya and Naruto to him giving them the mission and stating that in 3 years he has to return to make a progress report and help him bring back Tsunade Senju to take his place as leader before returning to his mission if it hasn't been completed yet

Will attend kuo academy

Be fully trained by jiraiya

Harem Rias, Sona, Serafall, asia, akeno, gaberell, koneko, kuroka, kushina, xenovia, hinata, Sakura, (?slut/slave of some kind?) tsunade, shizune, kurotsuchi, yugito, samui, mabui, fuu, temari, anko, ino, yasaka, shion, koyuki,Kaguya

fetishes lingerie public humiliation

 **TitanFall:** Hot damn that is sure a good story idea. F*** bro I do like that idea actually, I really like that idea. Honestly, I prefer to make this special gateway to hell. Naruto's ability allows him to pass through gateways to different worlds. The sense he doesn't want to mess with the DxD world too much. Naruto will have his own peerage with Rias and the other involved. This Naruto I feel like he doesn't like showing off, he doesn't like showing people up unless he needs to knock them down a peg. Honestly, instead of Minato being a demon, I would want to make Kushina the descendant of one of the great devil Kings. Better yet, one in a million Naruto is the reincarnation of Kaguya Otosuki. He doesn't look anything like her but does have both Hagoromo's powers and Hamura's power. Possessing the Sharinnegan and Tenseigan. Allowing him to create the badass Rinnsigan. This allows him to transcend both gods of both worlds wild containing Kurama, Albion, and Ddraig.

 **Fluffy:** it originally was meant to have R+V and Sekirei in as well but with your harem limit I had to take them out, have the full reincarnation of Hagoromo, not his sons

he would gain kaguya's power by becoming the jubi host while still leaving the biju separate

 **Titan:** I see I think leaving the other Bijuus would be for the best, he will have part of their chakras already within him. When he first makes contact with Kurama, he makes contact with all of them. Since he is instead of reincarnation of Kaguya will be the reincarnation of Hagoromo. I can do that since he is the reincarnation Naruto would be still pretty damn O.P.

 **Fluffy:** yes just picture naruto with a fusion of minato and tobirama's hair with uzumaki red tips and the rest blond (Like fire)

 **Hello! Yes, I am back with another chapter. This chapter is going to be interesting, a surprise awaits for you, my readers. Something you wouldn't have expected, something that will make you cringe! Well, it made me cringe just thinking about it.** **The Dark Revan, The Dark Revan,** **Astaethiel** **,** **A10riddick** **, and Ashfan100.**

"I just want to let you know that Minato actually had to release Mebuki". Danzo smiled.  
"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple she isn't a Konoha civilian. She belongs in the sound, I had her only there to monitor you". Danzo smiled.

Naruto noticed that a few root forces landed next to Danzo as Naruto put his arm up against Yugito. "Don't move any closer". Naruto snarled. Yugito's eye shifted into slits as she leaked some of Matabi's chakra out.  
"Easy boy I should tell that she is actually my wife". Danzo smiled.

Yugito and Naruto and deadpanned as Danzo hugged Mebuki and brought her into a kiss. "What? Old war hawk can't find love?" Danzo smirked.

Naruto and Yugito turned around and continued walking ignoring Danzo and Mebuki. Naruto still didn't like the vibe that everyone was giving off. Naruto can only pray when they get there, he can free Konan. Naruto remembered how she promised to come back to him. She said he carried Yahiko's dream and kept it alive. Konan wants Yahiko's dream to come true, so she will be with him every step of the way.

 **Over at Sound**

"You stupid Bitch! Where are Nagato's eyes!" A sound nin slaps Konan.  
"Fuck you I won't tell you a damn thing!" Konan snarled. Konan was wearing a brown outfit, with nothing underneath. They made sure they kept her wet so she couldn't use any of her jutsu. The only kept her fed with food and water to be kept alive to house the 3 tails.  
"Stupid demon hore! If you weren't a demon, we would have raped you long ago! I don't want to put my dick in a dirty demons hore of a puss!" The sound nin punched Konan again.

" _Naruto, please save me. Please Naruto, I know you are out there. I will stay strong to make Yahiko's dream come true. Please, Naruto please save me"._ Konan looked up as they drenched her with cold water once again.

 **1 mile out from the Sound**

Naruto and Yugito kept walking towards the sounds as they stayed a distance away from them. They made their way towards the Sound, luckily they are not too far from the Hidden Cloud village. Anything were to go wrong he could call for the Raikage's help. He is Samui's boyfriend, which he also still needs to take out on another date as well.

They made their way, but then Naruto and Yugito sensed a bunch of Sound ninja surrounding them. They were on edge as they stayed alert, Naruto shifted his eyes to the Mangekyou Sharingan. He didn't look back to show Danzo but was ready to aim it at Yugito to get her out of there. No matter what Naruto will save Konan, wherever she is.

They entered the gates as everyone there were sound ninjas. There were hardly any civilians as there were a few innocent children and families. However, they were poor and had terrible clothing. Just what has Danzo done to this village. So, many innocent people put under such terrible stress. People who need saving, something was turning inside of Naruto. He wanted to kill Danzo, he wanted to abandon the help they are willing to give them. These people were more important than stupid information.

They made their way towards the tower which seemed like his office. Something was off, there was too many Sound ninja around them, many of them seemed like either Johnin or Chunin level. "Now Naruto, now that we have you and Yugito here. I think we will make sure you stay here. PERNEMENTALLY! ATTACK! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Danzo shouted.

Like that Sound ninja's and Root, forces jumped out to attack Naruto. Naruto wasn't taking in chances as he sucked Yugito into the Kamui. Yugito found herself in the Kamui. "Dammit! Naruto!" Yugito screamed. The other in the Kamui looked up to see Yugito standing there.

"Whats wrong!" Naruko runs up to Yugito.

"Dammit! It was a trap! Danzo was going to try to keep us in the sound! I knew! DAMMTI! I doubt he even really has anything on the Akatsuki! Dammit! We fell for it! DAMMIT!" Yugito was made that it was a trap, but she was furious that Naruto wouldn't let her help him. That had pissed her off the most, that Naruto wouldn't let her help.

Outside, Naruto already turned his Susanoo on as he swatter enemies left and right. Depending on their emotions he would only spare them. Naruto could tell if they are either forced to do it. If they were willing to kill Naruto, he would cleave them in half with the Toushka blade and crushed them making blood splatter everywhere. Naruto wasn't taking any chances he had to find Konan.

Naruto was being overwhelmed so he shifted his eyes into the Rinnegan. **Almighty Pull! Amaterasu!** Many Ninja's were pulled in as the flames impaled them cooking them from the inside out. Naruto then made a bunch of clones **Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin!** Naruto summoned walls or earth that trapped the ninjas in a coffin like structure. Naruto made clones that jumped on the wall. Naruto weaved some hand signs **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!** Naruto flooded the place with fire killing anyone inside.

Naruto was using clones to distract everyone. He slipped away looking through the Danzo's office. Naruto sensed her underground, Naruto made a giant Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the floor. Naruto landed in the cell where Konan was. Naruto looked to see a guy there his dick in her face trying to make her suck it. **"GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Naruto growled as he shoved his hand through his chest punching his heart out his back. The heart was still beating as Naruto pulled it out. Naruto then crushed it and leaned towards the man's ear.

Naruto told him, "I hope you go to hell you piece of shit. I hope I see you in hell. So, I can kill you all over again you piece of shit". Like that the man's light in his eyes went out. Naruto pulls his hand out and used a quick water jutsu to clean his hand. He looked over as he found Konan with her brown cloak. Naruto pulled her in for a hug. "Konan I'm so sorry that he got to you. I should have come sooner". Naruto hugged her.

Konan had tears running down her face as Naruto hugged her. "I got some friends who will help you out. I will send you into the Kamui and I got friends who will take care of you". Naruto smiled.  
"N-Naruto I wanted to come back to you. I did. I wanted to come back to you so help you achieve your goal. To achieve Yahiko's dream that lives on in you. I-I wanted to be with you, Nagato never harbored any feelings for me. I always had a thing for Yahiko, but I know you're you, an I know Yahiko is in you. Which is why I want to stay by you". Konan had a blush on his face.

"Do you mean you want to be with me? You want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.  
"Y-yes!" Konan smiled, this is exactly what she wanted. Konan pushed her face into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body. She was thin, malnourished, and weak. She needed immediate medical attention.

Naruto went into the Kamui along with Konan. "Naruto!" Naruko shouted.

"Talk later Sakura, mom I need you to help her!" Naruto moved to the side as Konan as Konan slowly walked over to Sakura. Sakura ran up as she started to do a once over.  
"I will do what I can, she is malnourished, weak, and thin. She needs food, water, and clothes". Sakura looked over her body which had wounds. Naruto saw a mark on her neck as well.

"This mark, this a curse seal". Naruto was shocked.

"Curse Seal?" Satsuki said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Danzo must be working with Orochimaru, which means he isn't dead". Naruto tightens his fist. Everyone was worried, Orochimaru could get his hands on his kids. He wouldn't hesitate to experiment on them. Danzo would mind being able to raise on as a living weapon for him. "I'm finishing this, I am capturing Danzo. Sakura do you want your mom alive?" Naruto asked.

"My mom! What is she doing here!" Sakura growled at her name.

"She apparently is married to Danzo". Naruto cringed at the way the kissed.

"I don't care what happens to the bitch, keep her alive. I want to see her face when I tell her you and I start dating". Sakura blushed and smiled at Naruto.  
Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I will keep them alive. I will put them into a genjtusu and transport them in here. They won't be able to move". Naruto left in a swirl as he was back in the prison. Naruto looked down at the dead Ninja who was trying to rape Konan. Naruto did a small fire ball jutsu and burned the body.

Naruto had enough, he wanted to end this fast. He will save and protect the innocent but will kill and destroy the evil. Naruto morphed his body into a dragon as he sprouted his wings and his tail. Naruto noticed that he had more scales on his body, and he had another pair of wings just below his first set. _"Heh, looks like I'm starting to get stronger. I'm slowly maturing into a true dragon. I will become the King of Dragons. I will re-challenge big Red"._ Naruto smiles.

Naruto shot up into the air catching everyone off guard. He saw a wave of enemies coming at him. Naruto inhaled and breathed his fire out lighting the enemies up in flames. Naruto flew towards Danzo and Mebuki who were surrounded by Sound Nin and Root Forces. Naruto used his claws as he cleaved and severed heads from shoulders. He landed in front of the two, thankfully they went down without an issue **Tsukuyomi!** Danzo and Mebuki fell on the ground knocked out, they won't wake up unless Naruto allows it. Naruto sucked them into the Kamui.

In the Kamui, everyone saw them appear on the ground. Naruko pulled out some rope and tied them up. "Let's see what Minato decides to do". Kushina shook her head in disappointment.  
"Yeah, I wonder if Naruto is fighting Orochimaru". Satsuki looked back at the place where Mebuki and Danzo appeared.

Back outside Naruto was finished with the rest of the Root and Sound Ninja that attacked him. As Naruto was there was greeted by a man with black spiky hair and orange spiral mask. Then another person met up landed next to him. Naruto stared at the pair, "Sasuke? Is that You?" Naruto recognized his former team member.

"Tch dammit well thank goodness you're still here. We are here to extract the Nine Tails from you Naruto". The man with the mask had an eye smile. Something was bothering Naruto, he looked awfully like Kakashi. Kakashi has that similar space time jutsu like Naruto. Kakashi has his eye in his left, and this guy has it in his right. Could they be connected? Naruto figured out he might have it, Naruko told him that Kakashi has the same ability.

Could this be the older brother that Sasuke was talking about? Sasuke even mentioned that Kakashi's teammate was killed. That was Sasuke's older brother, could this be Kakashi's former teammate? Dad's previous student? A lot of the puzzle pieces are coming together. "I will spare you the trouble if you hand over Nagato's Rinnegan, please. If you do I will allow you and your fox slut stay together longer". The man laughed.

Naruto grit his teeth, "No way in hell are you getting Nagato's Rinnegan or getting Kuruana! Don't call her a slut! She is my wife I won't let you lay a hand on her! Sasuke! When did you go rouge!" Naruto shouted at him.  
"I went to Orochimaru, my friend here released him from my curse mark. Orochimaru works for the Akatsuki. Enough talking I want to kill you and get what we came here for". Sasuke pulled out his sword. Sasuke's eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan with a flower pinwheel pattern.

The other man's eyes morphed too, Naruto did the same as he got ready. Naruto also took a mental note of the man's Mangekyou Sharingan eye's pattern. He will ask Kakashi later what his eye pattern is as well. **Summoning Jutsu Gedo Statue!** A tall man looking statue with a few eyes open. Naruto didn't know what that thing was, but he needed to destroy it if he could.

Naruto jumped up as he shot a fire breath from his mouth. The Gedo Statue shot out Purple rods as the Tailed beasts he previously captured. Naruto saw the tailed beasts, they were upset and depressed. Naruto needed to try to save them, if he can he should try to break them free.

Naruto turned off his Dragon mode as he called upon Kuruana's chakra he took from her. His body had a golden cloak as his eyes morphed from the Mangekyou Sharingan to the Rinnegan. Tailed beasts are not to be trifled with. Naruto is going to need all his strength to try to free them.

The tailed beasts began to lunge at Naruto trying to hit him. Naruto ran around as he tried hitting the attack, but it began to stall his chakra. Naruto backed up as he figured the best was to use his wood release. Naruto ran around dodging them, he took out Sasuke using his Tsukynomi. He was still too weak to beat Naruto. Naruto's genjutsu was on a level Sasuke could never get. Sasuke fell on the ground as the masked man threw him into the Kamui.

Naruto jumped back as he weaved a few hand signs. **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!** A tailed beast sized wood dragon wrapped around the Gedo Statue and the tailed beasts. Naruto ran up as he took his a Rasengan and slammed it on a point where the chain connected to the 5 tails. The 5 tails snapped to her sense. **"Where am I!"** she shouted.

"Calm down! I need you to focus here!" Naruto shouted.  
 **"You boy, that's Kuruana's chakra? Sounds like you two got along?"** The 5 tails smiled.

"I need you to trust me and not hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled at her.

" **What do you mean?"** She asked.

Naruto eyes spun as he sucked the 5 tails into his Kamui. **"What the hell!"** The 5 tails shouted. The masked man grits his teeth, he drastically underestimated Naruto's abilities. He slammed his hands together sucking the tailed beasts back inside. Naruto teleported to him and smashed his fist into his face breaking his ask. The mask broke as Naruto got a look at his face. His face looked wrinkled and beat. He had the Mangekyou Sharingan which had a tri scythe. It might be like Kakashi.  
Naruto ran up as he launched his Rasengan into his stomach sending him flying. Naruto turned around as he jumped on the 4 tails. Naruto didn't have much of a clue on what to do. Naruto gabbed onto the fur of the 4 tails trying to extract the chakra from him. He did this to Kuruana, but would it work for him?

Naruto grabbed on to the 4ths tails and he yanked a chakra out of the tailed beast. The 4 tails began to fight back, so Naruto made another giant wood dragon to subdue the 4 tails. The masked man stood up and he slams his hands together trying to pull the tailed beasts back inside. "NO! I'M TAKING SOME OF THEM WITH ME!" Naruto shouted. Naruto jumped back as he ran up to the Gedo Statue's mouth. He kicked the upper jaw of the Geo Statue causing it to tumble to the ground.

For a moment the chains broke free, Naruto ran up as he grabbed their tails that got tangled up. Naruto grabbed them, Naruto formed some hand signs as he pulled them into a seal. He weaved some hand signs **Sealing Jutsu: Tailed Beast Sealing!** Naruto shouted. Like that the Tailed beasts were all pulled into Naruto's seal he made for Kuruana. This time for the sake he locked the door which didn't allow them to come out.

"Damn you! My plans! Will not be foiled by some brat!" The man with the cracked orange mask charged Naruto. Naruto smirked as he teleported out of there. The masked man slammed his hand into the ground. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! UZUMAKI! I WILL GET THEM BACK" The masked man left in a swirl.

Naruto appeared in the Minato's office as he was out of breath and tired. "Naruto! Anbu! Get Jiraiya now!" Naruto stood up as he morphed his eye releasing everyone he had inside his Kamui out. He left the tailed beast in but everyone else was released. Naruto fell on the ground tired, "I-I used too much chakra". Naruto passed out. Everyone stood there in the room shocked that everyone was released so fast.

"Minato! Whats going on!" Kushina shouted.

"I don't know! Naruto appeared out of nowhere! His seal on his stomach changed! It's different, he is holding something in his seal". Minato started to examine the seal. "My god". Minato looked at the seal.

Jiraiya looked at the seal as his eyes widen. "It says that three tailed beasts are sealed right now". Jiraiya was shocked.  
Kuruana spoke up, "Kokuo is inside of Naruto's Kamui". Kuruana said shocked.  
"Naruto must have learned the Tailed Beast sealing? How?" Minato was shocked.

Kuruana walked up and read the seal, **"I think Naruto just saved every tailed beast".** Kuruana looked back at Minato and Jiraiya.

 **Time Skip 2 Days in the Seal**

Naruto slowly began to wake up as he appeared in his bed. He sat up as he looked around, he was in the seal, "Hello?" A cage appeared as the Tailed Beasts came to view.

" **You boy! Are you the one who freed us and resealed us?"** The 4 tailed monkey asked.

"Uhhh Yeah, I ripped you guys from that Gedo Statue. I'm assuming that was going to be used to revive the ten tails?" Naruto asked.

" **How do you know of that?"** The giant slug like beast shouted.

"Simple scan my memories". Naruto began to replay the memories for the group. Naruto walked up to the gate, "If you guys won't kill me I will allow you guys to be free, I, however, need you guys to be on good behavior. You have a human form?" Naruto asked.  
 **"Yes, we do I am not leaving this seal. I would be just shoved back up into that Gedo statue again or some other host. If you have Kuruana's chakra, then that means you and her know one another and on good terms".** The gorilla sat down.

"Okay, then it's your choice". Naruto walked up to the seal and put the formula in unlocking the cage. Naruto changed the scene to be a vast mountain with valleys and trees. There was water a lake and house where Kuruana stayed.

" **Thank you Naruto, seems you are a good person. Aren't you scared of us?"** The gorilla asked.

"Scared? No, Kuruana told me all abut you guys. You're Son Goku, Saiken, Chomei, and Kokuo, bus she is in my Kamui whom I have to release". Naruto smiled.

" **We thank you Naruto, we don't do anything stupid. You freeing us just shows that you're a good person".** Son Goku smiled.

" **Hey for that reason I think you deserve this".** Saiken put its tail out and tapped Naruto on his head.

Naruto felt a rush of chakra rushed through Naruto and his chakra bubble he took from Kuruana. **"Fine".** Son Goku did the same as Naruto's chakra grew even bigger.

" **Just make sure you can protect us, we will share more chakra if you want"** Chomei tapped Naruto's head.

"Why are you guys so trusting in me?" Naruto was confused.

" **Simple A you saved us, B you are using Kuruana, and C we would rather be sealed then be resealed and used as a weapon. You don't see us as a weapon right?"** Son Goku asked.

"Yeah, no I don't see you guys as weapons. If I thought of Kuruana a weapon she would kill me". Naruto giggled.

" **Why? Where is she anyways?"** Son Goku asked.

"Oh, she isn't in the seal anymore. I released her and she can go in and out when she wants to. As of right now, she can't get back into the seal". Naruto smiled as he had a sweat drop on his head.

" **Why can't she get back into the seal?"** Son Goku asked.

"Long story short her and I are married, and she is pregnant". Naruto was starting to sweat bullets.

" **Tailed Beasts can get pregnant?"** Son Goku was shocked.

"Yeah, she is pregnant with twins". Naruto smiled.

" **HA! A Queen of all Bijuu getting pregnant! Wow, that's a first".** Son Goku laughed.

"Hey! I think its beautiful!" Naruto shot back.

" **Yeah, yeah I get it. Get out of here kid she is waiting for you".** Son Goku smiled.

 **Back in Real World**

Naruto wakes up as he feels his body flushed with chakra from the tailed beasts. He opens his eyes to find Ayame next to him. To his left was Kuruana, Naruko on sleeping on his legs. Satsuki was sleeping in next to Naruko. Ino was sleeping next to Ayame, and Yugito was next to Kuruana.

Naruto looked down as Ayame's belly has gotten a tad bit bigger. "You guys treating my little Ramen cup well?" Naruto rubbed Ayame's belly. Naruto could feel some movement as he giggled. Its as if his children knew that it was him. That daddy was right there next to them. Naruto shifts his head as he looks at Kuruana's belly as she has a small bump not big in any way. You can tell her body is getting ready.

 **A few Hours Later**

"Let me get this straight, you fought the masked man and Sasuke who went missing a year ago. He summoned the Gedo statue and used the tailed beasts to fight you. You caught him off guard and freed the Tailed beasts that he had?" Minato was shocked.

"Yeah, having the wood style and Kuruana's chakra really helped out as I sealed them". Naruto smiled.  
"So, next question how did you learn the tailed beast sealing?" Minato was still shocked.

Kushina walked up and whacked Minato over the head with a frying pan, "Naruto how are you feeling?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"I'm great! Tad bit tired still, but I'm feeling better". Naruto smiles. "I'm going to release Kokuo, I will ask her what she wants. I don't know if she wants to be resealed". Naruto shrugs his shoulder.

"Naruto I actually already talked to her". Naruko smiles.

"What about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, her and I agreed to partners". Naruko smiled.  
"You sure?" Naruto was surprised.

"Yeah! She and I got along well! She laughed at how you got Kuruana pregnant too". Naruko smiles.

"First I want to go see Konan where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She is in the hospital right now". Minato moved his hands towards the window.  
Naruto nods as everyone puts their hands-on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto zips down to the hospital, Naruto appears next to Tsunade. "Sup Granny!" Naruto smiles.

Tsunade had a tick mark on her head, "She is this way". Tsunade kept her anger calmed.

Naruto walked in as Konan was sitting up in a mediated pose. "Oh, she must be talking to Isobu". Naruto smiled.  
 **"You remembered their names?"** Kuruana smiles.

"Well, you did teach me their names". Naruto smiled.

Naruto and the other walked in as Konan opened her eyes to see Naruto. "Naruto!" She tired to get out of bed.

"No! Sit back down!" Tsunade sat her back down.  
Konan puffed her cheeks out at the Senju. "Naruto! I'm so happy you're here!" Konan smiled. Naruto walked up as he sat next to her, "Of course, I would get up. I only woke up a while ago. I came to make sure you were alright". Naruto smiled.

Before any more words could be said Konan kissed Naruto. Naruto was shocked for a moment, as he could hear the roaring of laughter in the seal. _"Baka Torii Seal"_ All the tailed beasts were pinned to the ground by giant red gates. Son Goku had a tear drop form his eye. _**"Worth it".**_ Naruto cut the connection.

"Ahem!" Ayame coughed in her hand.

Konan looked upas she saw her large bump on her stomach. "Naruto she isn't your wife is she?" Konan was hesitant.  
"Yeah, she is, Kuruana is, Satsuki and Ino and I are going to be wed". Naruto smiled.

"Naruto why do you have so many in women in your life?" Konan smiled.

"Long story". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

After a few hours of explaining how he got so many women in his life which one of them was unintentional. Still, he loved them all and decided to treat them with love and respect. Make sure they had kids with a big family. "Wow, that's one hell of a back story". Konan was shocked.

"I'M HERE!" Mei Terumi walked into the hospital.

"Hey Mei, it's been a while!" Naruto smiled.

"So, you ready to take me out on that date? I wanna get them buns in the over". Meri kissed Naruto.

"Naruto who is this old hag?" Konan asked.

Yugito snickered and Mei and twitch on her face, "My name is Mei Terumi and I am the Mizukage Godaime Hokage of the Mist". Mei stood proudly.  
"Old Hag". Yugito smirked. Konan smirked back at her. Oh yeah, they will get alone very well.

Mei had another tick mark on her head once again. "I know you want to go out on another date. I need to take Yugito out, its time that her and I". Naruto blushed.

"Make some babies?" Yugito blushed.

Kushina hugged Yugito, "Yeah! More Grandchildren!"

Naruto saw Jiraiya off on the side he was giving that stupid pervy thumbs up. "Jiraiya I swear I will deck you form here to the moon".

"You're so cold!" Jiraiya had a dark cloud over his head.

"I swear Jiraiya! This is 3rd time! Can't you get your stupid perversion out of your head already!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Why is that?" Jiraiya smirked at her.

"B-because! Stupid!" Tsunade crossed her arms and turned away.  
Naruto turned his Sharingan as looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade and Jiraiya that's a first". Naruto laughed.

Satsuki did the same as she smirked, "My Tsunade? I didn't know had the hots for a pervert like him". Satsuki starts giggling.

Minato stared at Jiraiya, "Wow congrats!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Good job Jiraiya you lost your virginity after my dad then after me. Sounds like I'm better with all the ladies than you are". Naruto laughed.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Jiraiya yelled.  
"N-a-r-u-t-o? What did we say about you being good with all the ladies?" Naruko had a frying pan in her hand.

Naruto was sweating bullets, "You know what I mean! I mean like how I'm so good with you girls! I'm only ever will be good for you girls! You guys are the only girls for me!" Naruto was getting ready for another ass beating.

Naruko placed a kiss on his lips, "I'll let you off the hook this time". She winked at him.  
"Hey Naruto, have you heard from Samui or Kurotsuchi?" Kushina asked.

"No, not in a while they said they were going on a mission with their teams. I won't see them for another month or two". Naruto smiled upset. He has been able to spend a lot of time with them lately, but you know they still are Nina's of other villages.

"Now! Naruko how about we get to Kokuo". Naruto smiled.

"Yeh!" Naruko chirped as he breasts bounced up and down.

Jiraiya had a nose bleed. "DAMN PERV!" Tsunade punched him through the window breaking the glass. "You're paying for that!" Tsunade bombed. Tsunade threw her hands up over her head, "WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO LET HIM GET ME PREGNANT!" Tsunade shouted.

 **A/N: THAT'S IT! Lol, so we will have to wait hen naruto get to Kakashi! So, now that Naruto stole the tailed beasts back? What will happen now? Sasuke is a Rouge, we will find out why he went rouge alter. There is a reason, but I think you guys can infer why. So, now Naruko will be a Jinjuruki once more like the 5 Tails. Naruto only needs the one tails, two tails, three tails, then five tails, and then the eight tails. Naruto can get his Six Paths Mode? Wait even better! Six Paths Dragon Sage Mode! NOW THAT'S GONNA BE BADASS!**


	23. Purge Them All

Purge Them All

 **Hello! Sorry, been busy with other stories! Expect a chapter either Monday or Tuesday for this story. I don't have a ton to say, but thanks for everyone's support! ArimaThrawn, arnonsarangk891, Zanark Sathanus, Eddyg125, Budhakilld, rage1892, Dustinjr, Arian23, LaserAugenMann, and Dragon6679.**

Naruto with everyone headed out into a private training grounds. Naruto eyes shifted as he released Kokuo. **"Naruko are you sure about this?"** Kokuo asked worriedly.

Naruko smiled, "Yeah! I will be more than happy to!" Naruko smiled.  
 **"Naruto, I am very thankful for what you have done. So, here please take this".** Kokuo lowers her tail and sends a portion of her chakra into Naruto.

"Oh, thanks for that" Naruto smiles. Naruto was confused why so many of the tailed beasts were giving him chakra. Naruto laid a scroll out as a seal was created. Naruto walked up to Naruko giving her a quick hug, "This might burn a bit".

"It's okay Naruto, I'm okay as long as you do it". Naruko smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

Kushina couldn't help but smile as her two kids. She was most grateful that incest was part of their clan's traditions. Naruto deserved the love from his family, even if they were in a genjutsu the should have seen it.

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on her chin, Naruko looked up as she made eye contact with Naruto. Naruko closed her eyes, Naruto leaned in and gave her a kiss to reassure her that she will be alright. "Reay Kokuo?" Naruto asked.

" **Ready when you are".** Kokuo smiled. This should be interesting living in a family of people who enjoy the company of tailed beasts.

Naruto laid a mat on the ground as Naruko laid on it, Naruto lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Jiraiya got a good view as he started to write down a couple of notes in his journal. Naruto took the scroll he had out and weaved a few hand signs **Ushi, Inu, Tora, Hitsuji, Ne, Tori! (Dog, Tiger, Ram, Rat, Tiger)** Naruto took a hand again as it had a different order of Kanji On the tips of Naruto's fingers had the signs Kanji seals of the elements. Naruto slammed his hand on the scroll where the seal from the scroll ran up his arms and stayed in place.

Naruto then moved his hand over Naruko's stomach and gently pressed it down on her stomach. Naruto said, "Kokuo give me one of your tails". Like that she lowered her tail where Naruto could grab it. Naruto began to pull Kokuo as her chakra and very being turned into kanji on Naruto's arm. She was then pulled into the seal. **Sealing Jutsu: Tailed Beast Sealing!**

The rest of Kokuo was shot on Naruto in kanji symbols as it ran down Naruto's arm. The kanji then went to Naruto's arm where is it connected to Naruko. Like that the seal is formed as Kokuo was sealed inside of Naruko. Naruto made a few hand signs, **Tori, Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tiger! (Tiger, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Tiger)** On the tips of Naruto's fingers had the signs Kanji seals of the elements. "Kokuo push your chakra against the seal".

Kokuo did as he asks as she pushed against the seal. Then a Kanji in the middle of the Uzumaki seal had the Kanji which was '門 means gate' in the middle of the seal. Then Kokuo popped back out of the seal blinking.

"There you go! Now you can leave and go back into the seal whenever you want to". Naruto smiled.

Minato and Jiraiya were amazed at Naruto's level of Fuinjutsu, it's was on a level beyond theirs. Kokuo closed her eyes as she began to morph back into her human form. She had a blue kimono with red scorch balls on her kimono. She had a large bust the same size a Kuruana, she had light red eyes like Kurenai's. She had soft white silky-smooth skin. She had long white hair that came down to her hips. There were 5 whitetails coming out from her kimono. **"Hello everyone".** She gave everyone a smile.

Kuruana walked over squinting her eyes at her. **"Kokuo it's been a while".** Kuruana smiled.

" **Kuruana! What the!"** Kokuo stops talking as she saw the bump on Kuruana's stomach and Ayame's stomach. Kokuo saw Ino and Satsuki standing there as well. **"Naruto you had Kuruana in your seal right?"** Kokuo asked.

"Yes". Naruto smiled proudly. He walked over and put his arms around Ayame and Kuruana.

" **Oh, my sage of the six paths".** Kokuo did think it was possible, but tailed beasts can get pregnant.

" **You thought right Kokuo! You're going to be an aunt in 9 months".** Kuruana laughed.

The rest of the Bijuu's could be heard sighing inside of Naruto's seal.

Kokuo sighed as she poofed back into the seal. Naruko laughed, "I think she needs some time to think. I think there is too much for her to take at once!" Naruko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled, as a new chapter for Naruto has ended. So, much has happened in his life. He grew up distant from his real parents. He gets strong for the sake of Satsuki, Naruko, Ayame, and Kuruana. He trained so he could protect them. Once things heated up between him and Ninato he left. He left having to trust a woman he once called mom. He gave her a chance to act like a real mother for once. Kushina played her role perfectly as Naruto was gone. He trained to get stronger not for himself, but for others he holds dear.

He worked himself to the bone to get stronger. He met dragons who deemed him worthy to train under them. They changed him into a dragon trusting him with their abilities and immortality. Naruto does need to find an heir, but Naruto didn't think about it. His kids don't have to be the ones to love Kuruana. He can find a boy one day who was alone like Naruto. Naruto could take him in and make him a son too. He could train him the ways of the dragon. However, Naruto had time; Naruto has all the time in the world. He hands many, many long years ahead of him. It's going to be his and his wives.

Living with his wives won't be easy, he will love them for many years to come. Once they decide its time for them to move on, Naruto must respect their decision. From then on he will have to live with them as they grow old. Naruto will have to watch some of his own kids grow up and grow old. Some will die in front of Naruto, Naruto must live with it. He has Kuruana he needs to take care of and love. Naruto will never forget one of his wives. They will be alive in him, until its time for him to reunite with all of them.

Another sad side is Naruto won't be able to stay with Kuruana. She is a being made of chakra, she may have the ability to transform into a human form. She is still purely made from chakra, that's why Naruto must find a successor as Dragon King as before he dies. Kuruana has loved for years and years. Naruto has been the first man to ever give her love and the first time for her to bear children.

She won't be able to be with Naruto when he dies of old age, Kuruana is a chakra beast. Kuruana has a hard time to accept this, but she must. She must enjoy what she has not and cherish it. This shinobi world gives us so little, but it can take it away just like that. For this is a one-time deal anyone could wish for. At least a wish a tailed beast would wish for. What is she to do after he is gone? How can she just forget him and move on? That's almost impossible for her to do, she loves Naruto with all her heart. How could she move on? How can she live without her Kitsune?

 **Tsuchikage Office in Iwagakure**

"Kurotsuchi are you sure? You want to go live with Naruto now?" The old Tsuchikage asks.

"Yes grandfather, I have been gone far too long from Naruto. I-I really want to start a family soon. I think I have been enough of service for this country. I am turning 18, I'd wish to start a family soon". Kurotsuchi smiled.

"I see, well I expect great-grandchildren, my child. I hope you find happiness as the wife of Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. I expect to be able to visit my great grandchildren". Onoki smiled.

"Thank you and of course old man!" Kurotsuchi smiled as she stood up. She got ready as she was packing her things and sent a messenger hawk.

 **Raikage Office in Kumogakure**

"Team Samui you are dismissed a good job on the mission". A smiled at Samui's team. "Samui you wanted to speak to me?" A smiled with a bit of worry behind his voice.

"Raikage-Sama I was hoping to resign as the leader of Team Samui. I think its time to get back to Naruto. I think I plan on starting a family soon, I haven't seen my Naruto in a while. I want to go back and start a family with him. I have heard that he already has started and has kids on the way". Samui blushed at the idea of children.

"I see, I will allow you to do so. I do ask I get to come to visit every now and then. I expect promising future Kumo Ninja?" A smiled.

"Be careful what you say Raikage-Sama. I don't think my future husband will appreciate you calling our children weapons". Samui stared at A with an emotionless face.

A deadpanned as he shut up, "Forget I said anything, please enjoy the life of a mother. I only wish you stay safe but knowing Naruto he wouldn't let anyone lay a single hair on your head". A chuckled at himself as he remembered his first encounter with him.

"Thank you Raikage-Sama". Samui bowed and shunshin away in a flash of blue lighting.

 **Back in Konohagakure**

There was a redhead boy sitting in the Hyuga compound with his two girlfriends sitting next to him. He was stood at 5'8 at the same height as the yellow flash of the leaf. He had alluring violet purple as eyes at the Red-Hot Habanero of the Leaf. Next to him sat a Bluenette girl and another girl with red hair.

His name was Ninato Uzumaki/Namikaze, next to him was Hinata Hyuga and Karin Uzumaki. Ninato has spent the last few months dating these two beauties. Ninato was able to help Hinata break out of her shy shell. With Hinata's mother Hitomi **(A/N: A person in the review told me it was Hitomi, I just tried looking and had a hard time. I will go along with her being Hitomi)** she was there to help and support Hinata.

Karin wasn't as shy as Hinata, she was more up front. Like Kushina she had the legendary temper of an Uzumaki like Kushina. Maybe she is Kushina's nephew? Karin was the first to steal Ninato's first kiss as Hinata had to fight her back. Karin and Hinata, however, went like peanut butter and jelly. Their opposite personalities allowed them to get along well, they also played a big role for Ninato. "So, Ninato? When are you thinking of asking us to get married?" Karin smiled at Ninato.

Ninato had a sweat drop, "I uhhh, don't you think that's a little early?" Ninato was sweating bullets.  
"What? Naruto is already married to Kuruana and Ayame! He is planning on having a wedding soon for Ino and Satsuki!" Karin growled.

"Easy Karin, if Ninato isn't ready we shouldn't push him". Hinata said in a shy voice. She was shy when it came to the topic of marriage. "If I was to be asked that I'd say I want him to propose to us now". Hinata blushed.

" _What about my opinion!"_ Ninato sighed as he tilted his head. Ninato looked up into the sky, _"Marriage huh? Kids… yeah, kids sound like a splendid idea"._ Ninato smiled.

 **In the Hyuga House (A/N: Since it was requested I will make a pairing with Hinabi and Naruto, HOWEVER! Hinabi is 5 years younger than Hinata. WHICH IS A BIG FAT NO! However! THIS IS A FANFICTION! HELL YEAH! Hinabi is going to be only a year younger than Hinata This makes her 15 years old! Since this story is different from cannon certain events will be drastically pushed back).**

"Hey, mom!" Hinabi shouted.

"Yes, Hinabi!" The head of the Hyuga clan hugged her little girl. Hinabi stands at 5'5, she doesn't have the top, unlike her big sister. She does have the body that Hinata has, out of everyone in the village she has the best fashion sense as well.

"I got a question how did you and dad fall in love?" Hinabi was blushing.  
"Ehhh?" Hitomi was shocked. She sighed as she decided to explain.

 **Time Skip 4 Days**

Naruto and Yugito were walking down the streets of Konoha. "Did you enjoy last night?" Naruto smiled.

"Enjoy? I ecstatic last night! My god do you now understand how godly you are with your manhood?" Yugito snickered at Naruto.

"You're too damn sexy! Thanks to housing the Matatabi you can bend in a different position". Naruto snickered back.

"Well, you better hope I got little kittens inside of me! If not that means we keep going until you knock me up". Yugito kissed Naruto.

"Heeeeeyy getting a little kinky aren't we?" Naruto put his arm around her grabbing her ass.  
"Keep that up I'll pounce on you in the open". Yugito giggled.

"Hey, Naruto!" There was a flash or black as Naruto was tackled to the ground.

Naruto lifted his head, "Huh? Oi! Kurotsuchi! Long time no see!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! I came here as soon as I could! I got caught up in another mission! My old man wanted me to do since I was requested!" Kurotsuchi leaned in and kissed Naruto.

Then there was a flash of lighting as Samui appeared. She looked at Naruto and Kurotsuchi. "Not cool to start without me". Samui leaned down and pushed her chest into Naruto's face. She also did so to get in the way of Kurotsuchi.

"Hey, air balloons your ruining my moment with Naruto!" Kurotsuchi growled.

"Sorry, I think Naruto would rather have my chest than your flat ass". Samui stared at her.  
Yugito had a sweat drop as she looked at the other two. "Kurotsuchi! Samui! I was told by Minato you would be staying with us now!" Kushina came walking up with a smile on her face.

"Wait they are living with us now!" Naruto shouted.

"Yup!" Kurotsuchi and Samui smiled.

Soon another came into play as Mei made her way to Naruto. "Naruto! How is my man doing?" Mei picked Kurotsuchi off Naruto.

"Hey! You old hag let me go!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Old Hag". Mei's hair covered her face.

"Ahahah! I wouldn't say she is too old, but she has yet to find a man!" Ao smiled.

" _Man? Marriage! Children!"_ Mei's face turned dark with her one eye glowing red. "Ao! Shut up or I will _KILL YOU!"_ Mei spat at him.

Ao's face turned pale white as he shut up. Naruto sighed, _"This is going to be such a drag"._ Naruto began to wonder if agreeing to this was a bad idea. "Oh, Samui what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"I had another quick mission that was paying high, I had to track a missing-nin. Then I eliminated him, it took a while as the situation leads to a few other things". Samui nodded with annoyance.  
"You wouldn't have happened to stumble in another trafficking ring?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"In fact, I did, I saved everyone and took them back to Kumo. Why do you ask?" Samui raised an eyebrow.

"I'm concerned civilians have been going missing which is why I am worried. I've been on high alert having my clones do random patrols during the day. I know a couple of civilians that Naruko and I saved have gone missing. They were Kuroka and Koneko Toujou, I'm just worried wherever they are at". Naruto was worried.  
"Interesting, you plan on doing any network spying?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Perv-Sage to Iwa in a week or so do some scouting. Onoki gave us a green light to do some recon. He said we can do whatever means necessary to save these people". Naruto had a bit of a scowl on his face.

"I can tell you by your face with the detest of this type of thing". Samui noticed the scrunched face Naruto was making.

Naruto stood up and turned his back to them. He only turned his head and showed his Sharingan in his left eye. "I absolutely loath rapists or people who do human trafficking. I wish they all just disappeared and die in a hole. I wish the Shinigami to torture their souls for eternity in hell. I wish to be there to help torture them". Naruto left in a swirl of red flames. Everyone saw the change in Naruto's tone and mannerism. To Naruto, it was a touchy subject to talk about, when he was going around saving people. He came across a horrible sight, Naruto learned the true nature of men. Men Naruto never wanted to be, a side of men which Naruto wished to kill. From that day Naruto wished to exterminate every rapist from the face of the Shinobi world.

 **Flashback 3 Week After Naruto left the Village**

Naruto had a camp set up 5 miles out of Kiri. Naruto was doing his own thing as he was talking to Kuruana in the seal. Once Naruto left the seal he sensed multiple chakra signatures about 2 miles north of him. Naruto was curious as he wanted to see what it was about. Naruto made his way over as he landed on a tree branch.

Naruto saw a horrific sight. There was the smell of lust in the air, not the passionate smell of lust. The lust the had a heavy evil within it. An evil type a lust the devil could possess. Naruto girl aging between 10 and 18 being raped by a large group of men. Naruto eyes were wide as he saw the girls. They were stripped of all their clothing as these animals ripped their clothes off. They made them do things that would embarrass anyone.

They took these women to satisfy their hunger for lust. What do they gain from this? How could they enjoy this! This is sick and wrong! It was the most distasteful type of people in this world. Girls who were done with tossed to the side like tools. They were twitching with pain and anguish in their eyes. They were broken, they were raped so hard that their mind broke. On the side, Naruto saw a girl she was no more than 10 years old. A guy had her up against a tree ripping her clothes off.

How? How could this world do this to a girl? She was not even 10, what did she do to deserve this? Why did this world throw her to the side like she was just shit? No, not that the world threw them away like shit. This world produced something, it was the ability to love. Yet, these men took their version of love and stripped it of its title. These tainted people, they needed to be erased, killed, destroyed, annihilated, even better purged. Yes, they needed to be purged from this world. Eliminate all men like this either if it was a woman or a man who does this. It was wrong, they needed to be purged from this world.

He may not be a god, he is maybe weaker than a Kage. That didn't matter he had the power, he had the power to help. That power he was going to use to purge the world of this evil. Naruto eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He threw kunai at the guy's dick.

The guy who had her up against the tree was getting ready. He was smiling devilishly at this little girl. Then he stopped, he felt a pain in the groin. He looked down to find a kunai lodged in his dick. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and fell on the ground. He pulled his pants down as the kunai was pierced through his dick and in one of his ball sacks. The other men around him stopped what they were doing.

Naruto came walking out of the woods with a red cloak of chakra surrounding his body. He was holding a kunai in his hand. He had two red chakra tails following him behind. His eyes were the Mangekyou Sharingan with red slits in the middle. "You're all going to die, die by my hands. You filth will be purged from this world. You pray I don't see you in a hundred years. After a hundred years I will come marching straight into hell. **SO, I CAN KILL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!** "

Naruto charged the man as he stabbed his neck with his kunai. The kunai went through his neck as he made a bunch of gurgling noises. The blood spewed from his neck as he fell to the ground. Then the light from his eyes faded and left this world. Naruto made sure that all these bastards are to burn in hell forever.

As Naruto moved his head to look at the rest. The men there swear they could see a being standing next to him. A figure with white hair and a devil face. He was holding braids in one hand and a knife in his mouth smiling. They swore it was the Shinigami coming for their souls. Naruto charged them with his kunai in hand slashing and stabbing. A mile outside by passers could hear the screams of dying people from the forest.

That's why the forest earned the nickname "Shinigami's Forest". The screams of pure terror of the dying men could be heard up to miles. That Shinigami was Naruto who killed every man in that camp. He didn't even leave a single soul alive. With the head leader of the operation experienced the worse pain imaginable. This was the first time Naruto would ever torture someone to death.

The leader of the man was thrown out into the open. The women around him saw him scared out of his mind. Naruto came walking out of the tent holding a 13- or 13-year girl in his arms. She was dead, lifeless body. She was a very pretty girl, she had soft kissed skin. She had a very nice body as well with a good figure. She had long black hair with violet eyes. Naruto didn't know her age, "How old was she". Naruto asked. He didn't say a word until Naruto shot out a total of 4 tails while retaining the clear red cloak. **"GOD DAMMIT HOW OLD WAS SHE!"** Naruto shouted.

"F-f-f-f-f-fourteen!" The man screamed with sweat running down his face.

Naruto's hair covered his face as tears ran down his face. What a cruel world this was, a fourteen-year-old was killed. This guy wanted to satisfy his own lust! He was going to pay for every life he and his men took. He was going to die an agonizing and horrible death. He was going to keep him alive for a few days. Naruto will torture him every day for hours on end. He will only allow him to rest so he doesn't die of blood loss.

Naruto walked up as he made a quick grave, it was 6 ft deep. It was going to be a proper burial. Then the ten-year-old girl Naruto saved earlier walked up crying. "Thank you, mister, that was my best friend! She was my older sister". The girl was crying with her hands wiping her tears. Naruto's heart dropped as his anger rose even more. Naruto turned to the girl and turned off his cloak and Sharingan. He hopped into the hole gently setting the girl down. He fixed what was remaining of her outfit. He put her hands over heart. He jumped back out as he gently used earth jutsu to recover the grave. Naruto used his wood jutsu to create a bunch of flowers on the head of the grave.

Naruto turned towards all the girls and made a bunch of clones. Naruto figured it was better to learn to medical ninjutsu now than later. With determination, Naruto learned to heal wounds that could be 2 inches deep. It took a while, but he learned. Naruto tied the man up using a wood dragon to stop him from moving. Naruto used his water jutsu to help wash the girls. The girls didn't mind one bit if he saw them naked. Naruto did what he had to help these girls. Naruto repaired their clothes the best he could. Naruto gave them all the money he had. He divided up evenly among all of them. They needed it more than he did, he can hunt game and make a fire.  
This took a full 3 days for Naruto to do, at that time Naruto let the man suffer by refusing him food or any water. Naruto would only feed and let him drink so he didn't die. Only enough to keep him alive.

After they went on their way to join up with Mei Terumi. They needed a place for refuge and Mei Terumi was taking people in for safety. Regardless if they were ninja or civilians. She wasn't going to turn innocent people away. Naruto carried the man on his shoulder as they walked into Kiri. "Who are you?" Mei asked.

"Naruto". Naruto stated without saying his last names. He wanted to stay hidden, he didn't want too many people to know how he was.

"I see, what brings you here?" Mei asked as she squinted her eyes.  
"I need you to take these girls in. I sew their clothes, fed them, cleaned them, and healed them. All they need is a safe place". Naruto turned around to leave.  
"What about him?" Mei asked.

"Don't worry about him, please ignore the screams of this man if you so happen to hear him. He deserves everything he is getting to him". Naruto's eye shifted to the Sharingan.

" _An Uchiha?"_ Mei said to herself. "What did he do?"

Naruto hesitated but spoke, "Human trafficking, fourteen-year-old". Naruto left in a swirl of leaves.

Mei's eyes widen as her heart sank. Mei turned to the girls, "Please ladies follow me, you will not be harmed". Mei smiled.

One of the girls asked, "Old lady what was his name?" A 14-year-old girl asked.

Mei and a twitch in her eye but ignored the name.

"Naruto Uchiha. The Shinigami". Mei smiled. Oh yeah, she liked that, Naruto Uchiha the Shinigami.

 **A/N: That's it! This chapter was a little dark yes, but it was for good reason. I am building Naruto's character a little bit here that's all. Kurotsuchi, Samui, and Mei will be getting their chances soon too. I got a question, just because why the fuck not. Now I don't know how you guys feel about it. Now listen! Kushina Uzumaki to me is the hottest character in Naruto. Flat out better than Hinata and Sakura! I thought it be funny is Kushina and Naruto went out for a 'drink' Naruto accidentally knocks up Kushina. To me, that's sounds hilarious and funny as shit. Also, because I find Kushina attractive. Let me know if you guys aren't okay with that. If I see more people saying no, I won't do it. If people don't say or are okay with I will do it. TitanFall007 out!**


	24. Stand Still

Stand Still

 **Hello! TitanFall007 back with another chapter! I hope you are doing well! Sorry for the delay I have been very busy. I have been retyping this chapter and scrapping ideas about what to do next. This chapter should be fun, there will be some lemons so watch out for those. There are other things I want to get done with this chapter too, so keep an eye out! Tallican, SickPopsicles,** **Donov3, Crimsonblade257, Anikong, dustyrmarshall, Xerdragonus, Sinrath , thetruecreeper, 97, The Deranged Piggy, Acek1679, and Darktep.**

Naruto, Mei, Samui, and Kurotsuchi got back from their day out. The girls dragged Naruto around the village. Then only a couple hours later, Naruto finds himself in the Hokage's personal hotel room suite. Naruto sensed around then the door was slammed open as Tsunade and Kushina came walking in. Tsunade walked up to the bed slamming her fist into the bed splitting it in half. Naruto and the girls backed up as Kushina picked Jiraiya up by his collar.

"I swear Tsunade I don't know why you like him!" Kushina had a tick mark on her head. "I don't want you making porn books based on my son!" Kushina yelled at Jiraiya.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KUSHINA! This is why Minato does fuck you anymore! You're acting too much like an old woman". Jiraiya shoots back.

Naruto faced palmed, Jiraiya started to sweat bullets as Kushina had a tick mark on her head. "JI-RA-IYA! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" Kushina went into demon rage mode. Jiraiya went for the door breaking out of Kushina's death grip.

Tsunade stuck her foot out so Jiraiya jumped, "HA! NICE TR" *WHAM!* Jiraiya slams his face into the part of the door. Kushina walked over as she was still pissed, she grabbed Jiraiya as she made over 40 clones with frying pans.

"Tsunade you decide to heal him later on. Second thought makes sure you heal him so I can keep going. I'm going to enjoy this". Kushina walked out dragging Jiraiya by his hair.

Tsunade even had chills go down her back as Naruto's face was pale. _"How the hell did dad even handle this! Fuck I hope Naruko never get likes this…. second thought I hope none of them do"._

Tsunade walked out smiling, "Have fun threesome you three". Tsunade shut the door.

Naruto looked at the bed, how the hell are they supposed to get their freak on? The bed was split in half, dammit Tsunade. Naruto placed his hand on the frame, its mahogany, so Naruto used his wood jutsu to repair it. Naruto turned his head to find Mei, Kurotsuchi, and Samui butt naked.

* * *

 **Lemon**

Naruto places the seals up as Mei tackles him to the bed, "You're making me a woman tonight Naruto". Mei smiled devilishly. Kurotuchi and Samui crawl up to Naruto as they begin to help take his clothes off. Naruto and Mei were having a hot make-out session. Kurotuchi pulled Naruto's boxers down.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kurotuchi shouted. Naruto 9-inch dick slapped her in the face. His rod went past her face as it began to twitch. Samui walked went to it as she stroked it. Kurotuchi did the same as she began to lick the shaft.

Mei smiled as she laid her chest on Naruto's face. Naruto opened his mouth as he began to suckle on Mei's tit. Mei began to moan as Kurotsuchi and Samui licked his dick while fingering themselves. Naruto made two clones that grabbed Kurotsuchi and Samui. Samui had a big rack as she had double Ds. The even competed against Naruko, Mei, and Ayame's. The clone began to suckle on Samui's tit. Kurotuchi was smaller, but that didn't mean she had a good rack. Kurotuchi was packing a respectful C cup which she strips down to her body. Her chest then doesn't get in the way of combat.

Naruto had his clones such their tits as he sucked on Mei's. The clones and Naruto moved in sync as they rubbed their hands around their bodies making them moan. They understood how well he was with his hands. "CUMMING!" Mei, Kurotuchi, and Samui shouted. Naruto didn't let them catch their breath as he and his clones flipped them on the bed and began to suck and lick their clits.

Still on the high, Kurotuchi and Samui began to lose their minds. Mei being the older one was feeling great, but she was too about to break. Mei said, "I can't hold myself back!" Mei flipped Naruto on his back as she straddles him. Kurotsuchi and Samui flip their Naruto's over as they begin to suck their dicks.

Mei lifted her hips up as she lowers herself on Naruto. Naruto's head just kissed her entrance as she begins to go down. Naruto grunted, "Damn! You're tight!" Mei began to smile in pleasure as she slammed her ass down breaking hymen.

"CUMMING!" Mei shouted again as she threw her head back.

Naruto laughed, they came before he could, just like the others. "Stupid". Mei pouted as she began to move her hips. Naruto began to move his hips back and forth as Mei kept going up and down.

After about an hour Naruto was banging Mei doggy style as she was cumming for the 7th time. Naruto was amazing! He could use his chakra to hit your pressure points inside. It was an amazing technique he picked up. He learned this after Kuruana taught him the pressure points in the human body. Naruto found more when he has sex with Ayame, Kuruana, and Naruko.

"Hey Mei, you ready?" Naruto smiled.

"More? You already came 3 times!" Mei had her tongue out.

"Ready for this! **Milk Release: WATER STREAM!** " A stream of concentrated semen was shot into her womb like a water hose. Mei rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she is screaming in pleasure. Kurotuchi has been sucking off Naruto's clones and fingering themselves. However, seeing the real thing with Mei made them grow jealous.

Mei came down from her orgasm as she passed out on the bed. She slowly fell asleep, _"I think I'm a mother now~!"_ Mei smiled as she fell asleep.

Naruto smiled as he leaned down giving Mei a kiss on her lips and then the forehead. "Our turn!" Kurotsuchi and Samui said with a blush on their face. Naruto turned his body to show them his a 9-inch dick. I was going to do 10, but Mei couldn't handle anymore. You guys want my full 10inches?" Naruto smiled.

"HELL YES!" Kurotuchi slammed her lips into Naruto's as she didn't waste any time sliding herself on Naruto. Samui pouted as Naruto laid down. Samui got the queue and stood up and showed her soaking wet pussy to Naruto. Kurotuchi lowered herself ass she came after putting only 4 inches in.

Samui lowered herself as Naruto began to eat her out. Naruto turned his tongue into a dragon's tongue making it long. "WHAT IS THIS!" Samui was screaming in more pleasure. Somehow Naruto's tongue was scrapping her uterus and licking it all the way inside. "Ho-how are you going that~!" Samui smiled in pleasure.

"Dragon". Naruto voice was muffled, but Samui heard him. Kurotsuchi got the 8 inches in as her hymen broke. "You're so tight Kurotuchi! DAMN!" Naruto body tensed.

Kurotuchi got the rest in as she screamed and came again. Naruto began to thrust his lower half, Naruto made two clones to start suckling their tits again giving them more pleasure. After an hour Kurotuchi was running on her last mile as she began to tire. She could barely feel her hips, Samui got off so Naruto could finish, Naruto thrust his hips. **Milky Release: Rock Golem Jutsu!** Like that Naruto's semen harden like a rock as it shot into Kurotuchi stomach causing her to scream in pleasure. The golem began to slam into the walls of her uterus. It began to extend her uterus and trying to reach her ovaries.

Kurotuchi went limp as she passed out to the extreme pleasure she has been feeling. Naruto gave out a few tiered huffs as he pulled out. He didn't get to lock yet. "My TURN!" Samui pulled Naruto in for a kiss as she pushed him back on the bed.

She didn't waste any time as she put his cock in her pussy. "AHHH! SO BIG!" Samui put her hips down as she broke her hymen. Naruto has never seen a girl so damn thirst for his dick. Well, she did wait a couple of hours as he was having sex with Mei and then Kurotuchi.

Naruto and Samui went after for another hour until Naruto and Samui came. Naruto was going to pass out too. He was tired of going at for almost 4 hours! **Milky Release: Lighting Spear!** Naruto charged his semen with lighting chakra giving Samui a little shock as it flew around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You're so fucking GOOD!" Samui went limp, Naruto turned his lower half Dragon as he locked himself in place. Naruto fell asleep with him sleeping in between his three women.

* * *

 **End of Lemon Time Skip: Two Days Later**

Naruto woke up in his bed with Ayame next to him. Naruko and Satsuki on his left, Mei hugging Ayame. Yugito was curled up at the feet of Naruto like a cat. Ino on his leg, Kurotsuchi hugging Ino, and Samui on his right leg. It has gotten really crowded in his bed. Thankfully Minato ordered a larger bed for everyone to sleep on. Naruto looked at Ayame again as he could see slight movement in her stomach.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed her belly. Naruto swore he could feel his children extending their hands out. As if his kids already knew who his daddy was, this made Naruto grin with happiness. Pure happiness and excitement. Another 5 or so months until they come out into the world. He is going to be an amazing father. He wants them to live and a great childhood! Maybe even become Hokage if they wanted to.

Ayame opened her eyes as her eyes sparkled at Naruto. "How are you doing my little ramen cup".

"I'm awesome now that you are here~". Ayame pulled Naruto in for a hug.

"You know it been a while since we gone at it? How are you holding up?" Naruto kissed her.

"I miss it Naruto, I won't lie. I may sound like a slut, but I really miss that". Ayame blushed as she felt her groin starting to burn.

Naruto smiled as he cuddled up close to Ayame. "You know we could, but I would have to go easy. Oh, crap did your breasts did bigger? They are producing milk yet~?" Naruto snickered at her.

"Pervert". Ayame smiled.

"You are too". Naruto kissed her as he caressed her breast turning her on.  
"N-naruto! Don't do that! I'm pregnant! We can't". Ayame whine disappointedly.

"I know, but when you recover and when you finally mature into a dragon. I can do something really special for you~" Naruto whispered in her ear making chills go up to her spine.

"What that my Naruto". Ayame smiled up at Naruto.

"I can turn my tongue into a dragon tongue lick your insides out~!" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Ayame blushed as she could already feel it. The slim tongue touching and rubbing all inside of her. Naruto leaned into her ear, "Pervert". Naruto snickers.

"S-shut up! Otherwise, I will make you sleep on the couch!" Ayame puffed her cheeks out.

Naruto giggled, "I can also turn the lower half of my body as well into a dragon. I found out that I can lock twisting my posterior". Naruto smiled.

"Wait you mean you can lock inside of me!" Ayame's eyes had a glaze over them as she could feel it. Naruto being inside her again, the feeling would be wonderful.

"Pervert". Naruto said again in her ear.

"S-shut up!" Ayame smacked his chest.

Naruto giggled as he hugged her close, "I can't wait until our children are out here and breathing with us. We can spend all the time together. We can play, walk around, eat ramen! I can expect your old man visiting more often too! I can't wait!" Naruto kissed Ayame.  
"Hehehe, you certainly want our kids to don't you!" Ayame smiled.

"Of course, you and I are creating something beautiful. You, the other girls, and the bundle of joys that re in the other girl's stomachs are beautiful. Beautiful wives, great family, and then my beautiful children. I couldn't ask more anything more!" Naruto kissed Ayame as he hugged her close.

The others began to wake up to find Ayame and Naruto cuddling. "Getting close are you two?" Naruko smiled.

"Yeah, you know Naruko. You may not have any children in your belly, but these children are also yours". Naruto smiled.

"You're as much of a mother to these kids here as I am to them". Ayame smiled.

"Thanks, guys!" Naruko smiled.

"Hey Naruto,~!" Mei smiled while getting Naruto's attention.

"Sup?" Naruto smiled.

Mei, Samui, and Kurotuchi pointed at this stomachs as they smiled with pride. Naruto eye widens as he grew a big grin on his face. "Ha, seems like we got more on the way eh?" Naruto smiled.

" **Yeah, you do".** Kuruana came walking in.

"What are you doing up so early?" Naruto asked.

" **Early? It's 2 pm you idiot".** Kuruana laughed as she pointed at the clock.  
"Oh!" Naruto smiles.  
"I swear if my kids end up being an idiot like you". Satsuki whines.

"I'm right with ya!" Ayame smiles.

"HEY!" Naruto pouts.

"Still you're goofy and funny as always". Naruko smirks.

"I guess I am". Naruto gets up from the bed and puts an arm around Kuruana.  
"I can't wait to be the father! Remember! We are all the parents of these kids! Who knew a child can have so many moms!" Naruto smiled.

"Wonder if our kids will follow your footsteps having multiple wives". Mei giggled.

"Which reminds me where is Anko? She was here last night?" Naruto was confused.

" **She left earlier today, she had a mission to go out on".** Kuruana smiled.  
"What about Konan I don't see her either?" Naruto was realizing how big his group really was.

"Konan went to the Tsunade to be checked up on". Kushina walked through the door.

"Morning mom". Naruto smiled.

"Son, I have a quick question". Kushina seemed worried.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto was confused.

"If you and I weren't son and mother would you find me attractive?" Kushina felt uncomfortable asking the question.

"What I ugh! I uuhhh AHEM! If we weren't yes. Yes, I would find you attractive. Is it what Jiraiya said last night?" Naruto looked at his mother worried.

"Thanks, Naruto". Kushina smiled. Then she does feel a little upset as she looks up at the ceiling. _"I can't remember the last time Minato and I had sex. Ever since he was Hokage he is never really home. I also have thought about more kids too before I grew too old. I'm still young too I'm only 35 now so, I am still able to have another child"._ Kushina looked off in the distance.

"Mom? Mom!?" Naruto called for her.

"Huh! What! Oh! I'm sorry! I was just in deep thought". Kushina tried to laugh it off.

Naruto put his hand on his mom's shoulder, "Don't worry mom your still young and fine. I'm sure when dad gets home you can talk to him about this". Naruto smiled.

"Okay". Kushina smiled, she wasn't too sure what Minato would say. When he did come home, Kushina did her best to make him hard and stiff. At least he would either be too tired, or they would go an around. One round would her sucking him off until he came. Then he would roll over and go to sleep.

Then an Anbu appeared in the room, "Naruto the Hokage requests your presence in a council meeting". The Anbu kneeled.

"Dammit again, this is the 5th time this month. I will be there soon". Naruto sighs as the Anbu leaves. "Kuruana which reminds me, can our children inherit tailed beast powers". Naruto forgot about that question.

Kuruana thought long and hard about it, **"It's a high possibility since our chakra is still connected. They could inherit elemental Kekkei Genkai, the dojutsus for the Sharingan. For tailed beast power, they could inherit a tailed beast form. They could get the ability to wield the tailed beast bomb in a human state. Which I also forgot to tell you that you can also master if you work hard enough".** Kuruana smiled.

"Well, I will keep that out of the report then. I don't want our bloodline coveted, I will do my best to keep you all safe. I'm worried about each and every one of my girls. My main two issues are definitely Kuruana since she is a tailed beast. Also, since Ayame is a civilian. It is easier for our children to inherit the wood release, Sharingan, and an ability to awaken a new Kekkei Genkai. That's what I am concerned about, don't get me wrong I am concerned about all of you". Naruto hugs everyone and kisses them as he leaves the house.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

Naruto appeared with a trail of flames training in the air before dispersing. "So, what do the old geezers need now". Naruto started rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"Yeah, they want another status update about Ayame and Kuruana. They really want to know if tailed beasts are able to pass on genes of a tailed beast". Minato sighed. "I don't like the fact that they are thinking of my grandchildren of reproduction machines for them". Minto had a tick mark on his head.

"When can they fucking retire?" Naruto began to follow Minato towards the meeting room.

Naruto entered in as he saw Mikoto and Fugaku smiling and waving at Naruto. "Sup Mikoto! Fugaku!"

"Hello, Naruto! How are you doing!" Mikoto smiled.  
"Great! Things around the house have gotten even more crowded!" Naruto smiled.  
"Great! More grandchildren to spoil!" Mikoto giggled.

Soon Homura and Koharu came walking in as they took their seats. Some of the civilian head council were also there. Everyone except Mebuki who was currently in jail rotting away. Then walked in Danzo in a chain with chakra restricted seals on him. "We all decided to bring this meeting here to discuss a few things". Homura looked at Naruto.

"Is one of them killing Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's the thing". Homura smiled.

Minato, Naruto, Mikoto, and Fugaku frowned. "What is that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's simple then. As a part of the council, I give Danzo Shimura a pardon". Homura smiled.

"I Koharu pardon Danzo for his crimes against the leaf". Koharu smiled.

"HELL NO!" Naruto shot up.

"THAT'S THE THING NARUTO!" Homura shot up. "Tell me, boy! Did you attack Danzo and Mebuki his wife as he was the leader of the Otokagure?"

"Yeah, I did! They tried to keep me there! They had Konan strapped down in the building of the Otokagure office!" Naruto shot up.

"There was no evidence of such things. The civilians said you rampaged through the village as well. You kill multiple Oto-Ninjas as well?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, self-defense of course". Naruto shot back.

"Self defense is very hard to prove nowadays". Homura sat quietly at his seat.

"Well until there is further investigation. Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze you are under arrest for attacking and killing Sound Ninja along with Otokagure Kage. You acted on your own without authorization". Homura smiled.

Like that Anbu leaped into the room as they restrained Naruto. "Dad what's going on!" Naruto looked at Minato.

"I'm sorry Naruto there is nothing I can do. They also have the power to pardon Danzo as well. As for the law of attacking another village is a crime as well. Those are rules even I can't bend, you are also in the Bingo book on page 169". Minato hated to see his son restrained.

"Dammit". Naruto said to himself. Hopefully, this can all be cleared up, none of this is making sense. Konan was there, and so was Yugito. Once they told them their stories they would have to let Naruto out. Like that Naruto was taken away and put in a cell. Anko was on the other side worried and so was Ibiki. They knew who Naruto was, he wouldn't act without a reason.

Naruto didn't have chakra restraints on him, but he knew not to leave. If he were to leave he would be restrained and hunted down. This would make Homura's and Koharu's case even more believable. "Anko please make sure Ayame and the others are well protected. I just hope I get out of here in a less than a month. Ayame in due in roughly 5 months too". Naruto was worried.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't let any harm come to them". Anko and Naruto kissed through the bars.

"Stop kissing the prisoner, we are here to interrogate him". Danzo smiled as Homura and Koharu followed Danzo. "Leave us". Danzo smiled. "Now before anything happens, these investigations don't matter with Konoha. It matters with Otokagure, so any information found out by Konoha is not allowed to be used as evidence to protect you. Konoha can be easily persuaded to your side. Until further notice, you will be here. I will have Sound Nin watching you as well. I am allowed such things as we agreed to keep you here". Danzo smiled.

This just made it harder for Naruto as Konan isn't an Otokagure civilian anymore. Yugito was in the Kamui for most of it too. This was not good in any way, right now it was all in Danzo's favor. Naruto doesn't understand, he thought that Danzo wanted to keep him and use him as a weapon.

 **A/N: That's it! Pretty interesting I say! Sounds like Naruto is in a tight spot, wonder how he will get out of this? Unless he can get out of it? TitanFall007 OUT!**


	25. War Never Changes

War Never Changes

 **Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Shit going to be lit! uncommittedtranslations, seraphimnight, prchil, aritrab2001, Incursio456, Cboylan, kurokitsune028, dog82791, damonjr37, ajshadow15, REVANOFSITHLORD, Lumk, Hadrian Corvus Black, and kouzukitsukasa. Only need one more until 300! Let's do it! Now if we get up to 500 follows and I debated about this. I decided I WILL ADD ONE DXD CHARACTER! ONE! However, I will be remaking their storyline to fit into the story. REMEMBER ANY DXD CHARACTERS I USED BEFORE WERE FOR JOKES. The only part that will stay true will be the part with Koneko and Kuroka. If you want Kuroka to be in it that's fine. She will stay the same age and be relative to the plot. The other encounters were for shits and giggles. Let me know who you think it should be. For options, we have Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, Grayfia, Venelana, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, and anyone else if I am forgetting anyone. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Naruto sat in the cell half asleep as Danzo questioned him, "So hold up one eye. I'm confused you are saying I attacked you. Yet you ordered all of your men to attack me? That makes no sense". Naruto looked at him.

Danzo just smiled as he threw a Senbons at Naruto. "Wai..wait….. no…. you…" Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

"Go and get Kuruana, Ayame, Yugito, Naruko, and get Konan we are leaving the rest of it to Orochimaru". Danzo smiled. A Root member land next to Danzo and threw Naruto over his shoulder. "Good thing we created this tranquilizer, its made to take down tailed beasts". Danzo smiled.

"How long will the effects last?" Anbu asked.

"Should buy us forty-eight hours to leave. We will take the four of them to Orochimaru's base and lock them in a seal. We will be running experiments on Kuruana as I would like to see if Tailed Beast powers can be passed down". Danzo smiled.  
"Lord Danzo, Orochimaru is ready to attack with the Root and Sound Ninja finally combined. We can take the war to the Konoha so you can be the next Hokage". Root member appeared behind Danzo.

"Good, go help Orochimaru". Danzo began to leave with Naruto.

"What about the remaining female who isn't pregnant?" Root member asked.

"Kill them let them live I don't care they are of no use to us". Danzo turned around. He had to follow through with his plans.

* * *

 **On the Surface**

War has already broken out as Kushina took the girls who were pregnant into hiding. That's until Root forces broke into the house. Kushina stood in front along with Mei, Samui, Kurotuchi, and Naruko. The rest of them were pregnant. Mei, Samui, and Kurotsuchi were pregnant, it was still recent as it wouldn't affect their body. Ayame went downstairs into hiding with the others. Satsuki, Ino, and Ayame were down there as Yugito was there as well. She wanted to fight but stayed to protect them.

Kakashi, Minato, Sarutobi, Anbu, and a few other Johnins came into help support them. Sadly it was too late as they found Kushina out cold. Naruko was missing, Samui, Mei, Kurotsuchi were on the brink of death. When they went into the basement Yugito and Ayame were missing. They also got word that Konan the Jinchuriki of the 3 tails was also missing. Minato tightens his fist, "I WANT DANZO! I WANT HIS HEAD! THIS IS WAR! NO ONE TAKES MY FAMILY FROM ME!" Minato screamed.

Then there was a poof of smokes as large snakes appeared. There were upon thousands of Sound Nin and Root members attacking the leaf. There were these things that looked insane, these beings had weird powers. Until Jiraiya spoke up, "Those things were people, people who were forced to use Senjtusu chakra through the curse mark. That could only mean one person". Jiraiya bit his lip.

"Orochimaru". Tsunade said annoyed. Sarutobi's eyes dimmed as he heard his once-prized pupil.

Tsunade found Senbons needles embedded in their skin. She took one out of Kushina and look at it. "I will study this later, but for right now we got incoming". Tsunade grit her teeth.

Minato Hiraishin to the gates of the village. "THIS IS THE HOKAGE SPEAKING! KILL THEM ALL! THEY WILL PAY DEARLY FOR TAKING MY FAMILY! Let's GO!" Minato rained down Hiraishin kunai all over the battlefield. Time for them all to pay.

Minato is teleporting across the battlefield. Jiraiya, Minato, and Tsunade land on the ground. **Summoning Jutsu!** Chief Toad, Gamahrio, Gamaken, and Katsuyu appeared as they did as they were told. Jiraiya focused on the left, Minato the right, Tsunade the middle, and others were scattered. Kushina was still out of commission thanks to the drug that was on the needle. It messed with her chakra network.

Minato was taking enemies down left and right, he was the yellow flash for a reason. Then Orochimaru landed in front of him ready to fight. "Minato Kukuku, its time for you and Sarutobi to die! Then I will take over Konoha. Danzo will be the new Hokage, this will help me with free roam of my experiments. I will enjoy experimenting with Kuruana and Ayame. Their children, I can't wait to study their bloodline and powers". Orochimaru laughed.

"How dare you! I will never forgive you! I will kill you! I will save my children and grandchildren!" Minato charged Orochimaru, the snake that he has allowed him to bend in ways a normal human could do. Minato made a clone that fought Orochimaru while he quickly gathered senjutsu chakra. He entered sage mode as he began to smack Orochimaru around. Never less, Orochimaru is a Sanin and his title doesn't mean anything if he has the strength to back it up.

Orochimaru summoned two woo coffins that said 1st and 2nd. "No". Minato's eyes widen. The lid opens as Orochimaru puts kunai with a tag to control their bodies. Minato fought against the 1st, 2nd, and Orochimaru. If Orochimaru finds out that Naruto mastered his technique, Naruto will be in serious danger.

"If your thinking right, I know you know that Naruto as mastering the Impure Reincarnation". Orochimaru smiled, "That's why I left the scrolls out, I knew he would come along and seek me out. I didn't think he would turn me down. I thought he was going to want revenge on your pathetic village". Orochimaru smiled.

Minato bit his lip, he had no other option left. His Sage chakra isn't going to last much longer, he needs to take Orochimaru out _Permanently._ Minato made a few clones turning the sage mode off, **Reaper Death Seal!** A ghost appeared behind Minato as it stretched its hand out. It went through Minato's stomach as it grabbed the 1st, 2nd, and Orochimaru. This time Minato still had a lot of strength left. Minato yanked on Orochimaru as Orochimaru could now see the Shinigami before him. "I'm taking you down! I'd rather die! Then let you experiment on my children AND MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Minato yanked one last time as Orochimaru shot his Kisangani out of his mouth.

Then a blur appeared in front of Minato which was Jiraiya who knocked away the sword. "I sensed you needed some help?" Jiraiya didn't turn around to see Minato. He already knew what he was doing.

"Damn you Jiraiya". Orochimaru frowned. Orochimaru smiled as he moved his finger as the sword shot back to hit Minato in his back. Then Sarutobi appeared as he took the blade to the heart.

"Damn this old body of mine, I couldn't move any faster to knock it away". Sarutobi felt the baled in his heart as it stopped.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya cursed himself for not acting fast enough, "Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade came rushing over as fast as she could. Minato had Orochimaru pinned as Orochimaru soul was being pulled out of him. Minato then finally yanked hard enough to pull the rest of Orochimaru as the knife cut Orochimaru soul from his body. Minato sealed Orochimaru, 1st, and 2nd into the seal on his stomach. Minato fell on one knee as he was tired from exhaustion.

"Minato!" Jiraiya ran over, Tsunade began to heal Sarutobi.

"Idiot its too late, it stuck through my heart and through my spine, there is nothing you can do". Sarutobi closes his eyes as he dies. Tsunade felt her heart drop and hurt.

Minato smiled as he looked up at Jiraiya, "Take care Jiraiya, make sure my children and grandchildren make it back. Tell Kushina I'm sorry I couldn't make it home for dinner". Minato closes his eyes as his body leaves this world.

Konoha has been weakened. Not destroyed weakened, their two greatest Hokages have died taking down the enemy and protecting one another. Now, they were missing Naruto and Naruko. Jiraiya heard a par of feet land on the ground. The boy had red hair and violet eyes like his mother. He stood 5'9 the same height as his father who is dead in front of Jiraiya. "Jiraiya sensei is…is he really".

Jiraiya did not speak he only looked up into the sky as it began to rain. Ninato the 2nd child of the 4th Hokage has tears running down the sides of his face. Hinata and Karin land next to him hugging Ninato from both sides trying to comfort him. His little brother and big sister have been kidnapped, he should have been back at the house. He should have been with his family than at the Hyuga compound. Ninato was spending the night with Hinata and Karin as they slept together.

* * *

 **40 Hours Later**

Naruto slowly begins to wake up as he finds himself in a different cell. He looks around to find himself on a bed. It was a metal bed with a shit mattress. The walls were iron as he had chakra seals on his body. He looked out his door which was bars that showed outside. His door was a steel door where he only had a few holes to breathe that was it. It was a solid metal door.

Naruto calmed down as he sat down, he needed to focus on getting out. Naruto couldn't contact the tailed beasts or send chakra to his eyes. He was thinking hard on what to do he had to get to them. He needs to protect them so he can protect his children. Naruto looked around as he found a sharp edge of the bed. He saw the seals around the room, they were simple seals on the walls and on him. Naruto bled his thumb as he easily released the chakra seals on him. He placed a quick genjtusu on his own cell. Made it look like he was awake and sitting down.

Ten minutes later he broke free of the seals, they were amateur seals if you were a Fuinjutsu master. Naruto's eyes spun as he passed through the bars keeping the jutsu up. Naruto walked out and turned the corner. He walked up to the only closed doors to find out who was inside. Of course, Naruto had to remove the seals. He placed another elaborate genjutsu to make himself invisible and the cells look like nothing was going on.

Naruto removed the seal from one of the rooms and passed through. He found a tiered out Ayame with her stomach seemed to have a bruise on it. "Ayame! Ayame! What did they do to you!" Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"N-Naruto I'm so glad you're okay! They hit punched be in a few places. I projected our children the best I could". Ayame smiled as she was tired and hungry. Naruto broke the seals with no effort as he gently put Ayame down. He checked her body as there were bruises all over the body with cut marks too. There was even an infection on her shoulder.

"Ayame they will pay for what they did to you, I will them for hurting my precious Ayame". Naruto began to apply medical ninjutsu to heal her wounds and cuts. However, her infection needed drugs to help fight it. Naruto gently used his kunai to cut off the dead tissue to allow the healthy tissue to be surfaced. He had to let it bleed so he knew blood is getting to the spot so it can keep the tissue alive. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and healed her infection wound but keeping a hole open to let it drain. "Tsunade will help you, I love you Ayame". Naruto gently helped her up and kissed her and brought her close to his body. I'm sorry I allowed them to hurt you". Naruto was upset and hurting inside.

"No, its okay Naruto you did your best". Ayame kissed him back. Man did she miss having his lips close to hers.

Naruto's eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and Ayame was sucked in to be kept safe. Naruto went on as he saved Konan, Yugito, and then Kuruana. "Seems you can still heal, but what did they do to you? I hope they didn't hurt you too much". Naruto was worried.

"No, wasn't too bad, but I don't feel well. That drug is really affecting me". Kuruana was still feeling the effects.

"Okay, well I will put you into the Kamui like the other girls. I need to find Naruko still I'm going to kill these bastards for doing this to you". Naruto kissed her as he held her close. She went into the Kamui with the rest as he went to the next cell. He went inside but didn't find Naruko in there. So, Naruto ran out as he snuck around to try to find her.

Thanks to having Kokuo in him, allowed her to direct him where Naruko was. Naruto found the room where she was in. Sounded like she was in there with a bunch of Sound and Root Ninja. Heard Naruko scream, "NO! NO! STOP IT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS! I ONLY PROMISED TO BLOW YOU OFF! NO THAT'S FOR NARUTO!" Naruko screamed.

Naruto kicked the door down as his body was shaking in anger. He knew what these pathetic ninjas were doing! They were trying to have their way with her! They were trying to take was his! "N-Naruto! Finally!" Naruko had tears running down her face. Naruto saw her as his hair covered his face. He was boiling in anger, these bastards! Naruko had a bunch of different dicks shoved in her face with men touching her boobs. She had her hands over her entrance telling them that is Naruto's only. She sucked them off, jacked them off, giving them a boob job! She did this to survive and keep going. She was covered in their sperm as the one leader of this was trying to stick it in her.

Naruto eyes' changed once again as they were different this time. Naruto's pupils grew small and focused as they had the color of red and slits in the middle. It wasn't a new eye dojutsus or anything it was something different. Naruto anger grew as his body changed. Wings shot out of his back, his teeth sharpened, his nails grew into claws. A tail shot out of his butt with his feet turning into dragon feet. His skin grew scales as they were red, his face elongated. He had a golden horn on his nose and horns that wrapped around his eye on both sides. His wings were both red golden lines in the middle. His long red tail had spikes that lead down from his back to the tip of his tail. His tail had horns like a 3-pronged Kunai. He had a diamond on his chest, with a silver chest plate which was scales. He had horns protruding out of his shoulders as well. He had 5 fingers with had a claw. His feet had changed into claws with 5 nails. Naruto's height was no longer 6'2 as he grew up to the height of 10ft tall. **(A/N: If you had a real childhood if you know what Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Basically, his fully matured Dragon Abilities is him transforming into a dragon. His transformation I took from the show it's Mercury Dragonoid. Look this show up if you haven't seen it! I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN EITHER!)**

Naruto broke through the ceiling of the prison. He found himself in the Sound Village underground. Naruto looked at all of them as Naruko was able to quickly put her clothes back on. Naruto swatted the ninjas away as he picked her up gently. He turned his Sharingan on as he said, "I am getting us home I will make sure they all pay for this! THEY WILL PAY!" Naruto had a deep dragon-like voice that showed he was strong and powerful.

"Do it Naruto!" Naruko placed a kiss on his muzzle of his mouth and went into the Kamui.

Naruto looked down at all of them one guy says, "We're totally fucked aren't we".

"Yup". Naruto went on a rampage destroying anything that got in his way. Naruto was in complete control as he demolished the buildings. Danzo and his Root forces were fighting against Naruto, but Naruto kept taking out his ninja like they were flies. Naruto slapped them great distances without even trying. Once Danzo's Root Forces were taken care of Naruto reverted back into his human form. This time Naruto found a mark on himself. It was the mark of the dragon head holding with the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clan around it.

Danzo was on his knees in defeat he lost he failed in his attempts. This was truly it! He was supposed to study them, he was going to learn of Naruto's powers and abilities. He was going to see if he could transport tailed beast powers into himself. It all failed, it failed horribly. Naruto put him into a Tsukynomi and slung Danzo over his shoulder. Naruto made his way back home as he teleported back to the village with Danzo on his shoulder.

Naruto walked up as he was tired of using that dragon form. He also hasn't eaten in 48 hours so his energy is low at the moment. Using that dragon form burned up a lot of his chakra and energy to sustain the form. "N-Naruto!" Jiraiya so happened to arrive back from a scouting party.

Naruto looked up as he released the girls within the Kamui. He fell flat on the ground passed out and asleep. Ayame, Naruko, Konan, and Kuruana were tired as well. Immediately they were all rushed into eh hospital. Luckily they all walked away with minor cuts and bruises. Naruto just had chakra exhaustion due to the lack of food and water they have been given.

* * *

 **Next Day (Play the song: Always by Bon Jovi)**

Naruto slowly wakes up in bed as he feels Ayame next to him. Then he slowly sat up to finds everyone else was there as they were safe and sound. Naruto laid back down as he looked at Ayame. He rubbed her belly, I said I would protect you, my children". Naruto rubs Ayame's belly. Ayame slowly opens her eyes as she kisses Naruto morning.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Ayame smiles.

"Amazing now that I'm back with you guys". Naruto hugs her.

Naruto gets back up leaving the warmth of his bed as he looks at everyone else again. Naruto realized that Anko was there too. He hasn't gone out with her yet either, well he will have to see if she wants to! Naruto finds Naruko to the left of him as she is up. She smiles as she throws herself on top of Naruto. "Those horrible men made me do it Naruto. I'm sorry, it makes me feel I was cheating". Naruko had a tear in her eye.

"No! You weren't! You were doing what you could! You survived Naruko, that's all I care about. I know it was a terrible experience for you and I'm sorry for not getting there sooner. Remember you are mine and I am yours". Naruto began to kiss her.

Soon the rest get up as Kushina was sitting on the couch with Tsunade sitting next to her. Fugaku and Mikoto were there as well. "Hey, guts what's going on? Why are you crying, mom?" Naruto was worried.

Jiraiya sighs, "I'm sorry Naruto, but Minato sacrificed himself to take Orochimaru down with him. Sarutobi jumped in front of a blade to protect Minato so he could complete the jutsu". Jiraiya frowns. The loss of a pupil is like losing a son, Minato should have been burying him, not the other way around.

Naruto and Naruko took the news hard as Naruko began to cry as she pushed her face into Naruto's chest. After all, they did to work to be a family again. He was taken still at such a young age. Ninato came walking in too as he hugged Naruko and Naruto. Kushina began to cry as she couldn't hold it in. The children of the Yodaimne Hokage walked over as they hugged Kushina together.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

There was a ceremony for the 3rd and 4th Hokage to thank them for their service. There were also pictures of the Kages. Naruto discussed the idea with Kushina, as they decided to burn Minato's body. It was to make sure it was impossible for anyone to revive Minato from the afterlife. Naruto wanted to do it, but Minato has displayed his dislike of the jutsu. Naruto will honor it as well and leave Minato to rest. Naruto used a Majestic Destroyer Flame jutsu to burn Minto's body into ash so he can be laid to rest. It was done for the same to Sarutobi as he was laid to rest as well.

The day was dark as there were dark clouds, it was raining very hard as well. It's as if the earth Konoha was crying of the loss of Minato and Sarutobi. Two legendary Kage's that will go down in history as the best of the best Kages.

* * *

 **Hour Later**

Jiraiya and Tsunade came walking up to Naruto, Naruko, and Ninato. "Naruko you have been asked to be the Leaf's next Godaime Hokage". Jiraiya looked at Naruko.

Naruto looks at her and squeezes Naruko's hand, "Do it, then we can have ourselves some children. I know dad would want you to be a mom and the Hokage". Naruto kisses Naruko.

Naruko smiles and with the boost of confidence, "I Naruko Namikaze/Uzumaki accept the offer, as for my first order as Hokage I want the Koharu, Homura, and Danzo Shimura arrested and Executed. Homura and Koharu will be killed for treason against the leaf. They pardoned Danzo, and Danzo got his freedom and he went against the Leaf. Danzo is be executed as well for his crimes against the village. Various attempts to keep Naruto's power for himself, allying himself with Orochimaru an S-Rank Criminal in the Bingo Book. Any rejections?" Naruko looks at Jiraiya with all seriousness.

"None here". Jiraiya turned around.

Naruto places he had on her shoulder, "That was interesting". Naruto gave her a small smile.

"They deserve what is coming to them. I want to appoint new elders, I fee like Shikaku Nara and Kushina Uzumaki will be appointed the positions". Naruko smiles.

"I think that is a very wise decision Godaime-Sama". Naruto smirked.

Naruko gave him a little punch on the shoulder, "That's Naruko for you". Naruko smiles.

Naruto looked up as the sun peeked out of the clouds. Naruto put his hand over his eyes to look up at the blue sky. Naruto swore he could see Minato smiling down on him. "I'll make you proud dad. I can't wait to tell you all about your grandchildren. I promise to keep mom happy no matter what the cost it". Naruto smiles.

"Common Naruto! We need to let mom know!" Naruko smiles.

"Got it!" Naruto smiles as Ninato is also running back with them.

* * *

 **In Heaven**

Minato is sitting in a tree in his world twirling his Hiraishin Kunai on his finger. He is looking down through the sun watching his children grown up. "Yup, I know they will do a great job. This world is filled with love and hatred. This world is an unforgiven place. There will always be hate, despair, anger, darkness, evil, rape, murder, and endless darkness. Where there is dark, there is also light, my kids are that light that will lead this shinobi era into peace. They will make a better future for their kids, and their kids will make a better future for their kids. This world gives us so little, but we humans take it for granted. So, we should cherish what we have now, and move on. You will sleep when you're dead. For right now! Move on! Live! Protect! Fight for what's right! Help others and ask for other's help. This world is unforgiving. Especially when it comes to war. War Never Changes".

 **A/N: So, uhhh yeah that happened and that also happened. Shit bro….. who knows what is going to happen now? The future of the three Namikaze/Uzumaki children should be interesting.**


	26. Time Goes On

Time Goes On

 **Hello! Back with another chapter! For your information, I killed Minato for a few reasons. I was going to kill him earlier in the series much earlier than I wanted to. However, I needed him alive for a few other reasons which you guy might already know! Now, this will be a memorable chapter to say. I hope you enjoy it! demonzone2571, LLoofah, Galaxy Blaze, Blazing heart frigid soul, darth56, Sonnarutohatake, Reft, INacsery, Ezio55, Shu Ottegowa, Pacpsych, slipknot667, and Draco Actaeonis. The big chapters are coming up soon! Things will heat up and get interesting so watch for every little detail!**

* * *

 **Time Skip 3 Months**

Naruto woke up in the morning sleeping as he saw Ayame sleeping next to him. _"Two more months. Two more months until I am a father. Man, time flies by. Naruko became the Godaime Hokage. Ninato got engaged to Hinata and Karin with Karin and Hinata with a child on the way. We are all 20 years old and we are already going to be parents"._ Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "See dad, were living. Living for you, I hope you're watching us. Your as much as here you were when you were alive. You are still alive, your right here".

* * *

 **Flash Back 2 Months**

It has been a Month since Danzo was finally taken down by Naruto. New was heard the Mebuki fled to who knows where. She isn't a criminal to say, but if she is ever found by a Konoha Ninja she is to be brought it. She won't be executed but jailed for life. That was a different story for Koharu, Danzo, and Homura. Naruko was just appointed the Godaime Hokage and has been busy. Her first decree as her being Hokage was the execution for the three. She publicly stated their crimes as also stating that they Homura and Koharu worked together with Danzo. They sought after the power of the Nine Tails and the other tailed beasts. They captured her, Naruto, Yugito, Ayame, and Konan. Since they were jinchuriki, they wanted to see if the powers of tailed beasts can be transferred from children.

It was the day of the execution as they were brought out in front of the Hokage Mansion. Naruko stood there in the same Minato had that said 5th Hokage. She was wearing a Johnin Ninja outfit much like what Minato wore. She was stating the crimes against the village and their intentions for children. How they wanted to harm her children. Naruko was a much of a mother to any of the other girls in Naruto's group as they were to their children. "Now I ask you all what do you think of their actions? How they controlled our beloved Yodaime Hokage! They eventually got Sandaime and Yodaime killed!"

"Kill em!" "Burn them" "Let us kill them!" "They are the true demons!" "Off with their heads!" The civilians were shouting. Naruto landed next to Naruko as she smiled as hugged him. The civilians asked, "Naruto you going to kill these traitors!?" "Kill them like the animals they are!" "They are the true demons!"

Naruto shook his head, "We are to execute such traitors. Honestly, I have a lot of pent up anger against them. They tried to control Ninato and then tried to pull my family apart. Then the were trying to influence my children by taking the away or experimenting on them. They wanted to use them as weapons for their own personal gain. I am not one who will kill these fools". Naruto raised his hand.

Kuruana appeared next to Naruto as she showed her tails. She was the Nine Tailed Fox, she had a bump clearly visible on her stomach as she smiled at everyone. Most of the civilians were either aghast, not because she was the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was that how she was actually more human they others thought. Kuruana was like a human like everyone else. Also, Kuruana's beauty made most men had either a nosebleed to pass out. "They are the ones who threaten my children I do not take kindly to that. As a representative for the others and Ayame. She is a simple house wife to Naruto. She was Naruto's first wife and firs to bear his children. She is very important to all of us, as you know she doesn't have the required Shinobi ability to do this herself. On her behalf, I do this for her and my children and any other future children". Kuruana turned around as she waved a few hand signs **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!**

Like that the traitors were burned as they fell to the ground. Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi stood there with an emotionless face. They deserve what they got! They hurt **THEIR FAMILY!** If you ever fuck with an Uzumaki/Namikaze's family then you better prepare yourself. The three were killed as their bodies hit the floor killing them for good. Civilians cheered as the sun peeked out from the clouds smiling upon the village.

Later, as Naruto was walking around the village. He was getting hellos from a lot of people. Some people would say, Honorable Son, or Honorable Brother. Since he was the son of the Yodaime and now the Brother of the Godaime Hokage. Naruto was out and about as he had to walk around. For some reason, the village seemed brighter and happier. Mainly because he has a connection to the forest around him. Naruto looked up, _"Koneko, Kuroka where are you guys"._ Naruto was worried.

* * *

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

 **Flash Back Week After Returning Back from Their Capture**

Naruto greeted Teuchi as he smiled. Naruto knew what he was here for, he wanted to talk to Ayame about her mother. Naruto walked in as he called Ayame into the family room, the group walked into the guest room where they had privacy. Naruto activated the silencing seals as Teuchi, and Naruto began to explain something about Ayame's mom.

"W-wait! You want to bring my mom back!" Ayame had tears that were ready to fall.

"Yeah, I brought back Hinata's and Hanabi's mother back". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't that's a good idea Ayame. I am still against it, mainly due to her being brought back to her original age. I am old, she isn't going to want an old fart like me". Teuchi smiled.

"D-dad I can agree with you not wanting to bring mom back. If we were to, she would love you the same as the day you guys departed". Ayame had tears as she smiled.

"I figured you would say that; how about would you guys like to see her again?" Naruto smiled.

"W-what! You can make that happen!" Teuchi was wide eyed.

"What!". Ayame was aghast.

Naruto pulled a few scrolls out making a white Zetsu clone appear. Naruto explained what these things were, but they were clones. Not real living beings. This did ease their concerns as it was also an enemy as well which was not human. Naruto was given a comb by Teuchi that he has never touched but contained some hairs of his passed wife. He had a few other things from her as well, there was a blood-stained apron. That was when she was learning to cook Ramen with Teuchi.

Naruto took the hair, and another scroll out as Kanji was written on it spread across the floor. Naruto placed everything where he had to and weaved some hand signs. **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!** Like that paper began to form around the White Zetsu, as the Kanji ran up the clone's body. The screams of the being die as the shape of the person summoned was brought back to life.

The woman stood 5'2 as she looked up. She had cracked skin which showed she was reanimated. She had black around her eyes but black pupils. She had long brown hair and black eyes the resembled Ayame. She had the same figure and looks of Ayame. Ayame was basically the carbon copy of her mother. "Ayami!" Teuchi said with tears in his eyes. His long dead wife was brought back, not to live with them. but as a way to communicate and talk one last time.

"Teuchi is that you?" Ayami was shocked. Then she looked at the carbon copy of herself. "A-are you".

"MOM!" Ayame slammed her body against her mom's hugging her tightly. Teuchi kept crying as he went in for a hug.

Ayami just smiled, she will find out how she is back. However, this points her being able to see her family again was a dream come true. "My darlings! My husband! My daughter! I missed you so!" Ayami had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too mom! I missed you so much!" Ayami slowly pulled away. She didn't care how much time passed, she got to see her family one last time. "How am I here!" She smiled.

"Well, my husband is really talented and strong". Ayame blushed as she hid her face.

"Your husband?" Ayami looked over to see a boy who was 6'2 who was built and lean. "LORD 4th!" Ayami screamed.

Naruto chuckled, "No, no! I am Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze nice to meet you Ayami. I am Ayame's husband". Naruto gave her a slight bow.

"That means you are Lord 4th's son right?" Ayami was surprised.

"Yeah I am, also proud to be your son-in-law". Naruto smiled as he walked over and put his arm around Ayame's waste.

Ayami's eyes followed Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her waist, that's when he eyes widen. "Ayame your…..". Ayami was a loss for words.

"Pregnant". Ayame giggled with a slight blush on her face.

"LISTEN MISTER YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!" Ayami had a tick mark appear on her head as she pointed a finger at Naruto. Naruto just nodded as he deadpanned. Well, now he knows where she gets her feisty attitude from.

Ayami smiled as she let a breath out, "I'm going to be a grandma!" She walked up and hugged Naruto and Ayame at the same time.

Naruto smiled, "Please you guys should catch up". Naruto sat down on the bed. Ayame walked over and sat next to him. Ayami and Teuchi sat on a couch next to one another. Hours pass as the family catch up, they all cared for one another. Ayami got to know that Ayame wasn't just the spitting image of her, but she also inherited her personality. It was amusing since Teuchi a Naruto are a lot alike. They both like Ramen, love their wives, energetic regardless of age, and upbeat and bright.

"So, now here is my next question how am I even here". Ayami was confused.

"Well, seems like we got to the big giant tailed beast in the room". Naruto sighed. Naruto began to speak of a forbidden Jutsu which was being studied by a man named Orochimaru. After Naruto beat him, he found one of hi lairs a scroll was open. That scroll was the summon impure world reincarnation. Naruto told her the use of it, how long it lasts, and the draw backs.

"So, I can stay here forever until you release me. Then is also needed a living sacrifice". Ayami was a bit worried.

Naruto explained the being he used to be a clone and was an enemy as well. Which put Ayami at ease, the next question how long she will be here. "I don't know really, I mean like I could keep you here forever. I know that's now what Ayame and Teuchi wanted". Naruto looked at them.

Teuchi sighed, "The reason we don't want you back alive is, you would be reverted back to your age. You would go back to the age you died. Which means you would be stuck with an old fart like me". Teuchi smiled.

Ayami just nodded as she smiled, "Teuchi dear, if I were to be brought back I would love you regardless of our age. You are the same Teuchi I fell in love those years ago. That's all I would want from you". Ayami pulled Teuchi in for a passionate kiss.

Ayame and Naruto did the same since they were staring at one another. Ayami just hugged her Teuchi, she missed him. She was happy that they thought about her, but honestly, if she had the chance she would want to live again. So, she could be a grandma and be there for Teuchi. "So, how long can I stay for?" Ayami asked.

"Forever as long as I am alive and don't undo the Jutsu, in all honesty, that's Ayame's and Teuchi's call". Naruto looked at them.

Ayami actually smiled really hard, it was selfish. She wanted to live again, she wanted to be with her husband and daughter again. She wanted to be a family once again. "Teuchi do you still love me?" Ayami smiled at him.

"Of course, I still love you! Ayami that's why I never remarried! I only needed you! You gave me everything! You gave me Ayame, for that I am ever grateful! I love you more beyond your comprehension!" Teuchi had some tears in his eyes.

"What about you Ayame? Having your mother here, even though I won't grow old and die". Ayami looked at her.

"Mom if you could I would love to have you back". Ayame had tears in her eyes.

Ayami smiled, if she could be brought back to life it would be amazing. To be with her daughter, husband, and now son-in-law. "Yeah, I do wish I could be alive again! I don't care how old you are Teuchi! Age is just a number! Love is eternal its something that numbers can't even count". Ayami hugged Teuchi. She kissed him smack on his lips. Even though she was a reanimation, it was like kissing her when they were younger.

"I can bring her back you know". Naruto looked at them looking down at the ground.

Ayami's eyes went wide, "H-how?" Ayami looked shocked.

Naruto's eyes shifted into the notorious purple ripple pattern of the Rinnegan. "With this".

 **A/N: That's it! Tell me what you guys think! I know it's a short chapter, expect this for an about a week since I will be spending time with family. It's my spring break also chapters won't be as frequent either. That's it I hope you enjoyed! TitanFall007 out!**


	27. Long Live the Namikaze

Long Live the Namikaze

 **Hello! Sorry, I haven't been posting I won't post a lot. I'm on a break as I want to spend time with family! I wanted to delete the chapter to people see that I posted a new chapter even though its the same one. It's just a way to let people know I updated the chapter. Bigun03, Phillip Ellis, Choastheeverlasting, church2550, robthegoDD103, hell obsidian dragon, Lrusso19, and Gold Testament.**

Naruto is room as he holding Ayame's hand, "How are you doing? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Naruto was worried as he looked at Ayame.

"Yes, Naruto I am fine. Everything is fine as it is". Ayame smiled at Naruto.

"I know! I'm just worried!" Naruto was rubbing Ayame's belly.

"I know you are, you will make a good father!" Ayame kissed Naruto.

"Love you too". Naruto kissed her back.

 **A/N: Lol gotcha! Thought it was time for the birthing! HA!**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

 **Time Skip 2 Months**

"Naruto! We need to go now! My water just broke!" Ayame cried for Naruto.

"YOUR WHAT!" Naruto came breaking through the wall just inches from the door.

Kushina walked up as she punched Naruto over the head, "CALM DOWN! YOU DID THE SAME THING YOUR FATHER DID!"

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Use your Hiraishin you dumbass. We need to get Ayame to Tsunade as fast as we can". Kushina sighed.

"RIGHT!" Naruto grabbed Kushina and Ayame. Naruto made clones to notify everyone else.

* * *

 **In the Hospital**

Tsunade was having another regular day until Naruto kicked her door down with Ayame in his arms. "TSUNADE BABY! NOW BIRTH! HELP! ME NO! HELP AYAME!"

Tsunade shot up as she chakra punched Naruto to shut him up. Tsunade caught Ayame then called Sakura and Shizune. Tsunade carried Ayame over towards the med bay as she prepared Ayame. Kushina walked in as she got ready to help out Tsunade if needed.

Naruto woke up as he found himself in a chair to find Ayame pushing as she was screaming in pain. "DAMMIT NARUTO YOU DID THIS TO ME"! Ayame was in a lot of pain as she was pushing.

Naruto ran up as she kissed her holding her hand. "Breath Ayame! Breath! Just focus!" Naruto looked at her concerned.

As a few minutes pass, Ayame makes one last grunt as she pushes out the first child. "It's a girl!" Tsunade smiles. The baby had bright sky-blue eyes, two fox whiskers on her cheeks, and brown hair. Tsunade handed the baby to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as his eyes sparkled, "My baby! My little girl! Akane! That's her name Akane!" **(ShadowxNinja62, Thank you!)** Naruto held his little girl in his arms as he poked he small little nose. She was a chunky little thing as she was so small and frail. Naruto kept smiling as he held his wonderful little thing. Naruto could only think a few things as he held his little girl in his arms. He already started to think about how she will fight against the boys trying to make a move on her. "Don't worry my little Akane! I won't let any of those boys near you". Naruto poked her nose. Akane just looked at Naruto smiling and giggling.

Naruto looked up as Ayame made another grunt as Sakura smiled, "It's a boy!" Sakura smiled at the little bundle of joy. The little boy had three whiskers on his cheeks, with bright blue eyes, he had dark brown hair with specs of red hair on the rips of his spiky hair. The red hair must have come from Kushina's side. Naruto looked at his little boy in Sakura's arms. He could only whine as he thought of how he was going to grow up. _"Fan Girls"._ Naruto had a sweat drop as he looked at his son.

Sakura smiled at the little boy as she handed the kid to Naruto. Naruto handed Akane to Kushina to hold. Naruto looked at his little boy, "Ryuto!" **(ShadowxNinja62, Thank you!)**

Naruto took his son from Sakura as he planted a kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed, "Thank you for helping deliver my kids to the world. I promise to take you out on a date soon". Naruto smiled as Sakura faced turned red like his mother's hair.

Naruto looked up as he was Shizune holding the last one in her arms. "It's a girl!" Shizune looked at the blond-haired girl with 4 whiskers and hazel brown eyes. Naruto handed Ryuto to Ayame as Kushina handed Akane to Ayame.

"Her name is Hikari". Ayame smiled at Naruto who was holding their third child **. (ShadowxNinja62 and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Thank you!)**

"Welcome to the world, my children". Naruto walked over to Ayame while holding Hikari.

"Look Naruto, our little children are finally in the world~!" Ayame squealed. Teuchi and the others soon followed in as they saw the little kids. Naruko came in as she saw the little bundles of joys.

"These are my kids too!" Naruko smiled at the children.

"Yeah, they are". Ayame smiled as she kissed her children on their forehead. "I just wished mom was here". Ayame smiled.

"I know Ayame, I know". Teuchi walked up next to Kushina as they both smiled. They were now Grandparents. Yugito and the other were gawking. Kuruana was smiling and giggling as she thought of her children that are to come as well.

* * *

 **Start of Flashback**

"What do you think?" Naruto looks at Ayame, Ayami, and Teuchi.

Ayami shook her head and smiled, she had a tear role down her face. "I love you guys no matter what! Ayame make me proud and be a good mom! I think my time is done here. The thing is, what is dead should stay dead and should not be messed with. Please, Naruto make Ayame happy, I am looking forward to watching you grow up. Naruto could you please?" Ayami looks at Naruto.

"I understand" Naruto undid the Jutsu as Ayami's soul departed back to the otherworld.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Ino was blushing as she saw the children. That reminded her that she and Satsuki are also pregnant as well. She and Satsuki are due in about another 6 months. Kuruana is the next one due to the others are about 8 months away.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A NAMIKAZE! I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" Inoichi was screaming at Naruto.

"I'M SORRY IT THIS IS ALL JUST ONE BIG MISUNDERSATNDING!" Naruto was smiling as he kept running.

"MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS!" Inoichi was running with a kunai in hand.

Ino sighed as she watched her father's antic's. Then she grew a tick mark on her head, "CALM DOWN!" Ino smashed a frying pan over his head.

"OW! INO~!" Inoichi rubbed his head.

"He is my husband now! He said he is going to take responsibility!" Ino glared at her.

"Fine". Inoichi looked at the ground grumbling.

* * *

 **End of Flash back**

Naruko was looking at the newest members of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan. She was pondering now, she and Naruto had fucked more than their first time, but held off on the children. "Naruto~! I think I want to take up that offer on the children now~!" Naruko gabbed one of Naruto's arms as she squished it between her chest.

Naruto blushed as he rubbed his head and looked back at the others, "Well sounds like there will be more children". Naruto smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, I know Minato would very proud of you". Kushina giggled as she held Akane and Ryuto in her arms. Ayame was in bed holding Hikari in her arms.

Ninato came walking in with Hinata and Karin smiling and blushing as they hugged Ninato. "Children sounds like I am an uncle". Ninato smiled.

"Ninato shouldn't you tell Kushina?" Karin blushed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Y-y-y-yeah". Hinata did the same.

"YOU TWO ARE PREGNANT!" Naruto looked at Hinata and Karin.

"Yup". Karin smiled.  
"Y-y-yea". Hinata said nervously.

Hiashi came walking in, "YOUR WHAT!" As he was staring Ninato with daggers.

"Ummmmmm". Hinata couldn't get the words out. Ninato started to sweat bullets, he was going to gentle fist his balls.

Hitomi was blushing and smiling, she was going to be a grandma already! She couldn't wait until it final happened! While Naruto and Ayame were holding their children Hanabi came walking up to Naruto. "Naruto". Hanabi looks at Naruto and then back at her mom.

Hitomi smiled and nodded as she motioned her hand to Naruto. "NARUTO I WANT YOU TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds.

…

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!" The girls shouted in the room.

"Hanabi, please tell me that your joking!". Hiashi had a tick mark on his head.

"Sorry, dad! I don't care for the Hyuga clan head! I want to be with Naruto! He gave us mother back! Ever since he performed the act for us! I couldn't help it but fall in love with him! I saw what type of man he was. I want that in my life". Hanabi shot a look at her dad. Haishi had a sweat drop as Hitomi also turned her Byakugan on. If Hiashi is going to get in the way of Hanabi and Hinata's love life. She was going to kick his ass.

"F-fine!" Hiashi grunted walking away.

Naruko grew a tick mark on her head. Not another one! Just how many more women does Naruto need in his life! "NARUTO YOU! ME! BABIES NOW!" Naruko grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled him out of the hospital room.

Then Naruko's secretary who is Izumi who is also now married to Itachi. They had their ceremony in the Uchiha compound in secrecy as well. Izumi is also a few weeks pregnant as well. "Where is Naruko where did she go?" Izumi came in looking for the Godaime Hokage.  
"Naruto and Naruko are about to make some babies". Kushina giggled.

Izumi sweatdropped, Naruko is probably one of the most irresponsible Hokages that ever existed. She has another meeting with the other Kages and her counsel as well. She also has to make plans to see the Fire Daimyo, he has been wanting to meet the new Godaime for some time now. Izumi walked out pissed off as she doesn't even know why she asked her to be her secreteary.

 **A/N: Lol short chapter but a chapter I think ALL of you have been waiting for! However, decided to leave it with a small clip hanger! The children of Naruto was brief but for a reason. The physical descriptions will be better explained later, plus they are just babies. As they grow they will develop different traits and tics with their language. I hope this was enough to keep you guys happy! I decided to delete the chapter and re-upload it. It was bugging me as I wanted to rewrite it. Idk something didn't make sense and there was extra I wanted to add! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	28. Drunken Frenzy

Drunken Frenzy

 **By the title of the chapter, I think we know what is going on. I'm not saying anything, but no flame. Braydon Smith, gazayute, Zane Fox, TheDarkLord666, EAR7H, samuraikeichii, ZergRush222, Lord Azaroth, Draco2357, zackwadsworth5, darkdraco0021, Yogi23, TVD66, Kinglinc, twerkyperky, RustyCage500, Mokushiroku115, Deussoul, and Shu Kurenai.**

Naruto was back at his place where he and his wives and soon to be wives and mothers. They were all coddling the new members of the house hold. Naruto was holding Hikari and Akane as they slept in their dad's arms. Ayame was sitting next to Naruto as she was holding Ryuto. The two smiled at one another, then Kushina was there smiling as she looked at her grandkids. Jiraiya and Tsunade were also there. Teuchi was also there when he heard the news of the children were coming. "Alright Naruto, you can go do something. I am going to take these three and feed them. Sakura can you come with me. I will need a hand helping these three out. Almost all the other girls here are pregnant". Ayame smiled.

This made Naruto blush as he looked away, **"Whats wrong kit? You know I'm due in two months! I can't wait for our kits to come out~!"** Kuruana teased Naruto.

"I know, I can't wait". Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto, Naruko told me she is taking the day off! How Ninato, Naruko, you, and I go out for some drinks tonight". Kushina smiled.

"Eh, why not!" Naruto smiled.

"Be careful not to get another girl pregnant". Ino teased Naruto.

" **Who knows you might knock up your mom!"** Kuruana laughed at Naruto.

Naruto glared a look at her annoyed, "Calm down Naruto, I think it be sweet". Kushina smiled.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"I'm just kidding son, just relax and have some fun! We haven't been able to see Naruko a lot lately!" Kushina smiled.  
"Yeah, your right!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto put his hand on Kushina's shoulder and Hiraishin to the Hokage Office to find Naruko finishing up the last stack of paper work. "Yo, whats up babe!" Naruto smiled. "OOF!"

Naruko tackled Naruto, "Let's get out of there!" Naruko grabbed Naruto and Kushina as she Hiraishin to the Hyuga compound.

They appear in front of Ninato who was walking with Karin and Hinata next to him, "Yo bro whats up!" Naruto went for a hug.

"Little bro!" Ninato went for a hug.

Then the sky turned black with lighting and paper bomb sized hail starting to rain down. Tornado began to swirl as by the land of waves a Tsunami began to form. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kushina, Naruko, Hinata, and Karin all screamed while they rip Naruto and Ninato away from one another.

"Big bro!" Naruto had anime tears.

"Little bro!" Ninato had anime tears.

*WHAM* *WHAM* Kushina slammed a chakra frying pan over their heads. "You two idiots remember what happened while Ayame was still pregnant! You guys hugged and caused the roof of our house to be ripped off from a tornado. Ayame was in the room at the time!" Kushina had a tick mark on her head. For Ninato and Naruto life is too fucking cruel!

"Anyways what are you guys here for?" Ninato asked.

"Well, with everything going on mom wanted to see about the four of us going to get a drink!" Naruto smiled. "We going to have some alone time!" Naruto smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" Ninato smiled.  
"Don't get too drunk". Karin looked at Ninato.

"Y-yeah please be careful how much you drink". Hinata said worriedly.

"PLEASE! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!" Ninato smiled as he puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! Anything big bro can handle I can too!" Naruto smiled.

Naruko, Kushina, Karin, and Hinata cringe at the weird moment. "NO! NONE OF THAT MIGHT GAI SHIT"! Kushina slammed frying pans over Naruto and Ninato knocking them out.

Just then Might Guy came walking by, "Kushina that is so un-youthful!"

"Right Guy Sensei!" Lee responded to his sensei's comment.

"Lee you are so youthful! Let's go strap boulders to our backs while walking on our hands! It will help keep our youthfulness!" Might Guy and Lee began to walk off.

"RIGHT GUY SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

Kushina was debating in her head dealing with a bushy brow, bowl cut, and green spandex ninjas are worse than her two son's hugging. Everyone just deadpanned as they watched the two identical ninjas walk off.

As the day continues the four walk around buying and shopping. They dropped their stuff off at home as they headed over towards the bar. They called over the bartender as Kushina said, "Get the Chakra Sake please!" Kushina smiled.

"Coming right up Mrs. Uzumaki!" The bartender smiled.

Naruto felt out of place as all the girls in the bar were staring at him, but Ninato also felt out of place as well. Naruko was annoyed, but that didn't mean the men were staring at her. Many refrained to since she was the Godaime Hokage. Naruko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, "How have you been doing Naruto~?" Naruko smiled.

"It's been going good the kids are amazing! I know once they start to walk we will come to visit you more!" Naruto smiled as he took a sip of the Sake.

"Yeah, the paperwork is so damn annoying! I hate it!" Naruko took a slug of her sake as he face grew a bit flushed. She poured another chug it and her face was red. "AHHHH! That hit the spot! HEY, ANOTHER ONE PLEASE!" Naruko smiled.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Kushina poking Ninato's face. "Two slugs are your out! Maunnnn Niniaatooo!" Kushina's face was red and flushed as she was already hammered too. Well, it was chakra sake what could they do?

Naruto sighed as he made a clone to teleport Ninato back to Karin and Hinata. Naruto put his arm around Naruko and Kushina to get them back home. He felt tipsy, but not drunk. Naruto was getting sleepy, so he decided to go to the hotel room. They got it where they can go into the room whenever they wanted to. Naruto went in and rested them on the bed. He stood back up as he walked into the bathroom to take a long bath.

Naruto was in the tub when he heard, "AHHHH Thut hat the SPAATT!" Kushina roared.

"Muuum when did yaa get more of thaass!" Naruko laughed.

"Tsunade store extra saki in the bed frame! Where do you thunk Jiraiya and her had sax!" Kushina's speech was slurring even more.

Naruto sighed as he got out of the tub and dried off. He left his clothes outside which was a bad idea. He put the towel around his waist as he looked out Kushina and Naruko were passed out on the bed with an empty Chakra Sake bottle in Kushina's hand. Naruto over towards his clothes. *WHAM* "Ughhghaahahah got him now~!" A clone Kushina smiled with a frying pan in hand.

* * *

 **Hour Later (Slight Lemon)**

Naruto slowly starts to wake up, "W-what the hell why do I feel like I'm wet". Naruto lifts his head as he sees a mop of red hair at his crotch area. "Naruko?" Naruto looks up. Then something pushed into his face kissing him. "MFF!" Naruto eyes widen to find Naruko kissing him. _"Wait if Naruko is kissing me! THEN WHOOO IS SUKING MY DICK!"_ Naruto looks down.

"Naruto you didn't tell me you had suuuucccchhhh a big daaccck! Your even bagger than Minato ever was!" Kushina blushed while she held his 9-inch shaft.

"M-MOM!" Naruto was panicking! What the hell is going on! Why the hell is she sucking him off! If its anyone it should be Naruko! Naruto tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move any of his body limbs!

"Ahahaha! Not getting away from meeeee~! I hit all your churka points and immobilized you! Except for this guy right here" Kushina kept stroking it and sucking it.

"MAH turn mom!" Naruko moved next to Kushina as they both licked the shaft at the same time. Then Naruko began to suck Naruto's dick while Kushina popped one of his balls in her mouth.

"MOM! S-STOP" Naruto was trying to get them to snap out of it.

"Its okay Naruto! Mommy is here!" Kushina crawled up and put her plump ass on Naruto's face. This point Naruto couldn't do anything anymore. This point what is he supposed to do? They blocked his chakra pathways. They hit all of his nerve points where he can't move.

Kushina smiled as she pulled a bottle of Chakra and got a tube out as she poured the sake into Naruto. Naruto could only lay there as Kushina was pouring sake into his system. Naruto was fucked.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache as he sat up. He looked around, but his crotch was warm. He looked down at the sight, this was about to make Naruto pass out. He found his lower half in a dragon's form as he is locking in between a red head's vagina! "Oh, thank god! It was just Naruko!"

Then a figure next to him sat up, "Mmmmmm Naruto be quieter!" Naruko sat up and fell back down to sleep.

Naruto looked down, the only other redheads he really know is Karin, Naruko, Mei, but she is back in the mist, and his mom. "Ahhhh no fucking way!" Naruto leaned forward as he released his lower half. Then a glob of semen came pouring out. _"Fuck me"._ Naruto began to turn the redhead woman around.

The figure flopped on their back as she scrunched her face, "Stop it Naruto, 5 more minutes!"

Naruto's world cracked as he saw his mother fully naked in all her glory. Honestly, Naruto was panicking right now, but he also was amazed by his mother's beauty as well. Then again that was his mom, which is making this all really weird. Kushina sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes, "The hell, am I? Why do my hips hurt so much?" Kushina rubbed her ass but realized she was naked. Kushina looked up to find Naruto naked with his dick out, and then white stuff pouring out of her lower half.

Kushina was stunned as she couldn't say anything. Naruko saw up finally after the commotion and looked to see semen pouring out of her lower half as well. She looked up to find Naruto naked along with their mom naked too. Then with semen also slowly dripping out of Kushina's lower half.

Naruto facepalmed, "Fuck".

 **A/N: Lol! In this world incest is alright! When I say incest is weird, but I find it funny and I like taking full advantage of it! Kushina is quite the woman as well. Don't worry there will be a lemon, just not in this chapter! Lol, TitanFall007 out!**


	29. Unconditional Love

Unconditional Love

 **Hello! Don't want to say a lot here! A lot will happen I will talk later at the end of the chapter! I think there should be a few things to learn about me! Tyrhynes, lotsoflemons, Xstreamex, The Storm Master 567, Razran, Megaman88, Kiluren, Dolfo Rudolfo, mlgkoalasan814, No clue what im doing, minernightskinrjb, Ryan383638378, DamnedDark, and AnkoUzumaki.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Naroooto! Time to come home!" Kushina's face was flushed red as she spread her legs for Naruto.

Naruto looked at her with his drunken face as Naruko pushed Naruto. Naruto lands on top of Kushina as he begins to touch her breasts. "Mahm! I didn't know your pillows were so soft!"

"There boobs yah idiot". Kushina give him a stupid look.  
"RIGHT! Boobs huh! I can see why Jiraiya is always fascinated by them". Naruto begins to rub her boobs and suckle on them.

"Naruto Harruuuuyyy up!" Kushina whine.

"Ok, okay! Troublesome woman". Naruto aligned his dick at the entrance.

"BAKA!" Kushina slams a frying pan over Naruto's head, "No, sun of mayine! Will be a Nara wannabee!"

Naruto sat back up, "DAMN YOU!" Four clones pop out as three pins Kushina down. The other walks over to Naruko as they begin to fondle one another. The real Naruto says, "Gungbung TIME!" Naruto slides his ten-inch dick making Kushina screaming as she took all ten inches at once.

Then Kushina calmed down as she started to realize what was going on. _"AH CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! IS THE ALCOHOL WEARING OMG!"_ Kushina was watching as her drunk son was ramming his ten-inch rod while clones held her down. Seems that Naruto's impressive length caused her to snap to form her drunken state.

"AHAhahahahahaha mum haw does y dick feel! Longer than dud's". Naruto found another bottle and drank more.

Kushina tried to speak, but one of the clones shoved his dick in her mouth. The other two began to suckle on her tit. Kushina began to break as she hasn't had sex in years as she was thrown right back into the ring. She was beginning to break.

 **Two Hours Later**

"I'm CUMMMING! **Milky Release: Uzumaki Chain Barrage!"** Naruto's semen takes the form of the chakra chains as they start slamming around inside of Kushina.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed as she passed out.

The clones poofed out as Naruko walks over, "MAAHHH TURN!"

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache as he sat up. He looked around, but his crotch was warm. He looked down as the sight was about to make Naruto pass out. He found his lower half in a dragon's form as he is locking in between a red head's vagina! "Oh, thank god! It was just Naruko!"

Then a figure next to him sat up, "Mmmmmm Naruto be quieter!" Naruko sat up and fell back down to sleep.

Naruto looked down, the only other redheads he really knows is Karin, Naruko, Mei, but she is back in the mist, and his mom. "Ohhhh no fucking way!" Naruto leaned forward as he released his lower half. Then a glob of semen came pouring out. "Fuck me". Naruto began to turn the red head woman around.

The figure flopped on their back as she scrunched her face, "Stop it Naruto, 5 more minutes!"

Naruto's world cracked as he saw his mother fully naked in all her glory. Honestly, Naruto was panicking right now, but he also was amazed by his mother's beauty as well. Then again that was his mom, which is making this all really weird. Kushina sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes, "The hell, am I? Why do my hips hurt so much?" Kushina rubbed her ass but realized she was naked. Kushina looked up to find Naruto naked with his dick out, and then white stuff pouring out of her lower half.

Kushina was stunned as she couldn't say anything. Naruko saw up finally after the commotion and looked to see semen pouring out of her lower half as well. She looked up to find Naruto naked along with their mom naked too. Then with semen also slowly dripping out of Kushina's lower half.

Naruto facepalmed, "Fuck".

"Naruto what did we just do". Kushina was rubbing the temples of her forehead.

Naruto was trying to think, then Naruko spoke up. "Kokuo said you forced alcohol down Naruto's throat". Naruko deadpanned.

Kushina and Naruto were starting to lose their shit, what do they say? All they wanted to do was have a drink, but they had more than just a few. "Well? What do you think dad is thinking?" Naruto looks at Kushina.

"I don't even want to know". Kushina facepalmed.

 **In Heaven**

Minato was sitting in a tree looking down, "This is what happens when I leave Kushina sexually frustrated". Minato was rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" God walks up laughing.

Minato looks at him, "Really".

"Yup! I made that happened". God was laughing at Minato.

 **Back on Earth at the Hospital**

"Congratulations Kushina, you're a mother and a grandma to your own kids". Tsunade was trying to hold her laughter in.

Kushina was pissed off and happy at the same time. She really doesn't know what to think, then the other girls need to find out as well. This is not going to be fun.

Naruto walks in with Kushina following behind as they enter the house. "There he is!" Ayame smiled as she was holding Akane and Hikari. Then Kuruana with her enlarged belly was holding Ryuto. Kuruana sniffed the air and looked at Naruto.

Naruto and Kushina froze up, Kushina knew she was dead. The others walked in as Mei came walking over as he belly as getting larger as well. Satsuki, Ino, and Konan were there too. Kushina came forward, "Please don't be mad Naruto! Please! We went out last night for a drink, and it turned out to be more. Naruto and Naruko did their thing, but I got caught in it! I was the one who even got him drunk when we went at it. I must seem like a disgusting mother! Bedding her own child!" Kushina was holding herself as she wrapped her arms around her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad, "You're not a terrible mother Mom. You did a good job of controlling yourself. I know you have been sexually frustrated".

The others were shocked, "It's okay Kushina, don't worry about it". Ayame smiled.

"Well, the thing is I am going to be a mother again". Kushina rubbed her belly.

Konan grew a tick mark on her head as Anko came walking with one too. "NARUTO! YOU GOT YOUR MOM PREGNANT BEFOR US!" Konan and Anko screamed at Naruto.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Konan and Anko dragged Naruto out of the house.

Kushina just watched as they dragged Naruto out of the house, "Wait, you guys aren't mad?" Kushina was shocked.

Satsuki smiled, "I didn't think so, well incest was practiced in the Hyuga clan. I'm not surprised".

The door behind Kushina slammed open, "NARUTO I'M PREGNANT!" Naruko screamed. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto wasn't there.

"Konan and Anko went to go get pregnant themselves". Ino giggled.

Sakura, Kurotuchi, and Samui came walking in as they deadpanned. They were also soon informed. Sakura was upset, but she knew her time will come when Naruto decides to marry her too. Naruto was lucking out on this as Konan and Anko did a reverse rape?

"Not rape if he likes it". Anko said to the author.

"That's true". Konan nods.

" **How are you talking to me?" TF007 said confused.**

"Pssshh idk". Anko shrugged her shoulders.

" **Seems legit". TF007 also shrugged his shoulders.**

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto asks.

"Don't worry about it". Anko smirks.

 **Time Skip 2 Days**

Naruto had sex with Anko and Konan for two days straight. They strapped him to the bed as they had their way with them. Of course, they fed him ramen to keep him going and got him water. However, they weren't letting him off the hook that easily.

Naruto was called in to do an S-Rank mission from Naruko. He would be given details as he got there. Naruto Hiraishin into the room as Naruko looked up, "Where have you been?" Naruko asked.

"You know, on a bed strapped against my life. Being raped by Anko and Konan". Naruto shrugged his shoulders and giggled.

"It's not rape if you liked it". Naruko snickered.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah they were a lot rougher than any of you girls have been, but I love you all the same". Naruto smiled.

"Well, now I got the chance I also want to let you know I am pregnant too!" Naruko smiled as she stood up. Her hair was down this time as it wasn't in twin tails.

Naruto walked over as he hugged her, "This is great!" Naruto lifted her up by her waist as he twirled her around.

Naruto pulled her in as they hugged and kissed, "I wish this could last". Naruko hugged Naruto as they held one another. Naruto and Naruko shared a long kiss as they had to break for air. "Well not that you are here, I need to send you out on an S-Rank Mission. There has been missing women and children missing from the Mist, Rock, Cloud, Leaf, and Sand. There have been reports of many different camps. I need you to find the camps and take out any missing nin scum and kill them. Leave a few a life so we can interrogate them. Apparently, other groups jumped when Gato died". Naruko looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Yeah, you got that. I will pack a bunch of extra food and water. I'll store it in the Kamui. I'll head out immediately". Naruto smiled.

"Oh! Which also reminds me, I wanted to give you your next rank as well. You will go to the four other nations and get this signed". Naruko hands Naruto a scroll. "Get the leaders to sign this, you will be granted permission to enter any village with or without consent. I am basically promoting you to Sanin". Naruko smiles.

"Cool! Seems like I will be well known!" Naruto smiled.

"You idiot, everyone from the village knows you! You're the one who yelled at all five Kages and said you beat them up for us!" Naruko smiled.

"Heh! Guess your right! I will head over to Tsunade and be on my way! Love you!" Naruto kissed Naruko one last time as he teleported out. Naruko turned around to find more paperwork on her desk. _"Tch Damn paperwork. What a drag"._

Naruto teleported home and gathered anything he needed. Then teleported to the hospital as he gathered medicines, food pills, soldier pills, water, and others. "Thanks, Tsunade see ya!"

"Make sure you give them a warm welcome for me!" Tsunade smiled.

"Will do!" Naruto shot off outside the village as he ran through the village. _"Hmmm probably go to the mist first, I'm pretty sure I can get this signed by Mei when I get back"._ Naruto ran at top speeds as he made it towards the Mist within a couple of hours of running.

Naruto made his way as he entered the gates of the Mist. He looked around as he put his cloak on and went into the bar. He ordered a drink a light one as he listened around. He activated his hearing sense with his dragon chakra. He sent it to his ears as he heard conversations. Then he saw a couple of men talking in the back. "Yeah, shipments of girls have been coming in! Its been great! Lets head on back to camp. It is easy we got ladies for ya if you are willing to pay top dollar. We got ones from the range from 15-35". The man smirked.

"Yeah, let's go". The two followed out. Naruto gritting his teeth as he finished his drink and left. He made a clone that henged into a girl with red hair. She was an exact copy of Naruko but with blue sky eyes. He sent his clone to where they would find her and pick her up on the way.

Naruto followed from above on the roof as he watched as they made their way to the camp. They place had a weak genjutsu up, but to a trained ninja anyone could break it. Naruto entered undetected as he saw the site. Yeah, just like any other camp where these disgusting men kept these women. This was a little worse as some girls were placed in cages striped naked. Thankfully Naruto had clothes packed ready to go whenever was needed. His clone was slapped in the ass as it disappeared. This alerted everyone, _"Well show time!"_

 **Play the song Warrior by Disturbed**

Naruto jumped down as he pulled a katana from his forearm and slit a guards throat. Naruto ran forward a little more as he did a spin jump to the left as he kicked guards kneed breaking it making it bend backward. Naruto took the sword as he sliced his stomach as his insides spilled out. He was on his knees as Naruto flipped behind him and reversed his sword backward and stabbed the guard. The sword pierced the back of the guys head and out his mouth. Naruto focused on the men in front as he held the tiger sign **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** The guards were set on fire as they burned. Naruto made four clones as they trained guards into a circle. The clones weaved a few hand signs and slammed their hands on the ground **Earth Style: Earth Wall!** Four walls shot up making a square box trapping them inside. Naruto jumped above them weaving a single hand sign **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!** The flames spewed from his mouth killing all the men inside.

Naruto kept going as he threw a Hiraishin kunai into a guy's throat as he slammed two Rasengans into the men next to him. Naruto rolled forward as he threw his sword that shot straight through two soldiers that collected their hearts out the other end. Naruto teleported to the swords as he flicked the blade cleaning it of blood and hearts. Naruto's eye shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan. He set his blade a blaze with the Amaterasu, **Inferno Style: Blaze Dance!** Naruto spun in a black flaming tornado as he cleaved through men, removing heads from shoulders, and limbs from the body.

Naruto finished with the weaklings as the stronger ninjas came. Naruto ducked under two who were about Chunin level as he cleaved their arms off then cleaving them in half. Naruto did a backflip to gain distance while breaking the jaw of the oncoming attacker. Naruto smiled as he charged a rasengan and Chidori together. **Lighting Style: Rasengan Blade!** The rasengan had the roar of a dragon with a thousand birds chirping at the same time. Naruto ran around shoving it though ninja's' chests and stomachs.

Naruto ran around the attack of a Johnin who slashed his sword at Naruto. Naruto jumped over his attack as Naruto kicked the guy's nose breaking it and killing him instantly. Naruto landed as one threw a kunai and explosion tag. Naruto grabbed the kunai and ripped the tag off. He threw the kunai and shoved into a guy's throat. Then he bitchslapped a Johnin placing the tag on his face and then kicking him in the dick. Naruto roundhouse kicks him into a group of men as the tag explodes.

Naruto charged chakra into his feet and swords as he charged his enemy, Naruto said, **Dragon Style: Two Hundred Head Strike!** Naruto threw his sword as he vanished as he weaved around the enemies hacking and slashing with precision. Naruto went around twenty other soldiers as he appeared at the end. He twirled his sword in a flash motion as he put it back into its sheath. The mend behind Naruto stood there not moving an inch. Naruto snapped his fingers as the group of men fell into a pile of limbs.

Naruto walks towards the boss of the camp, "So, mind telling me where the rest, are. I might just let you live". Naruto walked up to him as he was cracking his knuckles.

"I-I tell you everything!" The man panicked.

"Nah, just kidding". **Genjutsu Worm!** Naruto's spin into the three tomoe as he reads the guys memories. Naruto knows where the camps are in Sand and Cloud. Naruto quickly cuts the guy's head off as he isn't the ringleader.

Naruto turns around as he looks at all the girls. Naruto puts a light genjutsu to ease their minds and put them to sleep. Naruto cleaned up the bodies and limbs with his clones. Naruto walks around cleaning up the camp.

 **Hour Passes**

The girls wake up as Naruto already has the ones who were naked dressed and clean. Naruto said, "For those who have been forced to, I placed seals on you to prevent you from getting pregnant. So, don't worry the seal with last for a month, I already clean it out for safety precaution. Please don't worry as I am a ninja from the Leaf".

"Oh my god, its Naruto!" The girls were fan Girling all over Naruto which shocked him pretty fast.

Naruto just smiled, "Well! Let's get something to eat I will heal your wounds! Then let's get you back home!" Naruto smiled.

 **Time Skip a Week**

Naruto has saved over 300 women from the 3 out of 4 camps he has found and liberated. He killed every guard as they ere guilty. Naruto made his way towards the last camp. He looked around as this camp was just as worse. This time he spotted a couple he was hoping to find. It was Koneko and Kuroka. The two girls who have been missing from the leaf. It was time to bring all the girls home.

Naruto jumped down as he started to take out enemies left and right. He dispatched them quickly as he killed them. Naruto has killed so many of the men, that he hired any man he could get. Naruto killed them with ease and without mercy. Naruto confronted the ring leader, "I liberated all the other camps, not a single guard survived. You, my friend, are lucky, I can't kill you as my Hokage wants you to be brought back alive". Naruto looks at him.

"Damn you!" He tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto gave him a quick chop to the back of his neck knocking him out. Naruto tied him up and got to work cleaning the camp.

Koneko and Kuroka came running over as they hugged Naruto. They were definitely older now. Kuroka was now 21 as Koneko was 16. **(A/N: I think that was around their age, I can't remember off the top of my head. I can always go back and fix it if need be. Sorry, for my laziness. Its 4:01 am as I am typing this).**

Kuroka was happy to see Naruto, they were about to separate them from one another. They luckily he saved them in time. "Thank you, Naruto! You saved me and my sister thank you~!" Kuroka kissed Naruto catching him off guard.

Naruto just played it off, it was just a reward for him saving them. This camp was relatively close to the border of the Cloud. Naruto cleaned everyone up as Naruto looked in shock at one of the women there. Naruto didn't know what to do or say. He walked up with clothes, food, and water for her. Naruto said, "Mrs. Haruno, clean yourself up. Eat, and if you need me to heal you. Don't hesitate to ask".

Mrs. Haruno was shocked to see of all people here to be Naruto. She thought he was going to kill her, but he saved her. Will she be imprisoned or what if she is brought back to the village? It has been a long time since she also has seen Sakura. Since she has been in camp, she has regretted what she has said to her daughter. She wishes she could take it back. Saying those awful things to her daughter she regretted. Then the way she treated Naruto, yet he was being so kind and forgiving. "Thank you". Is the only thing that came out of her voice. Naruto just nodded and went back to tending to the others.

Naruto put everyone into the Kamui and dropped them off back at their village. Naruto's last group until he went back to the Leaf was the Wave as he went through the town. He looked around to get something to eat as Kuroka and Koneko were walking next to him. They were the only ones who wanted to walk with Naruto. Menuki who decided to stay in the Kamui. Naruto was walking around with the girls until he came across a restaurant.

Naruto ordered food as he got up to use the restroom. He went around as he went in and soon came out. Then he walked outside as he heard some shouting. He looked outside as some men were yelling at someone to go away. "Whats going on here?" Naruto asked.

The men recognized Naruto, "Sorry, Mr. Namikaze! Just that this little girl stole a loaf of bread from us". The men complained.

Naruto reached into his pocket and paid for the bread. The men left as he walked over towards the girl. She was young she had to be about 4 or 5 years old. She was skinny and malnourished, she had dark black hair and black eyes. "Well, who might you be?" Naruto squat down to her height.

"Hi… my name is Yui. Thanks for the bread". The little girl named Yui felt bad for a stranger to pay for food she stole.

"Well, hello Yui! That's such a pretty name! Where are your parents?" Naruto asked.

Yui looked down as tears ran down her face, "I don't have any, at least not anymore. Mine left me here and I don't know where they went". Yui was crying.

Naruto's heart sank as he found out that she was an orphan. "You know what how about you come with me!" Naruto smiled. "We should go get something to eat!" Naruto smiled.

Yui was hesitant, "O-okay then". Yui and Naruto walked back in to meet Kuroka and Koneko. Koneko and Yui became quick friends as Naruto informed Kuroka of her situation.

As Koneko and Yui talked Naruto was talking to Kuroka. "Well, after this Kuroka I want to place you under the protection of my family. I feel like I would be safer if I knew you guys were safe all the time". Naruto smiled.

Kuroka snickers, "How about I just join that little harem of yours~! I do want kittens of my own". Kuroka smiles seductively.

Naruto just sighs, "Let's just eat. I want to get Yui some clothes then too". Naruto smiled at Yui.  
Yui looked down, "So after I get some clothes and food, will you leave me too?" Yui asked.

This made Naruto's heart sink even more. Then Naruto made his mind, "Yui how about this! How about we eat, get you some clothes and then you come back home with me". Naruto smiles at her.

"What! Do you want me? Why?" Yui looked upset.

"Well, I guess my beginning was similar to you. The difference is my parents neglected me and forgot about me. I had to live with someone else. So, I think its best you come with me! I was thinking too; would you like to join my family? You will have a lot of brothers and sister, and a lot of moms too!"

"What! How many mommies will I have?" Yui asks.

Naruto chuckles, "I don't know? I have so many I lost count!" Naruto smiles.

Yui laughs and giggles, "Yeah! That means I can…. Call you daddy?" Yui smiles at Naruto nervously.

Naruto smiled even harder as he hugged Yui, "Yui, you are part of my family now. I will love you as much as I would love my other children! You are my daughter, it doesn't matter if we are blood-related. I will love you unconditionally! You are my little girl! You are my Yui". Naruto hugged her tight.

Yui was bawling up in tears, "Yes! You're my papa! My daddy! I HAVE A DADDY AND MOMMIES NOW!" Yui was crying as she held onto Naruto for dear life. She clung to Naruto as if she was never going to see him again.

Naruto put his forehead against hers, "I promise you Yui, I will never abandon you! I promise to love and protect you as I will do the same to all my other children! Promise me you will be a strong big sister for your other brothers and sister!" Naruto smiles.

Yui perks up even more, "Yeah! I promise!" Yui smiles as she hugs Naruto again. "My family! This is my family~!" Yui kept cheering and cheering.

 **A/N: ALRIGHT! Hope you guys enjoy! If you couldn't tell this was an important ending for me! I think you can guess why that is! First, one to figure out why I had this part will get a shout out! Anyways that's something I like to include my work! Now, it's been a while I know Kuruana's kids will be coming up next! So, watch out for that folks! I hope you all have a good Saturday! Expect a chapter either Monday or Tuesday next week! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	30. Hi I'm Yui!

Hi! I'm Yui!

 **Okay so, I am a big idiot and I forgot about PAKURA! That's my B! I will make a chapter for her as of right now for the time being her village which is the sand. For right now just know that she is out doing missions. Her village called her back for temporary service. vpatel5297, RedDragonRevan, Narutohyuuga1234, MidnightGhost07, Kristen March, vastik, Hell is fun21, Fox-king-666, What's that over there, Spidey2, sames, Immortalman18, sarpidon9, Zildur, JHames-C, and Fearmurcielago.**

Naruto arrived back in Konoha with Yui as she was sitting on his shoulders. With Naruto being 6'1 as he grew a little bit; this gave Yui a look of the entire village. "Wow! So pretty!" Yui smile. Naruto walked as Kuroka walked up faster to catch up to Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Kuroka asked.

"I am taking Mebuki to Tsunade and Sakura. She needs proper medical treatment. Then I will take you three and go to the Hokage office. I don't want to teleport as it might strain Yui and Koneko". Naruto smiles as Yui begins to play with his hair.

As Naruto is walking he runs into Satsuki, "Naruto!" Satsuki jogged over holding her belly as she hugs Naruto. "I missed you Naruto!" Satsuki kissed Naruto, and Naruto returned it.

"Daddy! Is this one of my mommies!" Yui cheered.

"Mommies". Satsuki was shocked, Naruto didn't have any other wives besides them... unless! "NARUTO DID YOU HAVE A WIFE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM US!" Satsuki eyes shifted into the Sharingan.

Naruto tensed up, "WHAT NO! NEVER!"

Yui puffed her cheeks out and got upset, "NO! Daddy didn't have any other mommy! Daddy found Yui by herself in the land of waves. Her parents abandoned her at a young age, she has been living alone ever since". Naruto smiled dimmed.

Satsuki's eye grew soft, "Sorry for acting like that, it's just that you have so many of us that. I feel like you don't have enough time for us". Satsuki rubbed her arm upset the way she feels.

Naruto brought her into a hug, "Don't ever think that! Let me know if I am not spending enough time with you girls. I love you all very much, I would never leave anyone behind". Naruto kissed her making Satsuki feel better.

"Thank you, that's why I fell in love with you. I am heading over towards moms. Been a couple of days since I been there". Satsuki smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait" Naruto smiled.

Satsuki blushed as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned around, "HOLD UP WHO IS SHE!" Satsuki pointed at Kuroka.

Kuroka giggled, "Nya! Nice to meet you! I plan on joining Naruto's little harem". Kuroka giggled.

Satsuki raised a brow, "Explain idiot".

Naruto sighed, "Kuroka and Koneko are girls Naruto and I a few guys a while back. Remember the whole I attacked a civilian and their aunt was on the civilian council?" Naruto deadpanned at the incident.

Satsuki deadpanned, "Ah! Those were the girls you defended, I understand why she would fall in love with my Naruto. Seriously Naruto you need to lay off on the women, then there will be too many hyperactive, ramen eating Naruto's running around the world". Satsuki walked away rubbing her temples.

Naruto let a small giggle out as they made their way towards the hospital. Naruto walked through the doors as Tsunade was outside checking the guest list. "Ah! Naruto! Seems like you gave them a piece of my mind?" Tsunade smiled.

"Heck yeah, I did! Oh! I need you to do a checkup Yui for me!" Naruto let Yui down as the little girl looked at Tsunade.

"Is she one of my mommies? She looks kinda old to be a mommy". Yui looked at Tsunade.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade had a tick mark on her head.

Naruto saw the bump on Tsunade's stomach was starting to become clearer. Yui back up and ran behind Naruto, "Your old and scary". Yui looked at her.

This earned even more tick marks on Tsunade's head. "Ahahah, Yui this isn't one of your mommies. However, this is your great godmother". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Naruto isn't your first set of kids still babies?" Tsunade was confused.

"Ah yes, you see I found Yui in the land of waves by herself. I found out that her parents abandoned her. I couldn't leave her by herself. So, I decided to take her in as one of my own". Naruto smiles.

Tsunade's facial expression turns into a smile, "Well alright then! Let's get you a checkup". The five of them including Koneko and Kuroka followed.

After a few moments, Tsunade drew some blood, gave Yui a couple of shots. She also checked her body as it was still underdeveloped due to the lack of food. "Hmmm, overall she seems healthy, not many issues. She is underweight and poorly fed, I think that will be taken care of without any issues. I also realized she has a high probability of being a Shinobi. Her chakra coils are off the charts". Tsunade used her chakra to have it flow through Yui's chakra coils.

"Hear that Yui! You could be strong just like I am!" Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah! I'm going to be strong as Daddy!" Yui smiled.

As they finished up, "Tsunade where is Sakura, you and her are going to be want to be here for this". Naruto looks at her with a serious face. "I want you guys to meet me in the Hokage Office in an hour or so".

"Yeah, we will be there". Tsunade didn't know what it was, but she knew it was going to be good.

The group walks towards the Hokage office as they come up to the reception desk. "Izumi! How are you doing!" Naruto smiles.

Izumi stands up as it shows that she has buns in the oven cooking. "Good, I'm already a couple about a month pregnant now. Naruko can also see you whenever, she is about to have a tantrum". Izumi throughout her days could hear Naruko's screaming. When more worked piled up, she swore that Naruko was going to quit.

Naruto walked through the door as he was then slammed by a yellow flash. It was Naruko who was hugging him, "THANK KAMI! ABOUT TIME I SAW SOMONE!" Naruko hugs Naruto as she hugs him tight.

As Naruto was on the ground Naruko was on top of him as she moved her hips. "Naruko there's children present". Naruto averted his gaze to Yui.

"Eh, Naruto, EH! Kuroka! Koneko!" Naruko shot up as she ran over to them. "Thank Kami I sent Naruto out on that mission!" Naruko was worried and wondered everyday if these two were alright.

Kuroka smiled, "Yeah, me and Koneko were about to be shipped to who knows where. That day we were going to be separated". Kuroka smiled, "Also I want him at my husband". Kuroka grabbed Naruto's arm and hugged it close to her bosom.

Naruko deadpanned and thought about it, "Well, seems like trouble likes to follow. I will make an exception for you".

"Since when did you get to decided who I date and Marry!" Naruto intervened.

"YOU DON'T!" Naruko and Kuroka screamed at Naruto.

Naruto sat down on the ground with a tear in his eye. "Why are you sad daddy?" Yui was confused.

"They have more power than I do". Naruto laid on the ground.

"Now Naruto who is this?" Naruko looks at Yui.

"This is Yui, I found her by herself in the land of waves. Her parents abandoned her, I couldn't leave her by herself. That's why I decided to take her in as one of our children". Naruto rubbed her head she let out a few giggles.

"Awwww she is so adorable!" Naruko kneels down, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze! I am Naruto's older sister and wife". Naruko smiled.

Yui looked at Naruko as she had long red hair and violet eyes, "Wait older sister?" Yui was a bit confused.

"It's a long story Naruko, when you get older you will understand". Naruto rubbed her head.

"You can call me mommy too!" Naruko smiled.

"Yeah! I got two mommies!" Yui ran up and hugged Naruko.

"So, Naruko I know you hate it. We need to fill out the papers to adopt Yui". Naruto smiled.

Naruko deadpanned, "For Yui, I will do it, but I wish I could burn the rest".

"Hokage-Sama Tsunade and Sakura are here to see you". Izumi chimed in.

"Izumi for the last damn time! Just call me Naruko! JEEZ!" Naruko rolled her eyes. She hated all of that stupid formalities.

Sakura ran up as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Did you miss me?" Sakura blushed.

Naruto smiled, "Of course I did, I missed you and everyone else too". Naruto smiled.

Sakura leaned and kissed Naruto, Naruto returned the favor.

"Are you my mommy too!" Yui asked.

Sakura blushed, "Uhh mommy?" Sakura was confused.

Naruto sighed as he reexplained how he found Yui in the land of the waves. "Aww! Naruto that's so sweet! Well, Yui! When I do get married to Naruto I will be your mommy!"

"Well, if you are going to be one then I will just start calling you mommy!" Yui smiled as she pointed at Sakura. "Ahahah! You got flat boobies! All the other mommies and that old scary lady have bigger boobies than you! AHAHAHAAHH!" Yui laughed innocently.

Naruto deadpanned, _"Geez she really knows how to insult people and not even realizing it"._ Naruto laugh on the inside. Sakura had a tick mark on her head, "Y-Yui I am still growing I know I am". Sakura tried to keep her composure.

"Alright, we need to get serious here". Naruto looks at them, then the room grows silent. Naruto turns his Sharingan on and spits out a man who was the head leader of everything. Naruto makes a clones as it teleports him to Ibiki and Anko. Then Mebuki was ejected out as she was facing Sakura eye to eye.

Sakura was shocked as she didn't know what to say. Mebuki had tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground, "S-Sakura". Mebuki started to cry.

 **A/N: Why a short chapter, I have scenes playing through my head. I want to hear your comments. Either have Sakura beat the shit out of Mebuki, Sakura forgives her, Sakura berates her mom, Tsunade beats the shit out of Mebuki, or Mebuki is sentenced to death for treason against the leaf! There will be no poll, I will just see what you people come up with! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	31. Decision Time

Decision Time

 **Hello! Back with another chapter and jeez you guys are so cruel! Poor Mebuki! Sounds like she is going to get some hell. You guys want her berated and then sentenced to death. You want Tsunade to beat her ass and Sakura to yell at Mebuki! In all honesty I feel like I can give everyone a run for their money. Hope you guys enjoy! Alex-Flyppy, tiberiumkane, , shad00, hookshoot22, cnnrrss, .39, MEAP321, Lim Howsen, Fafnir the golden monarch, BloodyMist17, poseidonn, haha92, Muncher50, and Brampage26. ALSO! YES, Yui is from SAO!**

"Alright we need to get serious here". Naruto looks at them, then the room grows silent. Naruto turns his Sharingan on and spits out a man who was the head leader of everything. Naruto makes clones as it teleports Mebuki to Ibiki and Anko. Then Mebuki was ejected out as she was facing Sakura eye to eye.

Sakura was shocked as she didn't know what to say. Mebuki had tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground, "S-Sakura". Mebuki started to cry.

Sakura grit her teeth and scowled at her mother, "W-why! Why are you here!" Sakura glares at Mebuki.

Mebuki coward down from her daughter, she was older and has grown a lot. Been a long time since she has seen her daughter. The way she treated her back then was haunting her. "P-please forgive me Sakura. Please forgive me the way I treated you". Mebuki had tears in her eyes.

Naruto and Naruko stared at Sakura as she was scowling during the entire time. Tsunade wants to break every bone in her body. Yui looked at the crying Mebuki in confusion. Yui just looked at her and said nothing.

Sakura moves closer to Mebuki, "Why the hell should I forgive you. Give me one good reason too". Sakura tighten her gloves on her hand. Tsunade walked up to Sakura as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura what do you want to do with her?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know". Sakura was upset and troubled, then Naruto walked over and held her tight. Naruto nodded at Naruko.

"Anbu take Mebuki to a cell, please. Get her cleaned up and properly dressed". Naruko barked her orders as they came in and took Mebuki away. Sakura was crying in Naruto's chest.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know!" Sakura cried.

Naruko sighed, "Don't worry Naruko, we actually have to execute her". Naruko wasn't too sure if Sakura liked that idea. "It was because she was a traitor to the village and tried to hurt people. That's something I can't overlook". Naruko frowned at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "I got my real mom right here". Tsunade smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

Naruto smiled at this event, "Sakura how about the day after tomorrow you and I can finally go out on that date". Naruto smiled.

Sakura immediately perked up as she kissed him on the lips. Yui smiled, "Ahahah! So my daddy likes you pinky mommy!" Yui giggled.

Sakura grew a tick mark at the name Pinky. Naruto let a small laugh out as Sakura slugged him in the arm. "Common Yui lets go meet your other mommies and your brother and sisters!" Naruto smiled. "Kuroka, Koneko, you guys can stay at our place its really big you guys can stay together".

"Can I get a room with big sis Koneko?" Yui asked.

"Well, that is if Koneko is kay sharing a room with you". Naruto smiled.

"Yea, I don't mind it too much". Koneko smiled at Yui.

* * *

 **Namikaze Estate**

The group walked in as Kushina was sitting on the couch holding Ryuto in her arms. Then Ayame was holding Akane and Hikari. "Hello! We're home!" Naruto smiled.

Ayame stood up with the bundles of joys in her arms. Kushina did too, but then Ayame frowned when she saw Kuroka smiling and waving at her. "Explain idiot". Ayame looked at Naruto.

Naruto let a laugh out as he began to explain why Kuroka and Koneko were with him. Then he explains why Yui was with them.  
"Jeez alright fine but try to make this the last woman please Naruto". Ayame whined.

"Why? I like having a lot of mommies!" Yui giggled.

"Well you see Yui, there should be a limit HOW MANY! Woman are supposed to be with a man, you see daddy broke that rule. That makes daddy an irresponsible idiot". Ayame looks at Naruto. Naruto just laughed.

"So? Are you my mommy then?" Yui asked curiously.

"Yes, I am, I will be your mommy! These three are your siblings. These are Akane, Hikari, and that is Ryuto Kushina is holding". Ayame nods towards Kushina.

"Hello there Yui! You can just call me mommy because I am your…. Your….". Kushina didn't know what to say.

" **Grandma and mom".** Kuruana came walking in giggling.

"What?" Yui was confused.

" **Well, you see Kushina here is Naruto's and she so happens to also have Naruto's child in her belly".** Kuruana giggled.

"What? Daddy is married to his own mommy?" Yui was confused and just smiled, "Eheheh! That cute! Daddy's mommy loves him enough to want to get married!" Yui is so innocent its funny. "I should call her tomato mommy!" Yui clapped her hands together.

Kushina had a tick mark on her head as everyone started laughing. "You should be Doggie mommy!" Yui giggled as she pointed at Kuruana. Kushina began laughing as Yui thought Kuruana was a dog.

" **Hey! I am not a dog! I am a fox! I am the queen of all Bijuus!"** Kuruana looked at Yui annoyed.

"Okay then! How about Foxy Mommy!" Yui laughed.

Everyone laughed as Yui was always a breath of fresh air. Jiraiya came walking in, "What's this I hear that I got a new Great God Daughter!" Jiraiya laughed as he walked inside.

"Hey! Daddy! Is that Pervy-Sage you told me about!" Yui smiled.

"What?! Naruto! You already gave her a bad idea about me! I'm so hurt! What would your dad say!" Jiraiya complained about anime tears running down his face.

Naruto and the others laughed as Naruto said, "Well, I think dad would say the same thing too". Naruto laughed.

"Its okay I will change your name too!" Yui smiled.

"R-Really!" Jiraiya had a glimmer of hope in his eyes which was quickly crushed.

"Daddy told me all about how you were a great Toad Sage! How about I call you Pervy-Toad!" Yui giggled. Jiraiya fell into deeper depression. He didn't know if being insulted by his student is worse than a random girl he has just met.

Everyone giggled as there was a knock on the door. Naruto gets up to answer the door and is greeted by a girl with orange locks and her hair green. "Pakura! Is that you!" Naruto was happy as she smiled.  
"Yes! Sorry for my absence! I have been finally given time to come here and to be uhhh….. a mom". Pakura was blushing as she Naruto let her in.

Everyone welcomed home Pakura as she has been out doing missions for the sand. They had extra work request, of course, she has been given a long-term break to raise a child. "C-child? They aren't forcing you are they?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no. They want me to have a child, but I want one anyways!" Pakura pressed her lips against Naruto's, "I can't wait!" Pakura giggled.

"Well, actually I already have a few". Naruto pointed.

Pakura smiled as she ran over to Ayame. "Oh my god, they are so cute!" Pakura was holding Ryuto in her arms.

"Hi, there! Are you my mommy too!" Yui smiled.

Pakura smiled, "Naruto who is this?" Pakura asked curiously.

"Well, Pakura I found Yui here all by herself. I couldn't leave her alone and as her parents abandoned her". Naruto rubbed her head, "So, I took her in as one of my own".

"Yeah! I got to meet all of my mommies! You must be one of my mommies too!" Yui ran up and hugged Pakura.

"Oh… uhhh yeah, Yui. I am your mommy". Pakura felt her heart flutter in happiness. Pakura looked over at Naruto, "So, Naruto you think we could go on a date or something?" Pakura blushed as she thought about the date.

"Yeah, we can do that. I want to take Yui around the village. I want her to meet everyone. I want her to meet Anko, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Teuchi that he has another granddaughter". Naruto smiled.

"YEAH!" Yui ran up to Naruto as she hugged his side. "Let's go!" Yui dragged Naruto out the door.

"How about we all go! Kuruana you up for it? I think Samui, Ino, Kurotuchi and everyone else is at the Uchiha compound". Naruto smiles.

Kuruana get up, "I could stretch my legs! Let's go!" Kuruana walked out with Yui pulling Naruto outside.

For the rest of the day, the group made their way around town as Naruto introduced Yui to the rest of the family. Teuchi was also very happy to meet Yui as well. She got a bowl of Pork Miso Ramen Soup. Yui was introduced to Mikoto and Fugaku who were also her grandparents as well. Yui got along with some of the other Uchiha kids that Mikoto and Fugaku were watching over.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto and Pakura were out and walking around the village. Naruto was walking with Pakura as the two were getting a lot of stares. Many of them jealous boys around his age. Not a lot of the boys said anything out loud, but they were jealous. Pakura and Naruto hit it off pretty fast as Pakura is a lot like Naruto as they both have that energetic spark. They went and did some shopping and eating. The two even had a spar as Naruto was able to take Pakura down with some ease. He had to work a little, but it wasn't too hard for him to win.

"So, what did you think of our date?" Pakura asked.

Naruto blushed as he smiled at her, "I enjoyed it! It was fun! I think you're an amazing person. So, how about I get to learn a little bit about you?" Naruto smiled.

Pakura smiled, "Well, not too much of a childhood for me. I started training when I was around seven or eight years old. Also learned I had the Kekkai Genkai, once I turned the right age for children. I was pushed so hard by the council to find a husband. They didn't want my ability to die out even though I am the only one who could wield it. As long as I stayed fighting I didn't have to do what they ask of me. Now I can chose the husband I want to have kids with. When I was forced into the CRA which I don't even have a clan. You shot me down, I was actually upset by that. Being shot down surprised me. Then it made me want to give you a chance and I have not been disappointed so far". Rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Pakura if it doesn't hurt you, can we wait on the children. Kuruana is going to be due really any time now. I plan on taking Sakura also out on a date, but I think I will wait until after Kuruana gives birth. I know you want one it's just that". Naruto was a little worried, but Pakura cut him off.

"Don't you worry about it, I am actually happy you want to wait. Sounds like you want to this relationship to happen. Sounds like you want this to be a serious relationship". Pakura kissed his cheek. "I can wait for Naruto".

"Thanks, Pakura". Naruto kissed her on her cheek.

"I can't tell you how many men came at me, you were the first to care for me. I can't tell you how many of the men stared at me with the lust in their eyes". Pakura was actually worried that Naruto didn't find her attractive. "D-do you not find me attractive?" Pakura was worried.

"Oh! Well, I mean like yeah I think you are very attractive. However, I didn't come here to date your body. I came here to date you". Naruto put his hand on her waist.

"That's sweet". Pakura placed her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto just smiled back at her. He didn't really know what to say as he smiled, "Well, sounds like we will be having some kids in the future then?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I think so". Pakura grabbed Naruto's hand as she pulled him back home. "Common! Let's go say hi to one of our children now"

The two made their way inside to find Yui and Kuruana talking. "What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked Kuruana and Yui.

"Daddy! Fox mommy said I can sign her summoning contract! Then I can learn Fox Sage Mode when I get older!" Yui smiled.

"Huh! What! You never told me about that?" Naruto was confused.

" **You never asked".** Kuruana smiled.

"Well before she even starts that she needs to do some training for a little while. She needs to learn to access her chakra first". Naruto couldn't believe that Yui wants to start training already.

" **Well, that's the thing she already did".** Kuruana smiled at Naruto.

"How? Yui your only five or six?" Naruto was shocked.

" **Well she kinda did and we already did".** Kuruana was still pretty shocked.

"What are you so shocked about?" Naruto was confused.

" **Yui".** Kuruana waited for Yui to do it.

Yui smiled as she pushed her chakra out as she stuck her hand up. She made a swirling ball of chakra that had black lighting coming out of it. "Wait for what?" Naruto was shocked.

" **Might have shown her how to use the Rasengan".** Kuruana began whistling as if it wasn't her fault.

 **A/N: That's it! I am leaving it there with that! Now you got some time to think people! Any last-minute changes with Mebuki please leave a review. Now! Yui seems to be taken under Kuruana's wing as a student. She also learned the Rasengan after seeing it once? Why does Yui have black lighting? That should be interesting! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	32. I am not Who you Think I am

I am not Who you Think I am

 **Hello! Sorry for it being a while, as things for this story is starting to slow down for me. As for ideas I am having trouble, but I have some ideas for right now. I do plan on continuing; I will most likely start getting into the Edo-Tensei War, but it is going to be very different from the original as it will be almost one-sided. For right now we can't get there as there are reasons for preventing this. windwolf777, cmech54, Z3r0xz, Teaaet, NaruSamaI, Joseph Roth, Greatwhite19, CMVR16, DdraigTheDemon, CheetuhzFTW, Alberto Jose Poveda, s0n1cb00m, macorollar, mabbdog, god of all, TheKing91, Primarx, and Death9200. Also, I am still looking for a beta, so PM if you want to be my beta! Also check out the other story I recently started which is Naruto Uchiha: Catalyst. Enjoy the chapter!**

Naruto stands there with Pakura shocked to find Yui using the rasengan easily. "Hey Kuruana, how are her levels of chakra? Does she have a high reserve?" Naruto asked.

" **Hmmmm I am sensing high levels of chakra within her, but if she was to try to access it. She would surely hurt herself".** Kuruana said worriedly.

Naruto kneeled down and smiled, "Its okay Yui, how about we can slowly start working on your training". Naruto smiled.

" **Hold on there for a second Naruto, Yui is my student. If anyone is teaching her anything it will be me".** Kuruana crosses her arms.

Naruto deadpanned, "Alright just don't blow the village". Naruto sighed.

" **You worry too much besides I'm….. Grnnn!"** Kuruana bent over as she held her stomach.

"Kuruana whats wrong? Did your water just break!" Naruto looks at her.

" **Well, you hit the kunai right over the head yeah".** Kuruana smiles.

"Yui go and alert the others that Kuruana's water broke, Pakura come with me. I want to get her to Tsunade fast. This is the first time a Bijuu has ever had children with humans". Naruto grabs Pakura and Yui runs off to find Ayame, tomato mommy, and the others.

Naruto Hiraishins to the hospital as he appears next to Tsunade. Tsunade looks up, "N-Naruto?!" Tsunade shocked.

"Where is Sakura? Anyways! We need your help". Naruto looks down at Kuruana in his arms.

Tsunade shoots up as, "SHIZUNE SAKURA! GET INTO THE MEDICALBAY NOW!" Tsunade waves Naruto to follow her to the medial bay. They run over as Pakura follow suit.

Naruto is in the room as Pakura was asked to leave as the husband is only allowed to be inside. Tsunade, Sakura, and Sakura were prepared to incase anything went wrong. Naruto was told to have the Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment ready to subdue Kuruana if she went berserk. She wanted it incase if something goes wrong. "I know nothing will go wrong; I know you will be just fine". Naruto smiled.

" **I know you don't like the idea of subduing me, but it's for the safety for the children Naruto".** Kuruana squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Right". Naruto nodded as he held her hand.

"Okay go ahead Kuruana begin pushing, we need to get them out fast". Tsunade began to prepare anything needed, but since she was pregnant Sakura and Shizune had to do most of the work. She was getting bigger in the stomach as she knew she had to refrain from straining her body too much.

A few minutes pass as there was a small cry. Naruto looked up to find Sakura smiling as she came walking over with a baby boy with orange fur like hair. The boy's hair had gravity defying hair as it came up and flopped to the side. His bangs were somewhat long that made him look like Minato. His eyes were sky blue with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. Sakura held the baby so Naruto could focus if it was needed. Naruto smiled, "Sakura why don't you name him? You helped us bring him". Naruto smiled.

Kuruana smiled, **"Please Sakura name out little boy".**

Sakura looked at the little boy as she said, "I think I like the name Seiji". Sakura smile as she held the baby. **(Thank you CrimsonStarBlade).**

Soon the next baby came as the two babies were handed to Kuruana. Kuruana held her little girl, she had crimson red hair with violet eyes. Her hair was flat and straight just like Kushina's hair. She had three whiskers on her face just like Naruto did. **"I think her name is going to be Ameisha!"** Kuruana smiled as nuzzled her nose to the babies. **(Thank you CrimsonStarBlade).**

Naruto walked over as he saw the two new bundles of joy brought into the world. Then suddenly the two babies have nine tails that pop out of their behinds. Then have ears that pop out of their heads. Naruto and Kuruana could feel their chakra levels were insane. Naruto put his arm around Kuruana as he smiled, "Heh! Seems like we just got two more kids to worry about!" Naruto looked down at his two children.

Soon Yui came walking in as she saw Naruto with two more children. "Daddy! Are those?" Yui was confused.

"Yes Yui, these are your two new little brother and sister! This is Ameisha and Seiji!" Naruto smiled proudly.

Yui eyes glimmered, "Amazing! Yea! More little brothers and sisters!" Yui cheered.

Just then there was a swirl as the masked man appeared in the room. Naruto's eyes shifted as he looked at the man. Naruto looked at him as his eyes spin into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto puts his arm out in front of Yui and pushes her behind him. "W-What do you want!" Naruto looked at the masked man.

He smiled, "Simple I am here to retrieve something, or rather someone". He reached forward, but Naruto charged to punch him. Naruto went through him and the man went to grab Yui. Then the Naruto who charged forward disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto appeared above him slamming a rasengan into his back shaking the hospital.

Naruto picked up Yui and placed her next to Kuruana, "Stay here alright!" Naruto leaped down into the hole to find the masked man standing back up.

"Fast as ever Naruto? What happened to Minato huh? Lord 4th? Oh wait, I heard he kicked the bucket!" The masked man smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "What do you want? I know your not Madara Uchiha". Naruto looked at him.

"Hmmm? Who do you think I am?" The masked man asked.

"Easy you posses the same Kamui ability I do. I can also phase through things, also Kakashi Sensei can to, but his Sharingan was given to him. By his 'dead friend'. I know that's you Obito Uchiha". Naruto pulls out Minato's kunai.

The masked man body stiffens, "Well, in that case, let me make this straight for you to understand. I am declaring war on all of the Shinobi Ninja! Each and every village will be in a war! This will be the fourth great ninja war! I have achieved to master the Edo Tensei jutsu thanks for an idiot blonde for not destroying Orochimaru's labs. Now I also come back to take what belongs to me".

"What do you mean? Thake back what belongs to you!" Naruto stared at him.

Obito smiled, "Easy, I am simply here to take back my daughter. Yui Uchiha". Obito smiled.

"W-WHAT!" Naruto backed up a little bit shocked.

 **A/N: On that note, I am leaving that there for a reason! Yes, short chapter indeed! I want to leave this cliff hanger on purpose! XD sorry folks! :P**


	33. Yui's Heritage

Yui's Heritage

 **Hello! Yes, I know I left everyone on a big cliff hanger. I decided to go with an idea I got from a Pm. Thanks, Animaman for the idea I decided to go with. The idea will make your brain explode once again. For those who are just starting, in the beginning, you need to keep reading there is a reason for Kushina and Minato forgetting about Naruto. :3 jrflxat621, Lilkupi , Jose Figueroa, DrLazarus, waceycorley, justkillmenow91, commandandconquergeneral8876, Rebmul, Legoman622, Archer Chef, Andrew123456, SpiritGhost7, Shadowed S0ul, NamelessPL, GreyHeartBrony, and Falcon800.**

Just then there was a swirl as the masked man appeared in the room. Naruto's eyes shifted as he looked at the man. Naruto looked at him as his eyes spin into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto puts his arm out in front of Yui and pushes her behind him. "W-What do you want!" Naruto looked at the masked man.

He smiled, "Simple I am here to retrieve something, or rather someone". He reached forward, but Naruto charged to punch him. Naruto went through him and the man went to grab Yui. Then the Naruto who charged forward disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto appeared above him slamming a Rasengan into his back shaking the hospital.

Naruto picked up Yui and placed her next to Kuruana, "Stay here alright!" Naruto leaped down into the hole to find the masked man standing back up.

"Fast as ever Naruto? What happened to Minato huh? Lord 4th? Oh wait, I heard he kicked the bucket!" The masked man smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "What do you want? I know your not Madara Uchiha". Naruto looked at him.

"Hmmm? Who do you think I am?" The masked man asked.

"Easy you possess the same Kamui ability I do. I can also phase through things, also Kakashi Sensei can to, but his Sharingan was given to him. By his 'dead friend'. I know that's you Obito Uchiha". Naruto pulls out Minato's kunai.

The masked man body stiffens, "Well, in that case, let me make this straight for you to understand. I am declaring war on all of the Shinobi Ninja! Each and every village will be in a war! This will be the fourth great ninja war! I have achieved to master the Edo Tensei jutsu thanks for an idiot blonde for not destroying Orochimaru's labs. Now I also come back to take what belongs to me".

"What do you mean? Take back what belongs to you!" Naruto stared at him.

Obito smiled, "Easy, I am simply here to take back my daughter. Yui Uchiha". Obito smiled.

"W-WHAT!" Naruto backed up a little bit shocked.

"Yes Naruto, Yui is my daughter and I plan on taking her back now. If you want to know how she is my daughter I will tell you. When I first got out and I found Rin a girl that I fell in love with. I found out that Kakashi betrayed me and killed Rin. I hated him I felt despair, empty, anger, and pain". Obito took his mask off and threw it at the ground.

"No one that day came to save me, instead I was saved by none other than Madara Uchiha. He taught me a plan that he has that needs all the Bijuu. I will make it happen; I was able to save Rin by implanting a Sharingan eye Madara Uchiha had saved. I used the Izanagi on Rin, I brought her back with me. I used White Zetsu clone to do so by giving him some of my chakra he was able to perform it. I explained everything to Rin, we grew up in the Akatsuki. However, we grew up and did what we did. We had a child five years ago. Since then Rin has left the group and I have been trying to track her down. I don't know where Rin is, but I will find her". Obito looked at Naruto.

Naruto wondered where Rin was right now, "Have you ever thought how Rin felt? You were reunited with her if you loved her you would have gone with her and stopped this nonsense!" Naruto was beyond confused.

"The reason I keep going is so everyone can be happy, Rin told me how she was unhappy with my actions. She didn't love me for me, she didn't recognize me as the old Obito Uchiha. So, that's why I will accomplish this with my daughter Yui. I will kill you, take the Bijuus from me that you stole, Nine-Tails, and kill whoever gets in my way. I also see that she has kids that also hold her chakra, they will be more than enough of replacement if she doesn't come with". Obito stuck his hand out as he opened his left eye. His left eye showed the Rennigan with the purple ripple pattern.

"No, Yui is my daughter now. If you loved her than you would have also loved Rin. If you pushed Rin away than you are no father. I will be letting Yui stay, I will find Rin and bring her home. I know Kakashi Sensei will be able to do something". Naruto's eyes shift into the Rennigan.

"Tch, I will defeat you! Naruto!" Obito charged Naruto.  
"Obito!" Naruto charges Obito.

 **(Play Warrior by Disturbed)**

Obito ran up with a Kunai as he went to swing, Naruto lets it phase through him as he kicked him. Obito phased through it as he went to punch Naruto. Naruto let Obito hit his chest, but then Naruto slammed a kick behind him using a clone. Obito tumbled forward, **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** Naruto countered **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame Jutsu!** The two attacks blow upwards through the roof of the hospital. Naruto Hiraishins up to the room where Kuruana, Yui, and his two new additions to his family. He teleports to Naruko, "Naruko watch over them". Naruto left in a yellow flash as Naruko ran up to the window to see the hospital on fire.

Naruto arrives on the top as Obito appears out of the Kamui, then there was a figure who landed next to Obito. "Sasuke". Naruto looks at him..

"I'm here to kill you Naruto. Avenge our parents the people you killed!" Sasuke charged Naruto.

Naruto let his attack phase through him as he kicked Sasuke to the curb. Obito ran forwards as he pulled a giant fan out of his Kamui. It was Gunbai that went to hit Naruto. Sasuke stood up and kicked Naruto but phased through him. Naruto turned his Golden Chakra cloak on as he had the black marking all over his body. Naruto gave a left hook to Sasuke, Obito landed next to Naruto as he went to punch him. Obit timed the attack right, but a hand shot out of Naruto's chest to stop him. "W-What!" Obito snarled.

Naruto punched him in the stomach and kicked him away. **Amaterasu!** Sasuke screamed as black flames erupted on Naruto. Naruto sheds some of his chakra and threw it on the ground. Sasuke ran up to Naruto, **Chidori!** "Seems like Obito copied Kakashi's jutsu!" **Rasengan!** Naruto pushed and overpowered Sasuke slamming the rotating ball of chakra into Sasuke's chest. Most likely the attack broke a couple of ribs.

Obito was angered as he ran up with the Gunbai, Naruto turned around **Wind Style: Gale Palm!** A gush of wind was shot at Obito. **Uchiha Return!** The attack was shot back at Naruto, but he phased through it. "Dammit, I need to end this". Naruto bit his thumb as he swiped it over a seal on his forearm. Then multiple Hiraishin Kunai appear. Naruto scatters them **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** His clones create Rasengans in their hand, "Hope you can keep up!" **Hiraishin: Repeating Rasengan!** Naruto's clones began to teleport around slamming Rasengans at Obito and Sasuke.

Soon a Rasengan hit Obito in the face, next in the stomach, then the back. He was running low on chakra. He brought his Gunbai up and blocked an attack **Uchiha Return!** The attack hit Naruto, but it was just a clone. While Sasuke was getting beaten into the ground with blow after blow. "Dammit, we need to retreat!" Obito whine. He sucked Sasuke into the Kamui, "I will be back for my daughter. I will find where Rin went". Obito disappears in the swirl of his Kamui.

Naruto's clones picked up their Kunai and sealed them back into Naruto's forearm. Naruto hopped up and put the fire out with his clones. He used wood Jutsu to seal up the hospital. Naruto was outside as everyone from the village was around the hospital worried. "Naruto what happened!" Kushina came running up to Naruto.

"A whole lot of crap just happened. Let's go meet everyone in the Hokage office. Anbu go get Kakashi Hatake for me and meet us in the Hokage office". Naruto along with Satsuki, Kushina, Ayame holding the Akane and Hikari, and Kushina holding Ryuto.

They meet in the Hokage office where Kakashi is already waiting. Naruto sits down on the couch as Yui runs up and hugs Naruto. "Daddy! Did you make a weird masked man go away"? Yui looked happy.

"Yes, I did make daddy go away. That's the important thing we need to talk about. Yui do you know who your mother was?" Naruto asked.

Yui tried to think hard, "Well I remember her having brown hair brown eyes, and purple markings on her cheeks. I don't know where she went though, she said she would be back. She was crying when she left me". Yui felt her heartache.

Naruto wrapped her arms around Yui to comfort her. "Yui was your mom's name Rin Nohara?"

"Rin? In a matter of fact, I don't know her name. I was hardly able to talk then, she left me when I was four that over a year ago. All I know we were always on the move, but I don't remember much of those days anymore". Yui had some tears beginning to build up.

Kakashi looks at Naruto, "Naruto that can't be possible Rin died, I…. I killed her". Kakashi looked down to the side.

"Yeah, that's what the masked man said. I learned that masked man who the leader of the Akatsuki is Obito Uchiha your 'supposedly' dead friend. He is the leader of the Akatsuki, he revived Rin using the Izanagi of one of the spare Uchiha Sharingan the Madara has been collecting and been keeping protected. Must have stayed with Obito as they grew up, fell in love and had Yui. Rin must have tried to convince him to return to the leaf, but Obito didn't want any of it. I think Rin must have ran away with Yui here and dropped her off at Wave. They lived for four years until Rin was found. So, she decided to leave Yui at a chance for her to be picked up by someone. A year later I so happened to be pass by". Naruto held Yui close as she was listening to all of this.

Kakashi was taking this all so very hard as he sat down, "No way…. He was alive all this time…. I did nothing to look for him….. I did nothing to find Rin's body… I'm a terrible comrade".

"Shut up Kakashi Sensei! You did a fine job, I bet Rin is out there looking for Yui. I bet there are reasons she can't come back". Naruko placed a hand on his back.

Yui was crying as she found out that her real parents, well at least her original dad wants her back. Her mom might be alive. "Daddy, I still want you to be my daddy if that is okay". Yui had tears rolling down her face. "You wouldn't want a daughter that is a daughter of an enemy would you?" Yui was crying harder.

Naruto held her close as Kuruana walked up with her two children in her arms. "Don't you ever say that!" Naruto held her close. "Family doesn't need to be blood-related. A family is people who love you no matter what. Your birth mom loves you a lot I know she does". Naruto kept holding her.

Kuruana said, "Yui you need to be the big sister to Seiji and Ameisha. Then to Akane, Ryuto, and Hikari. You are part of this family Yui, we will find Rin and bring her back. Wherever she is".

"Hey Naruto, I don't want to kill the mood, but didn't Rin have the three tails in her at one point?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I don't know did she?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed, "The night we thought she died, we found enemy ninja have sealed the beast inside of Rin. However, she was going to be used as a weapon to destroy the leaf. She wanted me to kill her, that's why she jumped in front of my attack". Kakashi's memories came rushing back to him.

" _Hey, Isobu you think your leftover Chakra is somewhere in Rin still?"_ Naruto asked in the seal.

" _ **Hmmm, most likely yes, yes is. I wouldn't be surprised if some of my chakra is the reason for her large pools of chakra right now". Isobu smiled.**_

" _You think I can track the rest of your chakra letting you take the lead?"_ Naruto asked.

" _ **Almost certainly we can, I think we could if you want. It shouldn't take more than an hour to find it if you move fast".**_ Isobu nodded.

Naruto stood up as he picked Yui up and placed her on his back. "Let's head to the gate, let's go find Rin now before Obito does".

"How?" Kakashi shot forward.

"Isobu will take control and follow where some of his leftover chakra is. He can take us there". Naruto got ready.

"Let's do this!" Kakashi got ready.

Naruko walked in front of them, "As the Godaime Hokage I send Naruto and Kakashi out on an A-Rank mission Go! Find our lost comrade and bring her home!" Naruko pointed at the forest.

Kakashi and Naruto shoot off like a bat out of hell with Yui holding on. Yui was actually doing a really good job holding on. Naruto switched with Isobu, **"Alright I sense my chakra it might take a couple of hours to get there".** Isobu said to Kakashi.

"Daddy! I can sense mommy too! I never tried it before! I can sense that chakra that Isubu has". Yui smiled.

" **Its Is-o-bu".** Isobu tried to correct her.

"Isobu? What's your animal! I know Foxy Mommy is a fox!" Yui smiled.

Isobu let out a hearty laugh, **"Interesting girl you can sense my chakra off your mom that's some good sensory skills. For your information, I am Isobu the three tails. I am a turtle".** Isobu looked ahead.

Soon the group found a clearing in the forest. There was a tent with a campfire and a small seat next to the campfire. There was a woman who stood at about 5'6 with brown long hair. She had white skin, purple marks on her cheeks and brown eyes. Naruto landed in front of her as his eyes shifted back to his sky-blue color. The girl shot up scared, "Minato-Sensei!" She stood up.

Kakashi landed next to Naruto, "R-Rin is that you". Kakashi looked at Rin surprised.

"K-Kashi!" Rin was shocked.

"M-mommy?" A little girl's voice came from behind Naruto's back as he let Yui down.

"Y-Yui is that you?" Rin had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Yui ran up and hugged Rin and hugged her tight. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I missed you! I missed you so much!" Yui was crying as she held Rin tight.

Rin looks up as she wipes her tear, "Sound like I got some explaining to do". Rin gave a small smile. Kakashi walks up and just hugs Rin. "K-Kakashi?"

"Rin just quite, I just found out that my two closest friends whom I thought was dead these past years are alive and well". Kakashi held her.

"Geez, that's different from the previous you". Rin smiled, "Good thing your changed Kakashi". Rin smiled as she put her hand on his cheek. Kakashi just let her touch him. "You know you turned out to be really handsome man Kakashi".

The four sat down around a fire as Rin began to explain why she never returned home nor went back home. "After I found out that Obito saved me I was relieved and happy. I was so happy that he was alive! Then I realized he changed, but I hoped it was a phase. I tried to get him to come home, but he wouldn't. So, I went along with it. He got to me as we got older, he told me how much loved me. So, we did it and us had Yui nine months later. During those nine months I saw what he was planning, he was trying to do something with the tailed beasts. I was worried for Yui, I was worried that he might make her a Jinchuriki or he would be hurting people with no real reason. That's until he explained this Infinite Tsukuyomi to me. He wanted to live in a fantasy world, instead of the real world. I knew once Yui could defend herself I would take her away. Obito caught on, so I had to leave her as we avoided Obito as much as we could. When that wasn't enough, after four years of looking after and her being by my side. I had to let her go! I had to! I wanted her to grow up with a different family, a real family not like this! So, I left her at the age of four in the land of waves. I always kept an eye on her from a distance, I helped her with her to find some food and food if she needed it. I did it all from afar". Rin was crying as Kakashi held her.

"So, then you really loved me then. You never left me!" Yui was crying she hardly remember any of her parents. Now, that she was here. She has been wanting to see who his mother was.

"Rin, why don't you come back to the leaf we already were going to adopt Yui into our family". Naruto smiled as Yui got up and hugged Naruto. "Yeah! Daddy has been super nice! Daddy has five other children! They are my little sisters and brothers! Daddy has a lot; I mean a lot of mommies too!" Yui likes having a lot of mommies.

Rin was a bit confused, "Minato-Sensei you married more women besides Kushina?" Rin was shocked.

"Uhh Rin this is Naruto, this is Minato-Sensei's youngest son". Kakashi eye smiled.

"Eh?" Rin was shocked.

 **A/N: That's it! Now we know why Rin left Yui! BTW I am rewriting my Naruto DxD: Reincarnation as I want to change up the intro and certain parts I don't like about it. TitanFall007 OUT!**


	34. Change in Fate

Change in Fate

 **Hello! Back with another chapter, I started this on Tuesday and most likely will have it up on Wednesday or Thursday. Soon things will be heating up as I want to get on the topic of more girls giving birth soon. So, I want people to start coming up for names! Yeah, get to work people! I want names for Satsuki, Ino, Yugito, Mei, Samui, Naruko, Kushina, Kurotuchi, Anko, Konan, and Sakura. Of course, Sakura and Konan will get their chances with Naruto. So, if you are that into this story send me a PM of names for their children, genders, and the amount. I want to keep the amount of max three and below! I have the amount for kids for Satsuki and Ino, they will both have twins. Satsuki is having twin boys, and Ino will be having twin girls! Hope you guys enjoy this should be a fun little chapter. jason30371, Kirmihake3124, Bigman1982, hello2000, devilspawn28, WolfGoddess05, LittleBit434, JOC-Life, Cxrrba, Randalljackson, Omega97, Antonio Rodriguez, stormbreaker25, ladysugarsama, darkfox2357, c4c3kaiser, akirakura, Rhino83, biggbull2, WolfBeastEa, Shadowblade5213, Lecteur84, LGppX, nunnermackerkraig, enmanuelbt92, Kakashi Zoldyck, kat1017, diablosbane, Enache Paul Iulian, and DanTheMan26.**

Naruto, Kakashi, Rin, and Yui make their way back to the village as they report to Naruko. They arrive inside as Kuruana as she was holding Ameisha and Seiji. Naruko looks up to see a woman with brown hair. Then Kushina was in there holding Akane, Ayame was holding Ryuto and Hikari. "Rin is that you!" Kushina has some tears in her eyes. She recognized the purple markings on her face.

"K-Kushina!" Rin said shocked.

Kushina walks up with Akane as she hands Akane to Naruto. Kushina hugs Rin, "Rin its so good to see you!" Kushina smiles.

"Kushina where is Sensei!" Rin smiled.

Kushina's frown saddens a bit, "Rin he passes away a while ago as he brought Orochimaru down with him". Naruto gives her a fake smile.

Rin was confused, "Kushina then how come your pregnant then?" Rin looks at her belly.

Kushina blushes and looks to the side, Naruto averts his eyes as Rin looks at Naruto then back at Kushina, "No way".

Yui smiled, "Yeah! Tomato Mommy loved daddy so much that she wanted to marry daddy!" Yui clapped her hands together giggling and laughing.

Kushina and Naruto were embarrassed, Rin spoke up, "Kushina how did that happen".

"Drinking". Naruto spoke up.

Naruko came walking up, "I don't see anything wrong with it! I'm Naruko I'm the Godaime Hokage! I am also Kushina's daughter, I'm the older sister to Naruto! However, Naruto is also my husband and a father to the next child". Naruko points at her belly.

Rin deadpans, "Wait what the hell". Rin's eyes go wide.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "It's really complicated". Naruto sighed; Naruto proceeded to explain how things started off. It took about an hour and a half to explain everything how Naruto has so many wives.

After Naruto explained how they got to here now Rin was so confused and flustered. Soon the door to the Hokage room was kicked down as an angry Yoshina Nara came walking in with Shikaku. "Kushina! I heard you got pregnant!" Yoshina runs up and stares at Kushina's belly.

"Wait! What! Ummmmm Uhhhh!" Kushina was blushing.

Yoshina nods her head and turns around pulling on Shikaku's ear, "Let's go! I want another child! If Kushina can have one SO CAN I!" Shikaku had anime tear s running down his face. "WHAT A DRAGGG!" Shikaku screams.

…

"So that just happened". Naruto stares at the knocked down door.

Izumi comes walking in with a deadpanned look on her face, "You know Naruko, I have had several Clan heads including Hinata's mom demanding another child from Hiashi. Word of Kushina's pregnancy got out and a lot of clan moms are furious". Izumi gave a smile.

Kushina her forehead, "Why did it go like this".

Naruto sighed, "Alright I think we can talk about everything back at home. I need to go visit Satsuki and Ino been a while since I got to spend some time with them". Naruto Hiraishin out of the room.

Kushina then looks at Yui and Yui smiles back at her, "Tomato mommy!" Yui smiles. Kushina gains a tick mark on her head, while Rin was giggling, "Paint Mommy lets go!" Yui smiled. Then Rin grew a tick mark on her face.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound**

Naruto arrives in the Uchiha compound and walks inside the house bypassing a bunch of children Uchiha playing. They all smiled and gave Naruto a hug, "Naruto-Niisan! Can you help us without fireball jutsu!" A child asked.

Naruto smiled, "Common let's go". Naruto walks over with the kids to pong and smiles, "Remember the hand seals?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" The children smiled.

Naruto weaved the hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** Like that giant red fireball springs to life over the pond evaporating some of the water. The kids stand next to Naruto and weave the hand signs **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** They spew a fireball out, wasn't big but they could do it. They stopped as they were a bit out of breath, "That's great you guys! When I get a chance, I can teach you guys to more later! I plan on being a Johnin Sensei one of these days!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! We can't wait for Naruto-Niisan!" The kids smiled.

"Well, I need to go see Satsuki-Neesan you guys want to come with?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

Naruto picked a few of the kids up allowed them to rest on his neck, one on his left shoulder, and another on his right shoulder. The kids dangled on his biceps and a little girl Uchiha played with his hair messing with it. Soon they entered the main house as Mikoto smiled, "Naruto! It's so good to see you again!" Naruto smiled.

"Good to see you too Mom". Naruto let the children down and gave Mikoto a hug as she hugged him back.

Fugaku came walking up, "Naruto how have you been doing!"

"Dad! Good to see you! Where is Satsuki? I came to hang out with her for a while", Naruto smiled.

"Yeah she is in the living room, hey children how about we go out back and I can help you guys learn some new jutsu!" Fugaku smiled. The children cheered as Fugaku gave Mikoto a kiss and they left with the girls giggling.

Naruto walked inside as he walked up behind Satsuki and put his arm around her, "How are you doing there Satsuki". Naruto placed a kiss on her cheek.

Satsuki smiled, "Naruto! Its good to see you! Glad you were able to visit!"

"How are our little buns doing in the oven?" Naruto rubbed her belly which made Satsuki giggle.

"Doing well, I got about another month to go". Satsuki smiled, "You know Naruto I've missed little Naruto recently. Naruto moved around the couch and sat next to her. Satsuki placed her hand on Naruto's pants.

"Heh, when they come out I will rock your world". Naruto leaned in and kissed Satsuki making her blush.

Mikoto walked over and sat down on the opposite side, "Naruto, Satsuki I need to let you know that in nine months you're going to be a big brother and sister". Mikoto smiled.

Naruto and Satsuki look at Mikoto in shock, "R-Really!" Satsuki smiles.

Mikoto smiled, "Yup! Tsunade told me about a couple of weeks ago".

"That's great! You wouldn't happen to know where Itachi-Niisan do you?" Naruto asks.

"He is out on a mission with Shisui it's an S-Rank mission. I don't know a lot about it". Mikoto shrugged her shoulders. "Well since you are here Naruto would you like some dinner?" Mikoto smiled thinking about cooking for Naruto again.

"Yeah! That be great!" Naruto smiled.

Satsuki leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto I found out the genders for our children". Satsuki smiled.

"Yeah! What are they!" Naruto said happily.

"Hehehe, we're having twin boys". Satsuki smiled.

Naruto placed his hand over her bellies, "Sounds like more children eh Satsuki? I think I'll then spend the night here with ya Satsuki". Naruto leans in close and nibbles on her ear".

"Hey! Naruto!" Satsuki giggles.

For the rest of the night, the Uchiha had dinner along with Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha children. Granted they all didn't sleep in one house, but the children were like children to Fugaku and Mikoto with another one along the way.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"I can walk you home I just need to Ino soon before Inoichi comes and kill me". Naruto gives Mikoto and Fugaku a kiss on the cheek and Satsuki walks up next to him.

"Well mom father, please be well I need to attend to my other children. I want to get to know Yui a little better! You guys should stop by one day!" Satsuki waves them goodbye.

Naruto and Satsuki walk together down the streets as they bypass a lot of civilians. Many of them waved to Naruto and Satsuki and smiled. Naruto, of course, waved back, before they decided to head home Satsuki and Naruto went to do a little shopping. They looked around for outfits for their children to wear. When they got out they passed a jewelry store as Satsuki wanted to take a look. Satsuki was looking at a necklace that had Uchiha crest on it, it was in the middle of a giant range fox.

Soon the two walked out Naruto kept walking with her as they made their way back towards the house. "I know Ino inside, so I don't have to go to the Yamanaka compound". Satsuki turns around to open the door until Naruto stops her.  
"What? Naruto what are you doing?" Satsuki was confused.

Naruto wouldn't let her turn around as Naruto laid a necklace around her neck. She looks down it and her eyes sparkle, "W-What? Naruto when did you have time to buy this!" Satsuki couldn't think straight as Naruto connected the necklace around her neck.

"Well, shadow clones are a great help". Naruto also saw a nice-looking necklace in the shop as well. He saw a few that piqued his interest. They all had a fox on it with different clan symbols on them. The only thing is he would have to get various different necklaces which is why Naruto also had his clone order custom necklaces. They weren't too bad Satsuki's was about 20,000 Ryo the others to be custom made was about 22,000 each. Which the price ended up being a lot it was in total about over 200,000 Ryo. **(A/N: Rough estimate).** Naruto even ordered one for his mom for an Uzumaki swirl on it. He is technically his wife…..mom….? What is she exactly? Anyways he got her something as well for the rest of the girls. Of course, theirs will have to wait.

The two walked in as Naruto shouted, "Hey! Were home!" Naruto called out.

Then a little black-haired girl came running out, "Daddy! Oh! That other mommy!" Yui smiles as she runs up and hugs Naruto and Satsuki. "Hmmmm you need a special nickname for a mommy!" Yui smiles.

Satsuki smiles, "Alright what would that be?" Satsuki picked her up.

Yui put her finger under her chin and let it sink in. Yui examined Satsuki's frame, then her hair. Yui thought hard about it and then it clicked, "How about! Duck-butt haired mommy!" Yui smiled.

Naruto started laughing as Satsuki grew a tick mark on her face. Satsuki looks in a nearby mirror to realize that her hair is still messed up, she forgot to comb her hair this morning. Yui smiled, "Sounds like the innocent child strikes again". Rin was standing by the doorway.

"What does she mean? Who are you?" Satsuki looks at Rin confused. Rin introduced herself and explained herself getting a nod of understanding from Satsuki.

"So, she gave Kushina Tomato mommy, Sakura Pinky mommy, Kuruana Foxy Mommy, I don't even want to know what name she gave Tsunade". Satsuki rubbed her forehead.

"Its Scary Lady!" Yui smiled.

Tsunade head pokes out from the corner, "I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT!"

"See scary". Yui clings tighter to Satsuki.  
Naruto just let the laughs keep flowing out. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade slams her fist into Naruto's face sending him into a wall. Naruto turns his head to see Jiraiya sitting there with blood running down from his head, "Hey how ya doing". Naruto looked at him.

Jiraiya was embedded in the wall as he was stuck in the wall, "You know just hanging in there. Pun intended". Jiraiya let a laugh out.

"Pervy-Sage". Naruto lets a couple giggles out.

Soon Naruto gets up to go into the family room. He finds Kuruana sitting on the couch breastfeeding Seiji and Ameisha. Ayame was sitting with Akane and Ryuto while Ino was holding Hikari. "Hey, girls how ya doing!" Naruto smiles. Konan, Anko, Mei, Samui, Pakura, Kurotuchi, Naruko, Kushina, and Yugito were sitting there smiling at him.

Kakashi walked up and said, "Sounds like you been on a frenzy with the girls Naruto".

Naruto looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked at them.

"They are all pregnant". Kakashi deadpans at Naruto.

"Right…..". Naruto looks at them, "Well shit that's a lot of children".

"Now you realize it you, idiot". Ayame looks at Naruto.

"Don't forget about us~!" Kuroka came walking up as she moved her breasts in front of Naruto. Sakura came walking downstairs.

"Oh, Sakura how ya doing!" Naruto smiles.

Sakura perks up, "So, Naruto can we go on that date now?" Sakura smiles with a blush on her face.

" _Ah shit, that's right… Ino….. Sakura….. just like how it was back in the academy"._ Naruto remembers the academy days. "Yeah, we can go Ino I promise we can go out on a date tomorrow how does that sound?" Naruto smiles.

"I want one!" Mei shouts.

"Same!". Kurotuchi smile chirped. The rest of the girls piped in.

Naruto deadpanned, "Well, I guess we can. However, I want to take Ino out on a date. I spent yesterday with Satsuki, so I need to take Ino out". Naruto smiles.

Ino blushed, "Looking forward to tomorrow then". Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled, it's weird they fawned over Ninato. In the end, they fell in love with Naruto. Naruto waves goodbye to everyone as Sakura grabs his hand and pulls him out of the house. Tsunade smiled, "Go get him. I know he is already yours". Tsunade smiled looking at her surrogated daughter leaving. Now that she remembers it she going to be a mom eventually, in about another 5 or 6 months to go. She already knows the gender as well.

Naruto and Sakura walk through town as Sakura holds onto Naruto's arm. Sakura was talking how great Tsunade has been with teaching her in medical ninjutsu. She also has amplified her combat skills with chakra punches. Naruto told her the different missions that he goes on and places where he has been. The two kept talking until Naruto bumped into a group of guys, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention". Naruto smiled.

"Watch it punk? Huh? Sakura?" The boy had brown slick back hair and he was growling at Naruto.

"Huh? Jenson!". Sakura said surprised.

"Hey, your that kid who got in my way!" Jensen aggravated.

"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto scratches his head.

"It's me! Jenson Haruno! I am Sakura's cousin! You're the brat who got in my way of getting some good pussy back then!" Jenson complained.

Naruto looked at him again, "No idea". Naruto began to walk away while holding Sakura's hand.

Then Jenson made a step forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked back at him, "Get your hand off me before they start calling you lefty". Naruto looks at him.

"That threat! BOYS!" Jenson called out as a bunch of boys around 10 or so surrounded Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto looked around, "Last warning before I attack stand down".

"Jenson stop it! Don't do it here! You shouldn't be bothering us either!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Shut up forehead! This is why Aunt Mebuki hated you, I don't blame her you got no backbone!" Jenson yelled at her.

Sakura's eyes went white and she grits her teeth, "EHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!" Sakura walks up and picks him up by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing! Set me down you stupid bitched!" Jenson complained.

"With Pleasure!" Sakura tossed him in the air, and she jumped forward **Cherry Blossom Fist!** Sakura landed a chakra punch as she sent Jenson flying.  
Naruto deadpanned, "Where is going to?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled, "She is visiting an old friend of mine, her last name is Senju". Sakura cracked her knuckles.

The guys around them grit their teeth ready to jump the two, but Naruto yawned. "You handle five I got the other five, try not to break any of their bones".

"It's okay, I'll break them, heal them, then just break them again". Sakura smiled.

Naruto beat his five and tied them up, but Sakura tied her five. She was standing on top of them stepping all over their faces yelling at them. "Naruto let's deliver these fine young men to Tsunade". Sakura ties the five of the men into a bunch and slings them over her shoulder smiling with an Oni mask trailing her. Naruto did as she asked as he was frightened, _"Remind me to never piss her off"._ Naruto walked with her.

They dropped their 'packages off' and then went to continue their date. They made their way to the shopping district as Sakura wanted to go shopping. She went to pick clothes out for herself to wear. Naruto goes with the motion as Sakura is actually a really funny, cute, and nice girl. She can be really caring timid and loving like she uses to be. The only good thing is she was over her fangirl.

The two made their way over towards Choji's parent's restaurant. The two went in for dinner as they talked, Sakura grew very comfortable with Naruto there. Naruto looked up to see Ninato, Karin, and Hinata walking in and Naruto waved them over. "Yo, what's up little bro!" Ninato went to hug.

"Big bro!" Naruto ran up.

"SHIT!" Sakura yelled.

"STOP THEM!" Karin ran forward with Hinata running.

It was too late, the horror of Naruto and Ninato began to shake the building. Storms randomly showed up as Naruko saw the tornado randomly forming in the sky. "DAMMIT! ANBU!"

 **A/N: That's it! WILL THE WORLD END! Well, have to find out next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, by the looks of things. I think Mebuki is going to want to talk to Sakura soon. Keep your heads up for more chapter! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	35. Hyuga Kidnapping

Hyuga Kidnapping

 **Hello! Back with another chapter, just read is all I am going to say. Sherlockian230, Nura Rihan, Generation Zero, CrimsonGaming, Snow the Werefox, alexhidalgo2599, Madgormley, Forbidden-000, slothking25, Denewor, SasukeX630, PuPP3tMAster, Pokepercutopotter, HBK96, and Beastyd22.**

Naruto and Ninato wake up in beds strapped to beds. Naruto had bumps on his head while Ninato had explosive tags on his face. "Naruto you almost destroyed the village again!" Sakura punched him over the head again.

"Karin! Calm down!" Ninato begged as she was about to blow seal on his face.

"You almost destroyed the village again!" Karin slapped him in the face.

"WHAT I CAN'T HUG MY LITTLE BRO!" Ninato shouted.

"YES!" Karin, Hinata, and Sakura shouted.

"Awww". Ninato and Naruto sighed.

"DUMBASS!" Naruko appeared in the hospital room and punches Naruto over the head again.

"OW!" Naruto held his head.

"Think before you're going to destroy the village next time!" Naruko then kissed him, "So, Sakura you guys going to continue your date?" Naruko looked at her.

Sakura frowned, "This idiot actions, I have a shift the hospital I have to get done. We had a good time though". Sakura smiled. "See ya Naruto". Sakura placed a kiss on Naruto lips as she unstraps him and drags him out of the hospital.

"What about me!" Ninato cried.

"Too bad". Karin slapped upside the head.

Naruko giggled, "Good luck little bro". Naruko teleported back to the 'office to do paperwork'…

Naruto walked with Sakura back to the hospital and found out she had patience. "Mother how come I got a bunch of patience all of a sudden?"

Tsunade opens the door to show her the guys from earlier. Sakura's cousin's friends. Sakura tightens her gloves and smiles, "Naruto you're free to go".

Naruto quickly made his way outside, "Three...two…one…".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams were heard from the hospital.

"Maybe Kami help their souls". Naruto had shivers go down his spine.

Naruto makes his towards home as he walks inside to find Yui talking with Rin and Kuruana. "How are you ladies doing!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto walked over until there was a *SMACK* "OW!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You dumbass! You almost destroyed the village again!" Ayame yelled again at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Common I can't hug my bro?"

"NO!" Kushina, Kuruana, Rin, Ino, Satsuki, Konan, and everyone else shouted.

"Awwwwww". Naruto became depressed.

"It's okay daddy". Yui hugs Naruto.

"Thanks, sweetie". Naruto smiled. "You know what Rin lets take Yui out see what she can do!"

" **Hey, let me come with! I planned on training her!"** Kuruana stood up.

"Sorry Naruto, you and I are going out on a date". Kushina grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Wait, hold up when do I have to take you out on a date!" Naruto yelled.

"You got me pregnant! It's your child! Your taking responsibility with me!" Kushina dragged Naruto out the door as he had anime tear running down his face.

"Hey Ayame, Konan can you two watch my children for me!" Kuruana smiled.

"Not a problem!" Konan and Ayame smiled.

"I got a couple of days before I have to go back I think I will spend some time with them!" Mei smiled. Mei picked up Ameisha while Konan was holding Seiji. Ayame was holding Hikari and Ryuto while Samui was holding Akane.

Naruto and Kushina walked outside, "So, mom why did you drag me out?"

"Dummy its Kushina to you got me pregnant you and I are going to be parents to this child. Besides been a while since I have been out on a date". Kushina placed a kiss on his lips.

"M-mom!" Naruto said shocked.

"IT'S KUSHINA DATTEBANE!" She punched him across the face.

Yui smiled as they walked off, "See Tomato Mommy does love daddy!" Yui smiled while Rin and Kuruana watched the two walk off.

Kushina had a tick mark on her head as she walked off with Naruto. Naruto felt weird as hell at the moment, he swore to never drink again. Well, he forced alcohol down his throat. "Wait you made me drink Alcohol!" Naruto shot back.

"You got me pregnant!" Kushina argued back, "Let's get some Ramen!" Kushina pulled faster.

Naruto just sighed, "Well I could really use some Ramen anyways".

Naruto walked up to Ichiraku Ramen restaurant as Naruto said to the waitress, "Hey tell old man Teuchi that my mom and I are here". Naruto smiled.

Kushina smacked him upside the head, "You mean wife DATTEBANE!" Kushina's eye was white as her teeth were sharp with a tick mark on her forehead.

"What?" The waitress said confused.

"I never asked you to marry me! You're the one who poured alcohol down my throat!" Naruto argued.

Kushina's hair covered her face, "What was that?" She had a deep demonic tone.

"Uhhhhhhhh I love you". Naruto was sweating bullets.

"That's right your sperm your child, you're just as responsible". Kushina dragged Naruto inside as everyone was staring at them. While the two went to sit down there was Hitomi was sitting there with Hanabi and Hiashi.

"Hiashi I want another child". Hitomi looked at Hiashi.

"Wait, what!" Hiashi was suddenly shocked.

"Uhhhh mom you want another child? So, like a little brother or sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, sweetie if Kushina is at the age of 30 and having a child with her own child I want another one. I am still young I am able to have another child". Hitomi argued.

"Honey don't you think we are a little too old to have any more kids". Hiashi realized what he said as he started to sweat bullets.

"Honey I may not be strong, but I can still use gentle fist on your asshole". Hitomi was smiling as an Oni mask appeared behind her head.

"Uhhhhh". Hiashi replaced himself with Naruto as he bolted out of the restaurant.

"Sorry, Naruto!" Hiashi went running out.

Kushina came walking up, "What the hell is going on?" Kushina came walking up annoyed that her date was interrupted. "Uhhhhhh". Kushina deadpanned.

Hanabi was sitting on Naruto's lap as she uses gentle fist on Naruto's arm and legs. "I-I can't move!" Naruto whined.

Hanabi was kissing Naruto as she was feeling up his pants, "Naruto now your all mine!" Hanabi kissed Naruto.

"H-Hanabi not a good idea". Naruto couldn't move.

"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NARUTO!" Kushina went Habanero Mode.

"Shut up old hag". Hanabi shot Kushina a look.

"WHAAAAATT WAS THAT!" Kushina was about to beat the living daylights out of Hanabi.

"Kushina your pregnant right?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah what about it!" Kushina said angry.

"Can your son give me another child?" Hitomi asked.

…

"HELL NO!" Kushina screamed.

"Yeah! Mommy can be a mommy along with me!" Hanabi smiled. **(A/N: Remember in this storyline Hanabi is only one year younger than Hinata. So, she is legal and it's not wrong. She is 17 in this fanfiction).**

Naruto couldn't move his body, _"Dammit why does this always happen to me!"_ Naruto whined. The good thing is his date with Ino isn't until tomorrow, but dammit why this shit always happens.

Kushina moved in to grab Naruto, but Hitomi used gentle fist on her arm and her neck to knock her out. Hanabi knocked out Naruto as they two disappear in a cloud of smoke.

They appeared in a hotel room as Hitomi and Hanabi tied Naruto to the bed and Kushina to a chair.

* * *

 **Hour Later**

Naruto wakes up as to find Hanabi and Hitomi naked on top of him. "It's about time you woke up". Naruto eyes went wide as Hitomi and Hanabi were both naked with their large double D breasts on display. Naruto was going to move his arm, but Hanabi gentle fist his arms and legs again so he couldn't move.

"Wait why does this place seem familiar". Naruto said confused.

"Hello, there my dear Naruto". Anko came walking in wearing an S&M outfit and whip.

"Ahhhh shit". Naruto deadpanned.

 **A/N: Pent up frustration with Hitomi and Hanabi. Hitomi didn't get what she wanted and Hanabi didn't get her answer yet, so they are taking matters in their own hands. With help from Anko… good luck Naruto… R.I.P my friend. TitanFall007 OUT!**


	36. Milf's of Konoha

Milfs of Konoha

 **Hello! By the title of this chapter, the entire chapter is long ass Lemon. If you are under the age of 18 I do recommend not to read this chapter. Unless you think you got a real pair of balls I suggest not reading this. Riot Bringer, Overload342, Overload342, Neo Infinity, Minase 2928, human dragon, Senju, MkvennerAU, haremdxd, coolblooded, anton5560, demontejones33, alodia1000, and GhostlyPresence2501.**

* * *

 **Lemon**

Naruto is laying strapped to a bed as Anko was smiling and licking his ear. Hanabi and Hitomi were down by his crotch licking away at his dick. Kushina woke up feeling her crotch burning, "Wha? What the?" Kushina looks up to find Tsume licking her pussy while Hana Inuzuka was making her way towards Naruto.

"Ah your awake Kushina, you see there are more than just Hanabi and Hitomi that want to be pregnant. Thanks to us finding out that you got pregnant we begged our husbands to get us pregnant. Well, I don't have one anymore". Tsume got up and walked towards Naruto.

"Dammit, I'm not letting this continue!" Kushina tried to break free. She found a chakra seal on her forehead.

"Kushina you're only way your getting out is after Naruto here gets us pregnant". Tsume smiled, "Unless you want to join in, but I think we will wait until we had our fun. Then you can take him for a ride". Tsume began to help the girls lick Naruto's dick.

Soon Yoshina Nara came walking winking at Kushina, "Yoshina you too!" Kushina was shocked.

Yoshina smiled, "My lazy ass husband said it was too troublesome to have sex again with me, he said the same thing about having another child".

Naruto couldn't move as he was being kissed by Hitomi, Hanabi was sucking off his dick. Tsume was licking his nipple, and Yoshina Nara had his fingers in her mouth. Anko was standing on the side, "That's right ladies let's make this harem even bigger!" Anko was smirking devilishly.

Soon a purple haired Anbu came bursting through the door, "Yugao! Help me!" Naruto pleaded.

Yugao blushed as she took off her Anbu outfit and walked towards Naruto. "NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried as Yugao came walking over. Anko smiled, _"I always wanted to have a husband who had a harem! Next person! Mikoto Uchiha! Granted she seems him like a son! I will make her fall for Naruto! Hmmmm Maybe Shizune and Tsunade too! HAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OOOOO Going after Izuna Uchiha! Itachi's girlfriend AHAHAHAHAAHAH MAWHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ Anko kept laughing evilly as she out a laugh that scared and chilled Naruto to the bones.

Naruto just looked at her, _"What the hell is Anko doing! Is she doing all of this! Dammit! Why is it always me!"_ Naruto had anime tears running down his face.

"Ready Naruto!" Hanabi lifted her hips as Naruto's tip reached the lips of her vagina canal. She lowered herself while grunting, Hitomi helped her daughter as she pushed her down. "AHHHH!" Hanabi let a moan out as she had a trickle of blood run down her hip.

"So, tight!" Naruto grunted and Hanabi continued to go up and down as more of her juices began to help her slide up and down on Naruto. The other girls began to kiss and hug one another while Hitomi was kissing Naruto.

Kushina began to heat up and felt her crotch burning as she watched these other sluts reverse raping her boy? No husband! Anko smirked, "What's wrong Kushina? You want some too!" Anko strapped a dildo on and pushed inside of Kushina making her moan. "That's a good girl". Anko smirked. "I will make every whore bend to my will; I will serve Naruto the best I can!" Anko kept laughing evilly, "I wonder if I can get Rin under my thumb!" Anko kept laughing.

Hanabi moved her hips faster and faster until a stream of semen came shooting inside of her, "AHHHHH! YEEEESSS Naruto's! Naruto's! Seed!" Hanabi fell on the side passing out.

"My, what a shame. Let's see if we can compare to young blood, see if Milfs are better than the young". Hitomi giggled as she lowered her hips on Naruto, "Ahhhh Yes! After being dead for so long! THEN HAISHI NOT FUKING ME! THIS FEELS TOO DAMN GOOD!" Hitomi raised her hips up and down. She was using her gentle fist as she used her chakra to her pussy to her walls to jab at Naruto's dick.

Tsume smirked as she stuck her finger in Naruto's asshole hitting his prostate gland, Hitomi screamed, "YOU'RE GETTING BIGGER! YOUR WHAT! NOW 10 INCHES!" Hitomi looked over to see the bump in Hanabi's stomach making her look like she was pregnant. "Give it to me! NARUTO!" Hitomi slammed her hips down as she felt Naruto's member twitching shooting out a load of cum inside of her womb.

She hopped off as she fell on the ground with semen flowing out. She used her chakra and closed off her pussy to keep it from leaking out. Tsume got on, she broke Naruto's ropes and she grabbed him, "You try to run I'll castrate you". Tsume slammed her hips down as Naruto's dick went inside of her. Tsume let a howl out like a dog as she went up and down on his dick. Naruto couldn't control himself anymore.

Naruto came inside making Tsume scream in joy. Naruto flipped her over as his eyes turned to slits like a dragon. She felt his dick grow another two inches making him a total of 12 inches long. "AHHHHHHH EEEEIIII! SOOOOO BIGGG!" Tsume grunted as Naruto began to pound her hard making Tsume smiled for joy, "OH KAMI! HE IS RAMMING INSIDE OF ME LIKE A MALE DOG IN HEAT!" Tsume smiled.

Naruto shot his load inside; his lower half turn into a dragon and he locked inside of her. "HE KNOWS HOW TO LOCK! I'LL GET PREGNANT FOR SURE!" Tsume felt him shooting a stream of semen as her belly expanded, the excess semen shot out after Naruto pulled out. This made Tsume fall on the bed twitching and unconscious.

"Come at me big boy". Hana wiggled her finger at Naruto.

Naruto still in a beat like mode pounced on Hana and began to thrust making Hana letting out moans. Naruto didn't waste any time as he began to thrust hard. Naruto hit a spot which made her cum, "Wait! I haven't! AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto made a clone that shoved his dick up her ass fucking her anal and in her vagina.  
"SHIT IS GOOD! THIS IS SOO GOOD!" Hana and her C-Cup almost D-Cup breasts were bouncing. Naruto latched his mouth on her tit making her moan as she kept thrusting. Naruto did one last thrust as he shot a load inside of her, he twisted his body and both Naruto's locked inside of her shooting his loadout. Hana's insides filled up as Hana felt his semen traveling up her intestines and not her stomach. Hana coughed as Semen came pouring out of her mouth.

The clone disappeared and Naruto unlocked as Hana fell on the bed passing out. Naruto was still in a craze frenzy state. He ran over and tackled Yoshino and rammed his dick inside as Yoshina screamed in pleasure, "OH MY KAMI THIS IS WHAT 12 INCHES OF DICK IS LIKE! THIS DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE TO SHIKAKU!" Yoshina wasn't much of a ninja, Naruto was ramming inside of her. She could feel her uterus expanding and adjusting to the size of Naruto. She passed out due to the shock and Naruto kept going until he came inside of her. He backed up to look at Yugito and Anko.

"Rahhhh!" Naruto's dick split into two, Naruto used his Dragon Sage Jutsu unconsciously to make two dicks appear.

"This is going to be fun~!" Anko pushed Yugao down as they had their pussies lined on top of one another. Naruto walked up and aligned both of his dicks and thrust inside this made Anko moan and Yugao to moan in pleasure as Naruto broke her Hymen. Naruto began to trust letting a roar out.

Kushina was shocked at what she was seeing her, her little boy… errrr ummm… the husband was going at like a while animal. What was going on and why was Naruto like this? Naruto kept thrusting as Anko and Yugao were taking both dicks at 12 inches making them cum over and over again. Naruto did a thrust making him cum in both of them roaring. He twisted his body and locked in both of them Cumming more. He pours more inside of them making them look about couple of months pregnant with just semen alone.

Naruto pulled out as his rush wore off and his dick was still hard and went back to being 9 inches. He looked up at his mom naked and tied to the chair. He ran over and got her out, "Mom you alright, what happened?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

Kushina pushed him on the bed, "You fucked those girl".

"Huh… WHAT!" Naruto was shocked.

"FOCUS RIGHT NOW I'M HORNY!" Kushina pushed him to the bed as she inserted his dick inside of her making her moan. Kushina moved her hips up and down as Naruto grunted and she moaned. Naruto decided to go with it as he began to pump himself inside of her making his mother moan. Naruto likes the way his mom felt when he wasn't drunk and bouncing off the walls.

Naruto kept going as Kushina came, Naruto still kept going, "Wait! I just! AHHHHH!" Kushina was rolled over as Naruto pushed back in making her moan as he pushed in and out. Naruto kissed his mom.

"Kushina, I'm sorry I guess I really do love you". Naruto kissed his mom again.

Kushina smiled, "I still may be your mom, but now I am your wife you must understand. I loved your father very must, but now I have a new man in my life too". Kushina kissed back as mother and son…. Er… husband and wife went at it. "I'm cumming!" Kushina wrapped her legs around Naruto preventing him from pulling out.

The two held one another as Naruto smiled as he kissed Kushina and left a mark on her neck. "Your such a bad boy fucking your mom while she is pregnant with your child".

"Well these and this are mine now, that is mine as well". Naruto touched her boobs, her vagina and then wrapped his arms around her belly.

Naruto and Kushina stood up and went to take a shower. They came back finding all the girls slowly waking up. Anko smiled, "So, how did you like that venom I gave you Naruto?" Anko smiled.

"Venom?" Naruto was confused.

"When I licked you, I pricked your ear with my tooth, therefore making you go wild like a real dragon!" Anko giggled.

"What the fuck!" Naruko came walking in as she heard complaints of moaning, screaming, roaring, and voices. When she called Yugao she never came back.

Naruto and Kushina looked at Naruko and smiled, "Hey Naruko this isn't what is looks like". Naruto smiled at her.

Naruko walks up with her hair flailing in the air, "IT WAS ME!" Anko said standing up. She smiled bonking herself lightly on her head. "I gave Naruto a venom which made him go into heat".

Naruko walked up and her hand grabbed Anko's skull starting to crush it, "Now, now Naruko let's talk about this!" Anko was sweating bullets.

"There is nothing to talk about". Naruko started walking out dragging Anko by her head.

"WORTH IT!" Anko screamed.

Naruto sighed and so did Kushina as they put their clothes on.

* * *

 **End of Lemon Time Skip 6 Weeks**

Naruto had a long talk with Naruko and the other females that Naruto had sex with, his harem just got much bigger. Shikaku shrugged his shoulders saying, "Too troublesome".

The other girls we not pleased with Naruto's actions, but the blame was put on Anko as she used a venom like drug to make Naruto go into heat, he used his Dragon powers because of it. "You sure they are all pregnant?" Ayame asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, their positive".

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto giving him a thumbs up, "I'm SO PROUD OF YOU MY BOY GETTING YOUR OWN HAREM! WHEN YOU GET IT ON CAN I!" Jiraiya was shut up when he met Tsunade's fist into his face and sent him halfway across the Land of Fire.

"YEAHHHHH! MORE MOMMIE!" Yui smiled as she ran up and hugged each and every one of the women Naruto had sex with and were pregnant.

Kiba came bursting through the door, "NARUTO YOU BASTARD! I HEARD YOU SCREWED MY MOM AND MY SISTER WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba growled.

Tsume walked up and punches Kiba in the head, "Shut up Kiba I wanted it" Tsume turned around.

"What! WHY!" Kiba asked.

"I needed a man; your sister needed a husband too. In the end, it works out". Tsume smiled.

Kiba growled, "Oh by the way Kiba Naruto is twice as long as your puny little dick". Tsume laughed making everyone else laugh.

"I swear Naruto I'll beat your ass!" Kiba growled.

"Wait doesn't that make him your stepdad?" Hana asked.

"Also, Brother-in-law". Tsume adds.

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Sit". Kiba sat on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouted.

"Beg". Kiba went on his two feet and crouched down.

Kiba began to bark like a dog with Akamaru looking at him strangely. "Roll over". Kiba rolled over.

"Play dead". Kiba pretended to be dead.

"Go back home". Kiba walked on all fours walking out the house with Akamaru following suit.

…

" **What the fuck just happened".** Kuruana spoked up.

 **A/N: Little short yeah, but you guys get the picture what happened! LOL! World's biggest stud is coming! WATCH OUT! Also, I decided to do this! I will be going over the 4** **th** **Great Ninja war soon. I will be ending this a little differently. I was requested by Dragon Sage God to do a giant massive Harem with Naruto. So, after Naruto saves the world, bit shocker, Naruto will be tied up with many marriage contracts. That's when I can have some real fun! TitanFall007!**


	37. Alliance of Peace

Alliance of Peace

 **Okay! So, I fucked up with this chapter so I decided to change it up. So, I am redoing this chapter. I think I will be wrapping this series up, this time I will make some things different. Alright! Hold tight and read away!**

 **Guest Review: Yes, Kuruana is still alive and Kaguya will come later. I will probably end this story in chapter 42 or 40.**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Naruto has defeated Obito and Sasuke. Naruto was forced to finish them off as they attacked Konoha. Naruto was forced to end Obito and Sasuke. He killed them since he threatened to take Kuruana and Kokuo He wanted Yugito so he could take the Matatabi. He wanted to revive the Ten-Tails and complete Infinite Tsukuyomi. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ninato, Kuruana, Karui, Omoi, Killer B and all the other Leaf Ninja's and some from other villages were there to help them.

* * *

 **Flashback Three Weeks Ago**

Naruto was sitting at home with Yui, Akane, Ryuto, Hikari, Seiji, and Ameisha. He was using clones to hold them. His girls behind him including the new woman in his life that were pregnant. It has been a real shocker as, Hanabi, Yugao, Tsume, Hana, Hitomi, and Yoshina. However, everyone was accepted in with Kuruana being the understanding one. Naruko was furious and Ayame was ticked off. However, Naruto was the father and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto was walking through the village with Yui on his shoulders. The other kids were being watched back at home by Kuruana and Ayame. There was an explosion at the gate as a giant purple Susanoo formed. Naruto Hiraishin back home and dropped Yui off. "Kuruana! Let's get in!" Ayame and the others who were pregnant went downstairs to a reinforced bunker.

Naruto felt as Kuruana appeared in the seal, "I am ready to back you up when you need it!"

"Thanks, Kuruana!" Naruto landed at the front of the gates from a purple Susanoo. Naruto looked as he saw Sasuke and Obito standing there.

"Ahhhh came to use Naruto. How helpful you are". Obito smiled as he took his mask off.

Sasuke stood there, "Naruto… I have gotten a lot stronger! I will crush you! Prove everyone to you that you were a fake! A fraud! WEAK!" Sasuke roared.

Soon Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ninato, Kakashi, and other leaf and other temporary ninja were there. Karui, Omoi, and Killer B were there as well. Naruto stood up as his eyes shifted to the Rinnegan, "I won't let you lay a hand on my friends! My family! My kids! I will defend them till the very end! It's time for you to stop!" Naruto got into a stance and was ready to fight.

Then to the right of Naruto Rin appeared, "OBITO STOP IT!"

Obito looked at Rin, "What? Me? Stop? You betrayed me! You betrayed us! OUR FAMILY!" Rin shouted at Obito.

Obito's eye twitched, "The plan Madara wants! He wants you to resurrect him! I know that this Tsukynomi plan isn't going the way you want it to go! Please listen! Obito! I still love you! You can still change! Don't you care about our daughter! Don't you love her!" Rin cried as she yelled at Obito.

Kakashi looked down at the ground, he didn't know what to say. Naruto looked at Obito, "Obito stop this, what your doing is wrong. You can still change, you can still come back to the village".

Obito was clenching his hands, "Daddy… please don't kill my daddy… I have so many mommies… if you're my daddy too… I won't lose any more family". Yui came out from behind Rin.

Naruto turned his head to see Yui next to Rin, "Rin you sure that was a good idea?" Naruto said nervously.

Yui walked up as she looked at Obito, "STOP IT, DADDY! IF YOU HURT DAD OR ANY OF MY MOMMIES I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU! ALWAYS!" Yui looked at Obito as her eyes began to spin with a single red tomoe in her eyes. Naruto looked at Yui in shocked as Obito and Rin were taken back. She had the spinning eyes of the Sharingan in her eyes, "I won't let you hurt anyone I love! Just like Mommy Blonde Whisker! I wanna be Hokage!" Yui pointed at herself.

Naruto was shocked as he looked at Yui. Obito was shocked as he saw the younger version of himself in Yui. He wanted to be Hokage just like she did. Obito's memories flooded back as he remembered the good old days. Obito remembered how happy his life was then. He let his ambition and other things cloud his judgment. Obito sighed, "Y-You're right". Obito relaxed as his eyes returned to normal.

Sasuke looked at Obito in disbelief, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS OBITO! ALL THE CRAP HE DID! HE KILLED OUR PARENTS" Sasuke sneered.

Obito sighed, "Yeah I know, but they tried to take over the village and kill everyone. Naruto… her spared you… he spares others and he knew who were innocent. He spared children… Sasuke stand down. If not I will kill you. I will not let anyone hurt the people I care about". Obito took his cloak off as he threw it to the ground. He pulled out his old Leaf headband.

Sasuke sneered, "NOW YOU BETRAY ME, BROTHER! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I WILL!" Sasuke ran forward with a sword in his hand.

Obito stopped him slamming him into the ground, "Stop it".

Naruto walked over placing a chakra seal on Sasuke restraining him. Anbu arrived with Naruko landing next to them, "Take Sasuke to Ibiki, I want Obito to go as well".

Obito nodded his head in understanding, "Naruko, I ask that you let Obito become a shinobi of this village again. I think he deserves a second chance".

Naruko shook her head, "You got it". Naruko gave Naruto a kiss as everyone gave a sigh of relief and went back.

Obito smiled, "Rin… Yui… I am sorry for everything I put you through. Could you ever forgive this sorry for an excuse for a man and father?"

Rin smiled, "Obito… I am so glad to have you back. I still love you". Rin kissed Obito, Obit felt like a weight off his shoulders. He smiled.

"Daddy! Can Naruto still be my Daddy too!" Yui jumped up as Obito scooped her up.

"Yes, yes he can. I would never stop you from that. I am glad you still think of me as your father". Obito smiled.

Naruto smiled as he watched the reunited, "Obito let's go you can't go unpunished". Naruko said sighing.

"I understand Godaime Hokage". Obito walked with the Anbu as Sasuke was seething at Obito.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Since then Obito has been put on probation and closely watched by Anbu, Kakashi, and Rin. Obito was welcomed to stay in the Uchiha compound where he bonded with the other Uchiha children. Sasuke would be locked in solitary forever until he dies.

* * *

 **Time Skip 2 Years**

Naruto was now twenty old as he a big older in the ace. His hair was long like his father was when he was alive. Many people would mistake him for Minato. Jiraiya and Tsunade had twins. They both have girls that had blonde hair. They resembled Tsunade when she was a little girl. They both had brown eyes and blonde hair like Tsunade. They were named Mito and Yukana Senju.

Naruko had twins with Naruto that were both boys. They were named Touya and Minato Uzumaki/Namikaze. They both had blonde hair with some of their hair being red. They both had blue eyes with two whisker marks. Kushina gave birth to a boy with red hair and two whisker marks. He had blue hair, his name was Arashi Uzumaki/Namikaze.

Satsuki gave birth twins, they both had a mix of blue and yellow hair. They had a single whisker mark on their cheeks. One was named Itachi Uchiha/Namikaze/Uzumaki. He had sky blue eyes while his little brother was Akuma Uchiha/Uzumaki/Namikaze.

Itachi and Izumi had a boy named Indra Uchiha, he looked like a carbon copy of Itachi. In total Naruto was a father to about 12-20 kids already. Naruto went and did his own secret missions with Jiraiya and finished off the rest of the Akatsuki. They were easily dispatched of, Naruto and everyone achieved peace.

Ninato, Karin, and Hinata had 3 children together. Hinata and Ninato had Himawari and Boruto. Karin and Ninato had Kanato. Boruto had and Himawari had two whisker marks. Himawari had blue hair and sky eyes. Boruto had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Kanato had red hair and sky blue eyes. He had one whisker mark on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Time Skip Three Weeks**

Naruto was called in for a meeting that Jiraiya was dragging him along with. "Why do you want me along? I know Naruko wanted you to go? For this alliance thing with a bunch of people. Why did you need me?" Naruto whined.

They arrived in a boating area where a giant meeting was being held. Naruto walked in as he saw a bunch of people. There was a man with red hair and blue eyes. He had a girl who looks like Naruto's age with red hair and blue eyes. She had a group of girls standing next to her. There was a short old man with a girl with red hair and brown eyes. There was a girl with white hair, blue, and blonde hair like Naruto. There was another group that were wearing black gi outfits and Zanpakuto behind them. There was a dark tanned girl, a girl with orange hair.

Naruto looked over to his left to find more girls. There were other girls sitting there too. There were girls wearing a uniform, but they had monster-like features. Naruto sure he heard one of the girls talking to one another. One of the girl's name was Moka Akashiya. Then there were other girls wearing a different uniform. She was a gorgeous and voluptuous teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair that has pink streaks at the end and green eyes. At school, she is seen in the school uniform where the top is open to expose her cleavage. Her friend called her Yukana. She had a friend blonde hair with a lock reaching down to her collarbone on the right side, light purple eyes and a hoop earring on her left ear.

She is dressed in her school uniform for most of the series. With her style being scantily clad top, showing off her large breasts and stomach. She also appears to be participating in Ganguro **(a Japanese fashion trend that started in the mid-1990s)** as she has tan skin and bleached blonde hair.

They all sat at the table as the man with red hair and blue eyes spoke up, "We are all gathered here today to form an alliance together. Jiraiya was it?" The man smiled.

"Yes that me! This is my student Naruto Uzumaki". Jiraiya smiled as he pointed to Naruto.

The other girls Naruto saw before, he was able to get a better description. She was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand **(known in Japan as ahoge)** sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Her friend next to her was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks.

Another girl who stood next to them was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her former main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip **(where she holds her Bible)** , and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck **(she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil)**.

There was another girl she was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. She also had a halo above her head as well. Next to her was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. Like Azazel, he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the former leader. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

Then the girl who was next to the brown-haired girl was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform but without the cape.

Then finally the last girl of the group was eyeing Naruto. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is in all the time, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

Naruto scratched his head, "Pervy-Sage why was I brought here?" Naruto asked.

"Hush my young pupil". Jiraiya was smiling evilly.

"I would like to introduce all of us, my name is Sirzechs Gremory. Some of these girls are from my younger sister's peerage. Also, some others from the heaven faction. Also an Ex-member of the Khaos Brigade". The Sirzechs waved.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, these are the girls from my guild". Makarov smiled looking at the young Naruto.

"These other girls I am representing their schools from Yokai Academy and Kuoh Academy as well". Sirzechs spoke up. **(Okay it's just me, but I can't find the school name for the anime My First Girlfriend is a Gal, so I will have them as part of Kuoh Academy).**

"Alright let's get down to the main reason!" Jiraiya took a scroll out and handed it to the leaders.

They all read the scroll and nodded their heads. They talked to the girls and the girls all smiled happily. They giggled with Naruto noticing the girls looking at him. The leaders signed the scrolls and Jiraiya sighed it as the representative of the five villages. "There you go Jiraiya, we will send the girls to the Leaf and also pitch in making a nice house for all of them". Sirzechs smiling with Makarov smiling.

"Wait what! JIRAIYA! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya as Jiraiya began to sweat bullets.

 **A/N: I will continue this story mainly for entertainment. I won't post this often, but I hoped everyone enjoyed it! I can add more girls from other animes, but I don't add girls from American cartoons. I want to keep it anime only. If you guys want other animes, let me know. I was thinking of adding Infinite Stratos, Hear X Hybrid Gear, and other animes. I can't think of any other at the moment, but I can add more later! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	38. The Man With The Life

The Man With the Life

 **Hello! So, I will be wrapping this series up actually with this chapter. I just don't feel like if I continued it would be updated very often. I got other stories I want to work on, but with school starting to get harder. I don't know how often I will be posting. So, I will be wrapping this up with just Naruto with the big harem. A person pmed me wanting me to do this. I figured it was a way to end it too. So, this is the last chapter for this story. So, please enjoy it!**

Naruto was standing in the room confused, shocked, and angry. "Jiraiya! What exactly did you sign!"

"Your one-way ticket to paradise!" Jiraiya gave Naruto a double thumbs up smiling at him.

Soon the girls from the tables made their way over towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at all the girls, one girl with red hair, blue eyes, and a voluptuous figure spoke, "My name is Rias Gremory and these are my friends. Please take care of us as our husband!" She walked up placing a kiss on his lips.

Naruto could already hear Ayame, Naruko, Satsuki, and Kuruana yelling at him. Kuruana was thankfully back at home since she was taking care of their two children. Not just that with two more on the way. Naruko had another one, Ayame been eight months pregnant again. Naruto sighed, "Jeez just what has this world come to".

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto walked inside with Ayame and the other girls running up tackling Naruto to the ground. "Hey girls!" Naruto smiled.

Soon Yui came running up as Obito turned the corner, "Oh hey Naruto". Rin was right beside Obito with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Obito! Rin! Yui! How is my little girl doing!" Naruto smiled picking her up putting her on his shoulders.

"Naruto how did the meeting go". Naruko smiled as she was wearing the Kage outfit.

Naruto then began to sweat, "If you want the full details. Ask this guy". Naruto bites his thumb and weaved a few hand signs, **SUMMONING JUTSU!**

Jiraiya appeared in a poof of smoke as he looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto why am I here?"

"You explain it." Naruto sigh as a girl with red hair and blue eyes came walking in with more girls walking in. There was a sea of women that were at the entrance of the house. With a bunch of them outside of the Namikaze compound.

Naruko had a twitch in her eye, "JIRAIYA WHAT HELL DID YOU DO!" Naruko was holding a katana in her hand.

Ayame had a frying pan, Kuruana had her claws sharpened, Tsunade came through the sea of woman with her hand glowing blue. Kushina had another katana, and they were all ready to beat the shit out of Jiraiya. Yugito came walking in with a baby in her arms. She was holding a baby girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's going… what the hell". Yugito looked at all the girls.

Samui, Pakura, Anko, and Kurotsuchi came walking in with children that looked like them. Samui had a boy with bright blonde hair and gray eyes. Pakura had a girl with green hair with the tips being blonde with sky blue eyes. Anko had a baby girl with violet eyes and blonde hair with a couple of whiskers on the cheeks.

Naruko asked, "Jiraiya what did you give them!" Naruko had a tick mark on her head.

"T-this!" Jiraiya handed her the scroll that they all signed.

Naruko began reading the scroll, "WHAT! WHEN DID YOU ADD THIS!" Naruko was staring at Jiraiya with killing intent.

Jiraiya was starting to sweat bullets, _"May Kami have mercy on my soul!"_ Naruko grabbed his ear pulling him into a separate room with the other girls.

Rias walked up asking, "Uhhh is everything alright". Rias asked.

Naruto facepalmed, "I'll explain later, but I think I should get my clones to start getting everything. I know we have to move into the new house".

"Well, all I know is we're going to be one giant happy family!" Rias smiled. The other girl who Naruto found who was Akeno pressed her assets against his back. He had all the other girls drooling over Naruto as they all hugged him and tried to cuddle with him.

Naruto side, well he couldn't do too much since the pact was signed. It sounds like he has a lot of girls to take care of. Naruto's kids came running up with Yui looking at Rias. "OOOO Red Haired mommy!" Yui smiled as she ran up to Rias.

Rias was shocked, "Naruto you sure do have a lot of kids".

"Yeah sounds like I'll have more to come". Naruto looked back at all the other girls.

"Yeah! More brother and sisters!" Yui cheered. Some more of Naruto's kids came running up. It was Akane, Ryuto, and Hikari were Ayame's children. Then Seiji and Ameisha came running up. They were Kuruana's children with nine foxtails and two ears on the top of their heads.

Then more kids came running in as it was Satsuki's kids. They had twins, they both had black hair with blonde tips on their heads. One had blue eyes while the other had black eyes. The one with the blue eye was Minato and the other was Sarah. They were both twins with one being a boy and the other a girl.

Naruto sighed, "Well seems like everything just great". Naruto smiled as his kid hugged him.

Rias and the other girls saw Naruto with the children. They all thought of having their own with Naruto, it was a reality that happening for Naruto. Naruto looked up as the other girls came back with a bruised Jiraiya following suit. "Alright! You girls! Here are the RULES!" Naruko shouted.

 **A/N: That's it! If anyone wants to continue their part on their own you can. You don't have to adopt it unless you guys want to. I mean I am done with this story as I am writing the end of this chapter. I don't think they're much else to do. Right now the rest of those tailed beasts are within Naruto. Naruko has Kokuo so I mean like there is no need for the fourth great ninja world. Obito is out so black Zetsu is just kinda on his own. Anyways! I am happy you all enjoyed! I will see you in some other story down the road! This is TitanFall007 signing out on this story! See ya!**


End file.
